Unheimlicher Eifer
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Unheimlicher Eifer ist meine erste Geschichte. Sie erzählt von L und Beyond. Wie sie aufwuchsen, warum sie so sind wie wir sie kennen und was sie gemeinsam erleben. Es handelt von Trauer, Wut, Verlust, Wahnsinn, Schmerz, Tod und ein wenig Yaoi. Empfehlung: Nach Kapitel 3 OS: "Unerwiderte Liebe" / Nach Kapitel 41 OS: "Perfect Couple" / Nach Kapitel 51 OS: "Die ganze Wahrheit".
1. Alltag

"Diese Haare! Sie machen mich noch wahnsinnig!", ich wuschelte mir wild in meinen schwarzen, widerspenstigen Haaren herum. Oft sahen sie katastrophal aus und nicht so wie ich es mir wünschte. Ich wollte perfekt aussehen... zumindest genauso gut wie L. Er war mein Idol, ein Detektiv der Meisterklasse. Ich wollte genauso gut werden wie er.

Ich drehte mich auf meinem Bett um, so dass ich an der Bettkante saß und schaute zu den Gardinen, die diese grässliche Sonne verdeckte. Ich mochte es lieber dunkel. Mein Blick wanderte nach rechts über seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem das pure Chaos herrschte, direkt zu seinem Bett. L saß auf seinem Bett mit angewinkelten Beinen und hatte seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Knien vergraben. Er schlief immer so, wenn er mal schlief. Es kam nicht oft vor, was ich bedauerte, da ich ihn ziemlich niedlich in dieser Position fand. Selbst habe ich es schon einige Male probiert so zu schlafen, aber keine Chance. Langsam beugte ich mich nach vorne und stand auf. Ich schnappte mir mein schwarzes langärmliges Hemd vom Stuhl neben meinem Bett und schlich langsam zu L.

Kurz hielt ich vor ihm inne und schaute auf seinen verwuschelten Kopf. Meine Hand berührte sanft seine Haare. Ich ließ sie durch meine Finger gleiten. Es war nicht allzu lange her, dass ich merkte, das L für mich mehr als nur ein Vorbild war. Ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt. Es schmerzte, dass ich es nicht sagten konnte... wir waren immerhin zwei Kerle im Alter von 20. So etwas würde nicht akzeptiert werden und ich hatte Angst, was L sagen würde. Tierische Angst enttäuscht zu werden. Ich nahm es hin wie es war, mir reichte die tägliche Nähe zu ihm. Lieber so, als anders.

Meine Hand streichelte mittlerweile an seinem Hinterkopf hinab Richtung Nacken. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen und zog meine Hand zu seiner Schulter. Leicht schüttelte ich ihn. Eigentlich mochte ich es gar nicht, ihn zu wecken, wenn er mal schlief, aber ich wusste wie muffelig er werden würde, wenn er das Frühstück verpasste, bei dem es heute seinen Lieblingskuchen gab... Erdbeerkuchen.

"Hey L... aufwachen..."

Er brummelte unverständlich vor sich hin.

"Es ist schon spät. Du willst doch nicht den Erdbeerkuchen verpassen, den es heute gibt?", flüsterte ich mit einem Grinsen in sein Ohr.

"Was?! Was hast du gesagt? Erdbeerkuchen? Heute?!"

Er sprang so schnell auf, dass sich einer seiner Füße im Bettlaken verhakte und er drohte mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden zustürzen. Geistesgegenwärtig packte ich ihn am Arm und zog in zu mir ran. Wir starrten uns nun direkt in die Augen. Eine peinliche Stille herrschte.

"Ähm... nun ja, ich würde sagen: Glück gehabt.", ich räusperte mich und lies ihn los.

Mir stieg das Blut in den Kopf, ich merkte wie mir plötzlich warm wurde, ich hoffte ich würde nicht erröten.

"Danke Beyond, das war wirklich knapp. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?", er strecke mir die Zunge heraus und zwinkerte mir zu.

"Du würdest vermutlich heute keinen Erdbeerkuchen mehr bekommen.", entgegnete ich und lachte. "Da hast du wohl Recht... und jetzt auf!"

L zupfte sich sein weißes Hemd zu Recht, welches er auch beim Schlafen trug, und steckte danach seine Hände lässig in seine Jeans. Er ging an mir vorbei und sah mir nochmal kurz in die Augen bevor er zur Zimmertür schlurfte, leicht gebückt wie immer. Seit ich als kleines Kind hier in Whammys Heim kam, hatte ich ihn nie anders laufen sehen. Er erklärte mir mal, dass es für ihn gemütlich sei und er so besser denken konnte. Wenn ich ihm nach machen wollte, endete es immer mit Rückenschmerzen, also beschloss ich es zu lassen.

"Hey, worauf wartest du?" rief L mir zu.

Ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich scheinbar in Gedanken abgetrieben war. Meine Zuneigung und mein Zwang nahmen von Tag zu Tag zu. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich mich noch beherrschen konnte. Ich steckte mir ebenfalls meine Hände in die Hosentasche und lief zu L.

"Na dann auf, holen wir uns unseren Kuchen.", sagte ich, grinste L an und öffnete die Tür zum Flur.


	2. Freundschaft

Ich könnte tagelang L dabei zusehen, wie er versuchte seine Erdbeeren zu stapeln. Es sah immer so aus, als ob er alles um sich herum vergaß. Meinen Kopf auf meiner Hand abstützend, beobachtete ich das Schauspiel. Völlig vertieft achtete ich irgendwann gar nicht mehr auf die Erdbeeren sondern nur noch auf L. Er biss sich leicht auf die Zunge die seitlich zwischen seinen Lippen hervorschaute. Es sah echt niedlich aus. Ich musste glucksen.

"Mh, was ist so komisch Beyond?", fragte mich L ohne auch nur aufzusehen.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und streckte meine Arme hoch.

"Ach nichts, ich dachte mir nur man könnte ja etwas unternehmen. Vielleicht in den Park, dort soll es echt leckeres Eis geben, an so einem neuen Stand."

L schaut zu mir hoch. Langsam schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Backen. Die 3 Erdbeeren die er mühevoll stapelte fielen in sich zusammen. Es war ihm aber scheinbar im Augenblick ziemlich egal, denn er griff sich eine nach dem anderen und schob sie sich in den Mund, so dass er nicht mehr richtig sprechen konnte.

"Daff klinffft ffffrima", nuschelte L.

Ich musste lachen.

"Ich zieh mir noch flott die Schuhe an, wir treffen uns draußen am Tor", rief ich noch zu L und rannte zu unserem Zimmer.

Ja, das war auch eine Sache, in denen wir uns nicht ähnlich waren. Aber bis auf die Schuhe und der einzigartigen Gangart unterschieden wir uns nicht. Wir hätten Zwillinge sein können. Im Zimmer angekommen schlüpfte ich schnell in meine Turnschuhe, ich liebte sie, denn sie waren extrem bequem, und flitze schon wieder heraus. Durch den langen Flur, die Empfangshalle und nach draußen. Es gab hier einen großen Hof vorm Heim und ein einziger Weg führte heraus. Ich konnte aus der Ferne schon L ausmachen, der lässig gegen die Mauer am Eingangstor gelehnt war.

"Mach langsam, ich renn dir schon nicht davon", sagte L als ich näher kam.

In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen Lolli, den er genüsslich ableckte.

"Wie kannst du nur so viele Süßigkeiten in dich reindrücken ohne zuzunehmen...", ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich brauch das für mein Gehirn! Ohne Zucker arbeitet es nicht zu 100%."

Wir gingen gemeinsam durch das große Tor den Weg entlang. Der Park war nicht weit, nur etwa 10 Minuten entfernt. Ich steckte beide Hände in die Hosentaschen, L tat mir gleich, nur musste er mit einer Hand noch seinen Lolli halten. Wieder mal starrte ich ihn an. Seine Haare wippten leicht und seine dunklen Augen blickten gebannt auf den Lutscher. Wenn man ihn so sah, könnte man meinen er ist noch ein kleines Kind. Ich lächelte vor mich hin.

So Tage wie heute, waren die Besten. L und ich, alleine unterwegs. Der Detektiv Meister und sein Schüler. Ich lachte kurz auf. Klang schon irgendwie blöd, wenn man uns nebeneinander sehen würde. Erwachsene Männer mit wuschelig, schwarzem Haar, Augenringe und einer mit einem unnatürlichem Drang nach Süßem.

Nach einer Weile kamen wir endlich am Park an. L hatte mittlerweile seinen Lolli erfolgreich vernichtet und setzte sich auf eine Bank mit Blick auf den großen Teich inmitten des Parkes.

"Warte hier ich hol uns das Eis. Was magst du?"

"Mmhh, ich nehme einmal Erdbeere, Schokolade, Karamell und Stracciatella."

"Da hast du aber viel vor, was?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die typische Antwort schon kannte.

"Ja klar, ein Genie wie ich brau..."

"Jaja, ich weiß L", unterbrach ich ihn.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam ich zurück und setzte mich neben L auf die Bank, der wie gewohnt in seiner hockenden Haltung auf der Bank saß.

"Lass es dir schmecken", wünschte ich ihm und gab ihm seine 4 Kugeln Eis in einer Waffel.

Es war ein komischer Moment. Die Sonne schien, es war warm, uns 2 konnte es gar nicht besser gehen. Doch mir schon, wenn ich L endlich meine Gefühle gestehen könnte und er sie erwidern würde. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso kommen mir plötzlich so Gedanken in den Sinn.

Ich blickte zu L der bereits an seiner letzten Kugel angekommen war. Es war alles gut so wie es war, hör auf jetzt wieder sentimental zu werden. Er würde niemals deine Gefühle erwidern. Wir waren die besten Kumpels die man sich hätte vorstellen können. Uns konnte man nicht trennen. Es würde mir nur wehtun, wenn er sich plötzlich von mir abwenden würde. Was hätte ich damit gewonnen? Nichts! Ich blickte zu Boden. Mein Eis hatte ich bereits gegessen. Irgendwie machte sich ein trauriges Gefühl in mir breit, obwohl ich eigentlich glücklich sein müsste. Ich schaute zu L, der gerade seinen letzten Happen Waffel verdrückte und sich seine Finger einzeln ableckte. An seiner Wange konnte ich Reste vom Eis ausmachen. Ohne groß nachzudenken, führte ich meinen Zeigefinger an seine Wange, wischte ihm den Rest seines Erdbeereises herunter, und führte danach den Finger in meinen Mund. Mh, gar nicht so schlecht. Ich blickte zu L, der mich mit großen Augen anstarrte.

"Was war denn das?", fragte er mich, mit einem Blick, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, was ich gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit getan hatte.

"Oh ähm, tut mir Leid, das war irgendwie reflexartig. Sorry." L musterte mich.

"Du bist heute schon den ganzen Tag so anders Beyond. Denkst du ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie du mich seit heute Morgen ansiehst. Irgendwas ist anders. Ist etwas passiert? Du weißt, du kannst mit deinem guten Kumpel L über alles reden.", er hob den Zeigefinger hoch vor sein Gesicht.

Ich sah erneut auf den Boden. Sollte ich es jetzt einfach sagen? Einfach meine Gefühle zu ihm gestehen? Die Chancen standen 50:50. Entweder es passiert das, wovon ich träumte oder unsere Freundschaft und alles was wir zusammen hatten, zerbrach. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, es nicht probiert zu haben. Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich meinem Mund.

"Okay L... wo fange ich am besten an?"

"Na, am besten am Anfang!", scherze L und rutschte ein Stück näher zu mir.

Oh Gott, jetzt ist es soweit. Ich werde es sagen. Wie wird er reagieren? Sooft ich mir auch diese Frage stellte, ich würde nie eine Antwort bekommen, wenn ich es nicht versuchen würde.

"L... ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt..."


	3. Verlust

Ich hatte meine Augen zusammengepresst, als mir dieser Satz über die Lippen ging. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so saßen, aber ich hielt diese Spannung nicht aus. Langsam öffnete ich ein Auge und blickte in L's Gesicht. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und sein Mund stand offen.

Ich wusste es, ich habe es immer gewusst. Jetzt ist alles um. Er wird mich beleidigen, mir irgendetwas an den Kopf klatschen und verschwinden. Es wird wehtun. Ich starrte ihn an in der Hoffnung auf eine Reaktion. Langsam schloss sich sein Mund, auch seine Augen nahmen ihre alte, müde Form an. Mein Körper spannte sich an, gleich wird es passieren…

„Hahahahahahaha."

Ein unerwartendes Lachen, füllte die Umgebung. L lachte aus vollem Herzen und presste seine Arme um seinen Körper vor Lachen. Er konnte sich nicht mal in seiner gewöhnlichen Sitzposition halten und lehnte nun gegen den Bankrücken. Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ich hatte alles erwartet, Beleidigungen, Gebrüll, Ablehnung, Stille…. Aber nicht das!

Es war so unerwartet und traf mich mitten im Herzen. Dieses Lachen war in diesem Moment schmerzhafter als jedes Wort, das er hätte sagen können. Ich ballte meine Fäuste und presste meine Augen zusammen. Eine Träne löste sich und lief über meine Wange. Abrupt hörte L auf zu Lachen und schaute mich an.

„Beyond? Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. War das wirklich ernst gemeint?"

Ich hörte diese Frage nicht mehr, die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Ich stand auf und lief einfach los. Unbeholfen wischte ich mir zum erneuten Male die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Aus der Ferne hörte ich L nach mir rufen, aber es war mir egal. Ich wollte weg, ich wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Mein Herz schmerzte und mein Gesicht war heiß vor Wut und gleichzeitig breitete sich eine unendliche Traurigkeit aus, wie ich sie zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte. Meine Schritte wurde immer schneller.

„Beyond! Halt warte! Lass uns nochmal reden, es tut mir Leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass du es so ernst meintest. Lass uns bitte reden!"

Doch sein Gebrüll war mir mittlerweile egal. Ich wollte hier weg. Schneller und schneller bis ich schließlich rannte.

L hatte mich nach kurzer Zeit eingeholt und packte mich an meinem rechten Arm.

„Beyond, bitte warte doch. Lass uns reden, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid"

Ich hielt kurz inne und drehte mich zu ihm um. Mein Gesicht war bereits nass von den Tränen, die nicht aufhörten zu fließen. Ich schaute ihn an. Sein Blick war ebenfalls erfüllt von Traurigkeit, aber er weinte nicht. Jetzt begriff ich, dass ich ihn nie mehr so ansehen konnte wie heute Morgen noch. Es tat weh. Tief ihn mir war mein Herz zerbrochen. Ich wollte nicht mehr…. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich ballte erneut meine Fäuste. Wut kochte nun in mir hoch.

„Verpiss dich und lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!", brüllte ich L entgegen.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber ich hörte nicht mehr was er sagte. Ich riss mich los und lief einfach weg, es war mir egal wohin, doch plötzlich spürte ich einen schrecklichen Schmerz und alles wurde dunkel um mich herum. Hätte ich zwei oder drei Sekunden gewartet, auf L gehört und nicht meiner blinden Wut nachgegeben, hätte ich die Worte bewusster wahrgenommen…

„Ich dich doch auch.", hatte er geflüstert.

Doch nun war es zu spät und ein Auto erwischte mich bei voller Fahrt.


	4. Leere

Wo war ich nur? Alles war dunkel, mir war kalt. Ich konnte nichts wahrnehmen. War dies das Jenseits? Ich musste tot sein. Das Letzte was ich wusste war, dass mich ein Auto mit voller Geschwindigkeit erfasst hatte. Ich konnte es nicht überlebt haben. Scheiße! Aber warum regte ich mich jetzt auf? Ich wollte doch eh nicht mehr Leben nach dieser Enttäuschung. Meine Situation ist doch genau das was ich wollte. Aber warum war ich so sauer? Oder war ich traurig? Von welcher Enttäuschung sprach ich? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Meine Erinnerungen waren ein einziger Nebel. In Gedanken petzte ich die Augen zusammen und versuchte mich zu erinnern. Was war passiert? Wo war ich jetzt? Verdammter Mist! Nicht mal richtig sterben kann ich. Was ist das bitte für eine Qual… L! Dieser Buchstabe brannte sich in die Schwärze, die mich umgab. L… was bedeutet L? Angestrengt ging ich meine Gedanken durch.

Enttäuschung…

Trauer…

Wut…

L….

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und wo verdammt nochmal bin ich hier. Ich hob die Arme und versuchte etwas zu ertasten. Nichts… einfach nur Leere. Ich bekam langsam Panik. Wo war ich hier? Bin ich jetzt tot oder lebe ich noch? Ich versuchte etwas zu sehen, zu ertasten oder gar zu riechen. Aber es war einfach nichts. Nur das unendliche Schwarz. Ich war alleine…

 _„Du bist nicht alleine."_ Ich erschrak. Wer spricht hier?

 _„Du bist nicht alleine keine Angst."_ Wer war das?

„Was willst du von mir?!", brüllte ich in die Dunkelheit.

 _„Nichts Besonderes, mir ist langweilig und du bist der erste Gast seit Langem."_ Gast? Ich bin doch tot.

 _„Nein du bist nicht tot. Zumindest noch nicht."_

„Wo bin ich hier?"

 _„Du bist in einer Zwischenwelt, dies ist nicht der Himmel und auch nicht die Hölle. Du bist im Nirgendwo."_ Im Nirgendwo? Meine Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Wieso konnte er meine Gedanken lesen?

 _„Ich bin ein Shinigami. Ein Gott des Todes. Und du wurdest zu mir geschickt… naja zugegeben nicht ganz. Ich habe mir deine Seele gekrallt bevor sie ins Jenseits verschwinden konnte. Mir ist langweilig."_

Ihm ist langweilig? Was zur Hölle? Was konnte ich schon tun?

„ _Du kannst mir ein Gefallen tun, Beyond."_ Oh mein Gott, er kannte meinen Namen.

 _„Ja, ich kenne deinen Namen. Er steht groß über dir. Ich sehe ihn dank meinen Shinigami Augen. Verstehst du? Ich sehe wie jemand heißt und seine verbleibende Lebenszeit. Und deine ist noch nicht abgelaufen mein Freund"_

„Nenn mich nicht Freund! Ich kenne dich nicht, ich will hier weg!", schrie ich und blickte hektisch umher um vielleicht doch irgendwo etwas auszumachen.

 _„Ich unterbreite dir einen Vorschlag. Ich schicke dich wieder zurück ins Diesseits. Ohne jegliche Kosten. Mir ist langweilig und ich fühle, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Vor deiner Geburt, warst du schon für etwas Größeres bestimmt. Nur leider hast du dein Potenzial noch nicht genutzt."_

Was redete er da für einen Müll? Ich war ein Waise, ich hatte ein zufriedenes Leben geführt. Nicht perfekt, aber ich war glücklich. Es gab jemand, der mir immer ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte, wie war sein Name.

 _„Zerbrech dir nicht den Kopf Kleiner, deine Erinnerungen an dein altes Leben sind so gut wie ausgelöscht. Du wirst höchstens ab und zu das Gefühl haben, dass dir etwas bekannt vorkommt. Ein „Déjà-vu" sozusagen. Du wirst dich an nichts mehr erinnern können, egal wie sehr du dich anstrengst."_

Ein Lachen durchfuhr die Dunkelheit.

„Was willst du von mir?"

 _„Ich? Ich will einfach nur ein bisschen Spaß haben. Wie gesagt, ich schick dich wieder zurück. Zusätzlich zu diesem großen Geschenk, gebe ich dir meine Augen. Das könnte spaßig werden"_ Wieder zerriss sein Lachen die Stille.

„Und du willst nichts von mir? Na gut. Dann schick mich zurück!" Das Lachen stoppte.

 _„Ich gebe dir noch etwas mit auf den Weg. Du fragtest dich, wieso du hier bist? Du hattest einen Buchstaben im Kopf. Eins von wenigen Überbleibseln deines alten Lebens. L."_

Ich konnte mich erinnern, das war eins von wenigen Bruchstücke, die mir in den Kopf schossen.

 _„L ist daran schuld, dass du gestorben bist. Mehr werde ich nicht preisgeben."_

Das Lachen wurde immer lauter, bis es meinen Kopf vollkommen füllte.

 _„Und nun geh und finde L, Beyond Birthday!"_

Mir wurde schwindelig und ich fiel. Fiel in die Leere unter mir.

Ich blinzelte. Eine Lampe über mir blendete mich. Mein Kopf tat weh, eigentlich tat mir alles weh. Ich fasste mir ins Gesicht. Nase, Mund, Augen, Ohren…. Alles da. Ich wuschelte durch meine Haare. Scheinbar auch alles okay, auch wenn ich nicht wusste wie es vorher war. Ich setzte mich auf und schaute auf die Parkbank, auf der ich lag. Vor mir ein schöner kleiner See. Hinter mir in paar Meter Entfernung ein großes Haus. Nein, eher eine Villa. Plötzlich durchzog meinen Kopf ein stechender Schmerz. Ich umfasste mit beiden Händen meinen Kopf und schrie. Dieser unglaubliche Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten. So schnell wie er kam, verschwand er auch. Meine Augen brannten. Ich blickte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen umher. Ich machte neben der Bank eine zerbrochene Flasche aus, die es nicht mehr in den Mülleimer neben ihr geschafft hatte. Ich starrte auf die Scherbe. Schwarze, wuschelige Haare. Eine normale Nase, Mund und Ohren. Mit einem Mal zuckte ich zusammen und lies die Scherbe fallen. Was zur Hölle war das?! Ich nahm die Scherbe erneut und blickte meinem Spiegelbild entgegen. Meine Augen hatten einen roten Schimmer. Was war das?! Es sah böse und dämonisch aus. Ich erinnerte mich. Shinigami-Augen! Tief einatmen und ausatmen. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ein Lachen staute sich tief in meinem Inneren zusammen. Es überkam mich einfach. Mein Lachen durchdrang den Park, ich war alleine, da es scheinbar mitten in der Nacht war. Umso besser. Ich hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen aufgelegt. L. Meine Erinnerungen vom Gespräch mit dem Shinigami überkamen mich. L! Diesem Bastard verdanke ich meinem Tod. Okay, dies stimmt nicht mehr so richtig. Eigentlich müsste ich ihm dankbar sein. Ich kicherte in mich hinein. „Hörst du L?! Ich werde dich finden und dann büßen lassen, was du mir angetan hast.", schrie ich in die Nacht hinein und fing an zu Lachen. Ein befreiendes Lachen. Ein unheimliches Lachen…

„Mein Name wird dich in deinen Alpträumen verfolgen. Beyond Birthday wird dich holen…"


	5. Gier

Ich schlurfte schon eine ganze Weile durch die Gegend, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz in dem ich meine Suche nach L beginnen konnte. Mir war recht früh bewusst geworden, wie hinderlich der Gedankenverlust war. Ich wusste weder, wo ich vorher gewohnt hatte, ob Familie oder Freunde auf mich warteten noch ob ich einen Job hatte, in dem ich vermisst wurde. Es war eine echt beschissene Situation. Den ganzen Morgen schon klapperte ich die nähere Umgebung des Parkes ab. Irgendwas verband mich mit diesem Ort. Am frühen Mittag machte ich in einer kleinen Seitengasse ein heruntergekommenes Haus aus. Es war mehrstöckig und schien einmal als Geschäft gedient zu haben. Ich lief zum Schaufenster, hielt meine Hände über die Augen, damit mich die Sonne nicht blendete und schaute hinein. Es waren viele leere Regale in dem Laden, einige waren verschmutzt von ausgelaufener Ware, der Boden war teils übersät mit Dosen, deren Inhalt auslief. Dreckig, aber unscheinbar und versteckt. Keiner würde damit rechnen, dass jemand in diesem heruntergekommenen Schuppen leben würde. Ich versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Abgeschlossen. Mist! Das fängt ja gut an. Mein Bauch grummelte plötzlich. Na super… jetzt nicht du auch noch. Ich hielt mir eine Hand an den Bauch. Ich musste da rein! Irgendwo war doch bestimmt etwas Brauchbares. In der kleinen Gasse befanden sich 2 große Müllcontainer, die randvoll mit Säcken waren. Einige waren schon herausgefallen und lagen in der Gasse verstreut. Ich blicke weiter in die Gasse hinein und erkannte, dass das Ende der Gasse durch einen 4 Meter hohen Zaun abgesperrt war. Davor gelehnt, standen einige Holzlatten. Perfekt! Ich lief zum Zaun, schnappte mir eine Latte und ging wieder zurück zur Geschäftstür. Mit aller Kraft warf ich die Latte durch das obere Türfenster, was mit einem lauten Klirren, zerbrach. Einer dieser verdammten Splitter traf mich knapp unterhalb meines rechten Auges. Es fing an zu bluten, dies konnte ich an meinem Spiegelbild im Schaufenster erkennen. Klasse! Dieser Tag konnte nicht schlimmer werden. Ich fuhr meinen Zeigefinger an die Wange um den Blutstropfen zu stoppen, doch plötzlich wurde mir schwindelig. Ich presste meine Hände an meinen Kopf und petzte die Augen zu. Scheiße! Was war nun schon wieder los. Vor meinen inneren Augen bildete sich ein Bild. Extrem verschwommen. Ich konnte einfach nichts erkennen. Eine Person saß vor mir. Meine Hand ging in seine oder ihre Richtung. Ich entfernte etwas von der Wange und führte meine Hand zu meinem Mund. So schnell wie diese Illusion kam verschwand sie auch. Ich stand nassgeschwitzt in der Gasse. Blickte verängstigt in das Schaufenster und sah mir selbst tief in die Augen. Was zur Hölle war das? Eine Erinnerung? Ein Hirngespinst, da ich ja seit meiner „Wiederbelebung" eh nicht mehr ganz normal sein konnte? Ein erneutes Magengrummeln riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich führte erneut meinen Zeigefinger an die Wange, nahm den Tropfen Blut auf, begutachtete ihn eindringlich und leckte ihn danach ab. Mmh, schmeckte komisch, aber nicht schlecht. Ob jedes Blut anders schmeckte? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Was fragte ich mich eigentlich so einen Blödsinn. Ich schien schon verrückt zu werden vor Hunger. Den Rest des Blutes wischte ich mit dem Ärmel meines Shirts ab. Es war schwarz und man würde darauf kein Blut sehen. Zumindest nicht so einfach. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Ich schob meinen Arm durch das eingeworfene Loch in der Tür und drückte die Klinke innen nach unten. Die Tür schwang mit einem unschönen Krächzen auf. Ich trat ein und schaute mich um. Irgendwo musste doch noch was Essbares sein. Mein Blick schweifte über die Regale, aber außer Müll und viele offene Dosen konnte ich nichts ausmachen. Hier und da lagen auch Packungen auf den Boden, deren Inhalt schon lange über der Haltbarkeit war. Dies erkannte man an dem Schimmel und dem muffigen Geruch, der mir mittlerweile in die Nase schoss. Ich hielt an, hob mein Shirt über die Nase und wanderte weiter durch den Laden. Am anderen Ende konnte ich eine Tür ausmachen. „Geschäftsleitung" stand an ihr. Ich ging hinüber, nahm den Knauf in die Hand und drehte. Offen! Yes, endlich mal Glück. Langsam schob ich die Tür auf und spähte in den Raum hinein. Es war ziemlich dunkel, da das Fenster von einem Stofffetzen verdeckt war. Herrlich, das gefällt mir. Ich schob die Tür ganz auf, trat in den Raum hinein und schloss vorsichtshalber hinter mir wieder zu. Es war ein kleiner quadratischer Raum. Direkt vor mir befand sich ein riesiger Schreibtisch aus altem Mahagoniholz.

Wow, schien ein reicher Sack gewesen zu sein. Hinter dem Schreibtisch befand sich ein großer Bürostuhl. Ich schlenderte an dem Schreibtisch vorbei und lies mich auf dem staubigen Stuhl nieder. Leder, schön kühl und angenehm. Einige Schreibtischschubladen standen offen, ich wühlte kurz darin herum, aber nichts Besonderes. Stifte, Papier eine Schere. Mein Blick schweifte durch den Raum, überall zierten riesige Spinnenweben die Ecken. Ich lächelte. Hinter der Tür sah ich einen Kühlschrank, diesen konnte ich erst jetzt erkennen, da die Tür ihn beim Öffnen verdeckt hatte. Er brummte leise vor sich hin. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wieso ging er noch, wo doch der Rest des Ladens wie ausgestorben war? Egal! Ich erhob mich vom Stuhl und ging hinüber. Der Kühlschrank war ziemlich klein, es konnte nicht viel darin sein, wenn überhaupt etwas drinnen war. Ich setzte mich in die Hocke und öffnete ihn. Gähnende Leere. Nein, nicht ganz. Es befanden sich drei Flaschen Wasser darin. Leider waren nur zwei davon noch geschlossen. Aus der dritten kam ein ekliger Geruch nach abgestandenem Wasser. Es war auch leicht grünlich. Ich nahm sie, öffnete die Tür des Büros und pfefferte sie in den Laden hinein.

Nicht, dass ich sie noch ausversehen trinken würde und elendig krepiere. Das konnte ich mir nicht leisten. Nicht bevor ich L erwischt habe.

Ich blickte erneut in den Kühlschrank. Einige geschlossene Dosen und Gläser standen ebenfalls darin. Ich griff nach einer Dose und versuchte das Etikett zu entziffern. Weiße Bohnen? Okay… und was haben wir da? Ich nahm eine Zweite in die Hand. Mandarinen. Leicht gezuckert. Das klingt doch gut. Ich griff ein drittes Mal in den Kühlschrank, stellte die zwei Dosen hinein und nahm ein rötliches Glas heraus. Das Etikett war allerdings zerrissen und ich konnte nichts mehr erkennen. Was war das? Ich öffnete das Glas mit Leichtigkeit und schaute hinein. Eine extrem dunkelrote Masse schaute mir entgegen. Ich schnupperte daran. Lecker! Das riecht verdammt nochmal lecker! Ich steckte einen Finger hinein und holte etwas von dem Zeug heraus. Das wird mich schon nicht umbringen, dachte ich mir, und schob den Finger in den Mund.

Ich riss die Augen auf. Was zur Hölle?! Dass ich in diesem heruntergekommenen Laden so etwas finden würde hätte ich nicht gedacht. Es schmeckte göttlich. Erdbeermarmelade! Ich tunkte diesmal zwei Finger hinein und steckte mir eine größere Portion in den Mund. Dies wiederholte ich noch einige Male. Als mein größter Hunger endlich gestillt war, verschloss ich das Marmeladen-Glas und packte es zurück in den Kühlschrank. Ich schloss die Tür und schaute auf meine Hand. Sie war extrem klebrig und noch voller Reste. Ich leckte mir die Finger erneut ab und blickte umher. In einer Ecke des Raumes lag etwas Zerbrochenes. Ich lief dorthin und hob eine Scherbe hoch. Eine Spiegelscherbe. Ich betrachtete mich darin. Mein Mund und mein Kinn waren noch voll mit Marmelade. Ich blickte erneut im Raum umher. Nichts da um es ordentlich wegzuwischen. Vielleicht war ja noch etwas im Laden vorne. Meine Augen schimmerten mir genauso rot entgegen wie die Erdbeermarmelade um meinen Mund. Ich war wie gebannt. Nach einigen Minuten löste ich meinen Blick von der Scherbe, ging wieder zurück in den Laden und krallte mir eine Rolle Papiertücher, die ich hinter der Theke bei der Kasse erspähte und stapfte zurück ins Büro. Ich wischte mir endlich mein Gesicht sauber, reinigte meine Hände und warf das dreckige Knäul Papier in die Ecke zu den Scherben. So mein Hunger war gestillt. Ich schnappte mir noch schnell eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, schmiss die Tür zu und ließ mich in den Stuhl fallen. Während ich so am Wasser nippte überlegte ich wie ich L fassen konnte. Erst einmal musste ich herausfinden wer er war. Was er so trieb und wo er überhaupt wohnte. Ich machte mir einen Plan. Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal einfach herum fragen. Plötzlich schoss mir ein Gedanken in den Kopf. Zeitung! Über meinen Tod musste doch bestimmt irgendwo ein Artikel mit Bericht sein. Irgendetwas. Ich stürmte aus dem Laden, schloss Bürotür hinter mir zu sowie auch die Ladentür. Diese tarnte ich noch mit 3 langen Holzlatten, sicher ist sicher. Ich rannte raus auf die Straße, überquerte diese und lief Richtung Park. In der Ferne erkannte ich ein altes Pärchen auf einer Parkbank. Die Frau fütterte gerade Tauben mit einem alten Brötchen, der Mann las die aktuelle Zeitung. Gebannt hielt ich meinen Blick auf die Zeitung, aber ich konnte nichts erkennen. Ich ging näher zu dem Pärchen hin und setzte mich gegenüber auf eine Bank. Wieder petzte ich meine Augen zu. Verdammt, ich konnte einfach nichts erkennen … super Shinigami-Augen..., aber Moment! Ich blickte über das Pärchen und erkannte erst jetzt, dass über ihnen wabernd Buchstaben und Zahlen hingen. Wie konnte mir das entgehen?! Maria und Henry Kingsley. 30.12.2036 und 21.07.2016. Bitte was?! 2016? Ich schaute erneut auf die Zeitung und versuchte das aktuelle Datum in einer Ecke zu entziffern. 21.07.2016! Ich schrie auf. Das Pärchen hob ihre Köpfe und schaute mich entgeistert an.

„Junger Mann, ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Dame.

Ich konnte nicht antworten.

„Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?", fragte sie erneut, nun besorgter.

Konzentrier dich Beyond, tadelte ich mich.

„Ähm, nein nein, alles in Ordnung Frau Kingsley."

Fuck!

„Oh, woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

Die Dame starrte mich nun sichtlich verwirrt an. Ihr Mann warf mir nur noch einen bösen Blick zu. Er stand auf, schmiss die Zeitung in den Mülleimer neben ihm, schnappte seine Frau bei der Hand und ging schnellen Schrittes weg.

„Diese Stalker werden immer schlimmer…", konnte ich aus dem Gemurmel entnehmen.

Ich muss aufpassen! Meine Güte, sei nicht so unvorsichtig, ermahnte ich mich erneut.

Plötzlich zerriss ein Schrei den Frieden. Es war Frau Kingsley die panisch schrie.

„Bitte! Bitte helfen sie mir doch!"

Herr Kingsley lag neben ihr auf dem Boden.

„Oh mein Gott ich glaube mein Mann hat einen Herzinfarkt! Bitte helfen sie mir doch und rufen Sie einen Krankenwagen!", schrie die alte Dame die Menschenmenge, die sich um sie gebildet hatte, an. Geschieht ihm recht, dachte ich mir und legte ein böses Grinsen auf. Hoffentlich bemerkte das keiner. Ich blickte zum Mülleimer. Dies war die Gelegenheit. Ich hüpfte von der Bank, schnappte mir die Zeitung und rannte wieder zurück in die Gasse, durch den Laden und ins kleine Büro. Ich schmiss mich auf den Stuhl und knallte meine Füße auf den Schreibtisch. Eilig blätterte ich durch die Zeitung. Stellenausschreibungen, Verkäufe, Gesuche und Veranstaltungen. Nicht das was ich gesucht hatte. Ich blätterte nochmal durch. Aktuelles! Wie konnte ich das übersehen haben? Meine Augen überflogen den Text.

Tödlicher Autounfall! Da! Ich hab's!

„ Am Montag den 18.7.2016 ereignete sich ein tödlicher Unfall in der Parkallee. Ein junger Mann um die 20 lief in einen schwarzen Mercedes, der mit erhöhtem Tempo die Allee entlang fuhr. Wie es zu dem Unfall kam, ist bislang ungeklärt. Wieso er auf die Straße lief ohne sich um zusehen, ist bisher genauso unklar. Auf Überwachungskameras, die überall um den Park angebracht sind, konnte man nur erkennen, dass er scheinbar ziemlich aufgebracht war und irgendetwas rief. Wenn man das Video der Überwachungskameras stoppte und ran zoomte, konnte man ebenfalls einen zweiten jungen Mann erkennen, der ebenfalls ziemlich aufgelöst aussah. Die Identität dieses Mannes ist ebenfalls ungeklärt. Sollten Sie nähere Informationen zum Unfallhergang haben oder über Wissen verfügen, um wen es sich bei den zwei Männer handelte, dann rufen Sie bitte die Polizei an der unten angegebenen Nummer an."

Ich starrte das Bild, welches dem Artikel beigefügt war, an. Ohne Zweifel, das war ich! Kurz vor meinem Tod. Ich bekam Gänsehaut.

Schon unheimlich so etwas zu sehen. Ich verstand nun auch warum mir dieser Park so vertraut vorkam. Er war der Ort meines Todes. Ich blickte zum zweiten Mann. Er sah ja aus wie ich! Ich ging mit meinen Augen näher an das Bild. Kein Zweifel, er sah genauso aus wie ich! Bis auf das Hemd. Oh mein Gott. War er vielleicht sogar mein Zwilling? Ich kratze mich am Kopf.

Eine böse Vorahnung machte sich breit und mein Blick verfinsterte sich. Ich dachte an die Worte des Shinigamis:

„L ist daran schuld, dass du gestorben bist. Mehr werde ich nicht preisgeben."

Es musste so sein! Diese zweite Person war mein Mörder! Es musste L sein! Ein bitterböses Grinsen spielte um meine Lippen. Ich schaute nochmal näher aufs Foto. Irgendetwas flackerte über unseren Köpfen. Auf diesem stinknormalen Zeitungsfoto. Ich ging noch näher heran. „Beyond Birthday", stand über meinem Kopf. Die Zahlen konnte ich leider überhaupt nicht erkennen. Sie zuckten wild. Meine Augen wanderten wieder zur zweiten Person. Hier zuckten die Zahlen ebenfalls wild umher, sodass ich keine Chance hatte den Todeszeitpunkt zu erkennen.

Mist, egal! Ich schaute nun genau hin und riss die Augen auf. Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern.

Er war es!

„L Lawliet"…


	6. Wahnsinn

Mittlerweile war es schon eine Woche her, der Tag, an dem ich starb. Sonderlich weit, war ich mit meinem Plan, L zu fassen und ihn büßen zu lassen, nicht gekommen. Ich streckte meine Arme nach oben und gähnte. Der Laden war zwar extrem heruntergekommen, aber der Stuhl war wie neu. Ich schlief die letzten Nächte wie ein Fels. Die Füße auf dem Schreibtisch und ich total lässig im dicken Polster des Stuhls versunken. Sehr gemütlich, auch wenn man dies nicht erahnen würde.

Ich hob meine Beine vom Tisch und stand auf. Ein weiteres Mal streckte ich mich. Mein Magen meldete sich zu Wort. Oh man… schon wieder? Ich schlenderte am Schreibtisch vorbei zum kleinen Kühlschrank. Eigentlich durfte kaum noch etwas da sein. Ich öffnete die Tür und spähte hinein. Nur noch eine halbe Flasche Wasser und ein leeres Marmeladenglas. Verdammter Mist! Ich griff nach der Flasche Wasser und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Die leere Flasche warf ich über meine Schulter nach hinten. Dann griff ich nach dem Marmeladenglas. Fühlte sich leer an. Ich öffnete diese und schaute hinein. Meine Fresse! Bis auf einen kleinen Rest, der am Rand klebte, war es wirklich absolut leer. Ich wurde in dem Moment plötzlich unglaublich wütend, schmiss das Glas gegen die Wand und schlug die Kühlschranktür zu. Verdammte scheiße! Ich musste mich beruhigen. Was war plötzlich in mich gefahren. Ich hatte mich eben gar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich stampfte zur Ecke mit den Scherben und nahm eine in die Hand. Ich blickte mir entgegen. Nichts Besonderes… oder doch? Ich beobachtete meine Augen genau.

Da war es wieder!

Ein extrem rötliches aufflackert in meinen Augen. Je länger ich diesen roten Schimmer fokussierte, desto intensiver wurde er. Ob ich es nur sehen konnte? Waren es gar irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen, die mir der Shinigami verheimlicht hatte? Erneut schwoll eine unglaubliche Wut in mir an. Und diese ganze beschissene Situation hatte ich L zu verdanken. Diesen Mistkerl werde ich leiden lassen. Ich begutachtete die Scherbe und fuhr mit meinem Finger am Rand entlang. Als ich ihn wegzog war ein feiner Riss zu erkennen aus dem langsam Blut hervorquoll. Mein Blick verweilte auf dem Blutstropfen, der langsam meinen Zeigefinger hinunterfloss. Irgendwie hatte es etwas Beruhigendes. Die Wut verschwand langsam. Blut hatte so eine wunderschöne Farbe… wie Erdbeermarmelade.

Ich kicherte in mich hinein. War ich verrückt geworden? Vielleicht… Ich nahm die Scherbe nun fester in meine linke Hand und legte den rechten Arm mit der Handfläche nach unten auf den Schreibtisch. Vielleicht würde mich ein wenig mehr Blut noch besser beruhigen? Ich zog die Scherbe schnell über die Oberseite meines Unterarmes. Kein Schmerz… Es dauerte nicht lange und mein Unterarm war bedeckt mit Blut. Kurze Zeit später lief es sogar schon auf den Schreibtisch. Ich blickte wie in Trance auf meinen Arm. Sollte ich die Blutung stoppen?

Noch nicht…. Ich fing an zu lachen. Mein linker Zeigefinger berührte meinen rechten Unterarm. Ich zog ihn einmal komplett vom Handrücken bis zur Armbeuge. Die tiefe Wunde spürte ich direkt, als ich mit dem Finger über sie strich. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis ich verbluten würde? Ich klatschte meine komplette linke Hand nun auf den blutüberströmten Unterarm und drückte die Wunde zu. Mein Leben war zu kostbar, als das ich jetzt sterben würde. Ich hatte noch etwas Wichtiges vor mir. Ich riss geschwind den Stofffetzen, der vor dem kleinen Fenster hing, hinunter und band ihn um meinen kompletten Unterarm. Ich hatte mich mittlerweile beruhigt. Mir kam plötzlich eine Idee, wie ich L finden konnte. Diese Idee würde auch meinen Wissensdurst stillen. Ich ging nochmal die letzten Tage in Gedanken durch.

Was stand nochmal in den Zeitungen… ich dachte angestrengt nach.

Meisterdetektiv vermisst! Keine Spur vom großen Detektiv. Ist ihm etwas zugestoßen?

Das waren die Schlagzeilen. L und Detektiv? Ich stütze meinen Kopf auf beide Hände. Wieder einmal kam mir dieser verdammte Gedächtnisverlust in die Quere. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was für ein Typ er war? Es könnte sein, dass er dieser Detektiv ist. Zeitlich würde das Vermissen passen. Egal, einen Versuch war es wert. Wollen wir mal sehen, ob ich dich nicht aus deinem Versteck locken kann. Ich werde dir einen Fall präsentieren, den du niemals in deinem Leben lösen wirst. Früher oder später wirst du auf der Bildfläche erscheinen und dies wird mein Moment sein, in dem ich zuschlagen werde. Ich lachte diabolisch auf.

„Ich werde dich kriegen, Meisterdetektiv."

Am späten Abend entschied ich, mich mit Lebensmittel neu einzudecken. Ich durfte nicht einfach elendig hier verdursten oder verhungern. Ich schnappte mir eine Scherbe, verstaute diese in einer Hosentasche, und schlenderte zu einem kleinen Laden in der Nähe meines Versteckes. Ohne groß nachzudenken ging ich hinein. Es wurde plötzlich sehr still und ich merkte wie einige Blicke auf mir ruhten.

„Ähm entschuldigen Sie, Sir? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", fragte einer der Angestellten im Markt, der wohl gerade neben mir, ein Regal auffüllte.

Es war ein junger Mann. Vermutlich 18 oder 19 Jahre. Machte wohl hier Ausbildung. Er hatte kurzes blondes Haar und blaue Augen.

„Sir?" Er riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung, ich bin zu Hause blöd die Treppe hinunter gestürzt. Keine Sorge", entgegnete ich ihm und verschwand im nächsten Gang.

Rechts von mir befanden sich die hohen Gefrierschränke. Erst jetzt konnte ich mich komplett sehen. Zerrissene Jeans, ein schwarzes, dreckiges Shirt, Haare extrem durcheinander und ein Stofffetzen, was mittlerweile durchtränkt war mit Blut.

Na, kein Wunder, dass mich hier jeder anstarrt. Ich musste etwas ändern. Wieder bahnte sich eine neue Welle an Wut an. Wie ich es hasse, dass mich diese elendigen Menschen anstarrten! Als ob sie etwas Besseres waren. Dieser Abschaum… Und dieser Junge… spricht der mich auch noch an! Er wird bald Hilfe brauchen… So etwas Unverschämtes! Das wird er mir büßen, mich so bloßgestellt zu haben. Mit raschen Schritten ging ich den Gang entlang, schnappte mir 3 Cola Dosen und 2 Glas Erdbeermarmelade, die ich am Ende des Ganges ausmachen konnte. Das reichte für 1-2 Tage. Ich ging zur Kassiererin und donnerte ihr die Artikel aufs Band.

Sie hatte lange braune Haare und tiefbraune Augen. Eine hübsche Frau. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und löste meinen Blick von ihr. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich der Letzte im Laden war. Nur die Kassiererin und der kleine Bastard waren noch hier. Allerdings verschwand der Kerl gerade in einen Nebenraum. Vielleicht das Lager?

Ich schaute die Kassiererin böse an und plötzlich schrie sie auf.

„Was ist los?", grummelte ich ihr entgegen.

„Ich dachte nur ich hätte eben etwas gesehen. Ich halluziniere, ignorieren Sie mich. Es tut mir Leid", stammelte sie vor sich hin.

Jetzt ging mir diese hysterische Kuh auch noch tierisch auf den Nerv. Bin ich denn plötzlich nur noch von so einem Dreck umgeben? Sie zog die 3 Cola Dosen und die 2 Marmeladen Gläser über den Scanner. „D-Das macht dann 3,87 $, b-bitte".

Verdammt! Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Ich war absolut blank, hatte keinen Cent mehr. Und nun? Ich setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf und hoffte es gelang mir glaubwürdig.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?"

Sie blickte überrascht zu mir und schaute dann auf ihre Uhr.

„Es ist 19:57 Uhr. Wir schließen in 3 Minuten.", antwortete sie.

„Gut…" Mein freundliches Lächeln verzog sich zu einem bösen Grinsen. Ich griff blitzschnell mit meinem verletzten, rechten Arm über das Band direkt zu ihrer Kehle.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss, aber ich habe weder Geld noch Lust irgendetwas zu zahlen. Sie werden jetzt schön still sein, sonst bringe ich Sie sofort um."

Ich zog mit meiner linken Hand die Scherbe aus der Hosentasche, die ich dort versteckt hatte. Die Kassiererin nickte kaum merklich. Ich fuhr weiter:

„Sie werden jetzt genau das machen, was ich Ihnen sage, dann kommen Sie auch lebend hier raus, verstanden?" Sie nicke erneut.

„Also gut, ich löse gleich den Griff, sie werden von ihrem Hocker aufstehen und neben mich kommen. Danach rufen Sie diesen Basta…. Ich meine natürlich den jungen Kerl von vorhin hierher. Mehr müssen Sie nicht wissen."

Ein drittes Nicken bestätigte, dass sie alles verstanden hatte. Ich ließ sie los und sie folgte meiner Anweisung. Neben mir angekommen, deutete ich ihr mit meinem Finger vor dem Mund, dass sie noch still sein sollte. Meinen blutdurchtränkten Stofffetzen brauchte ich nun für etwas Anderes.

Ich wickelte ihn vorsichtig ab und begutachtete kurz meine Wunde. Alles in Ordnung. Ich schubste die Frau Richtung Warenband, nahm ihre Arme hinter den Rücken und fesselte diese so gut es ging zusammen.

„So und nun setzen sie sich auf den Boden und rufen Sie ihren Kollegen. Und keinen einzigen Mucks oder sonstige Andeutung. Sonst sind sie genauso Geschichte", mahnte ich sie.

„Genauso? Was haben sie vor?", flüsterte sie zu mir.

Ihr schossen nun Tränen in die Augen und sie fing an zu schluchzen.

„Schnauze habe ich gesagt!", brüllte ich ihr entgegen.

Sie machte mich wahnsinnig!

„Betty? Was ist los? Hast du mich gerufen?", rief der Junge aus dem Nebenraum heraus.

Mist! Okay jetzt musste es schnell gehen!

Ich warf Betty noch einen bösen Blick zu und versteckte mich hinter dem Regal.

„Betty?". Der Junge trat aus dem Raum hervor und blickte zu Betty.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist mir dir passiert?"

Mit wenigen großen Schritten war der Bursche schon bei Betty angelangt und kniete direkt vor ihr. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Es tut mir so leid Dan…", sie schluchzte erneut laut auf.

Ich stellte mich aufrecht hinter den Knaben.

„Ja, es tut mir so leid", äffte ich ihr in einem bitterbösen Ton nach.

Dan stand auf, drehte sich zu mir um und wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch mehr als ein gurgelndes Geräusch brachte er nicht mehr hervor. Dan's Arme schossen zu seinem Hals. Er versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Ich stand genau vor ihm und genoss den Anblick. In meiner linken Hand hielt ich die Scherbe im festen Griff.

„Dan, du wolltest etwas sagen? Ich höre dir zu." Ich musste lachen.

Betty hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ihren Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Ich sah sie finster an. Wie konnte man so einen Anblick nicht genießen. Dan's Blick fixierten meine Augen. Er sackte auf die Knie. Ich sah wie sein Blick glasig wurde und das Leben langsam daraus verschwand. Im nächsten Moment kippte sein Oberkörper vor meine Füße. Ich zog einen meiner Mundwinkel nach oben. „Armer Kerl, hatte bestimmt noch viel vor", sagte ich und trat leicht mit einem Fuß gegen den leblosen Körper.

Betty kauerte immer noch auf dem Boden.

„Gut gemacht, Mädchen." Ich tätschelte ihren Kopf.

„Als Belohnung habe ich dir ja versprochen lebend hier heraus zu kommen, stimmt's?", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr, nahm gleichzeitig mit meiner linken Hand ihr Kinn und drehte das verweinte Gesicht zu mir.

Dieses Entsetzen in ihren Augen gefiel mir. So voller Angst, Trauer und Hass. Herrlich. Ich zog meine Hand von ihrem Kinn weg, drehte sie grob zur Seite und entfernte den Stofffetzen.

„Na hop hop! Lauf nach Hause".

Ich klatschte in die Hände und grinste vor mich hin. Betty stand langsam auf, noch ganz wackelig auf den Beinen, schlurfte sie Richtung Ausgang. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr Kopf nach hinten gerissen. Ich umschlang mit dem Tuch ihr Mund und die Nase.

„Ach Betty, es tut mir wirklich leid für Sie, aber ich habe mich um entschieden. Sie kennen mein Gesicht und die Chance, dass sie zur Polizei rennen ist ziemlich hoch."

Sie schüttelte wild den Kopf und versuchte mit beiden Händen, den blutdurchtränkten Stofffetzen von ihrem Gesicht zu ziehen.

„Hören Sie auf, es hat gar keinen Zweck. Sterben Sie einfach.", flüstere ich in ihr Ohr.

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden bis das Zappeln langsam nachließ und ihr Körper in sich zusammenfiel. Sie lag seitlich auf dem Boden, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Noch einige Male zuckten ihre Finger, doch sie war schon tot.

Ich nahm den Fetzen von ihrem Gesicht und wickelte es wieder um meine Wunde. Ich begutachtete ihren Körper. So unschuldig… so jung. Ich lachte laut. Plötzlich piepste ihre Armbanduhr. Ich bückte mich, öffnete die Schnalle der Uhr und zog sie mir an. 20:15 Uhr. Eine schöne schwarze Digitaluhr. So was hatte mir gefehlt. Danach nahm ich ihre Arme und zog sie durch den Laden in den Nebenraum. Es war tatsächlich das Lager gewesen. Ich legte ihren Körper hinter einem Kistenstapel ab. Erneut ging ich in den Laden und bückte mich nun zu dem Jungen hinunter. Eine riesen Blutlache hatte sich um seinen Körper gebildet. Soviel Blut in einem so kleinen Körper. Ich kicherte. Meine Hände tasteten ihn kurz ab. In einer seiner Hosentasche konnte ich ein Portmonee ausfindig machen. Ich öffnete es kurz und blickte hinein. Ein hundert Dollar Schein und einige Cents. Das war doch mal ordentlich für den Anfang. Ich schnappte mir einen Arm und zog ihn ebenfalls ins Lager, direkt neben Betty.

„Damit ihr zwei nicht so alleine seid", verhöhnte ich sie.

Ich schloss die Tür zum Lager, ging zur Kasse, schnappte mir eine Papiertüte, stopfte die 3 Dosen und die 2 Gläser hinein und schlenderte mit einem bösen Grinsen in die Abenddämmerung. „Ein guter Start ins neue Leben. Zwar keine besonders ausgefallene Morde, eher das Klassische, aber ich habe ja erst damit begonnen", lobte ich mich. In meinen verrücktesten Fantasien konnte ich mir noch nicht ausmalen, was ich mit L anstellen würde, wenn ich ihn endlich gefasst hatte. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Die Jagd hatte begonnen.


	7. Wendung

„Nein! Stopp! Her damit!" Ein lauter Knall riss mich aus meinem Traum und ich schrie auf.

Panisch blickte ich umher. Es war keiner hier. Ich wischte mir mit meinem Hemd den Schweiß von der Stirn. Meine Fresse, was war das denn für ein abgefuckter Traum? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und griff mir mit einer Hand in den Nacken. Ich war total verschwitzt. Noch einmal schaute ich mich in dem kleinen Büro um. Nichts Auffälliges. Beyond, fängst du an zu spinnen? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ich stand auf, ging zum Kühlschrank und schnappte mir eine Dose Cola. Ich musste unweigerlich grinsen. Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete ich sie und nahm einen großen Schluck. Oh Gott, tat das gut. Kein widerliches Wasser, sondern endlich mal etwas mit Geschmack. Ich schloss meine Augen. Die Jagd hatte begonnen. Mittlerweile wurden die Leichen bestimmt schon entdeckt. Es dauerte nun nicht mehr lange bis die Suche nach dem Mörder losging. Ich musste mich nun langsam wirklich mit nützlichem Zeug eindecken. Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen und fuhr meinen Daumen an die Lippen. Unbewusst fing ich an, am Nagel zu knabbern. Ich setzte mich in die Hocke und legte meine freie Hand auf ein Knie. Es würde langsam Ernst werden. Ich musste mich dringend mit einer Waffe, einem Messer und vielleicht einem Baseballschläger oder so etwas in der Art eindecken. Zu einem für meine eigene Verteidigung und zum anderen für meine geplante Morde. Ein Messer war immer praktisch, man konnte es gut verstecken und war sehr effektiv im Nahkampf. Ein Baseballschläger war mehr für das Grobe. Ich musste erneut grinsen. Tja und die Waffe, sie war für den absoluten Notfall. Viel zu laut und leider auch eine primitive Variante zu sterben. Viel zu schnell und einfach langweilig. Ein Lachen entfuhr mir. Zu langweilig…

Doch die große Frage war, woher bekam ich das ganze Zeug. Ich konnte ja schlecht so verlumpt in einen Waffenladen spazieren und mir das Zeug kaufen. Hundert Dollar würden sowieso nicht reichen. Ich kaute wieder auf meinem Daumennagel herum. Oh mein Gott, ich hab's! Ein Geistesblitz. Ein Polizist hatte logischerweise meist eine Waffe bei sich, meist auch einen Knüppel. Im optimalsten Fall würde er auch ein Messer bei sich haben. Doch wie sollte ich das anstellen? Ein Polizist war nie alleine unterwegs, er hatte immer einen Partner an seiner Seite. Ich schloss die Augen erneut. Komm schon Beyond, du bist clever. Du willst doch den großen L hervorlocken. Streng dich an! Ich riss die Augen auf. Aber ja! Wie konnte ich nur nicht daran denken? Die Augen! Ich musste unweigerlich laut loslachen. Du bist ein Genie Beyond. Ein verdammtes Genie. Endlich werden die Shinigami Augen von Nutzen sein.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich damit zu beobachten. Beobachten und Lernen. Ich setzte mich dafür immer auf eine Parkbank in der Nähe und mein Blick schweifte über den Park und die Alleen um ihn herum. Es gab einige Polizeiwagen, die regelmäßig um den Park herum streife fuhr. Zwei junge Männer morgens. Uninteressant. Mittags eine reifere Frau und ein junger Mann. Ebenfalls uninteressant. Am Abend dann mein Opfer, ein junger Mann und ein älterer Herr. Ich hatte sie drei Tage lang beobachtet. Alle drei Pärchen fuhren immer zur gleichen Zeit ihre Route. Auch am heutigen Abend waren der junge Mann und der ältere Herr zuverlässig. Sie fuhren einmal komplett um den Park herum und kamen auch an mir vorbei. Ich legte ein finsteres Grinsen auf, als sie an mir vorbei fuhren. Der junge Mann, Ryan Gordon, hatte nur noch einen Tag zu leben. Ich konnte es klar und deutlich erkennen. Der arme Kerl. Ich grinste weiter vor mich hin. Und natürlich war da noch der ältere Herr, Freddy Cellen. Sie fuhren an mir vorbei und schauten mich an. Ich hob nur kurz die Hand zum Gruß und starrte ihnen böse hinterher. Ja, der gute Freddy… wie konnte man nur so viel Glück wie ich haben. Die Zahlen flackerten über ihm, er würde am gleichen Tag sterben wie Ryan. Ich stand von der Bank auf und trottete zurück zu meinem Versteck. Morgen sollte mein Plan starten. Ein befreiendes Lachen dröhnte durch den Park.

Der nächste Morgen war angebrochen. Es war endlich soweit. Mein erster geplanter Mord. Es musste einfach alles perfekt sein. Ich stand vom Stuhl auf und hob eine Spiegelscherbe nach oben. Ihr Rand war mit vertrocknetem Blut bedeckt. Ich schaute mir in die Augen, dann mustere ich mein Gesicht und zu guter Letzt meine Haare. Mit meiner Hand wuschelte ich sie kurz durch. Plötzlich bemerkte ich ein Flimmern über mir. Wie konnte mir das die ganze Zeit entgehen. Beyond Birthday stand über mir in einer roten wabernden Schrift. Ich petzte meine Augen zusammen. Wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich konnte meinen eigenen Todeszeitpunkt einfach nicht erkennen. Verdammt, aber was soll's. Ich schmiss die Scherbe wieder in die Ecke und blickte auf meine Uhr. 13:37 Uhr. Der Wagen von Ryan und Freddy kam leider erst um ca. 19:20 Uhr an der Straße vorbei, von der meine Gasse abzweigte. Ich hatte also noch etwas Zeit. Den Mittag verbrachte ich damit mir über alles Mögliche Gedanken zu machen. Wer war L? Wieso hatte er mich getötet? Wo bin ich aufgewachsen? Ich saß in dem großen Lederstuhl, mit angezogenen Beinen, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und mit geschlossenen Augen. Wie bin ich aufgewachsen? In meinen Augen durchzuckten helle Blitze das Schwarz. Ein stechender Schmerz meldete sich in meinem Kopf. Ich presse meine Hände an die Schläfen. Nicht schon wieder! Das kannte ich doch! Ein weißer Nebel entstand vor meinem inneren Auge. Wieder konnte ich kaum was erkennen. Schon gar nicht Gesichter. Eine Person saß vor mir auf einem Bett. Sie hatte die Beine angewinkelt am Körper und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen den Knien. War ich das? Aber das konnte nicht sein, ich blickte ja auf diese Person. Ich hob einer meiner Hände zum Kopf dieser Person. Einzelne Haarsträhnen glitten durch meine Finger. Wie konnte das sein? Ist das…? Meine Hand rutschte ihn seinen Nacken, nur kurz, dann zuckte ich weg und legte die Hand auf seine Schultern. „Hey L… aufwachen.", sagte ich. Plötzlich verschwamm alles. Ich konnte nichts mehr erkennen.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Was war das? Was habe ich da gerade gesehen. War das wirklich L? Wieso sah er genauso aus wie ich? Oder sah ich so aus wie er? Ich schüttelte in Gedanken meinen Kopf. Was stelle ich mir für bescheuerte Fragen? Der weiße Neben vor meinen Augen wurde dunkler, immer dunkler bis alles um mich herum schwarz war. Was passierte hier? Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall durchfuhr meinen kompletten Körper. Ein lauter Schrei und dann hektisches Gebrülle. Der schmerzt in meinem Kopf wurde immer schlimmer. Ich konnte es kaum noch aushalten, meine Hände drückten stärker gegen die Schläfen. Aufhören! Und plötzlich verstummte alles. Hektisch blickte ich im Dunkeln hin und her. Nicht alles verstummte. Irgendwas flüsterte mir Etwas zu.

„Ich…", mehr verstand ich nicht.

Ich nahm alle Kraft zusammen und konzentrierte mich noch ein letztes Mal auf das Flüstern.

„Ich dich doch auch."

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wer war das?

„BEYOND!", schrillte es plötzlich in meinen Ohren und ich wachte auf.

Was zur Hölle war gerade passiert? Ich hatte immer noch meine Hände an meinen Kopf gepresst, doch dieser war frei von jeglichem Schmerz. Scheiße! Was hatte das zu bedeuten?! Ein Piepsen meiner Uhr riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. 19:00 Uhr. Verdammte Scheiße! Ich musste mich beeilen, in ca. 20 Minuten kamen Ryan und Freddy hier vorbei. Über diese bizarre Vision konnte ich mir auch noch später Gedanken machen doch nun musste ich meinen Plan umsetzen. Ich hüpfte vom Stuhl, schnappte mir ein Glas Erdbeermarmelade, schob 2-3 Portionen in meinen Mund, ein bisschen verteilte ich auf dem Hals und den Rest verteilte ich im Eingang des Büros. Danach machte ich die Tür soweit zu, dass nur noch ein Spalt offen stand. Das Licht der Schreibtischlampe ließ ich brennen. Mit einem Grinsen, was verschmiert war mit Marmelade, schlenderte ich aus dem Geschäft heraus, Richtung Straße. Ich blickte auf mein Handgelenk. 19:18 Uhr. Gleich ging es los. Ich setzte mich auf den Boden, schloss die Augen und lehnte meinen Rücken gegen die Mauer. Und endlich hörte ich sie.

Der einzige Wagen, der um diese Uhrzeit an diesem Winkel des Parkes entlang fuhr. Wie erwartet. Ich musste mir mein Grinsen unterdrücken. Plötzlich reifenquietschen, eine Tür wurde geöffnet.

„Hey Sir, alles in Ordnung?" Das musste Ryan sein.

„Hallo Sir?" Ich blieb weiterhin stumm. Dann ging eine zweite Tür auf.

„Oh scheiße schau mal Ryan. Der sieht nicht mehr so gut aus."

Zwei Türen wurden zugeschmissen.

„Hey Mister, was ist passiert?" Einer von ihnen schüttelte mich.

Nun hieß es warten und hoffen. Ich musste mich dieses eine Mal auf mein Glück verlassen. Kein guter Plan, der auf Glück basierte, aber es ging dieses eine Mal nicht anders. Ich hatte schon mal ca. 60% geschafft. Beide werden heute sterben. Da sie aber aktuell noch am Leben waren, blieben nur noch 4 Stunden und 40 Minuten des Tages übrig. Sollte keiner der Zwei in den nächsten Minuten abkratzen ließ ich es einfach so aussehen, als wäre ich besoffen zusammen gebrochen. Doch sollte einer gleich das Zeitliche segnen, ging mein Plan in die zweite Phase.

„Oh Gott, er ist ja voller Blut!", rief Ryan. Ich unterdrückte mir ein weiteres Mal das Grinsen. Keiner würde einer wildfremden Person ins Gesicht fassen und sich vergewissern, ob es wirklich Blut war.

„Ich glaube wir sollten schnell einen Krankenwagen rufen. Freddy wärst du so nett? Ich fühle derzeit den Puls."

Keine Antwort. Ein schmerzverzerrter Ton zerriss die Stille. Freddy krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und drückte seine Hände an die Brust. Dann klappte er in sich zusammen.

Ich öffnete meine Augen nur ein winziges Stück und erkannte, wie Ryan über den alten Mann gebeugt war und ihn an den Schultern schüttelte. Nun musste es schnell gehen. Ich begutachtete den jungen Polizisten. Mütze, normale Uniform und da erblickte ich sie! Waffe rechts am Gürtel in einem Holster, Knüppel und Messer links. Jawohl! Soviel Glück war schon unheimlich. Ich kicherte und stand auf. Ryan hatte es noch nicht bemerkt, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war an seinem Kollegen herum zu schütteln.

Phase 2 hatte begonnen.

Ich bückte mich und griff Richtung Waffe, öffnete mit flinken Fingern das Holster und schnappte mir die Waffe.

„Hey, was machen Sie da?", schrie mich Ryan an und stand auf, doch ich rannte bereits in die dunkle Gasse.

Ich knallte die Ladentür auf, rannte durch einen der Gänge, schob die Tür auf und machte einen großen Schritt über die Marmelade. Danach schloss ich die Tür einen spaltbreit und versteckte mich dahinter. Ich begutachtete das gute Stück, eine Glock 22, hübsch. Danach entsicherte ich die Waffe. Holen wir uns noch das Messer und den Knüppel. Ich grinste bitterböse. Jeder Muskel meines Körpers war angespannt.

„Stehen bleiben!" Ryan war nun am Eingang des Ladens angekommen.

„Kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen heraus!", brüllte er von draußen herein.

Das war zu komisch. Ich lachte laut los.

„Sie kranker Irrer! Was gibt es da zu lachen! Ich habe gerade meinen Kollegen verloren und sie widerlicher Drecksack nutzen es auch noch aus."

Ich lauschte, hier und da knackte ein Ast oder eine Dose wurde weggetreten. Er stand nun vor dem Büro und schob die Tür langsam auf. Ein schmatzendes Geräusch ertönte. Dank der Marmelade wusste ich genau wie weit er schon den Raum betreten hatte. Tja, damit hast du bestimmt nicht gerechnet. Noch ein weiterer Schritt. Los, mach schon deinen letzten Schritt, feuerte ich ihn in Gedanken an. Da war er, der dritte Schritt! Ich sprang hinter der Tür hervor und wollte ihm grade in den Kopf schießen, als mir ein unglaublicher schmerzt in den Magen fuhr.

Scheißdreck!

Er hatte mit einem Hinterhalt gerechnet und kam gebückt in den Raum. Er hatte mir einen kräftigen Schlag in den Magen verpasst. Ich musste mich vor Schmerzen zusammenkrümmen. Ein weiter unglaublicher Schmerz durchzuckte meine linke Rippe. Er hatte mit aller Kraft einen Seitenhieb ausgeführt. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Meine Wut stieg plötzlich ins Unermessliche. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen, hob die Waffe mit aller Kraft auf Magenhöhe. Ein Schuss löste sich. Ryan hatte nach der Waffe gegriffen und sie herumgerissen. Die Kugel bohrte sich in den Boden neben uns.

„Es ist vorbei! Geben Sie es auf. Sie werden hier sterben", schrie ich ihn an und lachte auf.

„Sie kranker Bastard!", erwiderte Ryan.

Unsere Hände umklammerten die Waffe. Mit aller Kraft drückte ich den Lauf ihn seine Richtung, doch plötzlich gab er nach und nutze den Moment um die Waffe herum zu reißen. Ein weiterer Schuss löse sich und die Kugel zog, knapp an meinem Ohr vorbei, Richtung Fenster. Das durfte so nicht Enden! So war das nicht geplant. Plötzlich rutschte die Waffe aus unseren schwitzigen Händen und viel zu Boden. Nun würde es sich entscheiden. Ich fühlte es. Ich verzog meinen Mund zu einem hässlichen Grinsen. Gleichzeitig warfen wir uns auf die Waffe.

„Nein! Stopp! Her damit!", brüllt ich und da löste sich der entscheidende Schuss.

Die Waffe viel zu Boden. Ryan kniete auf allen Vieren vor ihr. Ich stand vorsichtig auf doch verlor plötzlich das Gleichgewicht und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Ich knallte mit dem Rücken gegen den Schreibtisch und sackte zusammen. Mein Grinsen war nicht verschwunden. Ich blickte zu Ryan herüber doch irgendetwas war komisch. Ich blinzelte mehrmals, doch alles um mich herum verschwamm vor meinem Auge. Was war passiert?

Ich blickte an mir herab und meine Augen weiteten sich. Ein roter runder Fleck, der immer mehr heranwuchs, bildete sich auf meinem weißen Hemd auf Bauchhöhe. Panisch drückte ich meine Hand auf die Stelle. Es schmerzte nicht. Mein Körper war wie betäubt. Ein Kribbeln, wie man es von eingeschlafenen Füßen kannte, breitete sich von meinem Magen ausgehend aus. Erst wurden meine Beine taub und dann langsam zog das Gefühl in meine Brust. Meine Hand sackte auf meinem Oberschenkel. Sie war komplett bedeckt mit Blut. Meine Arme wurden taub, selbst meine Augenlider wurden schwer. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, alles um mich herum wurde in einen schwarzen Schleier gehüllt. So füllte sich also sterben an… Mein Kopf sackte auf meine Brust.


	8. Schuld

Wie jeden Tag saß ich auf meinem alten Sessel, die Beine an mich gezogen und den Kopf zwischen den Knien versenkt. Ich war schuld. Jeden Tag verfolgten mich diese Worte. Eigentlich hatte ich Wichtigeres zu tun, als in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, aber es war schwieriger als gedacht. Vor wenigen Wochen verlor ich meinen besten Freund… wenn er nicht sogar mehr war. Ich seufzte und blickte auf. Vor knapp 2 Wochen hatte ich mich in mein altes Haus, am Rande von L.A., zurückgezogen. Es war leicht heruntergekommen und alt, aber trotzdem sauber und gemütlich. Ich hatte lediglich das Nötigste hier. Ein Fernseher und ein Computer.

Mein Handy hatte ich schon lange aus. Ich wollte einfach alleine sein. Seitdem Vorfall hatte ich keinen einzigen Fall mehr angerührt. Erneut entwich mir ein Seufzen. Ich wuschelte durch mein schwarzes Haar und kratze mich am Hinterkopf. So durfte es einfach nicht mehr weitergehen. Egal wie sehr ich mir die Schuld gab, es würde ihn nicht zurückbringen.

Beyond… Ich atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

„Komm schon L, steh auf und schau wenigstens mal kurz im Internet nach den News der letzten Tage", forderte ich mich auf. Langsam erhob ich mich aus dem Sessel, schlenderte einige Schritte nach vorne und setzte mich genauso wie eben in den Bürostuhl. Auf dem Schreibtisch vor mir stand eine Schüssel mit Bonbons und Lutscher. Ich schnappte mir einen Lolli, packte ihn aus und steckte ihn mir in den Mund. Danach startete ich den PC und blickte gespannt auf die 2 Monitore vor mir.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis alles hochgefahren war. Ich loggte mich in meinen Account ein und überflog die Startseite. 23 neue Nachrichten! Wow, was ist denn da passiert? Das kann doch nicht sein, dass keiner mehr was ohne mich hin bekommt. Ich öffnete eine der älteren Emails zuerst.

„Doppelmord in einem kleinen Laden Nähe des View Parkes." Ich überflog mit den Augen den Text.

Ein junger Mann und eine Frau, die Frau starb durch Erdrosseln und dem Mann wurde die Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Es wurden keine Tatwaffen oder Gegenstände gefunden. Ich legte den Lolli beiseite und setzte meinen Daumen an die Lippe. Nichts Besonderes. Ich klickte auf die nächste Email. Ein Überfall auf eine alte Dame. Auch nichts Interessantes.

Was erwartete ich überhaupt? Hoffte ich hier gerade wirklich auf außergewöhnliche Morde oder einen schwierigen Fall, den es zu lösen galt? War es nicht so besser? Kleinigkeiten, die sich irgendwann von selbst lösten.

Ich musste wie ein Häufchen Elend aussehen. Der große Detektiv L, in Selbstmitleid versunken ohne Motivation einen Fall aufzulösen. Ich schnappte mir wieder den Lolli und klickte die neuste Email an.

„ Zwei Polizisten tot aufgefunden. Ein junger Mann mit lebensgefährlicher Wunde ins städtische Olympia Medical Center eingeliefert"

Ich weitete meine schläfrigen Augen. Zwei tote Polizisten? Ich überflog den Bericht.

„Am Abend des 28.7.16 um ca. 19:20 Uhr ging eine Meldung von Freddy Cellen ein, der mit seinem Partner Ryan Gordon auf Streife war. Ein junger Mann saß auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand gelehnt und man wolle erst einmal schauen, was überhaupt los war."

Ich biss den letzten Rest des Lutschers ab, legte den Stil beiseite und setzte meinen Daumen wieder an die Lippe.

„Was dann in der nächsten halbe Stunde genau passierte ist unklar. Fest steht, dass Freddy Cellen an diesem Abend an einem Herzinfarkt starb, das ergab eine Obduktion." Ich schaute mir das beigefügte Bild an.

Ein älterer Herr vielleicht um die 60 Jahre alt. Klang alles plausibel. Das zweite Bild zeigte einen jungen, sportlichen Mann. Das musste Ryan Gordon sein. Ich las weiter.

„Ryan Gordon wurde in einem extrem heruntergekommenen Laden gefunden. In einem kleinen Büro des Ladens kam es scheinbar zu einem Kampf. Leider wissen wir auch nicht wieso Herr Gordon ihm ohne Notruf gefolgt war und auf eigene Faust handelte. Es wurden 2 Einschusslöcher gefunden und eine dritte Kugel traf einen jungen Mann genau in den Bauch. Ob es sich um den gleichen Mann handelte, der an der Wand gelehnt saß ist unklar. Er wurde noch am Abend ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Der junge Mann schwebt aktuell noch in Lebensgefahr, aber die Tatsache, dass er nach diesem Blutverlust noch lebte, war schon ein Wunder. Die Kugel verfehlte knapp seinen Magen und stoppte noch vor dem Austreten an der Wirbelsäule. Die Identität dieser Person ist uns ein Rätsel. Ryan Gordon verstarb, bisher aus ungeklärten Gründen, scheinbar kurz nach dem Kampf."

Ich riss die Augen auf, als ich das beigefügte Bild anstarrte. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte es möglich sein? Das musste ein Fehler sein.

„Beyond…", flüsterte ich.

Ich knabberte wild an meinem Daumennagel herum. Wie geht das? Er war vor meinen Augen gestorben!

Ein Zwilling von ihm? Blödsinn, davon hätte er mir in all den Jahren bestimmt einmal erzählt. Ich las noch den letzten Rest des Berichts. Eine Anmerkung war beigefügt, scheinbar von einem Chief Officer.

„Verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen Mann, der am 18.07.2016 durch einen Autounfall verstarb. Seine Identität war ebenfalls unklar. Bitte nachforschen."

Ich packte mir mit beiden Händen in die Haare. Das konnte nicht sein, ich musste wahnsinnig geworden sein. Ich sehe schon Gespenster. Oder sah ich nun überall Beyonds Gesicht, weil mich der Verlust so fertig machte?

Nein, das konnte es auch nicht sein, immerhin schreibt hier ein Chief Officer, dass ihm die Ähnlichkeit auch aufgefallen ist. Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte nochmal auf das Bild des jungen Mannes.

Er sah aus wie ich… Beyond.

In meinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Wollte mir Gott eine zweite Chance geben? Konnte ich meine Schuld wieder gut machen? Ich wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht. Meine Gefühle brachen wieder aus mir heraus. Ich hatte ihn verloren und nun war er doch wieder da! Keine Ahnung wie, aber er lag in einem Krankenhaus…

Scheiße! Ich überflog abermals den Text.

„Schwebt in Lebensgefahr!", schrie ich aus. Ich sprang vom Stuhl, rannte zur Haustür und auf die Straße.

„Oh nein Beyond!", mahnte ich ihn.

„Nochmal lasse ich dich nicht alleine", murmelte ich in mich hinein und wischte mir erneut eine Träne weg.

„Dieses Mal wirst du mir nicht sterben!"


	9. Déjà-vu

Wie konnte mir nur so etwas passieren? Ich hatte doch auf alles geachtet. Es war alles so gut geplant gewesen. Wieso war der Mistkerl nur nicht früher gestorben. Ich hätte mir gern diese missliche Lage erspart. Aber in welcher Lage war ich eigentlich? Es kam mir alles so bekannt vor.

Was war eigentlich passiert? Ich kratzte mir in meinen Gedanken den Kopf. Also gut, es gab ein Kampf um die Waffe. Zwei Schüsse trafen nicht ihr Ziel. So eine scheiße. Und der Dritte traf mich, direkt in den Magen. Ich dachte angestrengt nach.

„Na toll!" Ich klatschte mir eine Hand ins Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wie konnte man nur ein zweites Mal sterben. Wie viel Pech konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur haben.

Ich senke meinen Kopf. Nun war es wirklich rum. Meine Chance hatte ich nicht genutzt. Wie dumm…

Plötzlich fing mein Kopf an zu schmerzen, alles um mich herum wurde grell. Ich petzte die Augen zu und blinzelte durch den Nebel, der sich um mich bildete. Im nächsten Moment stand ich mitten in einem Raum. Es sah alles so real aus. Ich blickte umher und erkannte zwei Betten im Zimmer und ein großen Schreibtisch, der überfüllt mit Mappen und Papier war. Ich trat in den Raum und merkte, dass ich mich frei bewegen konnte. Anders als die anderen Erinnerungsfetzen wurde ich diesmal nicht geleitet und konnte wohl mehr als nur beobachten. Ich schlenderte zuerst zu einem Bett und setzte mich darauf. Es fühlte sich so vertraut an. Ich strich mit der Hand über die Decke. Mein Blick schweifte über den Nachttischschrank. Auf ihm lag ein hingeworfener schwarzer Pullover. Direkt daneben, auf dem Boden, lag eine alte, verschlissene Jeans.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein? Kam mir das alles so bekannt vor, weil das mein Zimmer war? Bin ich hier wirklich aufgewachsen? Ich stand auf, stapfte zum Schreibtisch und überflog die Zettel.

Berichte zu verschiedene Morde, viele Notizen und Artikel aus dem Internet. Scheinbar hatte hier jemand sein Herzblut reingesteckt. Aber wer war es? Scheinbar teilte sich diese Person ein Zimmer mit mir. Ich ging am Schreibtisch vorbei zum zweiten Bett. Vielleicht fand ich ja irgendetwas Brauchbares hier.

Das Bett selbst war unauffällig, auf dem Nachtschrank daneben stand ein Foto. Ich beugte mich hinunter. Ein alter, schon ergrauter, Mann lächelte mir entgegen. Unweigerlich musste ich auch lächeln. Er sah freundlich und ebenfalls vertraut aus. Wer konnte das sein? Lebte ich früher mit einem alten Mann in einem Zimmer? Ich drehte mich zur Zimmermitte und überflog den Raum, doch plötzlich erschrak ich.

Von draußen, scheinbar war dort der Flur, konnte ich Schritte hören. Schnelle Schritte. Oh Gott, da war jemand auf den Weg hierher. Was mach ich nur? Ich blickte panisch umher um irgendwo ein gutes Versteck zu erhaschen. Nichts!

Nun hörte man ein Lachen und daraufhin unverständliche Worte von draußen.

„Scheiße…", murmelte ich noch in mich hinein und im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen.

Ich riss meine Augen auf und starrte die zwei Jungs an, die ins Zimmer gehüpft kamen.

Unglaublich! Das war ich! Wir sahen aus wie aus einem Ei… dann war der andere Junge…

„Boah, war der Kuchen heute wieder lecker, hab ich nicht Recht Beyond?", sagte der eine Junge.

Da war tatsächlich ich. Scheinbar konnten die zwei mich nicht sehen, ich stand immerhin mitten im Raum.

„Ja, er war ganz okay L, aber ich hätte mir mehr Erdbeergelee gewünscht. Er war ein wenig trocken.", antwortete der zweite Junge.

Was zu Hölle sagte ich da eben? L? Ich kannte ihn bereits schon in so jungen Jahren? Wie alt war ich da? Ich grübelte, vielleicht zehn oder elf Jahre. Ein Lachen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Hey Beyond, was wollen wir heute unternehmen?"

„Mmh, vielleicht die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen?"

Wir lachten und setzten uns nebeneinander auf mein Bett. Ich stellte mich ans Bettende und beobachtete weiter.

„Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht!", sagte L grinsend und schubste mich ein wenig zur Seite.

„Hey! Schubs mich nicht… aber wie wollen wir das anstellen?"

„Na, das ist doch klar! Mensch Beyond!", er wuschelte mir durch mein wildes Haar.

„Zuerst einmal müssen wir älter werden.", fuhr L fort.

Ich konnte sehen, wie mein jüngeres Ich den Kopf senkte.

„Das dauert noch so lange… meinst du wirklich wir sind dann noch Freunde?", fragte ich traurig.

L rückte näher an mich, legte seine Hand um meine Schulter und drückte sich richtig an mich.

„Hey Beyond. Ich verspreche dir hier und jetzt, dass wir immer zusammenbleiben werden und für einander da sind, egal was kommen mag! Versprochen!"

L streckte seine linke Hand vor mich und spreizte seinen kleinen Finger ab.

Ich sah auf, lächelte und hakte meinen kleinen Finger in seinen.

„Okay L, wir werden niemals alleine sein oder lassen den anderen im Stich. Egal was kommen mag! Versprochen!"

Unbemerkt lösten sich einige Tränen, die ich versuchte wegzuwischen. Wie konnte nur so ein Hass gegenüber L entstehen? Vielleicht war er überhaupt nicht schuld an meinem Tod. Vielleicht war es einfach ein Unfall gewesen? Ich stellte mich vor die zwei Jungs, streckte meine Hand nach vorne und versuchte dem jungen L meine Hand auf seinen Kopf zu legen, aber sie ging einfach durch ihn hindurch. Stimmt ja… ich war tot und das alles war gar nicht wahr. Ich blickte auf meine Hand und eine weitere Träne löste sich. Was habe ich nur gemacht? Ich hatte schon Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen, weil ich so besessen davon war, L zu töten. Wie konnte ich nur so weit gehen?

Es musste sich um ein Missverständnis handeln. Der Shinigami hatte Unrecht!

Alles um mich herum verblasste, es wurde dunkel bis ich wieder in absoluter Finsternis stand.

 _„Ich hatte Unrecht? Du bist ungerecht Beyond!"_

Eine Stimme zerriss die Stille. Der Shinigami von damals!

 _„Beyond was mach ich bloß mit dir? Dich einmal wieder ins Diesseits bringen ist schon viel, aber ein zweites Mal?"_

Ein grässliches Lachen dröhnte in meinem Kopf.

„Ich will gar nicht mehr Leben! Ich habe es verdient zu sterben.", brüllte ich ihm entgegen.

„ _Ach? Du hast dich doch so lebendig gefühlt wie nie zuvor oder irre ich mich?"_

„Ja, da hast du womöglich Recht."

 _„Hä?"_ , stutzte der Shinigami.

„Ist ja nicht schwer, wenn man sein gesamtes, vorheriges Leben vergessen hat!", schrie ich ihm entgegen.

 _„Beyond, sei doch jetzt nicht so böse. Weißt du was? Ich hab dich gern! Ich mache bei dir eine Ausnahme!"_

„Von welcher Ausnahme sprichst du?", fragte ich.

 _„Ich werde dich nochmal zurück in dein Leben schicken! Na wie wäre es?"_

Wieder ein Lachen, was nichts Gutes zu verheißen mag.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Alles hat seinen Preis."

 _„Du bist echt verdammt schlau, B. Ich schick dich wieder zurück, aber…",_ er kicherte in sich hinein.

„Aber was?", fragte ich ungeduldig nach.

 _„Aber dieses Mal… verlierst du keine Erinnerungen."_

„Hä? Und wo ist der Haken?"

 _„Der Haken? Es gibt keinen. Es könnte nur äußerst spannend werden, wenn der große L auf den Mörder B stößt. Womöglich würde ihm das gar nicht gefallen, wenn er herausfindet, dass du hinter den ganzen Morden steckst."_

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Lachen umhüllte mich.

Ich presste meine Hände an den Kopf und krallte mich in meine Haare.

Das Lachen verzerrte sich zu einem schrillen, schmerzenden Ton. Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Ich petzte meine Augen zusammen und stöhnte.

„Aaaaaaaahhhh!", schrie ich und krümmte mich vor Schmerzen.

Doch plötzlich saß ich senkrecht in einem Bett.

Ich keuchte, Schweiß lief mir von der Stirn, ich packte mir an den Bauch. Ein riesen Verband mit Wundkompresse befand sich dort. Ich blickte panisch nach links. Medizinische Geräte die über Schläuche und Kabeln mit mir verbunden waren. Ein beruhigendes Piepsen signalisierte meinen Herzschlag.

„B-Beyond?"

Ich schaute nach rechts und erstarrte. Er saß direkt neben mir, an meinem Krankenbett und hielt meine rechte Hand. Er sah genauso aus, wie ich ihn in meinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Meine Tränen konnte und wollte ich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich blickte ihm in seine tiefen, dunklen Augen, löste meine rechte Hand aus seiner und führte sie zu seinem Kopf. Ich berührte seine weichen Haare und ließ einige Strähnen durch meine Finger gleiten.

„L…", flüsterte ich ihm zu.


	10. Flucht

Er war es tatsächlich. Beyond war zurück. Ich wusste nicht wie, aber es war mir in diesem Moment egal gewesen. Ich hatte ihn verloren und nun war er zurückgekehrt.

Eine Träne löste sich und lief meine Wange hinunter. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen und nickte.

„Ja Beyond, ich bin es."

Noch mehr Tränen lösten sich und ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Ich fing an zu weinen und umarmte Beyond.

„Ich dachte ich hätte dich für immer verloren", gab ich schluchzend von mir.

„Hey, hey, ganz ruhig. Wenn du noch fester drückst, verlierst du mich wirklich.", gab Beyond mit einem Grinsen von sich.

Ich ließ ihn los und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Hocker neben dem Bett. Seine Hand umfasste nun meine und drückte sie, so fest es ihm in seinem Zustand möglich war.

Meine Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht, schwarze, unordentliche Haare, blasse Haut und seine tiefschwarze Augen, so wie früher. Doch ich musste kurz stutzen. Ich hätte schwören können, ich hatte etwas in seinen Augen gesehen. Etwas Unnatürliches. Scheinbar war ich gerade ziemlich aufgewühlt, dass ich schon Gespenster sah.

„Du… Beyond… ich…"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld L", unterbrach er mich.

„Aber…", versuchte ich es erneut.

„Nichts aber! Es ist okay. Vergessen wir es einfach. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dich wieder bei mir zu haben.", teilte mir Beyond mit einem freundlichen Lächeln mit.

Wie konnte es nur möglich sein, dass Beyond hier vor mir lebendig saß? Ich hatte einfach keine Erklärung dafür… und wieso war ich nicht einfach glücklich darüber? Mein Kopf schmerzte und ich fuhr meine freie Hand an die Stirn.

„Hey was ist los L? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorge. Ich mach mir einfach gerade so viele Gedanken, wie es sein kann, dass du hier lebendig vor mir sitzt. Weißt du… ich habe dich sterben sehen… und… und jetzt?", fing ich an zu stottern.

Beyond beugte sich nach vorne und umarmte mich.

„Ich glaube du brauchst einfach nur einen Lutscher, dann sind die Kopfschmerzen schneller weg, als du denken kannst", flüsterte er mir in mein Ohr.

Es tat so gut seine Wärme zu spüren, ebenso wie sein süßer Duft nach Erdbeeren, den ich trotz des ganzen Desinfektionsmittel, riechen konnte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seine Schulter und lächelte. Doch dann wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„L… vertraust du mir?", fragte er mich plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel.

Ich war im ersten Moment perplex, hob meinen Kopf und nickte ihm zu.

„Gut, bitte frag nicht nach, ich werde dir alles später erklären, aber ich muss hier sofort weg", gab er hektisch von sich.

„Aber du kannst doch in diesem Zust…."

„Das ist egal, ich bin stärker als ich Aussehe, mach dir keine Sorge. Hast du hier in der Nähe eine Wohnung oder ein Haus, wo ich untertauchen kann?", fragte mich Beyond.

Ich lehnte mich nach hinten und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Wieso wollte er hier plötzlich so schnell weg? Wieso sprach er von untertauchen? Was ging nur plötzlich in ihm vor? Hatte er vielleicht auch einen Schaden im Gehirn erlitten?

„L? Du vertraust mir richtig?"

Er blickte tief in meine Augen. Ich starrte zurück und sah einen leichten roten Schimmer in seinen Augen. Was war das? Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf meine Brust sinken. Vertraute ich ihm wirklich?

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und schaute wieder in seine Augen. Diesmal selbstsicher und mit einem lebendigen Glühen.

„Ja, ich vertraue dir Beyond."

„Sehr gut! Pass auf L. Erst einmal muss ich diese ganze Schläuche und Kabeln loswerden. Sobald ich sie gezogen habe, bekommt bestimmt irgendein Pfleger ein Notsignal, ab dann muss es schnell gehen. Wir nehmen am Besten den nächsten Notausgang nach draußen und danach die Fluchttreppe nach unten. Wie weit ist deine Bude entfernt?", fragte mich Beyond mit großen Augen.

„Vielleicht 15 Minuten, in der Nähe vom Hancock Park."

Beyond fing an zu lachen, dann schaute er mich mit einem Grinsen an.

„Okay, dann lass uns mal was ziemlich Blödes machen…", und schon zog sich Beyond sämtliche Kabel und Schläuche vom Körper. Kurz stöhnte er auf, aber schon sprang er neben mich vom Bett und schnappte meine Hand.

„Beyond, wir müssen nach links den Gang runter, dann kommt auch schon der Notausgang", sagte ich ihm, während wir zur Tür stürmten.

„Danke", antwortete er knapp und zog mich hinter sich her.

Wir stürmten den Gang hinunter, er schmiss sich gegen die Tür und wir zwei fielen auf den Gitterrost. Ich lag auf Beyond und sah nun seinen blanken Rücken. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass er diese lächerliche Krankenhaus Kittel trug, die hinten komplett offen waren. Plötzlich wurde ich knallrot. Oh Gott, ich lag gerade auf seinem nackten Hintern.

„L wärst du so gütig und könntest dich erheben?", brummelte er mir entgegen.

„Oh, natürlich, ´tschuldigung.", gab ich kleinlaut zurück und schon hörte man Gebrüll von drinnen.

Ich sprang auf, half Beyond auf die Beine und wir zwei stürmten weiter die Treppe nach unten.

Endlich unten angekommen, übernahm ich die Führung und wir hetzten durch einige Straßen und Gassen bis wir nach einiger Zeit endlich vor einem etwas älteren, unscheinbaren Haus standen.

„Sind… sind wir…. da?", keuchte Beyond und stützte sich mit den Händen auf seine Oberschenkel.

Ich lächelte ihm entgegen, früher hätte er mich locker beim Sprint abgehängt. Er hatte viel mehr Ausdauer gehabt als ich. Meist hing ich hinter meinen Büchern und lernte oder studierte verschiedene Fälle.

„Ja, wir sind da Beyond."

Ich ging die drei Treppenstufen nach oben und schloss die Tür auf.

„Willkommen zu Hause", sagte ich und drehte mich zu Beyond um.

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Beyond lag mit dem Rücken auf der Straße und sein Verband wurde langsam immer röter. Verdammte scheiße! Wie konnte ich Idiot ihm nur so eine Anstrengung zumuten. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, schon früher hatte er immer groß rum geprahlt.

„Ich bin stärker, als ich Aussehe…", äffte ich ihm nach.

Scheinbar war seine Wunde aufgeplatzt.

Schnell lief ich zu ihm, packte ihn bei seinen Hände, hob ihn über meine Schultern und trug ihn rein. Drinnen angekommen legte ich ihn auf mein großes Sofa. Was er jetzt brauchte war Ruhe, die Wunde konnte ich auch noch später verarzten, ich wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen wecken.

Ich schob einen Sessel neben das Sofa und setzte mich in meiner gewöhnlichen Haltung darauf. Meine Augen ruhten auf seinem Gesicht. Wie friedlich er da schlief. Ich wüsste zu gerne was er durchgemacht hat. Wieso zwei tote Polizisten am gleichen Ort gefunden wurden wie er. Ob die ganzen Morde zusammenhingen? Wie auch immer, ich würde dahinter kommen.

„Ich werde den Mörder finden, der dir das angetan hat und er wird dafür büßen…", flüsterte ich Beyond zu.

„Und das ist ein Versprechen."


	11. Geborgenheit

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und blinzelte in den Raum. Das Letzte woran ich mich erinnerte, war der Zusammenbruch auf der Straße. War wohl doch etwas viel gewesen für meinen geschwächten Körper. Mein Blick schweifte weiter durch den Raum bis ich an einem verwuschelten Kopf hängen blieb. Ich grinste und musterte L, der neben mir auf einem Sessel saß. Ein breiteres Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Er hatte seine Beine nah an seinen Körper gezogen, umfasste mit seinen Armen diese und seinen Kopf vergrub er hinter den Knien. Ich sah diese Sitzhaltung schon mal in einer Erinnerung, ob er schon immer so saß oder sogar schlief?

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, was mir nur schwer gelang, da ich scheinbar immer noch zu sehr geschwächt war. Ich keuchte leise unter der Anstrengung und lehnte mich an den Couchrücken.

„Sei leise Beyond, du willst doch L nicht wecken", mahnte ich mich.

Ich legte meine linke Hand auf meinen Bauch und stöhnte. Scheiße, tat meine Wunde weh. Scheinbar war sie sogar aufgegangen nach dem Sprint vorhin, der komplette Verband war blutdurchtränkt. Ich hob erneut meine linke Hand, diesmal aber vor mein Gesicht. So viel Blut… wie schön es schimmerte. Ich bewegte sie noch näher an mein grinsendes Gesicht und ein leises Kichern entfuhr mir.

„Mmh? Beyond, was machst du da?", wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

Mist, scheinbar war L aufgewacht. Er hatte aber auch echt einen leichten Schlaf… wie viel er wohl mitbekommen hatte?

„Nichts, ich war nur erschrocken von dem ganzen Blut. Ich glaube ich sollte meinen Verband erneuern", antwortete ich.

L schwang sich, elegant wie eine Katze, vom Sessel, ging an mir vorbei und setzte sich in der gleichen Sitzhaltung, die er eben hatte, links neben mich.

„Lass mal sehen", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und beugte sich über mich, sodass sein Gesicht direkt vor meinem Bauch war.

Wieso war mir diese Situation nicht unangenehm? Ich fühlte mich sogar richtig wohl so umsorgt zu werden. L führte seinen Zeigefinger in Richtung meiner Brust auf Höhe meines Herzens und setzte sanft seinen Finger dort ab. Ich hielt die Luft an, was hatte er vor?

Ganz leicht drückte er gegen meine Brust, als er die Handfläche auf ihr absetzte. Nun bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Was ging nur in mir vor? Wieso fühlten sich seine Berührungen so gut auf meiner Haut an? Er blickte zu mir hoch und tief in meine Augen. L hatte tiefschwarze, unergründliche Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte. Ich liebte sie.

Seine Hand glitt ganz langsam hinab, Richtung Bauchnabel. Ich blickte ihm fest in die Augen… was hatte L vor? Sollte ich mich wehren oder abwarten? Es war verwirrend, die ganze Situation überforderte mich. Wollte ich das überhaupt?

Seine Hand wanderte immer weiter hinunter, ein schräges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Es tut mir Leid Beyond", sagte er frech und schaute tiefer in meine Augen.

„Aber waru…", wollte ich gerade nachfragen, aber dazu kam ich nicht mehr.

Ein schmerzverzerrter Aufschrei durchfuhr das Haus. L, dieser Drecksack!

„Sag mal spinnst du?!", protestierte ich.

L fing an zu lachen und ließ sich neben mich auf die Couch fallen.

„Oh mein Gott Beyond, dein Gesicht war göttlich!", presste er zwischen seinem Lachkrampf heraus.

Dieser Idiot hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und blitzschnell das Pflaster, womit die Wundkompresse auf meinem Bauch fixiert war, abgezogen. Es tat zwar schon nicht mehr weh, aber ich war dennoch sauer.

„Sei doch nicht so wütend Beyond. Ich muss die Wunde neu verbinden und säubern. So ging es einfach schneller...", er kicherte weiter vor sich hin.

„... Oder was dachtest du?", fragte er schmunzelnd hinterher.

„Ich dachte gar nichts… und außerdem hatte ich aus Schreck geschrien, bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein. Ich halte mehr aus, als du denkst!", gab ich beleidigt zurück.

Er setzte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und blickte gegen die Decke.

„Irgendwo habe ich das schon einmal gehört. Ist nicht allzu lange her", redete er vor sich hin und blickte daraufhin mit einem Lächeln in meine Augen.

Schmollend schaute ich weg und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust.

Ich merkte wie L neben mir aufstand und in einen Nebenraum schlenderte. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem kleinen Koffer wieder heraus und stellte mir diesen auf den Tisch vor mich.

„Du hast bestimmt Hunger und Durst. Ich mach uns eben etwas, Watari hat bestimmt dafür gesorgt, dass der Kühlschrank hier gut gefüllt ist, nachdem er in seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub ging."

Und schon verließ L das Zimmer in einen weiteren Raum.

Was mache ich hier nur? L darf niemals erfahren, dass ich an den Morden schuld bin. Niemals.

Ich würde ihn sicherlich verlieren, aber warum machte ich mir darum Gedanken? Bis vor Kurzem wollte ich ihn noch töten. Mein Ziel war es, ihn durch meine Morde hervorzulocken. Dies hatte ich nun geschafft, auch wenn es anders verlief als geplant, aber nun? Hatte ich das Zeug ihn zu töten? Wieso wollte ich ihn nochmal töten?

„L ist daran schuld, dass du gestorben bist. Mehr werde ich nicht preisgeben."

Das waren die Worte des Shinigamis gewesen.

Mittlerweile konnte ich mir aber beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wieso L mich getötet hat oder ob er es überhaupt getan hatte. Er war so nett und freundlich zu mir… war es nur eine Fassade um mich endgültig von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete den Koffer vor mir.

„Ach, scheiß drauf… ich werde abwarten und die Situation neu einschätzen.", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Ich blickte in den Koffer und erkannte, dass sich darin Verbände, Pflaster, Zange, Pinzette und alles Nötige befand, was ich für die Versorgung meiner Wunde benötigte. Sogleich begann ich mit dem desinfizieren und verbinden, als L schon wieder aus dem Nebenraum heraus kam, in seinen Händen eine Tasse und ein Glas. Er schlenderte zu mir und setzte sich neben mich auf das Sofa.

Ich schaute ihm in sein Gesicht, es strahlte vor Glück, aber warum? Er schloss die Augen, legte seinen Kopf schief und lächelte mir entgegen.

„Hier einen Kakao und was du früher so sehr geliebt hast. Erdbeermarmelade", teilte er mir freudig mit.

Ich weitete meine Augen, konnte aber in diesem Moment nichts sagen. Ich war wie gelähmt. L öffnete seine Augen ebenfalls und blickte mir entgegen. Nie im Leben hatte er mich getötet… ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Langsam hob ich meine Hand zu seiner Wange und berührte sie sanft. Es fühlte sich so vertraut an, eine Wärme breitete sich in meinem Herzen aus. Seine Augen strahlten so lebendig, ein vertrauter Blick, der mich tief in meiner Seele traf.

Ich beugte mich zu L, griff mit meiner anderen Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn sanft zu mir.

Ein Gefühl, was mir signalisierte, dass dies schon lange fällig war, breitete sich in meinem Herzen aus. Doch ehe ich es hinterfragen konnte trafen sich unsere Lippen und ich hauchte ihm einen zärtlicher Kuss zu.


	12. Konflikt

Ohje, was war nur in mich gefahren? Ich starrte L in die Augen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben erlebte ich, wie er sprachlos war. Meist drückte er irgendeinen Spruch raus um die Situation zu entschärfen oder ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, war dies nicht der Fall stand er meist auf und ging. Doch dieses Mal war es anders, er starrte mich immer noch an, sagte aber kein Wort.

Oh man, was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht… Ich löse mich aus seinem Blick und starrte nun auf den Boden. Die Situation war mir plötzlich so peinlich, dass ich von der Couch aufstieg und langsam zur Haustür schlurfte.

„Es tut mir Leid, vergiss was passiert ist L. Ich muss mal kurz an die frische Luft.", teilte ich niedergeschlagen mit.

Meine Hand wollte gerade die Türklinke herunterdrücken, als ich seine Hand auf meiner spürte.

„Ich lass dich dieses Mal nicht gehen.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und drehte mich an meiner Schulter zu sich um.

„Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal verlieren, hörst du!", sagte er mit wässrigen Augen und erwiderte meinen Kuss von vorhin.

Eine unglaublich wohltuende Wärme breitete sich in meinem Körper aus. Wie lange haben wir uns gegenseitig unsere Gefühle verschwiegen? Es war wohl zu lange…

Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn, während der Kuss anhielt. L hatte mittlerweile seine Arme um mich geschlungen und drückte mich sanft an sich. Wie lange wir so nah umschlungen dort standen, konnte ich nicht sagen, aber es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Genau deshalb hoffte ich, dass es niemals enden würde.

Nach einiger Zeit löste sich unsere Umarmung und wir schauten uns erneut in die Augen. Wir beiden mussten Grinsen und fingen leise an zu kichern.

„Ich wollte doch nur vor die Tür und nicht weg, du Idiot", sagte ich lachend zu L und boxte ihm kumpelhaft gegen den Oberarm.

„ Das weiß ich, aber iss erst einmal die Marmelade, solange sie noch kühl ist.", erwiderte er mindestens genauso freudig, wischte sich die feuchten Augen trocken und drehte sich um.

Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Ich hatte ewig nichts mehr gegessen und hatte einen Bärenhunger. Langsam schlenderte ich wieder zur Couch zurück, schnappte mir das Glas, welches L auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, und öffnete den Deckel. Göttlich, wie lecker es duftete. Ich steckte zwei Finger hinein und löffelte etwas von der Erdbeermarmelade heraus.

Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass alles hier nie enden würde.

Während ich genüsslich meinen Hunger stillte, merkte ich wie sich L, mit einem Laptop in der Hand, neben mich setzte und seinen Körper sanft gegen meinen lehnte.

„Sorry Beyond, aber ich muss langsam wieder anfangen zu arbeiten. Nachdem du…", er schluckte schwer.

„Naja, ich habe die Arbeit etwas sehr schleifen lassen, da ich nicht so viel Lust hatte."

Ich grinste und nickte verständnisvoll. Hatte ihn mein Tod wirklich so fertig gemacht? Ich konnte mir genauso wenig vorstellen, dass ein Typ wie L, keine Lust auf seine Arbeit hatte und es „schleifen" ließ. Zumindest soweit ich es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt beurteilen konnte.

Ich schaufelte mir eine weitere Portion in den Mund und blickte hinüber auf seinen Laptop.

Doch zuerst viel mir der Lutscher auf, den er in seinem Mund genüsslich lutschte. Es sah so anzüglich aus und ich wurde knallrot. Mir wurde richtig warm und ich nahm schnell noch eine Portion Marmelade um mich abzulenken. Endlich konnte ich meinen Blick lösen und schaute auf den Bildschirm.

„Woran arbeitest du gerade?", fragte ich ihn beiläufig, während ich den letzten Rest aus dem Glas kratzte.

„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Es gab in den letzten Wochen vier Todesfälle und ich vermute, dass sie in Zusammenhang stehen. Deswegen möchte ich mir das Ganze im Detail ansehen. Kameraaufzeichnungen, eventuelle Augenzeugen, Krankenakten und so weiter.", nuschelte er als Antwort.

Plötzlich schreckte L auf und schaute mich an, ich hatte das Glas fallen gelassen.

„Oh tut mir Leid L, ich wollte dich nicht stören. Arbeite ruhig weiter, ich räume die Scherben weg", teilte ich ihm gedankenverloren mit und sammelte grob die Scherben auf.

„Aber mit dir ist sonst alles in Ordnung, ja?", fragte L voller Sorge, doch ich antwortete nicht sondern nickte nur.

Verdammt, das hatte ich ja vollkommen vergessen. Er darf auf keinen Fall herausfinden, dass ich dahinter steckte, sonst wäre alles verloren, was wir jetzt hatten. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr verlieren! Unter gar keinen Umständen. Doch wie konnte ich das anstellen? Sollte ich ihm einfach alles beichten und hoffen, dass er mich verstehen würde? Ich war immerhin verwirrt gewesen und hatte eine falsche Information über ihn erhalten. Ob er mir diese Geschichte glauben würde?

 _„Er würde es nicht verstehen",_ eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sprach zu mir.

Er würde es verstehen! Bestimmt!

 _„Sei doch nicht so naiv Beyond"_

Kacke, was oder wer sprach hier mit mir? Hoffentlich bekam L nichts von meinem inneren Kampf mit. Aus dem Augenwinkel blickte ich kurz zu ihm, doch wie erwartet war er in seiner Arbeit vertieft.

Ich ballte meine Fäuste und merkte, wie ich mir mit einer größeren Scherbe in die Handfläche schnitt.

 _„Los! Töte ihn Beyond! Jetzt!",_ schrie mir die andere Stimme zu.

Ich öffnete meine Hand und sah wie sich langsam ein Rinnsal meines Blutes an der Scherbe bildete.

 _„Die Scherbe ist schön scharf. Du kennst es doch…",_ flüsterte mir die Stimme frech.

Ich stand auf, trottete durch das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche, dort ging ich zur Spüle und beugte mich über sie. Meine Hand umfasste die Scherbe fester und ich spürte wie sie sich noch tiefer ins Fleisch bohrte.

 _„Los! Tu es! TU ES!",_ schrie das Monster in mir.

Ich presste meine Augen zusammen, in denen sich Tränen gesammelt hatten.

Was war aus mir geworden? Spinne ich oder lebt nun etwas in mir? Vielleicht hatte das zweite Ich Recht?

Ich richtete mich auf, schritt langsam einige Schritte zurück und stellte mich neben den Türrahmen an die Wand.

 _„Gut so Beyond! Ich wusste ich konnte mich auf dich verlassen… und jetzt ruf ihn! Ruf ihn hierher!"_

Ich senkte meinen Kopf und atmete tief aus. Ich weiß was ich jetzt mache… und zwar das Richtige.

„Hey L? Kannst du mal kurz in die Küche kommen?", rief ich lächelnd ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ähm, ja klar, ich komme!"

„Erscheinen langt…", witzelte ich mit einem bösen Grinsen zurück.

Seine Schritte kamen langsam näher.

 _„Gut so…"_ , lobte mich meine innere Stimme und ich umfasste die Scherbe fester.


	13. Schicksal

Ich hielt die Luft vor Spannung an, denn gleich würde ich das tuen, worauf ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit hingearbeitet hatte.

Der schwarze Schopf erschien nun schon vor mir und kurze Zeit später stand L in der Mitte der Küche. Er hatte mich nicht bemerkt und kratze sich nun am Hinterkopf.

 _„Los, ramm ihm die Scherbe in den Hals!"_ , forderte mein anderes Ich.

Ich musste es jetzt machen, bevor ich noch mehr verweichliche und es nicht mehr übers Herz bekam.

 _„Jetzt, Beyond!"_

Sein Rücken war mir zugewandt, also war der Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite. Ich spannte jeden Muskel in mir an, sprintete auf L zu und stieß ihm die Scherbe seitlich in den Hals.

„Was zur…?", spie L hervor und wirbelte zu mir herum. Ich ließ die Scherbe los, schritt einige Schritte zurück und beobachtete das Schauspiel. L zog die Scherbe heraus und drückte seine Hand gegen den Hals. Doch durch das Entfernen der Scherbe wurde die Blutung nur noch schlimmer.

Nicht mehr lange und er würde vom Blutverlust ohnmächtig werden und dann sterben. Ich grinste ihn finster an…

Ich hatte es geschafft.

„Wieso Beyond?", fragte mich L mit Tränen in den Augen und schritt einige Schritte auf mich zu.

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

L streckte seine andere Hand nach mir aus, doch bevor er mich erreichte brach er auf seine Knie zusammen. Er atmete schwer, als er versuchte noch näher zu mir zu kriechen. Ich kniete mich zu ihm herunter und setzte meine Hand auf seinen Kopf.

„Du fragst wieso? Weil du es verdient hast", antwortete ich ihm mit einem bösen Lachen.

L drehte sich mit seiner letzten Kraft auf den Rücken, um mir ein letztes Mal in die Augen zu sehen. Sie waren nass vor Tränen und starrten mir so fest in meine, dass es sich anfüllte, als würde er meine innersten Gefühle mustern.

„Das...bist…nicht…du Beyond. Ich…", doch seine Augen schlossen sich bereits langsam.

Ich riss meine Augen auf, als ich realisierte was ich gerade getan hatte. Oh Gott, wieso habe ich das getan? Was war in mich gefahren?! Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und hob seinen Oberkörper auf meine Oberschenkel.

„Oh mein Gott L! Es tut mir so leid! Das wollte ich doch gar nicht! Du schaffst das, halte durch! Ich werde die Blutung stoppen. Ich hol schnell den Koff…", plötzlich hob L noch einmal seinen Arm und umfasste meine Hand.

„Ich… verzeihe dir."

Und mit diesen Worten schlossen sich seine Augen für immer.

Eine unglaubliche Stille und Benommenheit breitete sich um mich herum aus. Ich starrte L in sein Gesicht. Selbst in seinen letzten Sekunden hatte er an mich geglaubt und mir sogar verziehen. Ein leichtes Lächeln war immer noch auf seinen Lippen zu sehen.

„Nein… Nicht… NEIN!", schrie ich heraus.

Ich schüttelte leicht an L, doch natürlich würde er jetzt nicht aufwachen. Er war tot. Ich hatte ihn kaltblütig getötet.

„Bitte… L… komm zu mir zurück…", schluchzte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht auf seiner Brust im weichen Stoff seines Hemdes. Ich konnte meine Trauer nicht zurück halten und weinte nun bitterlich. Meinen besten Freund… nein sogar meine Liebe hatte ich so eben verloren… durch meine Hände.

„Neeeiiiiiiiiiin!", schrie ich aus meinem tiefsten Inneren und schreckte im nächsten Moment schweißgebadet auf der Couch auf.

„Oh, hatte da jemand einen Alptraum?", fragte mich eine vertraute Stimme.

Ich wirbelte herum und sah wie L auf dem Sessel neben mir in seiner Sitzhaltung saß und mich aus großen Panda Augen musterte. Er lebte?! Aber wie?!

„Alles wieder gut Beyond? War nur ein Traum!", versuchte mich L aufzumuntern.

Es war alles nur ein Traum… Gott sei Dank! Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und umarmte ihn fest.

„Ja… jetzt ist alles wieder gut", antwortete ich ihm und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schultern.

Etwas unbeholfen tätschelte er mir meinen Rücken, aber trotzdem umarmte er mich liebevoll.

Ich beendete die Umarmung und setzte mich zurück auf die Couch. Moment, wenn das ein Traum war… was war dann wahr gewesen? Ich schaute an mir hinab und sah den blutdurchtränkten Verband. Oh Gott…

„Ach ja, denn wollte ich wechseln sobald du wach bist. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken Beyond", gab mir L direkt zu verstehen.

In mir spielte sich der komplette Film der letzten Minuten ab. War es vielleicht gar kein Traum sondern nur eine Vision der Zukunft? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Bestimmt war diese Vermutung Blödsinn, ich sollte abwarten und schauen was passiert. Angestrengt dachte ich nach, was ich nach meinem Aufwachen gesagt hatte. Stimmt, ich hatte meine Hand auf meinen Bauch gelegt und die darauf blutige Hand angestarrt. Ich machte genau dies, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Mmh? Beyond, was machst du da?"

Genau dieselbe Frage wie damals! Was hatte ich nochmal geantwortet? Ich dachte scharf nach.

„Nichts, ich war nur erschrocken von dem ganzen Blut. Ich glaube ich sollte meinen Verband erneuern", antwortete ich wie von selbst.

Genau das waren meine Worte gewesen und nun würde sich L gleich vorbeugen und die Wunde begutachten und mit einem fiesen Trick die Wundpresse abziehen. Doch ich wollte ja eigentlich nicht, dass sich alles wiederholte, also beschloss ich die nächsten Handlungen zu ändern.

L durfte nicht durch mich sterben. Niemals!

Wie erwartet schwang sich L wieder elegant wie eine Katze vom Sessel und setzte sich neben mich hin.

„Lass mal sehen", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und beugte sich wie erwartet über mich.

„Kein Ding L, ich kann die Wunde selbst neu verbinden. Bist du so nett und bringst mir den Koffer mit dem Verbänden, Zangen und dem anderen nötigen Zeug darin?"

Erstaunt schaute mir L in die Augen.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich so einen Koffer besitze?"

Mist, ich Idiot. Ich muss aufpassen was ich sage!

„Ähm, es war nur eine Vermutung. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du so etwas nicht hast.", log ich ihn an.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und stand auf um den Koffer zu holen. Ich merkte, dass er mir nie im Leben diese Lüge abnahm, aber es ging nicht anders.

Kurze Zeit später kam er auch schon wieder, mit besagtem Koffer, zurück und stellte ihn mir auf den Tisch.

„Du hast bestimmt Hunger und Durst. Ich mach uns eben etwas, Watari hat bestimmt dafür gesorgt, dass der Kühlschrank hier gut gefüllt ist, nachdem er in seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub ging."

Und schon verschwand L in der Küche, so wie ich es kannte.

Verdammt, hatte ich etwa die Zukunft nicht geändert? Es war eben genau dasselbe passiert nur ohne seinen kleinen Streich, der die Stimmung doch irgendwie aufgelockert hatte. Würde ich es jetzt nur noch schlimmer machen? Ich wusste gerade nicht weiter… sollte ich nichts verändern und die Küche meiden oder einfach nicht auf die verdammte Stimme in meinem Kopf hören. Wo war sie überhaupt jetzt? Ich befürchte, wenn ich meine Handlungen ändere wird alles nur schlimmer… man konnte sicher nicht die Zukunft ändern. Ich legte meinen Kopf verzweifelt in meine Hände. L durfte nicht sterben verdammt! Ich musste trotzdem alles probieren.

Plötzlich kam mir ein genialer Einfall! Wenn ich nicht hier bin, kann ich L auch nicht töten, richtig? So simpel, es musste funktionieren. Schnell zog ich die Wundpresse ab, desinfizierte die Wunde und verband sie ordentlich mit einem frischen Verband.

Keine Sekunde zu spät kam L auch schon wieder aus der Küche mit einer Tasse und einem Glas.

„Hier einen Kakao und was du früher so sehr geliebt hast. Erdbeermarmelade", teilte er mir freudig mit.

„Dankeschön L", erwiderte ich ihm und strahlte ihm entgegen.

Unter keinen Umständen durfte das Glas zerbrechen!

Und mit diesem Versprechen streckte ich meine Hand danach aus.


	14. Vergangenheit

Behutsam nahm ich die Marmelade entgegen und umfasste sie fest mit beiden Händen.

L fing an zu lachen und setzte sich gleichzeitig wieder neben mich.

„Ich nehme dir deinen Schatz schon nicht ab, ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Das war ich schon früher nicht.", teilte er amüsiert mit und nippte am Kakao.

„Perfekt, so wie du ihn gern hast."

Ich fixierte weiterhin das Glas und dachte nach. L erzählte so oft von „früher" und scheinbar wusste er was ich liebte und wie ich irgendetwas mag… was würde ich nur dafür geben meine alte Erinnerung wieder zu haben. Ich seufzte schwer aus und starrte weiter auf das Glas in meinen Händen.

„Hey Beyond? Du bist echt merkwürdig seid du vorhin aus deinem Traum aufgewacht bist. Willst du mir nicht verraten was los ist?", fragte L besorgt nach.

Natürlich hatte ich an die Möglichkeit gedacht, ihm einfach den kompletten Traum zu erzählen. Bestimmt wäre es auch die sicherste Variante, dass ich ihn nicht hinterrücks töte, da er ja vorbereitet wäre, aber was würde weiter passieren? Ein Genie wie L würde in wenigen Sekunden die Lösung für die vier Morde haben, da ja einer davon mit einer Scherbe ausgeführt wurde, ebenfalls am Hals. Er würde mich festnehmen und ich müsste mein restliches Leben hinter Gittern fristen. Keine Frage, dass ich das wohl auch verdient hatte, aber ich hatte schlicht einfach keine Lust darauf. Ich wollte bei L sein, so wie gerade, und einfach in den Tag hineinleben. Vielleicht würde er auch ganz anders reagieren und still schweigen. Ich war immerhin mehr als nur ein Freund für ihn… so wie er für mich.

„Du L… ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen…", gab ich resigniert als Antwort.

L stellte die Tasse Kakao auf den Tisch, drehte sich ruckartig zu mir um und packte mich an den Schultern. Beinahe wäre mir das Glas aus der Hand gerutscht, doch im letzten Moment konnte ich es noch fester greifen.

„Hör zu… ich verstehe, wenn jemand Geheimnisse hat, das hat jeder von uns, aber wenn dir etwas so sehr zusetzt, dass selbst ich es merke, wie es dich runterzieht, sollte man vielleicht darüber reden. Ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab Beyond.", L blickte mir wieder tief in die Augen und fuhr fort:

„Weißt du, die ganze Situation ist schon seltsam genug. Du warst tot, jetzt bist du wieder hier, wie auch immer das möglich war, verdammt! Ich konnte Wochen nicht schlafen oder meiner Arbeit nachgehen, wegen dir! Ich hatte mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht, nachdem du weggerannt bist."

In seinen Augen sammelten sich langsam Tränen.

„Ich würde dich am Liebsten ausquetschen, was passiert ist, wieso du wieder lebst, wo du warst und so vieles mehr, aber ich halte mich zurück. Unter keinen Umständen möchte ich dir zur Last fallen oder dir auf die Nerven gehen, verstehst du? Ich möchte das du glücklich bist und wir gemeinsam unser weiteres Leben gestalten."

L wischte sich kurz die Augen trocken, doch dies war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„ Mir tut es in der Seele weh dich hier so leiden zu sehen, Beyond. Bitte sprich mit mir, wenn du nicht weiter weißt und denkst, alles lastet nun auf deinen Schultern, ja?"

Seine dunklen Augen blickten tief in die Meinen.

Nun war ich mir sicher… L hätte mich niemals getötet… ich konnte ihm vertrauen. Selbst die Möglichkeit mehr über meine Vergangenheit zu erfahren bot sich mir nun.

Ich lächelte ihm entgegen und drückte ihm im nächsten Moment einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, den er erwiderte. Nach wenigen Sekunden löste ich mich von ihm, schaute kurz auf das Glas in meiner Hand, welches immer noch intakt war, und lehnte mich auf der Couch zurück.

„Danke für die lieben Worte. Es gibt wirklich einiges was ich dir sagen muss und auch einiges was ich dich fragen möchte, L."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er setzte sich ebenfalls zurück, lehnte sich allerdings an mich.

„Nun gut, wo fange ich am besten an.", ich musste einmal tief ein- und ausatmen.

„Du erzählst die ganze Zeit davon, dass ich weggelaufen wäre… kurz vor meinem… Tod. Wieso und wovor bin ich weggelaufen? Ich bin ehrlich zu dir: Alles was vor diesem Autounfall passiert ist, habe ich komplett vergessen. Ich kann mich an gar nichts mehr erinnern. Meine gesamte Kindheit und wie ich aufgewachsen bin habe ich verloren. Genauso wenig weiß ich wieso ich wieder lebe. Ich bin damals einfach auf einer Bank in diesem Park aufgewacht, als ob ich ausversehen dort eingeschlafen wäre. Mehr kann ich dir dazu auch nicht sagen…"

Ich schaute zu L hinüber und erkannte, dass er sichtlich verwirrt war. Er stand plötzlich auf, lief zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, schnappte sich einen Lutscher und kam wieder zurück zu mir. Ich musste kurz kichern, als ich sah wie er sich den Lolli in den Mund schob und genüsslich daran lutschte. Ich liebte es.

„Wow, okay. Ich versuche mal alles etwas zusammenzufassen, was passiert war und wie wir uns eigentlich kennengelernt haben.", sagte L und schaute mich, dann die Marmelade an.

„Während ich das alles erzähle kannst du ja endlich die Marmelade essen solange sie noch nicht ganz warm ist.", neckte er mich und ließ seinen Lolli von der einen Backe in die Andere gleiten.

Ich öffnete vorsichtig das Glas und begann langsam die leckere Marmelade herauszuschaufeln.

L erzählte mir in den nächsten Minuten, dass ich als kleiner Junge ins Whammys House kam, ein Waisenhaus für hochbegabte Kinder, und sein Zimmergefährte wurde. Er erwähnte, dass ich anfangs nichts gesprochen habe und heimlich versucht ihn zu kopieren. Mein erstes Wort bzw. Buchstabe war „L" gewesen, woher auch sein Pseudonym stammt.

„Scheinbar hattest du damals versucht meinen richtigen Namen auszusprechen, Beyond.", er grinste mir entgegen.

„Dein richtiger Name?", fragte ich L verblüfft.

„Ja, in Wirklichkeit heiße ich Lawliet", gab er nun ernster als Antwort.

Scheinbar bereitete es ihn Unbehagen, seinen wahren Namen zu nennen. Als Detektiv war man anonym und arbeitete im Verborgenen. Das er mir seinen echten Namen eben gesagt hatte, zeugte von Vertrauen.

„Mh Lawliet… ein schöner Name.", ich blickte ihm in die Augen und lächelte ihm entgegen. Er schaute zurück und umarmte mich kurz.

„Dies war das erste Mal, dass du meinen Namen gesagt hast", antwortete L mit einem strahlenden Gesicht. Es schien ihm viel zu bedeuten, seinen Namen aus meinem Mund zu hören, aber eine Frage ließ mich nicht in Ruhe.

„Aber… L…. ähm Lawliet"

„Du kannst ruhig auch weiterhin L sagen, kein Problem", unterbrach er mich mit einem Kichern.

„Okay, ich würde nur gern wissen, wie spricht man Lawliet richtig aus?", fragte ich schüchtern. Es war mir gerade echt peinlich so eine Frage gestellt zu haben.

„Ach weißt du, jeder spricht ihn anders aus. Er ist schon ziemlich speziell. Die einen sprechen ihn aus ähnlich dem englischen Namen Juliet andere benutzen am Ende des Namens das englische Wort für Licht.", er schaute kurz an die Decke.

„Naja, das war eben etwas gelogen. Eigentlich kannte nur noch Watari meinen ganzen Namen. Er ruft mich immer wie in Beispiel Eins, ich selber benutze lieber Version Zwei. Meine Eltern konnte ich nie frage, denn sie waren sehr früh gestorben."

Ich schaute zu L, der nun etwas traurig aussah und anfing auf den Lolli zu beißen statt in zu lutschen. Meine Hand umfasste seine, die auf dem Knie lag, und drückte sie liebevoll. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf und er erzählte weiter, was wir alles angestellt haben, als wir noch jung waren und welche Versprechen wir uns gaben sollten wir endlich alt genug sein.

„Gemeinsam die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen?"

Ich lachte laut auf und L stimmte mit ein.

„Wir haben uns versprochen für immer zusammenzubleiben und den anderen niemals im Stich zu lassen."

„Klingt gut", gab ich ihm als Antwort und schob mir den letzten Rest Marmelade in den Mund.

L wurde nun leiser und erzählte den Rest der Geschichte mit einem traurigen Unterton weiter.

„Tja, an jenem Tag hatte ich dich geradezu gezwungen den ersten Schritt zu machen und gehofft, dass du mir deine Liebe zuerst gestehst, was du auch gemacht hast.", er blickte zu Boden.

„Und ich war feige und habe es damals nicht erwidert. Ich habe gelacht, weil ich so unsicher war. Ich denke das hat dein weiteres Verhalten ausgelöst. Du hast mich natürlich angeschrien bist aufgestanden und weggerannt. Ich habe versucht dich aufzuhalten und dir dann zu leise meine Liebe gestanden, da ich immer noch so feige war.", L räusperte sich.

„Du hast mich scheinbar nicht mehr gehört, dich losgerissen und bist auf die Straße gerannt… und BUMM!"

Das letzte Wort hatte L unerwartet laut ausgesprochen und gleichzeitig in die Hände geklatscht, dass ich mich so stark erschreckte, dass ich das Glas fallen ließ, welches sich nun in Zeitlupe dem Boden näherte.


	15. Zweisamkeit

Ich sah das Glas bereits zersplittern doch im letzten Moment beugte sich L nach vorne und mit einem eleganten Schwung mit seinem Arm schnappte er sich das Glas und streckte es mir mit einem Grinsen entgegen.

„Tut mir Leid wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Gut das ich so grandiose Reflexe habe."

Mein Herz schien eine Pause zu machen und ich musste mich bemühen normal weiter zu atmen.

Meine Güte was war gerade eben passiert?! Hätte das Glas jetzt nicht auf dem Boden aufschlagen und in hundert Scherben zersplittern müssen? Wieso hatte sich die Gegenwart plötzlich doch verändert?

„Hey Beyond, keine Panik, die Marmelade hattest du doch schon leer gefuttert. Wäre kein Verlust gewesen.", witzelte L und klopfte mir auf die Schultern.

Ich hatte immer noch Angst und es viel mir schwer diese zu unterdrücken. Dankend nahm ich das Glas entgegen, machte den Deckel drauf und stellte dieses auf den Boden. Von dort konnte es ja schlecht runterfallen.

„So nun bist du dran. Was hast du geträumt?", fragte er und stopfte sich gerade ein Karamellbonbon in den Mund.

Woher zum Teufel hatte er das ganze süße Zeug? Es schien, als wäre in seiner Hosentasche ein Portal ins Schlaraffenland. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Egal wie viel Süßigkeiten er aß, er blieb ein Strich in der Landschaft. Das wusste ich nun, da er mir erzählt hatte, dass er den Zucker für sein Gehirn benötigte. Gerade in seinem Job musste er viel Denkarbeit leisten und da war Zucker unverzichtbar. Ja, endlich kannte ich seine und meine Vergangenheit und ich musste nicht mehr im Dunkeln wandern.

„Erde an Beyond. Ist da jemand?", fragte mich L mit verstellter Stimme und klopfte mir leicht auf meinen Kopf.

„Ja, bleib ruhig. Ich überlege nur, wo ich anfangen soll", log ich und versuchte eigentlich eine Notlösung zu finden um ihm den Traum nicht zu erzählen. Wie sehr ich ihm nun vertraute und wie innig unsere Beziehung nun war, ich brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn umgebracht hatte, auch wenn dies nur ein Traum war.

„Weiß du was, vergiss es! Wenn du es mir erzählen möchtest, kommst du auf mich zu, ja? Ich möchte dich zu nichts drängen.", teilte er mir mit und drückte zärtlich einen Kuss auf meine Wange.

Ich wurde rot und schaute ihn sprachlos an. Genau deshalb liebte ich ihn so sehr. Er war so verständnisvoll, humorvoll und trotzdem voller Geheimnissen. Das er total heiß aussah stand nicht zur Debatte. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren war, aber ich stürzte mich auf ihn, sodass er mit dem Rücken auf der Couch lag und ich über ihn gebeugt war. Ich hatte seine Handgelenke mit meinen Händen neben seinen Kopf fixiert und starrte ihm in seine großen Augen. Meine Beine waren neben seinem Becken und hielten ihn dort auf Position. Er gehörte mir und ich konnte ihn nun auch einmal verwöhnen.

Ohne meinen Griff zu lösen beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte ihm in sein Ohr:

„Lust?"

Da ich nah neben seinem Gesicht war, merkte ich, dass er leicht nickte, aber nichts sagte.

Na schön, dann genieß es.

Ich fing an zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Sein Atem wurde unregelmäßiger und es turnte mich gerade extrem an, wie er so unter mir lag und kaum spürbar zuckte.

Ich fing an seinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken und wanderte langsam zu seinem Schlüsselbein.

Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte leise. Oh ja, genieß es genauso, wie ich es jetzt genießen werde. Ich ließ nur kurz seine Handgelenke los um sein weißes Hemd geschickt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Nun lag er in seiner ganzen Pracht vor mir. Obwohl er so schlank war, zeichneten sich doch ein Sixpack und Muskeln ab. Mir wurde plötzlich richtig warm und ich schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Durch das Ausziehen des Hemdes waren die Haare noch ungezähmter und viele hingen ihm wild im Gesicht herum. Er sah gerade so zum Anbeißen aus, dass ich ihn wieder an den Handgelenken schnappte und meine Küsse ihren Weg nach unten weiterführten. Ein etwas lauteres Keuchen bahnte sich den Weg aus seinem Mund. Ich küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Brust, auf der Höhe seines Herzens. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und lauschte.

Sein Herz schlug kräftig… und so sollte es für immer bleiben, dafür würde ich sorgen.

 _„So verletzbar…"_

Was?! Nein! Nicht jetzt…

 _„So wehrlos gerade…"_

Nein!

Ich ließ ihn los und presste meine Hände an meinen Kopf.

 _„Erwürg ihn!"_

„Geh aus meinem Kopf raus du Monster!", schrie ich nun laut.

L hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah mir mit einem angstvollen Blick in mein Gesicht, doch er fragte nicht was los war, er nahm mich einfach in den Arm und drückte mich.

Ich saß breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß und unsere Herzen waren auf gleicher Höhe.

Ich konnte sein Herzschlag spüren…

War die Stimme verschwunden? Ich ließ meine Arme sinken und umarmte stattdessen L. Wie synchron unsere Herzen klopften… es war beruhigend.

 _„Du kannst ihn immer töten Beyond"_ , lachte das Monster in mir.

Ich krallte mich fest in den Rücken von L, es wunderte mich, dass er nicht losschrie stattdessen sagte er nur mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Ich bin für dich da und lasse dich nicht im Stich."

 _„Feigling! FEIGLING!"_ , schrie die Stimme.

 _„Du wirst es tun und ich werde da sein, wenn es soweit ist, glaub mir..."_

Ich umarmte L noch fester und vergrub meinen Kopf in seiner Schultern.

Wieso werde ich nur so gequält… ich war in diesem Moment kraftlos und ausgelaugt.

Doch diese negativen Gefühle verschwanden langsam, als ich realisierte, dass mich L immer noch fest umarmte. Ich drückte ihn näher an mich und eine meiner Hände vergrub sich in seinen Haaren.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte ich ihm in sein Ohr.

„Ich dich auch Beyond."


	16. Qual

Er zitterte noch einige Zeit in meinen Armen und krallte sich in meinen Rücken. Es tat höllisch weh, aber ich unterdrückte jegliche Reaktion, denn ich wollte momentan nur für Beyond da sein. Er schien eine Panik Attacke gehabt zu haben, irgendetwas schien ihn extrem zu beängstigen.

Beyond hatte eine Hand in meinen Haaren vergraben, mit der anderen krallte er sich weiterhin in meinen Rücken.

Wir saßen bestimmt noch 10 Minuten so, als ich spürte wie er sich langsam entspannte. Ich war extrem neugierig, was er mit „Monster" meinte, aber ich wollte ihn garantiert nicht jetzt danach fragen.

„Danke, dass du hier warst…", flüsterte Beyond in mein Ohr.

„Ich hab es dir versprochen, oder?", gab ich zurück.

Er löste sich ganz langsam von mir und schaute sich auf die Hände.

Unter seinen Fingernägel und -kuppen war ein wenig Blut.

„Oh scheiße, es tut mir Leid! Dreh dich kurz um", befahl mir Beyond und beugte sich an mir vorbei und betrachtete meine Rückseite.

„Oh shit, oh shit! Es tut mir so leid L, ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie stark ich mich festgekrallt hatte. Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte mich Beyond, lehnte sich wieder zurück und schaute mir besorgt in die Augen.

„Ist schon okay, keine große Sache, so was verheilt schnell. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen! Ich wollte einfach nur für dich da sein.", versicherte ich ihm.

Plötzlich merkte ich, dass meine Beine ganz taub waren, da Beyond immer noch auf meinem Schoß saß.

„Verschieben wir das Ganze hier, denn ich glaube du brauchst jetzt erst einmal Ruhe um wieder runterzukommen.", schlug ich ihm mit einem Grinsen vor.

„Ja, du hast Recht, tut mir Leid", sagte Beyond und stand von mir auf.

„Hör auf dich die ganze Zeit zu entschuldigen, es ist alles okay."

Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er sich langsam erhob und neben die Couch trat. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Klirren und schaute auf den Boden. Beyond hatte scheinbar beim Aufstehen, das Marmeladenglas mit dem Fuß umgeschubst, welches nun langsam zu mir rollte.

Ich schwang meine tauben Beine von der Couch und beugte mich zum Glas herunter. Wieso stand es auf dem Boden und nicht auf dem Tisch? Ich schnappte mir das Glas mit der einen Hand und warf es locker in die Andere.

„Oh Gott L, gib mir das verdammte Glas!", brüllte Beyond mir zu und schnappte sich das Glas aus meiner Hand. Ich schaute ihm verwirrt entgegen und erkannte eine unglaubliche Angst in seinen Augen. Ich erinnerte mich, dass er schon einmal etwas empfindlich auf das Glas reagierte.

„ Immer ruhig, es ist doch leer Beyond", gab ich irritiert zurück.

„Es… es darf nicht zerbrechen…", antwortete er mir leise und umschloss das Glas vorsichtig.

„Na gut, ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber dann bringe ich es in die Küche und stell es zurück in den Kühlschrank. Dort ist es sicher." Ich streckte meine Hand nach dem Glas aus, doch Beyond umschloss es noch fester. Was zur Hölle war nur mit diesem Glas? Es wurde langsam immer schwerer meine Fragen zurückzuhalten, ich griff kurz in meine Hosentasche und schnappte mir ein weiteres Karamellbonbon zur Ablenkung.

„Du wirst sterben, wenn es zerbricht.", sagte Beyond plötzlich gerade heraus.

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Bonbon und versuchte den Hustenanfall zu stoppen.

„Hä? Wieso? Wie kommst du auf so Etwas?", fragte ich ihn, als ich mich beruhigt hatte.

„Das war mein Traum… zerbricht das Glas stirbst du. Mehr kann ich dir leider nicht sagen."

Ich musste einmal tief ein- und ausatmen. Was für komische Träume hatte er? War er deshalb die ganze Zeit so nervös, wenn es um das Glas ging?

Ich beschloss ihm zu beweisen, dass nichts passieren würde und griff flink nach dem Glas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Nein L! Pass auf, gib es mir wieder!", schrie Beyond aufgebracht und versuchte das Glas zurückzuerobern.

„Es war ein Traum, ich zeig dir, dass nichts passieren wird."

Ich stand auf und hielt das Glas, nur mit zwei Fingern, seitlich neben mich.

„Nein nicht! Es sind schon Dinge aus meinem Traum geschehen!", brüllte er, doch das Glas fiel schon Richtung Boden.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich dem Glas nach, wie es auf den Boden aufknallte und in vielen Scherben zerbrach.

„NEIN! L! Was hast du nur getan?!", schrie Beyond komplett aufgebracht.

„Ich…"

Genau… ich war sprachlos. Wieso hatte er mir so spät gesagt, dass schon Dinge aus seinem Traum eingetreten sind? Ich schaute zu Beyond hinab, der sich auf dem Boden kniete und versuchte, die Scherben zusammen zu schieben. Wieso habe ich ihm nicht einfach vertraut und das dumme Glas in den Kühlschrank gestellt? Wieso musste ich ihm beweisen, wie unlogisch das alles klang?

Ich ging in die Hocke und legte meine Hand auf seine, die gerade einige Scherben aufhob.

„Hey, es wird schon nichts passieren. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso ich durch die Scherben sterben soll, aber ich pass einfach auf und fasse sie nicht an, in Ordnung?", versuchte ich Beyond etwas zu beruhigen.

Er beugte sich über die Scherben, stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab und starrte nach unten. Beyond fing an leise zu schluchzen und ich sah wie eine Träne hinab fiel und auf eine der größeren Scherben landete.

„Nicht die Scherbe direkt wird dich töten…", nuschelte er unter Tränen vor sich hin.

Dann blickte er plötzlich nach oben direkt tief in meine Augen.

„… sondern ICH werde dich töten verdammt!", schrie er mich mit wässrigen, geröteten Augen an.

Ich starrte zurück und versuchte Worte zu finden.

„Aber, wie… wieso solltest du so etwas tun?", fragte ich ihn benommen, doch schon stand Beyond auf, stürmte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Bevor er jedoch hinaustrat drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal zu mir um.

„Es tut mir so leid L, aber ich muss verschwinden. Wir werden uns nie mehr sehen können, die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß. Ich möchte, dass du lebst! Die Welt braucht dich, bitte versuche nicht mich zu finden oder mit mir in Kontakt zu treten. Ich darf auf keinen Fall erfahren, wo du bist! Am besten kommst du auch nie wieder in dieses Haus und nimmst einen anderen Unterschlupf."

Ich starrte Beyond einfach nur noch an, außerstande etwas zu erwidern. Er war komplett verweint, aber hatte gleichzeitig einen sehr ernsten Ausdruck.

Er drehte sich um, rannte los und rief:

„Vergiss mich bitte und lebe weiter L!"

Ich starrte zur offenen Tür heraus, nicht im Stande mich zu rühren. Ich wollte ihn doch nie wieder gehen lassen, wieso konnte ich mich nicht bewegen?!

„Steh auf und lauf hinter her L!", befahl ich mir, doch ich war wie versteinert.

Wieso musste ich es auch mit dem scheiß Glas drauf anlegen?

Ich hob meinen Arm zur offenen Tür, als könnte ich ihn einfach zurück zaubern, doch Beyond war weg…

Wieder…

Eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit breitete sich in meinen Körper aus und sog jegliche Kraft aus mir heraus.

Verlust…

Schmerz…

Einsamkeit…

Ich brach neben den Scherben auf dem Boden zusammen und wurde ohnmächtig.


	17. Zweifel

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, obwohl meine Wunde schon wieder schmerzte und scheinbar erneut aufgerissen war, blieb ich nicht stehen. Ich musste hier weg, weit weg!

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten blieb ich stehen, beugte mich nach vorne und stützte mich mit einem Arm an einer Hauswand ab. Ich atmete schwer, das Gefühl, nicht genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen, breitete sich in meinem Körper aus, als ich merkte wie stark meine Brust brannte. So erschöpft und kraftlos wie ich gerade war, konnte ich nicht viel ausrichten, sollte mir L doch gefolgt sein. Wie ich ihn einschätzte war er nicht weit hinter mir, umso mehr befahl ich mir weiter zulaufen. Ich durfte ihn nicht gefährden. Meine Beine zitterten und ich brach mitten auf dem Weg zusammen. Nun saß ich hier auf den Knien und meinen Körper mit beiden Armen abstützend, nicht im Stande einen weiteren Schritt zu laufen. Ich merkte, dass meine Augen ebenfalls brannten, bei so vielen Tränen kein Wunder. Mein Atem ging sehr unregelmäßig, ich musste ihn in den Griff bekommen, sonst würde ich hier noch ohnmächtig werden.

Es waren mittlerweile wieder einige Minuten vergangen und ich krabbelte zur Hauswand und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen sie. Ich blickte zuerst in den Himmel dann die Straße hinunter, die ich eben noch entlang gerannt bin. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

L wäre mir sicherlich gefolgt, da hätte ich alles darauf wetten können, zwar hatte er nicht die gleiche Ausdauer wie ich, aber er hätte alles gegeben, mich zu erwischen.

Ich starrte besorgt weiterhin die Straße entlang. Warum wollte ich plötzlich, dass er mir doch folgte?

War es nicht so besser? Ich war eine Gefahr für ihn…

Oder doch nicht mehr? Das Letzte was diese unheimliche Stimme gesagt hatte, klang eher danach, dass sie erst einmal verschwinden würde. Ich dachte angestrengt nach.

Nein, sie sagte etwas anderes…

 _„Du wirst es tun und ich werde da sein, wenn es soweit ist, glaub mir..."_

Was soll ich bloß machen? Ich zog meine Beine an mich, stützte meine Ellenbogen auf meinen Knien ab und vergrub meinen Kopf in meinen Händen. Verdammte scheiße!

Es musste irgendetwas passiert sein, sonst wäre L schon längst in Sicht.

Ich fasste einen Entschluss, stand auf, klopfte mir den Staub vom Hintern und ging wieder zurück.

L wusste Bescheid was in meinem Traum passierte, er würde bereit sein. Er ist stark und ich vertraue ihm, ich werde ihn nicht alleine lassen, nicht wieder… ich habe es versprochen.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich das Haus von weitem sehen und begann den letzten Rest zu joggen.

Die Haustür stand immer noch offen, dabei war locker eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Mir wurde extrem unwohl als ich die Stufen zur Haustür hinaufging. Ist er überhaupt noch hier? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn ich plötzlich wieder vor ihm Stand? Ob er mir vielleicht gar nicht gefolgt war, weil er nun Angst vor mir hatte? Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf um die ganzen Fragen aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen und trat ein.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich L auf dem Bauch liegend auf dem Boden fand, direkt neben den Scherben. Scheiße! Ich sprintete schnell zu ihm, kniete mich, drehte ihn um und zog ihn auf meine Oberschenkel. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und auf seinen Wangen hingen einige getrocknete Tränen. Was habe ich nur gemacht?! Oh nein bitte nicht L…

Ich drehte meinen Kopf über sein Gesicht und lauschte.

Gott sei Dank, er atmete noch! Ich ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören und drückte ihn fest an mich.

„Es tut mir so leid… ich lasse dich nicht mehr alleine.", flüsterte ich ihm entgegen.

Ich blickte wieder auf und starrte zu den Scherben. Was war bloß passiert? Wieso lag er hier, als wäre er zusammengebrochen?

Ich stand langsam auf, legte einen Arm unter seine Kniebeugen und mein anderer Arm war an seinem Rücken damit er nicht herunterfiel. Behutsam stand ich, mit ihm in meinen Armen, auf und schritt vorsichtig zur Couch. Er war so unglaublich leicht und ich hatte keine Mühe ihn zu tragen. Wie ruhig er in meinen Armen lag…

Bei der Couch endlich angekommen, legte ich ihn sanft ab und strich ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht um ihn besser sehen zu können.

Wieso habe ich so unüberlegt reagiert? Ich hatte Angst, sogar Panik bekommen, aber war nicht genau in diesem Moment L für mich da gewesen? Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf seine, immer noch nackten Brust, sein Herz schlug kräftig und regelmäßig. Sein Körper war allerdings kälter als vorhin. Natürlich wollte ich genauso wenig, dass er krank wurde. Ich stand auf, machte einen großen Schritt über die Scherben, schloss noch die offene Haustür und ging danach direkt in die Küche. Bevor ich mit der Suche nach einer Decke begann, sollte ich schnell diese elenden Scherben wegkehren. Ich musterte kurz die Küche und sah auch schon einen kleinen Besen mit Schaufel in einer Ecke hängen. Geschwind schnappte ich mir beides, ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, kehrte das Unglück zusammen und entsorgte alles in dem Mülleimer, der unter dem Schreibtisch von L stand. Nachdem ich alles wieder an seinen Platz gehängt hatte, schritt ich noch einmal kurz zu L und lauschte. Er schnarchte ganz leise und friedlich vor sich hin, ein zufriedenes Lächeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand nochmal durch seinen verwuschelten Schopf und ließ seine Haare durch meine Finger gleiten. Es fühlte sich jedes Mal einfach schön an.

So, wo könnte eine Decke sein? Irgendwo musste bestimmt ein Schlafzimmer sein. Ich schlich leise durch das Haus und fand einen kleinen Flur mit drei Türen. Hinter der ersten Tür links befand sich das Badezimmer. Darin befand sich eine Dusche, eine riesige Eckbadewanne, Toilette und Waschbecken. Wieso zur Hölle war hier so eine riesen Wanne? Ich kicherte in mich hinein, die könnte man ja mal bei Gelegenheit ausprobieren.

Zurück im Flur, schloss ich die Tür wieder und ging zur nächsten Tür auf der linken Seite.

Abgeschlossen. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, komisch. Naja egal.

Ich drehe mich um und ging zur Tür gegenüber auf der rechten Seite.

Jackpot! Zwar stand ich gerade mitten im Schlafzimmer, dies erkannte ich an dem großen Doppelbett welches darin stand, aber es gab weder Kissen noch Decken darauf. Selbst im großen Schrank war keine Spur von Decken, nur hunderte verschiedener Jeans und viele weiße Hemden. Ich musste wieder grinsen. Ach, wie eintönig… aber ich war ja auch nicht besser. Ich begutachtete mein schwarzes Hemd. Bei unserer Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus hatte ich noch rechtzeitig eine Tüte in meinem Krankenzimmer entdeckt, in der meine Jeans, mein weißes blutiges Hemd und wohl dieses Schwarze gesteckt hatte. Habe sie natürlich geschnappt und scheinbar hatte mich L während ich schlief angezogen. Ich wurde knallrot… daran hatte ich ja überhaupt nicht gedacht. Mich hatte es lustigerweise auch überhaupt nicht interessiert, wieso ich meine Jeans und diese Hemd trug.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schnappte mir eines der weißen Hemden.

Was L konnte, konnte ich schon lange.

Gerade wollte ich das Zimmer verlassen, als mir noch etwas einfiel. Ich schnupperte an meinem schwarzen Hemd und verzog das Gesicht. Oh Gott… ich glaube ich sollte ebenfalls was Frisches anziehen. Es roch total fremd. Ich drehte mich nochmal um, schnappte mir ein zweites Hemd und ging hinaus, zurück zu L. Während dem Rückweg hatte ich mein Hemd ausgezogen und vor die Badezimmertür gepfeffert. Ich stand nun neben L und legte eines der weißen Hemden auf ihn, in das Andere schlüpfte ich flink. Passte wie angegossen und es duftete herrlich nach… Früchten? Wusste gar nicht, dass es solche Waschmittel gab… typisch L, er war aber auch ein Süßer.

Lächelnd nahm ich nun das zweite Hemd von seiner Brust und setzte mich neben ihn.

Okay nun begann der spannende Teil. Damals hatte L mir den Kittel ausgezogen und Hose und Hemd an, ohne dass ich aufwachte. Ich musste ihm nur ein Hemd anziehen… das sollte doch zu schaffen sein! Ich zupfte das Hemd auseinander und beugte mich zu seinem Kopf. Verdammt, wie soll das gehen? Ich würde das Hemd über seinen Kopf bekommen, aber dann kamen die Arme…

Langsam hob ich seinen Kopf mit einer Hand hoch, ließ ihn aber direkt wieder sinken, als L anfing vor sich hin zu nuscheln.

„Beyond… komm zurück… bitte… alleine."

Mein Herz fing an zu bluten bei diesen Worten. Was hatte ich ihm nur angetan. War er vor Verzweiflung zusammen gebrochen? Vor Angst, wieder alleine zu sein?

Scheiße, was habe ich gemacht?! Vielleicht war er ja gelähmt vor Panik und konnte mir gar nicht folgen. Was musste er für eine Qual durchleben, als er sah, wie ich wegrannte? Er musste davon ausgegangen sein, dass es das allerletzte Mal war, dass er mich sah.

SCHEIßE! Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten vor Wut, ich war wütend auf mich.

„Alleine… Beyond…", nuschelte L weiter.

Ich legte das Hemd auf ihn und umfasste mit meinen Händen sein Gesicht.

„Du bist nicht alleine… ich bin bei dir… für immer.", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

Auf seinen Lippen war ein leichtes Lächeln zu erkennen.

Okay, zurück zum Hemd und meiner Aufgabe. Ich hob erneut vorsichtig seinen Kopf und zog das Hemd geschickt darüber. Ausziehen war doch einfacher als anziehen, ich kicherte.

Zuerst hob ich behutsam einen Arm und führte ihn durch das Hemd, dann den anderen. Geschafft!

Zu guter Letzt zog ich das Hemd ordentlich über seinen Bauch und strich es glatt.

Gar nicht mal so übel fürs erste Mal, lobte ich mich.

Als ich so da saß und ihn anschaute, merkte ich, wie müde ich eigentlich selber war.

Richtig ausgeschlafen hatte ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr.

Ich legte mich vorsichtig neben L, mit Blick zu ihm, schlang einen meiner Arme über seine Brust, den anderen Arm schob ich angewinkelt unter meinen Kopf.

Ich drückte ihm noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange, schloss dann meine Augen und schlief direkt ein.


	18. Machtkampf

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages kitzelten meine Nase und ich wurde langsam wach.

Ich blinzelte in das grelle Licht, welches durch das Fenster herein schien und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite. L lag immer noch friedlich neben mir und atmete leise. Ob er jemals in seinem Leben so lange geschlafen hatte? Vorsichtig beugte ich mich zu ihm herüber und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich denke ich konnte ihn mittlerweile wecken, scheinbar hatten wir einen ganzen Abend und eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen.

„Guten Morgen L", flüsterte ich ihm in sein Ohr und drückte ihn gleichzeitig.

Er drehte sich von mir weg und brummelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.

„Hey Schlafmütze… wach auf", sagte ich nun etwas energischer und zwickte ihn leicht in die Backe.

„Mh? Was…?", er drehte sich wieder zurück und starrte mir erschrocken in die Augen.

„B-Beyond?! W-Wieso?!", stotterte er vor sich hin.

„Es tut mir Leid… ich habe gestern absolut falsch reagiert und dir nicht vertraut. Ich wollte ein Problem wieder alleine lösen… Ich habe dich gestern unnötig gequält… bitte verzei…"

Meinen Satz konnte ich nicht mehr beenden, denn schon hatte ich seine Lippen auf meinen.

Er umarmte mich und legte sein Bein um meine Hüfte um mich noch näher an sich zu drücken.

„Du bist ein Idiot… bleib gefälligst bei mir…", befahl er mir, als er den Kuss beendet hatte.

Ich nickte, umfasste seinen Kopf und drückte ihn an mich.

Nach einigen Minuten lösen wir unsere Umarmung, ich setzte mich normal auf die Couch und L nahm seine gewohnte Sitzhaltung an.

Ich bemerkte wie er an sich hinab sah und mit einer Hand am Hemd zupfte.

„Ich hab mir erlaubt dich ebenfalls anzuziehen. Du warst eiskalt und ich wollte nicht, dass du krank wirst. Habe dich auf dem Boden liegend gefunden, als ich gestern wieder zurückkam.", teilte ich ihm besorgt mit.

L errötete und grinste mir frech zu, dann stand er auf, schlenderte zu seinem Schreibtisch und schnappte sich einen von vielen Lutscher, die dort in einem Becher standen.

„Magst du auch einen?", nuschelte er mir zu und hielt mir einen vor mein Gesicht.

„Ach, wieso nicht", ich griff nach dem Lutscher und schob ihn mir in den Mund.

Jetzt wusste ich auch endlich warum er die ganze Zeit diese Dinger lutschte, sie waren unglaublich lecker. Ich blickte wieder hoch und sah L in seinem Stuhl sitzen mit aufgeklapptem Laptop.

„Was machst du Feines?", fragte ich, beugte mich von hinten über seine Schulter und umarmte ihn.

„Die Gerechtigkeit darf nicht schlafen… ich muss dringend diesen Mordfällen nachgehen. Nach einer der letzten Emails zu urteilen, weiß die örtliche Polizei immer noch nicht wer der Mörder ist."

Och nein… fängt er schon wieder damit an? Ich seufzte und drückte L liebevoll.

„Ach und lies mal das hier Beyond", er tippte mit einem Finger auf einen kleinen Text.

„ Gestern Abend ist ein Patient aus dem Olympia Medical Center verschwunden. Augenzeugen berichten davon, dass der schwerverletzte, junge Mann von einem anderen Mann, der zu Besuch war und ungefähr im gleichen Alter ist, entführt wurde. Sollten Sie einen der zwei Herren sehen, bitte melden sie sich bei der Polizei. Der junge Mann benötigt dringend ärztliche Hilfe und medizinische Versorgung."

Ich schaute auf die zwei Bilder, die dem Text beigefügt waren.

„Tja, ein schönes Bild von uns von vorne und von unserer Schokoladenseite…", kicherte ich.

„Ja, aber weißt du was das bedeutet?", fragte mich L.

„Das wir zwei ziemlich heiß sind?", antwortete ich lachend.

L gab mir einen bösen Blick über die Schulter, welchen er aber nicht lange aufrecht halten konnte.

„Das auch… aber ich meine das wir jetzt nicht zusammen draußen gesehen werden dürfen… Die denken tatsächlich ich hätte dich entführt… Tze", L schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Zwar ein Missverständnis, aber eine Straftat… ich und eine Straftat…", er senkte seinen Kopf.

Ich schaute besorgte auf L, der ziemlich deprimiert auf seinem Stuhl saß, mit seinem Kopf zwischen den Knien.

„Hey Kopf hoch. Das klären wir schon noch… früher oder später."

Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, löste meine Umarmung und schlenderte zurück zur Couch.

„Hast ja Recht… aber so überlegt, könnte es bald sehr langweilig werden, wenn wir nur hier drinnen sitzen. Für mich alleine wäre es jetzt kein Problem, ich muss mich eh hier um den Fall kümmern, aber was machst du?"

Ich verschränkte meine Arme hinter meinen Kopf und lehnte mich so weit zurück, dass ich gegen die Decke starrte.

„ Erstens könnte ich dir helfen…", ich hörte L glucksen.

„Was?! Ich war immerhin auch ein Whammy's Kind, vergessen?!", gab ich ernst zurück.

„ Und du hattest erwähnt, dass Watari im Urlaub ist. Wer soll dich nun versorgen?", fragte ich ihn frech.

Er drehte sich erschrocken auf dem Stuhl um und starrte mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Oooh, das hatte ich ja komplett vergessen. Meine Süßigkeiten gehen bald zur Neige…"

Ich schaute zu L hinüber und grinste breit. Soll er mich fragen, ich werde ihm nicht meine Hilfe anbieten. Ich hatte Lust ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern.

„Tja, was machst du dann? So ohne Zucker wirst du nicht mehr richtig arbeiten können.", stichelte ich ihn.

„Das ist ein Problem", er setzte einen Daumen an seine Unterlippe und dachte nach.

„Ich würde fast behaupten du musst raus und einkaufen gehen oder?"

„Ich war noch nie einkaufen, das hat immer Watari für mich gemacht…", antwortete L betroffen.

„Und der hat nun Urlaub und ist nicht für dich da…", ärgerte ich weiter.

Er biss sich nun leicht auf dem Daumennagel herum.

Moment! Spielten wir hier Katz' und Maus? Wollte er mich dazu bringen, dass ich ihm meine Hilfe anbot? Clever, Clever, aber nicht mit mir! Ich habe deinen Plan durchschaut. Du kannst nichts machen, was mich veranlassen würde, als Erstes nachzugeben.

L hob seinen Zeigefinger Richtung Decke und bewegte seine Hand vor sein Gesicht. Hatte er plötzlich eine Idee? Er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und schlappte zu mir herüber.

Ha! Ich hatte gewonnen, er würde mich jetzt gleich fragen, ob ich für ihn einkaufen gehe.

Er setzte sich breitbeinig auf meinen Schoß und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Mit seinen Händen wuschelte er mir durch meine Haare, so wie ich es so gerne bei ihm tat. Ich bekam Gänsehaut und schlang meine Arme um seinen Körper. Was hatte der Kerl nur vor?

Genau wie ich gestern, fing er an meinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken. Ab und zu liebkoste er zwischendrin mein linkes Ohrläppchen und das andere Mal gab er mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Mir wurde plötzlich extrem heiß und ich merkte, wie sich bei mir in der Hose etwas regte.

Er führte seine rechte Hand von meinem Hals hinab, an meiner Brust entlang, sanft über meinen Bauch Richtung Schritt und dort blieb er mit leichtem Druck liegen.

Oh Gott, was hast du vor L? Ich konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Mein Becken drückte sich ihm entgegen, wollte, dass er weiter macht, aber er hielt weiter inne.

Ich schaute ihm in sein Gesicht und erkannte ein fieses Grinsen.

„Das wagst du nicht…", drohte ich ihm.

Er wollte mit mir wirklich spielen, na gut, ich würde nicht verlieren.

Ich drehte mich schnell zur Seite und warf ihn wie damals mit dem Rücken auf die Couch.

Zärtlich küsste ich ihm seinen Hals, meine rechte Hand war unter seinem Hemd und streichelte ihn, spielte um seinen Bauchnabel. Ich zog sein weißes Shirt ein wenig nach oben, nur so viel, dass ich seinen Bauchnabel mit meiner Zunge umspielen konnte. Er krümmte sich unter mir und fing an zu stöhnen.

Das gefällt dir was? Aber ich habe auch eine sadistische Ader in mir… warte nur ab. Ich funkelte ihn böse an, mit einem unheimlichen Grinsen.

Ich küsste nun seinen Bauchnabel, meine Hand glitt über den Körper hinunter zu seinem Oberschenkel und streichelte die Innenseite zärtlich.

L konnte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr zurückhalten, stöhnte lauter und drückte sich mir entgegen.

Ich setzte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Hose, in Höhe seines besten Stückes, gerade so stark, dass er es nur leicht spüren konnte und setzte mich dann auf.

Er merkte wenig später, dass ich aufgehört hatte und schaute mich gierig an.

Gib auf L, dieses Spiel wirst du definitiv nicht gewinnen.

Er richtete sich auf, unsere Augen waren wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Zuerst schaute er mich lüstern an, dann wurde sein Blick freundlich und er umarmte mich.

„Würdest du für mich einkaufen gehen und Wataris Aufgaben übernehmen solange er nicht hier ist?", fragte er mich resigniert.

Ich hatte gewonnen und war tierisch stolz auf mich!

„Klar mach ich das für dich, kannst dich auf mich verlassen", antwortete ich ihm und versuchte gleichzeitig mein triumphierendes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Er schaute mir erneut aus nächster Nähe in meine Augen.

„Eine Frage Beyond…", er klang plötzlich etwas verwundert.

„Ja, was ist?", fragte ich irritiert zurück.

„Seit wann hast du rote Augen?"


	19. Entspannung

Überrumpelt von dieser Frage schaute ich L sprachlos an.

„Beyond?", hakte er erneut nach.

Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und schaute auf den Boden.

„Hey? Was ist los?"

Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Das war kein gutes Zeichen…

Ich legte meinen Kopf in meine Hände und schloss die Augen.

„Ich…", mehr gab ich nicht von mir, nahm allerdings nochmal tief Luft.

„Ich habe sie, seit ich nach dem Unfall wieder aufgewacht bin.", antwortete ich, da ich versprochen hatte, L zu vertrauen.

„Oh… wow… okay.", gab er zurück.

„Ich hab sie bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen, deswegen frage ich. Hast du dadurch irgendwelche Nachteile? Vielleicht solltest du das mal untersuchen lassen.", teilte mir L besorgt mit.

Ich kicherte in mich hinein. Nachteile? Eigentlich nicht… oder doch?

„Ähm, ich sehe ja schlecht meine eigenen Augen, aber ich war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass sie permanent einen roten Schimmer haben. Nachteile sind mir bis jetzt keine bekannt."

„Einen roten Schimmer?", L drehte mich zu ihm um und blickte erneut tief in meine Augen.

„Nein, das ist definitiv kein roter „Schimmer". Sie sind richtig stechend rot. Wie… Wie Erdbeermarmelade!", sagte er und ging mit seinem Zeigefinger unter mein Auge. Er zog vorsichtig mein Augenlid nach unten um besser mein Auge betrachten zu können.

Wie Erdbeermarmelade? So stark rot hatte ich sie jetzt nicht in Erinnerung. Ich nahm sie eher wie ein leichtes Flackern war oder ein dünner Nebel, aber nie so extrem. Was war nur passiert?

„Autsch", rief ich und schloss schnell mein Auge.

„Ups… tut mir Leid Beyond, bin abgerutscht. Sie sehen echt faszinierend aus, als könntest du mehr in einem Menschen sehen, als nur sein Äußeres.", L grinste mir entgegen.

Wie er Recht hatte…

„Magst du sie?", fragte ich.

„Mögen?", irritiert blickte er mir entgegen.

„ Sie sind gewöhnungsbedürftig…"

Ich schaute L erwartungsvoll an.

„Aber ich liebe sie!", rief er mir freudig entgegen und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Wie niedlich er doch gerade aussah, einfach zum Umarmen.

„Puh… ich dachte schon du findest sie abstoßend… Wobei ich mich wirklich immer noch frage, wieso sie gerade jetzt so rot sind…", ich kratze mich am Hinterkopf.

Diese Frage kreiste mir wirklich im Kopf herum und ließ mich nicht los. War das ein böses Omen? Hatten diese Augen vielleicht etwas mit der Stimme zu tun?

„Ich glaube ich nehme mal ein Bad, bin ziemlich verschwitzt seit gestern… dank dir", teilte mir L mit und ein freches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ach? Als ob du so unschuldig warst… du hast heute sogar angefangen!", gab ich konternd zurück.

„Ja, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du noch fieser sein kannst…"

Wir fingen beide an zu lachen, es war ein ausgelassenes Lachen und es war ein herrlicher Augenblick.

„Na dann lass ich schon mal das Wasser ein", sagte ich zu L, stand auf und lief in den kleinen Flur.

Als ich vor der Badezimmertür angekommen war blieb ich kurz stehen und blickte auf die verschlossene Tür neben mir.

„Du L? Was ist eigentlich in dem verschlossenen Zimmer?", brüllte ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ach, nichts Besonderes… Berichte und Fotos von… alten Fällen, die ich gelöst habe. So eine Art kleines Archiv", antwortete mir L und ich starrte weiter auf die Tür. Irgendetwas in mir war mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden… aber jeder hatte Geheimnisse… ich ja auch.

„Ach so. Ich hatte auf ein Spielzimmer gehofft", log ich und ließ ein gespieltes Lachen hören.

Ich öffnete nun die Badezimmer Tür und ging zur Wanne hinüber. Tja, ich wollte sie ausprobieren, nun konnte ich es wirklich tun. Ich grinste frech, beugte mich zum Hahn hinunter und drehte das Wasser auf. Plötzlich spürte ich einen Körper hinter mir, der sich an mich presste. Ich wirbelte herum und sah L schelmisch lächeln.

„Du kannst es ja scheinbar nicht erwarten, was?" gab ich genauso verschmitzt zurück.

L hatte sich sein Shirt entledigt und stand nur in Jeans vor mir. Er sah so verdammt heiß aus und mir wurde wieder warm. Er kam ein Schritt auf mich zu und zog mir ebenfalls das Shirt aus, dann küsste er mich leidenschaftlich. Ich umschlang seinen Körper mit einem Arm, um ihn näher an mich zu drücken, mit der anderen Hand griff ich ihm in seine Haare. Er konnte es wirklich nicht mehr erwarten, denn er drückte mich so stark, dass ich einen Schritt nach hinten setzen musste, damit ich nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Verständlich war es… ich hatte ihn ja mittlerweile zweimal richtig scharf gemacht und dann mittendrin aufgehört. Böser Beyond, mahnte ich mich in Gedanken und grinste fies.

Ich konnte mich kurz von ihm lösen um Luft zu holen, er tat es mir gleich.

„Welches Schaumbad hast du eigentlich?" fragte ich L kurz.

„Weiß ich gar nicht… Watari kauft immer ein, wie du mittlerweile weißt"

Ich drehte mich um und betrachtete die drei Schaumbad Flaschen.

„ Magische Momente, Sternstunde und Paradies-Garten?", flüsterte ich die Namen vor mich hin.

„Was zur Hölle?"

L beugte sich wieder über mich und drückte seinen Becken an meinen Hintern. Er kam ganz nah an mein Ohr und flüsterte:

„Ich finde Paradies-Garten klingt gut"

Ich bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut… seine Stimme klang so sexy. Ich schnappte mir die Flasche und kippte 3 volle Deckel in die fast volle Wanne. Danach stellte ich es wieder zurück und drehte mich erneut zu L herum. Sofort begann er mich wieder zu küssen und seine Hände gingen auf Entdeckungstour.

Wow… er konnte es echt nicht mehr aushalten. Wie viele Frauen es wohl gibt, die jetzt gerne in meiner Haut wären. Ich grinste innerlich und ließ meine Hände auf seinen Hintern gleiten.

Tja, Pech Mädels… er gehört ganz alleine mir.

 _„Hahaha…"_

Ich schreckte kurz auf und schaute auf die geschlossenen Augen von L.

„Hast du gerade etwas gesagt?", fragte ich ihn unsicher.

„Mh? Wie denn, wenn ich dich gerade vernasche?", antwortete er schmunzelnd.

Bestimmt hatte ich mich verhört oder mir etwas eingebildet.

Ich begann damit den Knopf seiner Jeans zu öffnen und diese daraufhin auszuziehen. Meine Hand griff ihm in den Schritt und L konnte ein wohltuendes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Warum sollte er auch? Er drückte sich meiner Hand entgegen, er wollte mehr…

Und das würde er dieses Mal auch bekommen.


	20. Überraschung

Ich öffnete meine Augen und starrte in einen hohen Schaumberg. War ich eingeschlafen?

Ich blickte über meine Schulter und sah, dass Beyond direkt hinter mir saß, mit geschlossenen Augen. Wir hatten uns scheinbar ziemlich verausgabt, allein beim Gedanken, was wir getrieben haben, bildete sich ein breites Grinsen auf meinen Lippen. Ich drehte mich wieder um und lehnte meinen Rücken gegen Beyond. Es war so ein unglaublich schöner Moment. Ich spürte seinen ruhigen Atem in meinem Nacken und bekam unweigerlich eine Gänsehaut.

Mh, wie lange wir hier schon in der Wanne saßen? Ich hob eine Hand aus dem Wasser und begutachtete die Fingerspitzen. Total verschrumpelt! Wenn ich schätzen müsste sind wir bestimmt schon ein bis zwei Stunden hier im Wasser. Höchste Zeit sich trocken zu legen und wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Beyond musste schließlich auch noch einkaufen gehen und die Geschäfte schlossen für gewöhnlich um 20:00 Uhr. Ich würde die Nacht ohne Zucker nicht überstehen… das war definitiv ein Notfall!

Ganz langsam stand ich auf, drehte mich um und musterte noch einmal Beyond, der ziemlich fertig seinen Kopf auf dem Wannenrand abgelegt hatte und schnarchte. Er war einfach zu niedlich, wie er da lag. Nie im Leben könnte er einer Fliege etwas zu leide tun, geschweige denn mir.

Dann wollen wir ihn doch mal wecken!

Ich beugte mich noch einmal zu ihm und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange, dann stand ich auf. Ich packte seine Beine an den Fußknöchel und zog ihn zum anderen Ende der Wanne, sodass er mit dem gesamten Kopf unter dem Schaum verschwand. Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, als er wieder auftauchte und sich den Schaum aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„L!", schrie er und strafte mich mit einem bösen Blick.

Ich lachte einfach nur laut los und versank ebenfalls nochmal halb in der Wanne, da ich mich nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten konnte vor Lachen.

„Na warte!", sagte Beyond und beugte sich nun über mich.

„Nein, Stop! B…", versuchte ich ihn noch zwischen meinem Lachen aufzuhalten, aber schon tauchte er mich unter Wasser.

Nach wenigen Sekunden ließ er mich wieder auftauchen und ich schnappte nach Luft.

„Sehr lustig so etwas, nicht L?", fragte er mich mit einem ironischen Unterton.

Ich spuckte ins Wasser, da ich etwas viel Schaum geschluckt hatte, dann drehte ich mich diesmal zu Beyond und sah ihn böse an.

„Du musst immer das letzte Wort haben, was?"

Wir sahen uns an, doch die Stille war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn plötzlich lachten wir beide los.

Als wir uns endlich beruhigt hatten, stand ich auf und stieg aus der Wanne.

„Warte, ich hole uns frische Jeans, Hemden und Shorts."

„Alles klar, danke.", antwortete Beyond und spülte sich erneut mit etwas Wasser, den Schaum aus dem Gesicht.

Ich ging in den kleinen Flur und öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, schnappte mir von jedem Kleidungsstück zwei Teile und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen als mein Blick auf das Bett fiel. Ich hatte es noch nie benutzt, da ich nie schlief, beziehungsweise dann auf meinem Stuhl für wenige Stunden einnickte. Naja, vielleicht würde sich das ja in nächster Zeit ändern, jetzt wo ich nicht mehr alleine war. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Die Tür des „Archivs"… ich schnaubte kurz… irgendwann würde ich es ihm sagen. Ich wandte meinen Blick von der Tür und sprintete schnell ins Badezimmer.

Beyond stand mitten im Raum und fingerte an seinem Bauch herum.

„Oh verdammt, wir haben deine Wunde und den Verband komplett vergessen… ist bestimmt komplett durchgeweicht."

„Kein Ding, den alten Verband hab ich schon weggeschmissen, mich irritiert eher die Wunde", gab Beyond von sich und drückte weiter mit seinem Finger am Bauch herum.

„Hey, drück nicht drauf herum sonst wird es nur…", ich stoppte mitten im Satz und starrte auf seinen Bauch.

„Aber wie?", fragte ich verwundert.

Ich ging in die Hocke damit mein Kopf direkt auf Höhe seines Bauches war und führte meinen Finger dorthin.

Er war komplett verheilt! Nicht einmal eine Narbe war übrig geblieben… wie konnte das sein?

„Ähm L? Könntest du mir eben die Kleidung geben… wenn du weiter dort vor mir sitzt, komme ich wieder auf dumme Gedanken", Beyond lachte mir entgegen.

Geistesabwesend reichte ich ihm seine Shorts, Jeans und Shirt, ohne meinen Blick von seinem Bauch zu wenden. Unfassbar!

Er drehte sich von mir weg und zog sich an. Ich tat es ihm gleich, schritt danach kurz zur Wanne und ließ das Wasser ab.

„So etwas ist unmöglich!", rief ich zu Beyond und hüpfte nochmal vor ihn.

„Lass mich noch einmal sehen"

Ich zog sein Shirt ein Stück hoch und starrte erneut auf seinen Bauch. Jetzt da alles verheilt war, erkannte ich seine Muskeln… er sah wirklich heiß aus.

„Ich weiß auch nicht… gestern hätte ich schwören können, dass die Wunde noch da war und sogar bei meinem Sprint aufgerissen war."

Ich setzte einen Daumen an meine Unterlippe mit der anderen Hand streichelte ich über den Bauch.

„L bitte, ich brauche auch mal eine Pause, ich bin doch kein Tier", lachte mir Beyond entgegen.

Erst jetzt realisierte ich, was er eventuell gedacht hatte.

„Oh Entschuldigung, äh... nein, ich wollte nur schauen...", versuchte ich ihm zu erklären, doch er winkte nur ab und ging aus dem Bad.

Ich stand auf, folgte ihm und als ich an Beyond vorbei lief, klatschte ich ihm auf den Hintern und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Du machst mich echt fertig L…", er schüttelte den Kopf, grinste und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Der große Meisterdetektiv L, hüpft hier wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen herum… dass ich so was noch erleben darf", versuchte mich Beyond zu ärgern.

„Mir doch egal, fühl dich lieber geehrt, nur du kennst mich so! Wenn ich unter Kollegen bin, muss ich wieder gefühlskalt wirken und monoton sprechen. Wirkt einfach seriöser und hinterlässt Eindruck."

Ich schnappte mir den letzten Lolly vom Schreibtisch, stand auf und steckte mir die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Denkst du dran, dass du noch einkaufen gehst?", fragte ich und schaute ihm in seine leuchtend, roten Augen.

„Du willst nicht wirklich wissen, wie ich drauf bin, wenn ich keine Süßigkeiten mehr habe…", fügte ich hinzu.

„Mh, vielleicht will ich es aber mal herausfinden, ob in dir auch eine böse Seite steckt.", antwortete Beyond und streckte mir diesmal die Zunge heraus.

Ich ignorierte ihn gekonnt und schlenderte gemütlich in die Küche.

„Ich mach dir jetzt noch einen Kakao und dann müsstest du wirklich los. Wir haben schon 19:18 Uhr. Die meisten Geschäfte schließen um 20:00 Uhr."

Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte ich ihm seinen Kakao gemacht und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ich erschrak, als ich sah, wie Beyond auf der Couch saß. Er hatte seine Knie nah an den Körper gezogen, seinen Kopf dahinter vergraben und presste beide Hände gegen diesen. Er schien Schmerzen zu haben und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Ich stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und hockte mich vor ihn.

„Hey Beyond, ich bin da, alles ist gut", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„20:00 Uhr… Geschäft… Blut… überall Blut…"

Ich stutzte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Hey, alles okay, wenn es dir heute nicht gut geht, machen wir das morgen einfach zusammen.", gab ich zurück, streichelte kurz über seinen Kopf und legte meine Arme auf seine Schultern.

Plötzlich schreckte er auf, blickte mir in meine Augen und packte mich mit beiden Händen fest am Hals.

Seine roten Augen glühten richtig… blutrot.

Sie machten mir plötzlich tierisch Angst.

Das war nicht Beyond!

„Ich… be… keine... Luft", presste ich heraus und versuchte gleichzeitig seinen Griff zu lösen.

Zwecklos…

Jegliche Kraft verließ meinen Körper und eine unheimliche Schwärze verhüllte meinen Blick langsam. Meine Arme sackten kraftlos neben meinen Körper herunter und meine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer.

War dies das Ende, von dem Beyond gesprochen hatte? Mein Tod?

Ich dachte, ich wäre vorbereitet gewesen…

Falsch gedacht…


	21. Liebe

_„Genauso Beyond! Drück fester zu."_

Ich schaute in die Augen von L, die sich langsam schlossen. Seine Arme hingen kraftlos herunter und er wehrte sich nicht mehr.

 _„Perfekt! Nur noch wenige Sekunden, dann hast du L endlich aus dem Weg geräumt"_ , lobte mich die Stimme.

Ich musterte das leblose Gesicht in meinen Händen. Was empfand ich gerade? In wenigen Sekunden würde er sterben…

Freude?

Genugtuung?

Plötzlich hörte ich L in meinem Kopf:

 **„Ich bin für dich da und lasse dich nicht im Stich."**

Ich ließ in ruckartig los, als hätte ich mich verbrannt und sah wie er zu Boden sackte.

 _„Nein! Was tust du da Beyond! Er war doch schon mehr tot als lebendig!"_

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Verpiss dich aus meinem Schädel!

 _„Wieso bist du so böse zu mir Beyond? Du hast mir zu verdanken, dass du überhaupt noch unter den Lebenden wandelst"_

Nein?! Konnte das wirklich sein?

 _„Doch kann es… ich bin der Shinigami. Hast du mich vermisst? Du bist weich geworden Beyond Birthday! Das ist langweilig… also musste ich ein bisschen mit „anpacken". Ich habe dich allein für meine Unterhaltung wieder ins Diesseits geschickt… nicht weil ich nett bin und ein Happy End sehen möchte."_

Ein Lachen dröhnte durch meinen Schädel, der sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich explodieren.

„Dann töte mich! Hier und jetzt! Hörst du Shinigami?! Töte mich!", schrie ich und drückte mir meine Hände gegen den Kopf.

 _„So leicht mache ich es dir nicht! Wo bleibt dann der Spaß?"_

Ich brach neben L auf den Boden zusammen, erschöpft griff ich nach seiner Hand und packte sie.

 _„Ach, du bist echt niedlich Beyond. Eigentlich habe ich von dir mehr erwartet, einen der besten Serienmörder, den die Welt je gesehen hätte. Intelligent, skrupellos und eiskalt, ein richtiger Psychopath. Du warst so genial in dieser Rolle. Ich habe es genossen, wie du den jungen Mann und die Frau mit deinen eigenen Händen getötet hast. Der Plan mit den zwei Polizisten… fast ein Meisterwerk. Leider nur fast."_

Die Stimme seufzte kurz, ich hatte mittlerweile die Hand von L fest umschlossen und konnte seinen schwachen Puls merken… Gott sei Dank.

 _„Na gut. Wie du möchtest… ich lasse dich erst einmal in Ruhe. Für das Heilen deiner Wunde hättest du dich ruhig bedanken können. Ich wollte, dass du bei voller Gesundheit und fit bist, wenn du L tötest. Ihn sollte man nicht unterschätzen, schon gar nicht, da er Bescheid wusste. Wie dumm du warst, ihm meine Vision zu erzählen. Es hätte so schön werden können. Doch leider ist dein Wille oder besser gesagt… deine Liebe… aktuell zu stark… ich kann dich leider nicht mehr so kontrollieren, wie ich es möchte."_ , er spuckte das Wort Liebe regelrecht heraus, als würde er sich davor ekeln.

 _„Aber eins sei dir gesagt, Beyond Birthday. Sollten jemals deine Gefühle ins Wanken geraten, werde ich nicht zögern."_

Meine Kraft kehrte in meinen Körper zurück, schnell kroch ich zu L und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

„Ich hab es gewusst… ich hab es gewusst… ich hätte dich fast getötet…", ich weinte und vergrub meinen Kopf in seinem Hemd.

„Fast…", waren L's Worte, kaum hörbar, dann hustete er.

„Oh mein Gott!", ich drückte ihn noch fester und konnte meine Tränen nun überhaupt nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Ich sagte doch… ich bin stark…", ich schaute ihm in sein Gesicht und er grinste mich an.

Wie konnte er mir nur so in die Augen sehen, obwohl ich ihn gerade fast getötet hätte?

„Du bist es wieder…", er strahlte mich an und legte eine Hand auf meine Wange.

„Wie meinst du?", fragte ich leicht irritiert.

„Ich wusste, du würdest mich nie töten. Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen. Jetzt sind sie wieder sehr dunkel mit einem leicht rötlichen Schimmer. Wie du es gesagt hattest… du warst im Recht"

„Meine Augen?"

Er nickte mir kaum merklich zu, seine Hand fiel auf die Brust, sein Kopf zur Seite und er wurde erneut ohnmächtig. L schien sehr erschöpft zu sein, kein Wunder nach all dem… Ich hob ihn erneut vom Boden und trug ihn diesmal ins Schlafzimmer.

„Dass ich dich hier durch die Gegend trage, solltest du dir aber nicht angewöhnen.", scherzte ich während ich durch den Flur schritt.

Ich öffnete mit meinem Ellenbogen die Tür, ging in den Raum und machte die Tür mit meinem Fuß hinter mir wieder zu. Behutsam legte ich L auf das riesige Bett um erneut auf die Suche nach einer Decke und vielleicht auch einem Kissen zu gehen. In einer Ecke des Schlafzimmers erkannte ich eine Art Truhe, die hatte ich wohl beim ersten Mal nicht bemerkt. Ich öffnete sie und hatte direkt Glück!

Zwei Garnituren an Bettwäsche, perfekt! Aber warum waren sie in dieser Truhe, statt auf dem Bett? Egal, so etwas war gerade unwichtig.

Ich legte die Garnituren auf das Bett, zog L vorsichtig auf das Kissen und deckte ihn dann zu.

Wieso waren die letzten Tage so eine Achterbahnfahrt? Ich hoffte, dass dies bald ein Ende nahm und hier ein wenig Ruhe einkehrte… den Shinigami war ich zumindest erst einmal los, wenn ich ihm glauben konnte… Naja, zumindest solange wie ich L liebte und er mich.

Wie kitschig… ich musste lachen. Wie aus einem schlechten Film… aber war das ganze Leben nicht ein einziger Film?

Ich strich einige Strähnen von L's Stirn und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf diese, dann stand ich auf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer um meinen Kakao zu trinken. Er würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn er aufwacht und einen Berg Süßigkeiten vorfinden würde.

Ich trank den letzten Schluck, stand auf und ging zur Haustür. Gerade wollte ich diese öffnen, als mir einfiel, dass ich ja überhaupt kein Geld hatte.

Moment! In meiner alten Jeans mussten ungefähr hundert Dollar stecken! Ich drehte um und suchte das komplette Wohnzimmer nach dieser Tüte ab. Als ich sie nicht entdecken konnte, ging ich auf die Knie und krabbelte nun nochmal durch das Wohnzimmer. Da war sie ja! Sie stand unter dem Tisch hinter dem Medizinkoffer.

Manchmal erforderte es eben eine andere Sichtweise auf Dinge, um etwas zu finden.

Ich schnappte mir die Tüte, zog die blutige Jeans heraus und rümpfte die Nase.

Oh Gott wie sie roch, ekelhaft! Ich griff in die erste Hosentasche und zog die schwarze Digitaluhr heraus. Ah, die hatte ich ja ganz vergessen! Ich zog sie an und griff nun in die andere Tasche. Jawohl! Die hundert Dollar und einige Cents waren immer noch dort, wo ich sie hingesteckt hatte. Ich stopfte die Hose wieder zurück in die Tüte und nahm sie mit nach draußen. Zwar wusste ich nicht genau, wo es lang ging, aber ich konnte mich ja durchfragen. Ich öffnete die erste Mülltonne, die mir begegnete und schmiss die Tüte, samt blutigen Jeans und Shirt, hinein.

Sayōnara, altes Leben!


	22. Nachforschungen

Vollgepackt, mit zwei großen Tüten Süßigkeiten, stieß ich die Haustür auf, stolperte herein und ließ erst einmal alles auf die Couch fallen.

Puh, vielleicht hatte ich es ein wenig übertrieben. Ich strich mit meinem Ärmel über die verschwitzte Stirn. Ich sah mich kurz um, konnte aber keinen L ausfindig machen. Wahrscheinlich schlief er noch, ich sollte gleich mal nach ihm sehen. Ich ging zur Haustür, schloss diese und lief wieder zurück zu den Tüten.

Na, hoffentlich bekommt er kein Diabetes oder Herzinfarkt von dem ganzen Zucker. Vielleicht sollte ich besser auf ihn Acht geben und auch aufpassen, dass er gesundes Zeug aß, ob sich Watari mal darüber Gedanken gemacht hat? Vielleicht hatte er es bereits schon einmal probiert und war gescheitert? Ich sollte es trotzdem versuchen!

Neben dem ganzen Süßkram hatte ich auch ein wenig Obst mit eingepackt. Ein paar Bananen, Trauben, Äpfel und das Wichtigste: Erdbeeren. Ich schlenderte in die Küche, öffnete einige Schränke und schnappte mir die ersten zwei großen Schüsseln, die ich finden konnte. Zurück im Wohnzimmer leerte ich die Süßigkeiten in die eine Schüssel und das Obst in die andere.

Ich war immer noch erstaunt, wie viele verschiedene Produkte es von Süßigkeiten gab. Als ich dort im Laden vor dem Regal stand, war ich sprachlos gewesen. Zuerst wollte ich ihm nur einige Lutscher und Bonbons mitbringen, aber als ich diese Auswahl sah, konnte ich mich einfach nicht entscheiden. Nun sitze ich hier auf der Couch und starre diesen Berg an Zucker an. Ich musste plötzlich anfangen zu lachen, schnappte mir allerdings eine Erdbeere, warf sie mir in den Mund und schlenderte zum Schreibtisch von L, da ich gerade bemerkte, dass sein Laptop immer noch an war.

Ich setzte mich auf seinen Stuhl und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

Interessant, er hatte vorhin scheinbar vergessen sich auszuloggen, denn ich konnte sämtliche E-Mails und Berichte aufrufen, die mir gerade ins Auge fielen. Sollte ich das wirklich machen?

Das wäre, als würde ich sein Handy auf Nachrichten kontrollieren…

Ich wog die Pro und Contras in Gedanken ab und entschied mich dafür einige Emails anzusehen.

Ich war schließlich auch ein Whammy's Kind gewesen und ich wollte ebenfalls ein Detektiv werden. Also warum sollte ich nicht einige Berichte und Emails durchlesen und helfen? L hatte jetzt schon oft genug betont, dass er die Arbeit in den letzten Tagen hat schleifen lassen. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm ja wirklich helfen, ich bin ja nicht vollkommen blöd…

Er würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn ich für ihn ein bisschen weiter arbeite. Die Polizei musste ja mittlerweile denken L gibt es nicht mehr…

Ich schluckte schwer, denn fast wäre es wirklich so ausgegangen.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Emails gleiten und las hier und da den Betreff.

Raub, Raub, Körperverletzung, Raub, Mord…

Ich klickte die E-Mail mit dem Betreff „Mord" an und schaute gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

Meine Augen überflogen den Bericht und ich setzte unbewusst einen Daumen an meine Unterlippe.

Am Ende der E-Mail war eine rote Markierung mit der Aufschrift „Gelöst" angefügt worden.

Ach, Mist! Hätte ich die mal zuerst gesehen, aber es war sowieso nichts Besonderes. Eine reiche, alte Dame wurde überfallen und wollte ihr Geld nicht heraus geben, woraufhin sie von dem Erpresser erschossen wurde. Wenig später wurde er auch schon gefasst und sitzt nun in U-Haft.

Ich scrollte die E-Mails weiter nach unten um einige ältere Exemplare zu erwischen. Sollten es hier einige ungelöste Fälle geben, wäre es doch interessanter diese aufzugreifen.

Mein Blick blieb bei einer E-Mail hängen, als mir der Betreff „Doppelmord" ins Auge fiel.

Ich überflog die Zeilen und mir wurde plötzlich richtig schlecht. Mittlerweile knabberte ich an meinem Nagel, da ich ziemlich nervös wurde.

Es war mein Fall… es ging um die Morde in dem Geschäft. Der Fall war noch nicht gelöst, konnte er auch schlecht sein, denn ich war ja immer noch auf freiem Fuß.

Ich sah mir den Bericht etwas genauer an und beugte mich näher zum Bildschirm. Die E-Mail hatte drei Anhänge: Notiz, Vermutung und Fotos.

Beim letzten Wort gefror mir das Blut in den Adern. Hatte L die Anhänge noch nicht geöffnet und angesehen? Konnte ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Ich klickte zuerst auf den Anhang mit dem Titel Notiz, die von einem Chief Officer angefügt wurde.

„Verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen Mann, der am 18.07.2016 durch einen Autounfall verstarb. Seine Identität war ebenfalls unklar. Bitte nachforschen."

Mir wurde nun richtig übel, doch ich klickte trotzdem den nächsten Anhang an.

„Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass die Leiche des jungen Mannes vom 18.07.2016 spurlos verschwunden ist. Sie wurde noch am Abend des Todes in eine nahegelegene Leichenhalle gebracht, um am darauf folgenden Tag eine Obduktion durchzuführen."

Ich presste mir meine Hand vor den Mund und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Wieso machte mich das gerade so fertig… Ich hatte mich doch bereits, kurz vor meinem Tod, in einer Zeitung gesehen. Es machte mir sichtlich zu schaffen, so einen Bericht zu lesen, bei dem einfach nur Fakten wichtig sind und nicht die Person. Das Ganze wirkte einfach extrem kühl und distanziert.

Mit zittriger Hand fuhr ich über das Touchpad des Laptops um den Anhang „Fotos" zu öffnen. Wollte ich das gerade wirklich tun? Gott, mir war jetzt schon so grottenschlecht, dass ich mich am Liebsten ins Bett zu L gelegt hätte. Ich sammelte mich und klickte auf den Anhang.

Ich schlug nun auch meine zweite Hand vor den Mund und versuchte mit aller Kraft einen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Was war bloß los mit mir?! Ich hatte Menschen vor meinen Augen umgebracht und hatte es genossen… und nun?

Ich starrte entgeistert auf fünf Bilder, die ersten zwei Fotos zeigten mich kurz nach dem Unfall. Blutüberströmt lag ich auf der Straße. Eigentlich konnte man gar nichts mehr erkennen, was mir ähnlich sah. Ich war ein einziger Haufen aus Fleisch und Blut. Kurz schloss ich meine Augen um mich erneut zu sammeln und zwang mich auf die nächsten drei Bilder zu sehen. Eines zeigte meinen Körper in der Leichenhalle, er lag auf einer Art Operationstisch, komplett aus Edelstahl. Die Angestellten dort hatten scheinbar ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn auf diesem Foto konnte man mich nun doch, soweit es ging, erkennen. Ich beugte mich wieder nach vorne um das Foto genauer zu betrachten. Mein Schädel war scheinbar komplett zertrümmert, Beine und Arme waren mehrfach gebrochen… ich schaute wieder weg. Alleine von den Bildern tat mir plötzlich alles weh… wieso musste ich auch diesen verdammten Anhang öffnen? Jetzt war es eh zu spät und die letzten zwei Fotos konnte ich nun auch noch anschauen. Konnte ja kaum schlimmer werden oder?

Auf dem vorletzten Bild sah man mich von hinten in das Geschäft eintreten, scheinbar befand sich auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Laden eine Videokamera. Das letzte Bild zeigte mich von vorne… in einer überaus guten Qualität. Ich hatte Betty den blutdurchtränkten Stofffetzen über Mund und Nase gepresst und sie so getötet. Ihren Namen hatte ich eigentlich schon verdrängt, aber er waberte direkt über ihrem Kopf und strahlte mich in roten Buchstaben an.

Ich schloss die Augen, zog meine Beine an mich und umschlang diese mit meinen Armen. Wie konnte ich nur jemals so etwas Widerliches machen. Verdammter Shinigami! Wäre ich doch besser tot geblieben…

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Rücken und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Oh hey, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken Beyond. Was tust du da?", fragte L besorgt und gleichzeitig etwas irritiert.

„Ach, ähm nichts Wichtiges…", panisch versuchte ich die Fotos zu schließen, doch L legte seine Hand auf meine.

„Ist okay… ich weiß es… schon lange…", gab er flüsternd von sich, als ob er sich für etwas schuldig fühlte.

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Du warst der Mörder… Ich wusste es direkt, als ich dieses Bild sah."

„A-Aber wieso gehst du nicht zur Polizei und lieferst mich aus? Du sagst doch so oft, dass du die Gerechtigkeit bist. Wieso zögerst du?!", ich wurde etwas lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Ich… kann nicht.", gab er resigniert zu und setzte sich erschöpft neben mich auf den Boden.

Ich stand vom Stuhl auf, setzte mich vor L auf den Boden, umarmte ihn und drückte meine Stirn gegen seine.

„Wieso?", fragte ich knapp.

Er blickte auf und sah mir in die Augen.

„Weil ich dich liebe und das da…", er zeigte auf das letzte Foto, auf dem man mich von vorne sah:

„Das bist nicht wirklich du!"

Ich drückte ihn fest an mich und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir in Schwierigkeiten gerätst."

L drückte mich ein Stück von sich weg und sah mich an.

„Werde ich schon nicht. Ich bin sowieso der Einzige, der den Fall lösen kann und außerdem würde keiner an einen mordenden Untoten glauben", gab L selbstsicher von sich und kicherte.

„Das fällt doch auf, wenn der große L einen Fall nicht lösen kann", witzelte ich.

„Puh, sagen wir mal so… ich denke meine momentane Verfassung ist nicht gerade die Beste um solche schwierige Fälle zu lösen. Ich sollte mich erst einmal um die kleineren Fische kümmern.", L stand auf, strahlte mir entgegen und reichte mir seine Hand.

Ich zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben, packte seine Hand und ließ mich nach oben ziehen.

„Sooo und was hast du da Schönes eingekauft?!", fragte mich L fröhlich und streckte seine Arme in die Höhe.

Ich lachte, hüpfte neben ihn und legte meinen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Einiges! Ein bisschen Obst um auch eine gesunde Abwechslung zu haben und natürlich deine Süßigkeiten. Von den Meisten habe ich in meinem Leben noch nie etwas gehört"

„Klingt gut! Dann lass uns mal gemeinsam schauen!"

Ich blickte noch einmal in L's Gesicht, es strahlte vor Glück und mir wurde richtig warm ums Herz.

„Aber wehe du bekommst wegen mir einen Zuckerschock, dann werde ich richtig böse", scherzte ich und schubste ihn in Richtung Couch.


	23. Spiel

„Wow… da hast du echt eine erstaunliche Menge mitgebracht. Soviel hat mir nicht mal Watari gekauft… er hing mir immer in den Ohren, dass ich mal etwas Gesundes essen sollte.", sagte L und machte sich gleichzeitig auf der Couch gemütlich.

Verdammt! Ich wusste doch, ich hätte weniger kaufen sollen…

„Und da hat er auch Recht! Ich habe deswegen extra was Gesundes mitgenommen", mahnte ich ihn und schob die Schüssel mit dem Obst näher zu L.

„Neee, jetzt nicht…", er drückte die Schüssel wieder ein Stück zurück und schnappte sich die andere.

„Aber danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst Beyond", nuschelte L, denn er hatte sich bereits einen Lutscher in den Mund gesteckt.

Ich setzte mich näher neben ihn und legte meinen Arm um seinen Rücken, damit ich mit meiner Hand seine Taille packen konnte.

„Ich werde aufpassen, dass du später wirklich etwas Obst isst, das verspreche ich dir", ich schaute ihn ernst an, doch L war wie in Trance und starrte nur noch die Süßigkeiten an.

„Was ist denn das?!", rief er und streckte mir eine kleine, grüne Verpackung entgegen.

Ich schnappte mir das Produkt und las die Beschreibung auf der Rückseite durch.

„Das ist Matcha-Kuchen", antwortete ich ihm und fing an, den Kuchen auszupacken.

„Matcha-was?", fragte L nach.

Ich lachte und begutachtete das kleine Küchlein in meiner Hand. Es sah aus wie ein Brownie nur in grün. Ich roch daran und verzog das Gesicht. Was zur Hölle soll das sein? Es sah weder appetitlich aus, noch nach einer Süßigkeit. Was hatte ich denn da mitgebracht?

„Auf der Verpackung steht, dass es ein Kuchen mit fein vermahlenem Grüntee ist. Der Geruch ist schon einmal gewöhnungsbedürftig", erklärte ich L und reichte ihm den Kuchen. Er nahm ihn entgegen, drehte ihn mehrmals und begutachtete das Objekt genau.

„Wenn er im Süßigkeitenregal stand, wird es schon schmecken", und mit diesen Worten verschwand das gesamte Küchlein in seinem Mund.

„Du hast jetzt nicht das gesamte Ding in deinen Mund geschoben?! Was passt da bitte alles rein?", gab ich schockiert zurück.

„Das weißt du doch genau", nuschelte mir L entgegen und sah mich wollüstig an.

Mit so einer Aussage hatte ich gerade überhaupt nicht gerechnet, war absolut nicht vorbereitet und wurde deswegen knallrot. Es machte mich fertig, dass er mich so aus dem Konzept bringen konnte…

„Oh Karamellbonbons, perfekt!"

Er stopfte sich eine Handvoll Bonbons in die Hosentasche und griff nun zum nächsten Päckchen.

„Oh lecker, die habe ich vermisst! Die hat mir Watari verboten, weil ich damit immer übertrieben habe und ihm scheinbar auf die Nerven ging."

Ich schaute auf eine rote Verpackung in seinen Händen, die er nun wild aufriss.

„Was ist das?"

„Das sind dünne Keks-Stäbchen, die mit Schokolade umhüllt sind. Gibt verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen. Schokolade, Erdbeere, Karamell und so weiter", leierte er wie in Trance herunter. Ich schmunzelte und stellte mir L in einer Werbung vor, wie er diese Süßigkeiten präsentierte. Das wäre einfach zu passend.

„Hier, probier mal!", er streckte mir ein Stäbchen entgegen und fingerte ein Neues für sich heraus.

„Danke, aber wie kann eine Süßigkeit auf die Nerven gehen? Übertreiben kann ich mir bei dir vorstellen, aber das Watari die Dinger sogar verboten hat, soll schon was heißen"

„Du willst es wissen?", er schaute mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an und fuhr das Stäbchen in seinen Mund.

Ein lautes Knacken, gefolgt von vielen kleinen Krachern, hallte durch das Wohnzimmer.

„Wie kann so Etwas nur so laut sein?!", gab ich erstaunt zurück und musterte L, wie er gerade kaute.

„Kann man nicht leiser Kauen? Das würde mich bestimmt auch nach einiger Zeit wahnsinnig machen"

„Ich kann es ja versuchen, aber die Dinger sind einfach göttlich. Seit einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit konnte ich sie nicht mehr genießen.", schwärmte er vor sich hin.

Ich lächelte ihm freundlich zu, hob meinen Arm von seiner Taille zu den Haaren und wuschelte die wilde Mähne durch.

„ Da gibt es aber Schöneres, was man genießen kann", gab ich verschmitzt zurück und schnappte mir eine Banane. Ich warf L einen lüsternen Blick zu und fing an die Banane zu öffnen.

Süßigkeiten oder ich? Wie wirst du dich entscheiden?

Ich schob mir die Banane genüsslich in den Mund und biss nach einem kurzen Moment ab.

Genau diese Reaktion hatte ich erwartet und ich genoss seinen Blick. Mit großen Augen schaute er die Banane an, dann meine Lippen und dann meine Augen. Er wusste genau, was ich gerade vorhatte und legte den Lolly, den er eben noch im Mund hatte, zur Seite. L schaute mich gierig an und zog einen Mundwinkel frech nach oben.

Ich führte die Banane ein zweites Mal in meinen Mund, leckte kurz mit meiner Zungenspitze über sie und biss erneut ab. Mein breites Grinsen konnte ich mir mittlerweile nicht mehr unterdrücken, denn L konnte nicht mehr still sitzen und lagerte sein Gewicht abwechselnd von einem Bein aufs andere. Ich legte die Banane zur Seite, nahm mir eine große Erdbeere und legte sie zur Hälfte zwischen meine Zähne und beugte mich zu L. Er verstand, umarmte mich fest und nahm die andere Hälfte der Erdbeere in seinen Mund. Ich biss ab, schluckte das Stück Erdbeere schnell herunter und konzentrierte mich auf den leidenschaftlichen Kuss zwischen uns. Seine Lippen waren so weich und jetzt auch noch sehr süß durch den Erdbeersaft. Mir wurde wieder richtig heiß und ich spürte, wie es bei mir im Schritt kribbelte. Meine Arme umschlangen ihn und ich drückte ihn fester an mich. Es war unglaublich, was er mit mir in nur so kurzer Zeit anstellte, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr klar denken.

Unsere Zungen spielten zärtlich miteinander und genossen die Süße des Obsts. Mit einem sanften Druck auf L's Brust, zwang ich ihn sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Ich streichelte ihm mit meiner Hand über den Bauch, während ich nach oben glitt um dann mit meiner Fingerspitze an seiner Brustwarze zu spielen. Er stöhnte auf, bewegte sich fordernd unter meinen Händen und drückte seine Hüfte gegen mich. Das schien er ja richtig zu genießen und mir gefiel der Anblick, wie er unter mir zuckte und mehr forderte.

Ich öffnete den Knopf seiner Jeans, während ich seinen Bauch mit Küssen übersäte, als es plötzlich klingelte. Wir schreckten beide auf und setzten uns in Sekundenschnelle normal auf die Couch, als ob wir kleine Kinder wären, deren Eltern sie bei Blödsinn erwischt hätten.

„Erwartest du jemanden?", fragte ich L irritiert und ordnete mein Shirt ordentlich.

„Eigentlich weiß keiner, dass dieses Haus bewohnt wird.", gab er zurück, stand auf und zog sich sein Hemd ebenfalls gerade.

„Versteck dich Beyond, man darf dich nicht sehen", befahl mir L und drückte die Türklinke nach unten. Ich setzte zu einem Hechtsprung an und schmiss mich hinter den Sessel, auf dem L damals saß. Ganz flach auf den Boden gedrückt lauschte ich, mit wem L da sprach, aber leider verstand ich kein Wort. Ich kroch einige Zentimeter nach vorne und blickte am Sessel vorbei.

In der Tür stand ein junger Mann mit Jeans, einem schwarz weiß gestreiften Shirt, einer gelblichen Fliegerbrille auf seinen rotbraunen Haaren und einer Zigarette im Mund. Angewidert verzog ich mein Gesicht und versuchte erneut zu lauschen.

„Tut mir leid Matt, aber ein Mello wohnt hier leider nicht. Versuch es doch ein Haus weiter", sagte L zu dem Kerl.

Woher kannte er seinen Namen? Hatte er sich so vorgestellt oder war es ein alter Freund?

Aber wer stellt sich schon einem Fremden mit seinem Vornamen vor und dann noch mit einem falschen Vornamen…

Oh ja, ich konnte deinen echten Namen sehen: Mail Jeevas.

Was hast du vor?


	24. Verwirrung

„Du kannst wieder herauskommen Beyond", sagte L, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich zugeschlossen hatte und auf dem Weg zur Couch war.

Ich rappelte mich hinter dem Sessel auf, lief zu L und setzte mich neben ihn.

Er beugte sich kurz vor und schnappte sich seinen angefangen Lutscher von vorhin.

„Die Stimmung ist jetzt futsch…", gab ich enttäuscht von mir.

„Das war schon nicht das letzte Mal", sagte L und lächelte mir zu.

Ich beobachtete, wie er seine Beine an den Körper zog, den Kopf auf die Knie legte und einen Daumen an die Unterlippe legte.

„Über was denkst du nach? Wer war das überhaupt", fragte ich ihn.

L biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und begann kurz darauf am Daumennagel zu knabbern.

„Ich überlege, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege…"

Ich schaute ihn irritiert an, schnappte mir geistesabwesend eine Erdbeere und schmiss sie mir in den Mund.

„Sein Name war Matt…"

„Das weiß ich… habe etwas gelauscht, tut mir Leid.", gestand ich kleinlaut.

„Er hat einen jungen Mann namens Mello gesucht und dachte dieser wohnt hier.", redete L monoton weiter und starrte mit einem leeren Blick einfach geradeaus.

Ich musterte ihn genau… so sah es also aus, wenn er in seinem Element war und sich konzentrierte.

Er biss weiter nervös auf dem Nagel herum und spielte mit seinen zwei großen Zehen.

Wieso beschäftigte ihn das Ganze so sehr? Es wirkte, als würde er diesen Matt kennen, nur woher?

Ich beobachtete ihn nun schon einige Minuten und er hatte weder Anstalten gemacht etwas zu sagen, noch sich irgendwie groß zu bewegen. Er saß konzentriert in der Hocke und knabberte am Daumennagel. Mir wären sicher nach wenigen Minuten die Beine eingeschlafen und ich hasste dieses Kribbeln, wenn man sich wieder bewegte.

Plötzlich sprang L auf, ging schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Schreibtisch, schnappte sich den Laptop und kam wieder zurück.

„Ich habe gerade eine ganz böse Vorahnung", sagte er so leise, dass ich es geradeso verstand.

L klickte auf sein E-Mail Programm, gab sein Passwort ein und überflog die neusten E-Mails.

„Da!", er tippte mit dem Finger auf eine E-Mail vom Chief Officer mit dem Titel: Unterstützung.

Wir schauten gespannt auf den Bildschirm und warteten bis sich die E-Mail endlich geöffnet hatte.

„Guten Tag L. Da wir die letzten Wochen nichts von Ihnen, bezüglich der Mordserie in L.A, gehört haben, weder, ob Sie sich den Fall annehmen, noch Hinweise, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Sie dieser Fall, schlicht und einfach, nicht interessiert. Wir haben uns nach einer großen Diskussionsrunde dazu entschlossen Unterstützung anzufordern. Bei dieser Unterstützung wird uns kein anderer als M helfen. Wir denken alle, dass er mittlerweile bereit ist und diesen Fall übernehmen kann. N ist momentan in Japan und arbeitet dort an einem schwierigen Fall, womit er für uns leider nicht zur Verfügung steht. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen unsere Entscheidung und werden uns beim nächsten schwierigen Fall wieder zur Seite stehen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen."

Ich las mir den Text noch ein zweites und drittes Mal durch und verstand nicht richtig.

„Was?! Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof… ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen mir in Schwierigkeiten kommst?!"

Aufgebracht stand ich von der Couch auf und starrte L böse an.

„Wer zur Hölle ist M und N?"

Sichtlich niedergeschlagen, stellte L den Laptop auf den Tisch und erhob sich langsam von der Couch.

„Das ist schlecht… sehr schlecht…", murmelte er, schlenderte in den kleinen Flur und signalisierte mir mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen wird…"

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte auf den gekrümmten Rücken von L.

Er machte mir gerade etwas Angst mit seinen ganzen verwirrenden Aussagen.

Wir blieben vor der verschlossenen Tür zum Archiv stehen und L drehte seinen Kopf zu mir. Er wirkte jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr glücklich und hatte auch nichts mehr von dem L, denn ich vorhin noch vor mir sah. So wie er gerade aussah, würde man ihm nie zutrauen, dass er Gefühle hatte oder sich schnell bewegen konnte.

Er war gerade eine völlig andere Person…

Jetzt war er der Meisterdetektiv L…

„Ich muss dir eine Menge erklären und es tut mir Leid, dass ich es nicht schon früher getan habe…", sagte er mit einer monotonen Stimme, griff über den Türrahmen, schnappte sich einen Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür.


	25. Wahrheit

Ich starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf einen Berg von Kisten, Blätter, Ordnern und Mappen.

Langsam trat ich in den kleinen Raum ein, der komplett mit hohen, vollen Regalen bestückt war. In einer Ecke konnte ich einen PC sehen und vier riesen Monitore, ob hier Watari immer arbeitete, wenn L versorgt war? Ich drehte mich einmal im Kreis und sah die verschiedensten Zeitungsartikel, an den wenigen freien Stellen, an den Wänden hängen. Und da sah ich meinen Artikel… Genau denselben, den ich damals in meinen Händen hielt.

Mein Blick fiel auf mehrere Bilder… von mir…

Es waren alte Bilder, die scheinbar damals im Waisenhaus entstanden sind. Eins zeigte mich während ich schlief, eins während ich genüsslich ein Stück Erdbeersahnetorte aß und eins war scheinbar kurz nach meinem Einzug dort gemacht worden. Ich überflog die unzähligen Fotos und runzelte die Stirn.

„L? Wieso…", wollte ich gerade fragen, als ich unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich habe in dir schon immer mehr gesehen, als nur einen Freund oder Kumpel.", gab er leise von sich.

Wow… so lange hatte er schon Gefühle für mich? Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet… Wieso hielt er so viel von mir? Einem Mörder, welchen er jetzt sogar schützte und damit Schwierigkeiten für sich geradezu hinauf beschwörte…

„E-Es tut mir L-Leid… das muss auf dich eigenartig wirken…", stotterte L und blickte zu Boden.

Es stimmte, das Ganze war schon komisch, aber ich fand es jetzt nicht so verstörend, wie es wohl auf jemand Normales wirken würde. Ich beschloss das Thema zu wechseln, da ich merkte, dass ihm die Sache sichtlich unangenehm war und er mir hier sowieso Etwas zeigen wollte.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich hier? Du hattest plötzlich eine böse Vorahnung und wolltest mir was zeigen?!", fragte ich nach einer kurzen Stille.

L trat neben mich, ließ seinen Blick über die Regale schweifen, bis er auf einer großen Kiste auf dem Boden hängen blieb. Er ging auf diese zu und zog sie unter dem Regal hervor. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er den Staub von der Kiste herunter pustete und den Decke öffnete. Erst jetzt erkannte ich die Aufschrift auf der Frontseite: "Wammys House".

„Wammys House? Das war doch das Waisenhaus, in dem wir uns kennengelernt haben und aufgewachsen sind, richtig?"

L zog einen dicken Ordner heraus, schloss die Kiste wieder und kam zu mir.

„Ja, das stimmt…", antwortete er monoton und sein Blick haftete auf dem Ordner. Was war da wohl drinnen, dass er plötzlich so anders war?

Er ging wortlos an mir vorbei, ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen und betrat den Flur.

„Komm mit, im Wohnzimmer ist es gemütlicher. Es könnte nämlich etwas dauern, was ich dir zu erklären habe.", flüsterte er kalt über seine Schulter zu mir.

Ich blieb stehen, starrte auf den Boden und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. L merkte dies nach wenigen Schritten und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Hör auf!", brüllte ich ihn wütend an.

„Mit was?", fragte er gleichgültig.

„Diese gefühlskalte Aura, die dich umgibt… und dieses überhebliche Gerede…", antwortete ich ihm böse.

„Ich bin doch nicht anders, was redest du da B?"

Das brachte gerade das Fass zum Überlaufen, ich rannte zu ihm und riss L zu Boden. Der Ordner landete nach einem hohen Bogen neben uns, ich saß auf seinem Bauch, hatte meine Hände in sein Hemd gekrallt und zog daran.

„Seit wann nennst du mich nur B? Was ist los mit dir verdammt?! Werde bitte wieder zu dem verliebten und fröhlichen Jungen von vorhin, nicht dieser gefühllose Zombie…"

Seine Augen flogen über mein Gesicht und starrten dann in meine Augen. Sie wirkten gerade so leer und leblos… was war mit ihm passiert? Seit dieser Matt vor der Tür stand und L diese E-Mail gelesen hat, ist er nicht mehr er… oder war er es gerade jetzt?

Nein! So hatte ich ihn nicht in Erinnerung! Aber welche Erinnerungen hatte ich schon? Ich kannte ihn eigentlich erst ein paar Tage, den Rest meiner Vergangenheit habe ich von L erfahren. Vielleicht kannte ich ihn wirklich nicht…

 _„Aber eins sei dir gesagt, Beyond Birthday. Sollten jemals deine Gefühle ins Wanken geraten, werde ich nicht zögern."_

Mir kamen gerade die Worte des Shinigamis in den Kopf, ich durfte nicht aufgeben!

Ich ließ meinen Griff locker und umfasste stattdessen sein Gesicht.

„Komm bitte wieder zu mir zurück", flehte ich mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Beyond? Wieso weinst du?", fragte mich L besorgt, stütze sich mit seinen Armen am Boden ab und streckte dann einen Finger zu meiner Wange, an der gerade eine Träne hinabfloss.

Ich ließ meine Hände von seinem Gesicht gleiten und legte sie auf seine Brust. Plötzlich merkte ich wie er mich umarmte und mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und damit eine Träne wegküsste.

„Es tut mir Leid… ich… ich weiß nicht was mit mir plötzlich los war. Die ganze Sache überfordert mich gerade… du wirst verstehen, wenn ich es dir erklärt habe."

Ich umschlang ihn ebenfalls mit meinen Armen und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren.

„Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer und essen zur Beruhigung erst einmal eine Erdbeere", ich strahlte ihm mit einem freundlichen Grinsen entgegen, welches er erwiderte.

Wir rappelten uns beide auf, er hob den Ordner auf und wir gingen gemeinsam zur Couch. Dort angekommen setzte sich L, wie man es kannte, auf die Couch und ich neben ihn. Er schlug den Ordner auf und ein Bild von einem alten, freundlichen, aber bereits ergrauter Mann, flatterte mir entgegen.

„Das ist Watari, ihn kennst du ja."

„Ja, dank dir. Verdammter Gedächtnisverlust. Gut, dass du mir damals alles erzählt hast, was du wusstest", sagte ich und schnappte mir eine Erdbeere.

„Nicht alles… Also Watari ist der Leiter von Wammys House. Früher gab es nur dieses eine Haus, in dem wir aufgewachsen sind, doch mittlerweile sind sie über die ganze Welt verteilt. Diese Waisenhäuser haben mittlerweile einen besonderen Zweck, es werden nur noch hochbegabte und intelligente Kinder aufgenommen und dort speziell gefördert."

„Oh, das ist doch gut! Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Grund?", fragte ich.

„Ja… ich…"

„Du?"

„Ja, die Kinder, die sich dort als besonders begabt und erfolgreich beweisen, können irgendwann meine Nachfolger werden. Es wird somit gewährleistet, dass es immer einen Meisterdetektiv L gibt. Das schreckt Verbrecher ab und motiviert diejenigen, die für das Gesetz arbeiten.", erklärte mir L.

„Wow, das klingt ganz schön… heftig. Du bist ja eine lebende Legende.", witzelte ich, nahm eine Erdbeere und legte sie ihm, in seinen bereits geöffneten Mund.

„Ja, so könnte man es sagen. Es ist ein Fluch und ein Segen. Es gab schon Kinder die Selbstmord begangen haben, weil sie mit dem Druck nicht zu recht kamen.", betroffen senkte L seinen Kopf und schnaufte.

„Auf jeden Fall werden den besten Kinder dann ein Buchstabe verliehen. Wie du dich erinnern kannst, wurde in der E-Mail von M und N gesprochen. Bei N handelt es sich um Near, ein sehr kluger Junge, der wirklich klasse Arbeit leistet und das schon in so jungen Jahren. Er war bisher der Einzige, neben mir, der schon von Wammys Kindern offiziell Fälle löst."

„Du kennst sie alle? Also alle Kinder, denen ein Buchstabe verliehen wird?", unterbrach ich ihn kurz.

„Ja… muss ich auch, da ich ihnen in besonders schwierigen Fällen zur Seite stehe und auch als Ansprechpartner diene."

L beugte sich vor, schnappte sich ein grünes Päckchen und fing an, dass Küchlein auszupacken.

„Und dann haben wir M. Das Besondere an ihm ist, dass es sich nicht nur um eine Person handelt."

Ich starrte L mit großen Augen an und hätte mich fast an einer Erdbeere verschluckt.

„Hinter M steckt Matt und Mello.", erklärte er mir kurz angebunden.

„Oooh okay, also war das vorhin kein Zufall?"

„Vermutlich nicht. Wir kennen zwar unsere Buchstaben und Decknamen, aber nicht das Aussehen und den wahren Namen. Alles aus Sicherheitsgründen und zur Anonymität versteht sich."

L musterte das Küchlein, biss hinein und blätterte im Ordner. Ich beugte mich über die Bilder und musterte die verschiedenen Kinder.

N, auch Near genannt, war ein kleiner, weißhaariger Junge mit einem verträumten Blick. Seine Augen ähnelten denen von L sehr. Ich konnte natürlich auch seinen wahren Namen sehen: Nate River. Ich sollte es aber besser für mich behalten, es würde nur zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Mein Blick huschte zum nächsten Bild.

M oder auch Matt + Mello genannt. Matt hatte ich ja bereits in natura gesehen. Sein echter Name Mail Jeevas war mir ebenfalls schon bekannt. Mello hatte mittellange blonde Haare und eisblaue Augen. Ihre Ausstrahlung war wie Tag und Nacht. Während Matt freundlich und nett in die Kamera grinste, sah Mello sehr finster und angepisst aus, wenn man es so sagen durfte. Ich gluckste kurz und schob mir noch eine Erdbeere in den Mund. Diese Zwei sollen zusammen arbeiten? Das konnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.

Mello's Name war Mihael Keehl, doch ich sah noch Etwas anderes. Ich blinzelte und schaute mir noch einmal die Bilder von Matt und Mello an. Ich riss die Augen auf und erstarrte. Beide werden am gleichen Tag sterben! Was hatte das zu bedeuten?! Schnell versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass L etwas davon mitbekam.

„Und diese Drei sind aktuell, neben dir, aktiv ja?", fragte ich neugierig und mit gelassener Stimme.

„ Jetzt ja… und um nun auf meine Aussage einzugehen, warum dies alles mehr als schlecht ist… Mello und Matt sind auf den Fall angesetzt worden, in dem du der Mörder bist. Findest du es da nicht sehr komisch, wieso gerade Matt hier aufkreuzt?"

Ich erschrak, verschluckte mich nun doch an der Erdbeere und hustete. L klopfte mir auf den Rücken und lachte.

„Ich nehme dir schon nichts weg."

„Verdammt… das ist wirklich schlecht… aber woher wusste er, dass du dieses Haus bewohnst und ich bei dir bin? Wieso sollte man mich überhaupt mit dir in Verbindung bringen? Das ergibt gar keinen Sinn!", teilte ich L entsetzt mit und griff nach der letzten Erdbeere.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht…", er schnappte sich die Erdbeere aus meiner Hand und schmiss sie sich blitzschnell in den eigenen Mund.

„Aber wir sollten das Rätsel schnell lösen, bevor es zu spät ist."


	26. Verwandlung

„Hör mir zu Beyond… wir müssen schnell handeln. Die oberste Priorität ist dein Schutz.", begann ich und packte ihn bei den Schultern.

„L, wieso willst du so viel riskieren nur um einen elenden Mörder zu decken? Du bist ein Vorbild für so viele… wieso willst du das alles hinwerfen?", fragte Beyond mich mit ernster Miene.

„Ich werfe es doch gar nicht hin und wenn du nicht entdeckt wirst, wird gar nichts passieren."

„Ja… ´wenn´", gab er mir besorgt zurück.

Ich legte den Kopf schief und schenkte Beyond ein Lächeln.

„Vertrau mir, das klappt schon."

Er sah besorgt aus, aber der Plan, den ich hatte, war einfach zu gut. Ich schnappte mir Beyonds Hand und zog ihn in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers.

„Wirst du mir vertrauen?", fragte ich ihn.

„Klar, L. Was hast du vor?"

„Wir werden die Anonymität von uns benutzen. Keiner, bis auf Watari, weiß wie ich aussehe."

Beyond schaute mich fragend an, aber hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Und falls meine Identität doch irgendwie an Matt und Mello gelangt ist, werden wir sie mit meinem Plan austricksen.", erzählte ich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen.

„Aber wie? Lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, L", drängte mich Beyond.

„Also gut. Du weißt es leider nicht mehr und ich habe es dir damals auch nicht erzählt, weil ich es nicht für wichtig hielt, aber früher im Wammys hast du eine lange Zeit versucht mich zu kopieren. Wie ich laufe, sitze, esse und schlafe. In einigen Dingen warst du echt gut, aber vieles hast du aufgegeben, weil es dir wahrscheinlich unangenehm war oder sogar wehtat.", erklärte ich weiter.

Beyonds Augen waren mittlerweile weit aufgerissen und er starrte mich sprachlos an.

„Ist wirklich so… aber um wieder auf meinen Plan zurück zukommen. Genau das musst du wieder machen. Du musst mich kopieren. Du musst genauso werden wie ich. Es muss so perfekt sein, damit uns keiner auseinander halten kann, verstehst du?"

Nach einer kurzen Stille musste Beyond lachen und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf den Oberschenkel ab.

„Du bist echt verrückt L. Ich sehe dir zwar äußerlich schon verdammt ähnlich, aber es gibt doch einige Probleme…", sagte er und wischte sich gleichzeitig eine Träne, die vor Lachen entstanden war, aus den Augen.

„Was für ein Problem? Du bist bestimmt ein exzellenter Schauspieler! Das wirst du 100% hinbekommen!", versuchte ich ihn aufzubauen.

„Pass auf L… Erstens habe ich nicht so ausgeprägte und dunkle Augenringe wie du, Zweitens kann ich auch nicht so monoton und ernst reden. Ach, und bevor wir es total vergessen, ich bezweifle, dass ich meine Augen einfach ´umfärben´ kann.", erläuterte Beyond niedergeschlagen.

„Das sind doch alles Kleinigkeiten! Für die Augenringe schminken wir dich einfach ein wenig."

Bei dem Wort „schminken" riss Beyond erneut die Augen auf und schaute mich böse an.

„Keine Panik, nur etwas Schwarz unter die Augen, mehr nicht. Die Sache mit dem Reden ist reine Übung. Wir klemmen uns einfach die nächsten Tage und Wochen dahinter, ich helfe dir! Oh, und das mit den Augen ist auch kein Problem, ich sag nur farbige Kontaktlinsen."

Ich beobachtete seine Reaktion, er schnaubte kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Na gut L, versuchen wir es."

Beyond zwinkerte mir zu, hob seine Hand vor mein Gesicht und streckte den Daumen hoch.

„Aber sei nicht angepisst, wenn die Kopie das Original übertrifft."

Am nächsten Morgen waren wir sehr früh wach, denn wir hatten heute viel vor. Ich überreichte Beyond ein Zettel mit einer Liste, was wir alles für die Verwandlung brauchen würden. Er kicherte kurz und machte sich auch schon direkt auf den Weg.

Während er unterwegs war, schnappte ich mir den Ordner mit den Informationen und Bilder von den Wammys.

„Ich sollte ihn wieder ins Archiv zurückbringen.", flüsterte ich, öffnete auf dem Weg zum kleinen Raum den Ordner erneut und blätterte ihn durch. Mein Blick blieb auf einem Foto hängen, welches am Ende eingeheftet war und mir mit dunklen, schwarzen Augen zurückblickte. Ich ließ meine Augen über das Bild huschen und las den Steckbrief darunter.

„Name: Beyond. Hohe Intelligenz, anpassungsfähig, unberechenbar, schnell reizbar und aggressiv, Psychopathische Züge, beobachten und Therapie einleiten.", ich seufzte und schlug den Ordner wieder zu.

Ich öffnete die Tür zum Archiv und legte den Ordner in die alte Kiste zurück.

Beyond konnte man damals helfen, sein Verhalten hatte sich nach einigen Therapiestunden schlagartig geändert. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was die Ärzte damals mit ihm gemacht haben.

Er wurde nach einigen Wochen still, sagte kein einziges Wort mehr, er hatte förmlich seinen Charakter verloren… seine komplette Person hatte sich geändert… und dann begann er mich zu kopieren um wieder eine Identität zu erhalten…

Vielleicht waren die Morde sein altes Ich, welches man damals versuchte auszumerzen. Haben die roten Augen etwas mit diesem zweiten Ich zu tun? Vielleicht hätte man damals Beyond mehr geholfen ihm beizubringen sich zu kontrollieren… doch stattdessen hat man ihn komplett verändert… und somit ein Monster in ihm versiegelt, aber nicht ausgelöscht.

„Schizophrenie", schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich sagte das Wort unbewusst laut.

Ich musste dringend mehr Details über diese psychische Krankheit erfahren, denn ich wollte, im Gegensatz zu den Ärzten früher, Beyond wirklich helfen… und ihn nicht einfach gefügig machen, damit er mit anderen klar kam und Ruhe gab…

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, behielt den Schlüssel dieses Mal und ließ ihn in der rechten Hosentasche, zwischen den Bonbons, verschwinden.

Langsam schlenderte ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich auf meinen großen, gemütlichen Sessel. Beyond müsste gleich zurück sein…

Und schon flog die Tür auf und er stolperte mit einer riesen Tüte herein. Elegant schloss er die Tür mit einem Fuß und legte die Tüte neben mich auf die Couch.

„Puuuh, weißt du wie teuer Make-Up und das ganze Zeug ist?", fragte er mich, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und blies sich einige Strähnen aus den Augen.

Ich lachte, griff nach der Tüte und leerte sie auf den Tisch vor uns aus.

„Hast du alles bekommen Beyond?"

„Ja, ich musste zwar einige Geschäfte abklappern, aber habe doch alles bekommen. Besonders freue ich mich über das hier!", er schnappte sich ein kleines Döschen und hielt es mir entgegen.

„Es nervt mich doch ein wenig, wenn die Leute mich so anglotzen wegen meinen Augen."

„Ach, sind das die schwarzen Kontaktlinsen?", fragte ich und begutachtete Beyond, wie er anfing, das Döschen zu öffnen.

„Ja, die Frage ist nur, wie setzt man sie ein? Ich habe noch nie Kontaktlinsen getragen"

„Das kann ja nicht so schwer sein, notfalls kann man im Internet bestimmt eine Anleitung und Tipps finden", entgegnete ich ihm, doch bevor ich aufstehen konnte, hatte Beyond sich schon eine Linse herausgefischt und balancierte sie auf seiner Fingerspitze.

„Ach, das wird schon so gehen, L.", erklärte er mir, legte seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken und führte vorsichtig seine Fingerspitze an sein Auge.

„Perfekt! Ist ja doch einfacher als gedacht.", rief er freudig, schnappte sich die zweite Kontaktlinse und tat das Gleiche erneut. Nach wenigen Sekunden schaute er mich mit dunklen, schwarzen Augen an und grinste. Plötzlich stellte er seine Füße auf die Couch, ging in die Hocke und legte einen Daumen an seine Unterlippe.

„Ich bin L und du bist zu 95% eine Kopie.", äffte er mich verblüffend gut nach und zeigte mit dem Finger seiner anderen Hand auf mich.

„Gruselig und gut… sehr gut…", stammelte ich unbewusst vor mich hin und musterte Beyond.

Ich hatte das Gefühl bereits jetzt schon in einen Spiegel zu sehen…

Ob dieser Plan wirklich eine gute Idee war?


	27. Kopie

„Und wie war ich? Ist das so richtig?", fragte ich L und umschlang mit meinen Armen die Beine.

„Ja, das Sitzen klappt schon richtig gut, aber ich warne dich jetzt schon mal. Ich denke du wirst die Tage Rückenschmerzen und eventuell Muskelkater in den Beinen bekommen. Für dich ist diese Sitzposition ungewohnt.", teilte er mir mit.

„Das wird schon, keine Sorge! Die Kontaktlinsen merkte ich mittlerweile auch nicht mehr."

„Ja, der Kajal ist auch gut, du darfst dir nur nicht die Augen reiben oder weinen."

„Dann bring mich nicht dazu", witzelte ich und grinste L an.

„Gut, dann kommen wir nun zum schwierigen Teil: Das Laufen."

L stand auf, packte mich am Oberarm und zog mich auf die Beine. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass mir diese eingeschlafen waren und ich wäre fast zusammen gebrochen, wenn mich L nicht schon festgehalten hätte. Überrascht suche ich seinen Blick.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, ich wusste, dass das passiert. Du hast schon ungefähr 30 Minuten so gesessen. Ein Wunder, dass du nicht schon selbst aufgestanden bist, weil sie taub wurden.", sagte er und zog mich in seine Arme.

„Danke… wollte nicht schon direkt rumjammern… hätte aber nie gedacht, dass ich danach nicht mal mehr stehen kann…"

L grinste mich freundlich an, wuschelte mir durch die Haare und stellte sich dann neben mich.

„Also, die Hände habe ich eigentlich immer in den Hosentaschen, wenn ich herumlaufe. Ich laufe recht langsam und hebe meine Beine auch nicht sonderlich hoch, die Energie benutzt ich lieber für mein Gehirn."

Ich musterte L und merkte mir alles bis ins kleinste Detail. Meine Hände schob ich in die Hosentaschen, dann schlurfte ich einige Schritte nach vorne.

„Ja perfekt! Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass alles so schnell und so gut klappen würde", lobte er mich, kam erneut nah neben mich und schlug mir kumpelhaft auf den Rücken.

„Nun musst du nur noch leicht gebückt laufen. Für mich ist das mittlerweile überaus gemütlich, für dich könnte es schwierig werden.", sagte L und drückte mir leicht auf den oberen Rücken.

„Autsch…"

Meine Güte, er hatte nicht gelogen, als er sagte, das wird der schwierigste Teil. Es war extrem ungewohnt und schmerzte.

„Die Schultern hängen lassen Beyond, du verkrampfst dich ja gerade total!"

„Ha Ha… einfacher gesagt, als getan. Gibt mir mal einen Moment", wies ich L an.

Ich streckte noch einmal meinen Rücken durch, der ein lautes Knacken von sich gab, dann ließ ich meine Schultern locker, meine Hände verschwanden erneut in den Hosentaschen und ich versuchte einen leichten Buckel während dem Laufen zu machen. Ich schlenderte einmal zur Haustür, dann wieder zurück zu L.

„Wow… beeindruckend… sehe ich wirklich so aus, wenn ich laufe?", fragte er mich und setzte einen Finger an seine Lippen.

Ich ignorierte seine Frage, schlurfte wieder zurück zur Couch, setzte einen Fuß auf sie und stieg drauf. Danach drehte ich mich um und ließ mich in die gedrungene Sitzposition nieder. Ich legte meine Hände auf die Knie und schaute zu L.

„Ich bin mir zu 99,99% sicher, dass du genauso aussiehst, wenn du läufst.", sagte ich monoton und starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.

L starrte mich fassungslos an und ich spürte, dass ihm irgendwas Sorgen bereitete.

„Was ist los L?", fragte ich besorgt, stand von der Couch auf und ging mit meiner normalen Gangart zu ihm. Er jedoch starrte mich weiter mit großen Augen an und sagte kein Wort.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Was ist?"

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern und kippte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite.

„Nein… du hast nichts falsch gemacht Beyond…", gab er flüsternd als Antwort.

„Dich bedrückt doch gerade etwas, das merke ich!", fragte ich nun energischer nach.

L umarmte mich plötzlich und legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Es macht mir nur gerade selber Angst, wie ich auf andere wirken muss… Ich hätte auch nie damit gerechnet, dass du mich innerhalb nur eines Tages so gut imitieren kannst."

„Hey, du musst doch keine Angst haben. Ich liebe dich genauso, wie du bist und als Meisterdetektiv bist du die Anonymität in Person, also musst du dir darum auch keine Gedanken machen oder? Freu dich lieber, dass es alles so gut klappt, so haben wir mehr Zeit für uns", hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr und fing an, zärtlich daran zu knabbern. Ich spürte, wie er mich fester an sich presste und gleichzeitig eine Hand in meine Haare vergrub, was zur Folge hatte, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Ich liebe deine Haare.", sagte er kaum hörbar und ließ meine Haare durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Und ich liebe deine zarten Lippen.", wisperte ich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf diese.

„Beyond, was machst du bloß mit mir…"

„Wollen wir ins Schlafzimmer?", fragte ich ihn lüstern.

L nickte und ich umarmte ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Aber…", fing er an und ich schaute ihn fragend an.

„Nimm deine Kontaktlinsen bitte heraus… ich möchte deine richtigen Augen sehen…", er setzt mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte mir entgegen.

„Für dich doch immer, gib mir nur einen Augenblick."

Ich sprintete zum Tisch, krallte mir das Döschen, nahm so schnell es mir möglich war, die Kontaktlinsen heraus, schnappte mir dann Ls Hand und zog ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Da hat es aber jemand eilig.", scherzte L.

„Stimmt, du hast überhaupt keine Lust, du wolltest mich nur mal ganz fest drücken.", antwortete ich ihm in einem sarkastischen Ton. Ich öffnete die Tür, zog L an mir vorbei und schubste ihn aufs Bett.

„Ich hoffe, dieses Mal werden wir zwei Hübschen nicht gestört", sagte ich mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Endlich konnte ich ihm wieder nah sein, ich setzte mich breitbeinig auf ihn, schnappte mir seine Handgelenke und fixierte sie auf Höhe seines Kopfes. L schaute mir tief in die Augen, sein Blick zeigte mir, dass er bereits ungeduldig wartete.

„Ich liebe deine Augen, Beyond", flüsterte er wollüstig und zog mich an sich.


	28. Idee

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und starrte zur Decke. Waren wir Zwei gestern wieder einfach eingeschlafen? Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen und ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite. Beyond schlief noch, nah neben mir und ein Arm über meine Brust gelegt. Seine wilde Mähne war noch verwuschelter als sonst… scheinbar war es wirklich möglich und ich grinste noch breiter. Erneut blickte ich zur Decke und dachte nach. Unbewusst schob ich meine Hand auf meine Brust, griff nach seiner Hand und umfasste sie zärtlich. Beyond schaffte es immer wieder, mich zu beruhigen und von unschönen Gedanken abzulenken, ich sollte ihm auch mal ein bisschen Ablenkung gönnen, gerade nach den letzten Wochen… Ihm ging bestimmt einiges durch den Kopf, nur zeigte er es mir nicht. Was ein grandioser Schauspieler…

Ich drückte sanft seine Hand und schaute ihm erneut ins Gesicht. Wie friedlich er schlief, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und man hörte ein leises Schnaufen. Ich führte meinen Finger, der freien Hand, an seine Lippen und strich vorsichtig darüber… wie zart sie waren. Was könnte ich nur machen, damit er auch mal abschalten und entspannen konnte?

Ich drehte mich von Beyond weg, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag, seine Hand hielt ich immer noch fest und zog ihn dadurch näher an mich. Wie viel Uhr wir wohl hatten? Am liebsten würde Ich den ganzen Tag so liegen und einfach nur die Nähe zu ihm genießen…

Da viel mir ein berühmtes Sprichwort ein: "Lebe jeden Tag so, als wäre es dein Letzter."

Wie viel Wahres doch in diesem Satz steckte… Ich habe mir aus diesem vor langer Zeit selbst ein Sprichwort abgeleitet, nach dem ich leben wollte: "Lerne dein Leben zu schätzen, denn leider kann es dir jeder Zeit genommen werden."

Die Botschaft dahinter war die Gleiche…

Ich drückte Beyonds Hand fester…

Ja… ich habe dieses Sprichwort am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Wie schmerzhaft und grausam es war jemanden zu verlieren…

Oh man… L, denk an was Positives! Lass dir endlich was einfallen, womit du Beyond eine Freude machen kannst. Er hat nun schon so viel für dich getan…

Nur leider war es leichter gesagt, als getan… was könnte ihm Freude bereiten und Ablenken? Was wusste ich eigentlich über ihn? Ich petzte die Augen zusammen und dachte scharf nach.

Er liebt Erdbeermarmelade… Er kopiert mich gerne… Er ist ein guter Schauspieler… und ein Genie.

Ich seufzte lauter als beabsichtigt und spürte plötzlich einen Druck in meiner Hand.

Hoffentlich ist Beyond noch nicht aufgewacht, ich wollte ihn doch so gerne überraschen mit meiner Idee.

„Du… gehörst… zu… mir…", nuschelte Beyond und umschlang mich fester.

Gott sei Dank, er schlief noch… scheinbar hatte er einen schönen Traum.

Vielleicht sollte ich mir gar nicht so große Gedanken machen und einfach mit ihm durch L.A. laufen und bisschen die Gegend zeigen? Man könnte ein Eis essen oder in eine Chocolate Factory…

Verdammt! Das ging ja nicht… wir wurden immerhin gesucht…

Zusätzlich hatten wir nun auch Matt und Mello im Nacken, was nicht zu unterschätzen war…

Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee! Das musste einfach klappen! Ich könnte seine Schauspielkünste dafür benutzen und er liebte bestimmt auch Herausforderungen!

Doch bevor wir meine Idee umsetzten konnten, musste er nochmal einkaufen gehen… da wird er sich bestimmt freuen…

Ich drehte mich erneut um und blickte ihm nun in sein Gesicht.

Wie gern wüsste ich, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht…

Vorsichtig strich ich einige Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht und streichelte über seine Wange. Ich setzte mich auf, beugte mich über ihn und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hey… Beyond. Aufwachen. Ich habe eine geniale Idee, was wir heute machen könnten, um mal aus der Bude hier zu kommen!", teilte ich ihm freudestrahlend mit.

„Noch… ein bisschen…", brummelte er und drehte mir seinen Rücken zu.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!

Ich konnte ihn nun sanft wecken oder… ein fieses Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht.

Schnell schnappte ich mir mein Kopfkissen und musterte noch einmal seinen widerspenstigen Schopf von hinten.

„Tut mir Leid… aber heute bekommst du eine andere Aufweckmethode präsentiert."

Ich holte mit dem Kissen aus und schmiss es ihm mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf.

„Was ist los?! Was ist passiert?!", fragte Beyond panisch und saß innerhalb weniger Sekunden neben mir. Verdutzt schaute er in mein Gesicht und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Nichts ist passiert. Du bist jetzt wach", sagte ich gelassen und legte meinen Kopf leicht schief.

Er schloss seine Augen und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken den Schlaf aus diesen.

„Das hättest du auch sanfter machen können L…", grummelte er vor sich hin und kratze sich nun am Hinterkopf.

„Das habe ich zuerst probiert, aber ich wollte heute mal was anderes probieren. Scheinbar bist du kein Morgenmuffel, sonst würde ich hier nicht mehr sitzen. Gut zu wissen."

Ich lachte, krallte mir wieder mein Kissen und legte es ordentlich auf meine Bettseite. Erneut legte ich mich aufs Bett, verschränkte meine Arme hinter meinem Kopf und starrte gegen die Decke.

„Naja, bis jetzt hatte es noch keiner gewagt mich so zu wecken…", sagte Beyond und legte sich ebenfalls nochmal zu mir.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir zusammen mal aus der Bude hier verschwinden können. Einfach bisschen Ablenken und gemeinsam Zeit verbringen, weißt du…", erklärte ich lächelnd.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt… ich denke ich muss dir nicht erklären, dass wir gesucht werden… und dieser M ist ebenfalls hinter mir her…", gab Beyond bedrückt zurück.

„Keine Sorge, wir Zwei sind super Schauspieler und Genies. Ich denke eine kleine Herausforderung würde dir ebenfalls Spaß machen, oder?", fragte ich ihn provokant.

Er drehte sich nun auch auf den Rücken und schaute an die Decke.

„Mh… warum nicht?"

Perfekt! Ich wusste ich konnte auf Beyond zählen! Nun musste ich ihm nur noch den nervigen Teil der Idee mitteilen.

„Sehr gut… aber leider bedarf es einer kleinen Vorbereitung. Du müsstest nochmal kurz einkaufen, getarnt als L, und noch einige Kleinigkeiten besorgen."

Ich hörte ein Schnaufen neben mir, welches ein ungutes Gefühl in mir aufstiegen ließ. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt doch keine Lust mehr? Er musste sich mittlerweile wie eine Hausfrau fühlen… ich sollte es nicht so übertreiben.

Er drehte sich zu mir, grinste mir entgegen und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken.

„Kein Problem! Nichts leichter als das! So kann ich endlich wirklich testen, wie gut ich bin, dich zu imitieren!", gab er heiter zurück, wuschelte mir durch meine Haare und sprang vom Bett auf.

Er ging auf die Tür zu und wollte diese gerade öffnen, als ich ihm noch hinterher rief:

„Geiler Arsch!"

Beyond drehte sich zu mir, merkte jetzt erst, dass er komplett nackt war, überspielte die ganze Situation aber mit einem selbstbewussten Lachen und konterte:

„Danke, aber dieser Arsch muss jetzt erst mal eine Dusche nehmen bevor er einkaufen geht."

Er zwinkerte mir, mit einem frechen Grinsen, zu und verschwand auf dem Flur.


	29. Rollenverteilung

„Bist du fertig Beyond?!", rief mir L vom Wohnzimmer aus zu.

Ich stand gerade im Bad und versuchte die Kontaktlinsen einzusetzen. Leider wollte es nicht ganz so gut klappen, wie beim ersten Mal, was wohl daran lag, dass es gleich ernst werden würde.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte ich es endlich geschafft, strich mir das weiße Hemd gerade und schlurfte auf den Flur Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo mich L, in seiner bekannten Sitzhaltung, auch schon erwartete.

„Du brauchst ja fast länger als eine Frau", stichelte L und grinste mir frech entgegen, während er nach einer Banane auf dem Tisch griff.

„Sehr witzig. Es soll doch alles perfekt aussehen oder?"

„Du siehst immer perfekt aus…"

„L…", gab ich erschöpft zurück.

„Mach dich locker Beyond… das wird schon.", antwortete er und biss von der Banane ab.

„Also gut… was soll ich jetzt besorgen für dein geheimnisvolles Vorhaben?", fragte ich und setzte mich noch einmal auf die Couch.

L griff in seine Hosentasche und streckte mir einen kleinen weißen Zettel entgegen. Irritiert runzelte ich die Stirn, nahm den Zettel entgegen und las das Aufgeschriebene durch.

Was zur Hölle?! Ich las mir den Zettel noch einmal durch und hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Beyond, schau nicht so… die Dinge sind unerlässlich, damit wir beide zusammen nach draußen können.", nuschelte L.

„Eine blonde, langhaarige Perücke?!", stieß ich unbewusst aus.

Die gesamte Liste brachte mich dermaßen aus der Fassung, dass ich nicht wusste, ob ich nun lachen oder ihm einfach eine klatschen sollte.

„Ein… Lippenstift?!", fragte ich mindestens genauso laut und starrte L nun entgeistert an.

Dieser hatte gerade nichts Besseres zu tun, als gemütlich den letzten Rest der Banane zu verspeisen, die Schale ordentlich auf den Tisch zu legen und mir anschließend unberührt und mit gelassener Miene entgegen zu blicken.

„Wie gesagt, alles Dinge, die wir brauche um gemeinsam vor die Tür zu können."

Ich schnaufte, ließ den Zettel auf meine Beine sinken und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken.

„L, denkst du ich weiß nicht was du vorhast? Ich bin nicht blöd mein Freund… wer soll das bitte alles tragen? Ich hoffe du sagst jetzt nicht "Du"…", doch anstatt irgendeine Antwort zu bekommen schenkte er mir ein breites Grinsen.

„Nein, vergiss es! Ich werde definitiv keine blonde, langhaarige Perücke, Lippenstift und…", ich schaute noch einmal auf den Zettel…

„…und ein langes Kleid tragen…", ich warf ihm einen ernsten, vernichtenden Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass es hier nichts mehr zu diskutieren gab.

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber L… vergiss es… wirklich!", unterbrach ich ihn.

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sein Grinsen verschwand und er niedergeschlagen auf den Boden blickte. Erneut hob ich den Zettel vor mein Gesicht und überflog die Worte.

„Hier steht noch etwas von einer braunen, kurzen Perücke, einer lässigen Cargohose und Kapuzensweatshirt.", ich drehte mich erneut zu L und legte meinen Arm um seine Schulter.

„Du willst doch mit mir ausgehen oder?", fragte ich ihn mit einem Grinsen und sah ein Nicken.

„Gut, dann würdest du doch bestimmt auch einiges dafür tun oder?"

Innerlich lachte ich, doch ich musste mich zusammen reißen, ein zweites Nicken bestätigte meine Vermutung.

„Perfekt, dann spiel du doch die Frau, würde auch besser passen…", ein leises Kichern schummelte sich nun doch über meine Lippen.

Erschrocken blickte mir L entgegen und schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf.

„Das…ist… nicht…dein…Ernst… Beyond?"

Ich konnte nun endgültig mein Lachen nicht zurückhalten, hielt mir meinen Bauch und ließ mich in die Couch zurückfallen.

„Na gut… ich mach es…"

Moment, hatte ich es gerade richtig verstanden?

„Was?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ich mach es…", flüsterte L kaum hörbar und blickte beschämt auf seine Füße.

Ich hörte abrupt auf zu Lachen, setzte mich wieder ordentlich hin und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja…", gab L kleinlaut zurück. Ich umarmte ihn liebevoll und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass er so weit gehen würde, nur um mit mir etwas Zeit zu verbringen? Ich kann es nicht oft genug hinterfragen, aber wie hatte ich nur so jemanden verdient?

„Ist schon gut… wir können uns ja abwechseln…", versuchte L nun doch noch einen Kompromiss zu finden doch ich ließ ihn los und winkte nur ab.

„Du bist gemein Beyond", sagte er und machte einen Schmollmund.

Kurz griff ich in die Schüssel, schnappte mir einen Lolly und stand von der Couch auf.

„Immer wieder gern", gab ich frech zurück, schlenderte zur Tür und wollte gerade diese öffnen, als L von hinten rief:

„Die hier brauchst du."

Ich drehte mich um und sah auch schon eine kleine Kreditkarte auf mich zufliegen, die ich elegant schnappte und in meiner Hose verstaute.

„Danke!", gab ich zurück, drehte mich erneut zur Tür und öffnete diese, als ein lautes Räuspern mich bei meinem Vorhaben unterbrach.

„Was ist denn jetzt noch L?", fragte ich leicht genervt.

„Du kannst ruhig deine Schuhe für draußen anziehen…"

„Ach? Da läuft der Herr nicht barfuß herum?", fragte ich frech, ging wieder kurz ins Haus zurück, schlüpfte in meine schwarze Sneakers und trat zum zweiten Mal ins Freie.

„Und flirte nicht mit anderen Männern, _Schatz_ ", rief mir L, mit einer besonderen Betonung auf dem letzten Wort, entgegen, als ich gerade die Tür hinter mir schloss.

„Dieser…", ich verkniff mir das Wort, lächelte und lachte in mich hinein. Dies war wohl eine kleine Strafe für meinen Lachflash vorhin. Was soll's: Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten.


	30. Überfall

Es war noch früh am Morgen und die Straßen waren zu meinem Glück noch relativ leer. Mit Händen in der Tasche und einer gebückten Haltung lief ich die Straße hinunter in Richtung der Shoppingmall, in der ich schon letztes Mal einkaufen war. Hier und da merkte ich blickte auf mir und Getuschel… wie nervig…

Ich konnte absolut verstehen, wieso L nicht unter die Menschen ging… diese Intoleranz widert einen an. Wieso konnte man nicht jeden Menschen so akzeptieren wie er war? Jeder war etwas Besonderes, auf seine eigene, ganz spezielle Art.

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte nach vorne, wo mir auch schon eine junge Frau mit einem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand entgegen kam.

Sie hob ihren Arm, streckte ihn mir entgegen und schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Hallo!", rief sie und wollte den Ärmel meines Hemdes greifen, als plötzlich ihre Mutter, ihre Hand zu sich zog und mir einen bösen Blick entgegen warf. Sie beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter hinunter und sagte:

„Hör auf fremde Menschen anzufassen. Dieser Mann sieht nicht nett aus."

Sie richtete sich wieder auf, starrte mir in die Augen und sprach mich nun direkt an.

„Das Sie sich nicht schämen, so herumzulaufen… Sie als Erwachsener sollten ein Vorbild sein und nicht schon morgens wie ein Drogenjunkie aussehen."

Die junge Frau strafte mich mit einem vernichtenden Blick, lief an mir vorbei und zog ihre Tochter hinterher, die sich noch einmal zu mir umdrehte und winkte.

Was war gerade eben passiert?! Wurde ich eben wirklich beschuldigt Drogen zu nehmen und kein Vorbild zu sein? Ich war sprachlos und blickte zu Boden. Wenn man das Ganze weiter überdachte, konnte man sagen, dass L, der beste Detektiv der Welt, kein Vorbild war…

Wie kann man nur so oberflächlich sein und Menschen über das Äußere beurteilen?!

In was für einer verdammten Welt leben wir bitte?

Ich seufzte, schüttelte meinen Kopf und setzte mich erneut in Bewegung.

Nach wenigen Minuten konnte ich schon das Einkaufszentrum aus der Ferne ausmachen, ich musste nur noch über eine große Straße und an zwei Gassen vorbei.

Langsam merkte ich, wie sich ein Schmerz in meinem Rücken ausbreitete, ich blieb kurz stehen und streckte mich.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand an meinem Oberarm und ich wurde unsanft zur Seite in eine der Gassen gezogen. Bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, wurde ein Tuch zwischen meine Lippen geschoben, was es mir unmöglich machte auch nur den kleinsten Laut von mir zu geben. Danach wurden meine Hände hinter meinen Rücken zusammengebunden.

„Ganz ruhig", wurde mir in mein linkes Ohr geflüstert.

„Richtig, sonst könnte es ungemütlich werden", sagte eine zweite Person von der rechten Seite.

Scheiße! Was ging denn jetzt ab? Was ist hier nun schon wieder los?

Die zwei Unbekannten zerrten mich ans Ende der Gasse, öffneten eine Tür zu einem heruntergekommenen Hochhaus, traten eine Tür im Erdgeschoß auf und schubsten mich auf einen stinkenden, alten Teppich. Ich stolperte über diesen und landete schmerzhaft auf meiner Brust. Panisch sah ich mich um, doch aus meiner Position konnte ich nur zwei schwarze Ledersofas, ein kleinen Couchtisch und das reinste Chaos ausmachen. Überall lagen Zigarettenstummel, Kleidung und zerknülltes Papier herum. Ich blickte in Richtung der Eingangstür, die gerade zugeschmissen wurde, und zwei Paar Beine kamen auf mich zu.

„Das war ja einfacher als erwartet Mello", sagte der eine junge Mann.

Ich nahm all meine Kraft zusammen und blickte nach oben.

Das gibt es doch nicht! Es war der Rotschopf von neulich, der an unserer Tür geklingelt hatte.

Matt! Genau, so hatte er sich vorgestellt. Ich beobachtete ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, er griff in seine Jeans, holte sich eine Zigarette, aus dem darin verstautem Päckchen, und zündete sie an.

„Ich sagte ja, früher oder später wird er schon an der Gasse vorbeikommen", sagte der Andere freudig, schnappte sich etwas vom Tisch und schmiss sich auf ein Ledersofa. Ich musterte den Blonden genau, wie er gerade die Tafel Schokolade auspackte, die er vom Tisch hatte und dann genüsslich ein großes Stück abbiss. Er trug eine enge schwarze Lederhose, Stiefel, eine ärmellose Lederweste und eine Kette mit einem Kreuz daran. Ich musste grinsen, soweit es mir durch dieses Tuch möglich war, und blickte dem Blonden fest in seine blauen Augen.

„Ey, wieso grinst du?!"

Interessant, konnte ich Mello etwa so schnell aus der Fassung bringen? Er hatte wohl eine verdammt kurze Zündschnur, ich musste also vorsichtig sein.

Matt trat neben mich, packte erneut meinen Oberarm und zog mich hoch, damit ich sitzen konnte.

„Also Freundchen, ich mach dir jetzt das Tuch weg und du beantwortest uns einige Fragen, einverstanden?", fragte der Rothaarige und beugte sich vor mein Gesicht. Er hatte strahlend grüne Augen und ein freundliches Lächeln aufgelegt, welches ehrlich wirkte. Ich nickte und schon machte sich Matt daran, mir den Fetzen aus dem Mund zu nehmen.

„Wieso kidnappt ihr _mich_?!", fragte ich und versuchte einen empörten Blick aufzulegen, denn schließlich war ich gerade L.

„Haha, dies ist eine gute Frage, wer bist du _wirklich_?", lachte Matt, ging an mir vorbei und setzte sich auf das zweite Sofa.

Verdammt, wie hatten sie das Ganze durchschaut?! Hatte ich mich irgendwie verraten?! Und das Wichtigste: Wussten sie das ich Beyond war? Der Mörder…

Ich blickte zu Boden… scheiße, scheiße, scheiße… was nun?!

„Hey! Antworte… ich bin noch der Angenehme von uns Zwei. Wenn Mello ungeduldig wird, könnte es eklig werden.", erklärte Matt und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette.

Ich war wirklich gerade in ernsten Schwierigkeiten… denk nach Beyond!

„Ihr seid also M", gab ich so selbstbewusst, wie es mir gerade möglich war, von mir.

„Wow, ein kleines Genie haben wir hier", spottete Mello und biss erneut von seiner Schokolade ab.

„Das stimmt, aber wie schon einmal erwähnt… wer bist du?! Wir stellen hier die Fragen und du hast einfach zu antworten, klar?"

Beyond… streng deine grauen Zellen an, du wirst dich doch hier nicht unterordnen!

Ablenkung! Ich musste mir Zeit verschaffen um die Lage besser einzuschätzen.

„Ich? Ich bin ein armseliger Drogenjunkie…"

Die Beiden lachten laut auf und ich hatte ein wenig Zeit, das kleine Zimmer zu mustern.

Meine Augen huschten über den Tisch, auf dem noch zwei weitere Schokoladentafeln lagen und ein Zigarettenpäckchen, auf der Lehne des Sofas, auf dem Mello saß, lag eine Waffe.

„Rede keinen Müll! Wieso bist du aus dem Haus gekommen in dem L momentan wohnt?"

Kacke! Eine direkte Frage… ich musste mich beeilen.

Mein Blick raste über den Boden, Kleidung, Müll und ein Gürtel. Ich grinste erneut und schaute nun Matt an.

„Wer ist L?", stellte ich mich dumm und formte gleichzeitig meinen Fluchtplan in meinem Kopf.

„Jetzt langt es mir!", schrie Mello, stand auf und kam zu mir. Er schnappte mich am Kragen und hob mein Gesicht direkt vor seines.

„Wer bist du verdammte scheiße?! Was machst du bei L und labber keinen Mist!"

„Ganz ruhig Mello", versuchte Matt ihn zu beruhigen.

Die Zwei sollen Nachfolger für L sein? Das ist wohl ein schlechter Witz! Ein freches Grinsen umspielte meine Lippen und ich hielt Mellos Blick stand.

Sein Gesicht färbte sich rot, er hob seinen Arm und verpasste mir einen ordentlichen Faustschlag gegen meine rechte Wange. Ich landete voller Wucht wieder auf dem Boden und spürte einen unglaublichen Schmerz in meiner rechten Gesichtshälfte. Nur kurze Zeit später spürte ich eine bekannte Wärme meine Backe hinunterfließen direkt Richtung Mund. Ich streckte meine Zunge danach aus und leckte daran.

Blut… ich kannte diesen Geschmack…

 _„Ja, und du hast ihn geliebt!"_

Nein! Nicht!

Mein Grinsen verschwand, ich presste die Stirn gegen den Boden und petzte meine Augen zusammen.

„Mello! Hör doch auf, so bekommen wir nichts mehr aus ihm heraus", meckerte Matt, stand auf und kam wieder zu mir. Mello entfernte sich nun und spukte geräuschvoll auf den Boden.

 _„Du weißt, was du tun musst"_

„Matt… ich muss schnell hier weg… bitte", flehte ich ihn direkt an, als er sich nah neben mich beugte und mir zum wiederholten Male half, mich hinzusetzen.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", fragte er irritiert und schaute mir in die Augen.

„Nicht jetzt… keine Zeit… bitte… sonst wird es gefährlich…", presste ich hervor und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

 _„Sei still! Du weißt wo die Waffe liegt. Schnapp sie dir!"_

„Nein… sei du still!", schrie ich und Matt wich einige Schritte von mir zurück.

„Was ist los mit dir? Toll Mello! Wegen dir dreht er gerade total durch!", rief Matt wütend seinem Partner zu.

Ich sah Matt tief in seine Augen, mir lief die Zeit davon mich zu beherrschen…

„Matt, bitte! Lass mich laufen, ich werde dir alles erklären, du weißt wo ich lebe."

Mein letzter Versuch, er musste mir jetzt glauben sonst würde es ernst werde… sehr ernst! _"_

 _„Los Beyond Birthday! Schalte M aus und du hast wieder Ruhe. Dann hast du L wieder für dich alleine. Versprochen!"_

Ein böses Lachen dröhnte durch meinen Kopf und ich petzte erneut meine Augen zusammen.

Ja… die Zwei würden meinem Glück im Wege stehen… Das durfte ich nicht zu lassen. Matt könnte ich mit dem Gürtel erdrosseln und Mello… dem Drecksack jage ich eine verdammte Kugel zwischen die Augen, mit seiner eigenen verfluchten Waffe…

Oh ja, seinem hübschen Gesicht fehlt noch ein wenig Farbe, ein bisschen rot würde da sicher nicht schaden…

Ich hob meinen Kopf, kicherte und starrte Matt mit einem bitterbösen Grinsen an.

 _„Showtime!"_


	31. Test

„Was ist jetzt mit dir los?", fragte Matt irritiert, ging aber trotzdem an mir vorbei und öffnete schnell die Schnur, die meine Hände fesselte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was jetzt los ist, aber du machst mir gerade echt Angst…", er streckte seine Hand zu mir aus um mir auf die Beine zu helfen. Ich nahm sie dankend an und kaum war ich auf den Beinen, drückte ich Matts Oberkörper nach unten und rammte ihm mein Knie mit voller Wucht in den Magen.

„Dummer Fehler… ganz dummer Fehler", lachte ich und sah wie Matt zu Boden fiel und dort, mit schmerzverzerrten Stöhnen, liegen blieb.

„Scheiße Matt!", schrie Mello, rannte zu seinem Kumpel und legte eine Hand auf Matts, vor Schmerzen, gekrümmten Rücken.

Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, sprintete die wenige Schritte zum Sofa und krallte mir die Pistole. Flink kontrollierte ich das Magazin und entsicherte daraufhin die Waffe.

„Du Bastard, das wirst du büßen!"

Mello stand auf und wollte gerade auf mich zu rennen, als er die Waffe in meiner Hand entdeckte, die nun auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Sechs Schuss, mehr als genug für euch Zwei. Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst, Mihael."

Ich betonte den Namen extra und sah Mello fest in die Augen.

Oh ja, da war dieser Blick wieder… diese Panik, Angst und Hilflosigkeit. Er flehte förmlich ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ich sollte euch einfach über den Haufen schießen…", sagte ich und grinste.

Mello stand wie gelähmt neben Matt und sah mich immer noch sprachlos an.

Vielleicht plante er etwas, bestimmt wollen sie mich irgendwie austricksen… sie waren schließlich M und somit Nachfolger von L…

L…

Was würdest du denken, wenn du mich jetzt so siehst?

Mein Kopf fing an höllisch zu schmerzen und ich taumelte einige Schritte zurück.

 _„Jetzt nicht weich werden Beyond! Knall sie ab und verschwinde!"_

„Halt die Fresse!", brüllte ich und krallte mich mit der freien Hand in meine Haare.

Was soll ich machen?! Ich durfte nicht rückfällig werden… ich würde alles verlieren… auch L.

Langsam senkte ich die Waffe.

 _„Du bist erbärmlich…"_

„Lieber das, als ein Mörder…", flüsterte ich, ließ mich auf meine Knie sinken und stützte mich, mit der Waffe in der Hand, am Boden ab.

„Du bist doch verrückt! Wenn du uns abknallen willst, mach es direkt und spiel hier nicht herum!", brüllte mir Mello entgegen. Matt hatte sich mittlerweile etwas gefangen und setzte sich mühsam in eine angenehmere Position. Ich blickte auf und merkte wie mich zwei Augenpaare musterten und versuchten die Situation einzuschätzen.

„Es… tut mir Leid…", brach es aus mir heraus und ich setzte mich ebenfalls auf meinen Hintern. So saßen wir Drei einige Minuten, keuchten und sahen uns einfach nur an.

„Und nun?", fragte Matt, hielt sich immer noch seinen Magen und schaute zu Boden.

„Er hat die Waffe…", bemerkte Mello und schaute seinen Kumpel an, dann zu meiner Waffe in der Hand.

Als wäre die Situation nicht merkwürdig genug gewesen, fing ich an zu kichern und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken.

„Er ist ein kompletter Psychopath…", sagte Mello und begann, sich langsam aufzurappeln. Dann griff er nach der Hand von Matt und zog ihn ebenfalls nach oben.

Ich hatte eine Idee, die alles wieder richten würde und mir, genauso wie L, helfen könnte.

Langsam begann ich mich ebenfalls aufzurichten, klopfte mir das Hemd gerade und sicherte die Waffe.

„M… ihr seid echt gut. Das war nur ein kleiner Test", teilte ich ihnen lächelnd mit und legte die Waffe wieder auf die Armlehne des Sessels.

„Ein Test?", fragte Matt und Mello unisono.

„Ja, ihr arbeitet doch an dem Fall über die Mordserie hier in Los Angeles, richtig?"

„Woher weißt du das? Das dürften eigentlich nur ganz wenige Personen wissen!", rief Mello und kam einige Schritte auf mich zu.

„Unter anderem weiß es L, richtig?", gab ich selbstsicher von mir und musterte die Zwei, die wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt waren.

„Ich arbeite mit L zusammen…"

„L arbeitet immer alleine! Er braucht keine Hilfe! Von niemanden…", entgegnete Mello aufgebracht, während Matt weiter schweigend, die Szene beobachtete und dann freundlich fragte:

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich? Ich bin B"

„B? Es gibt kein B! Momentan sind nur M und N aktiv, andere Buchstaben wurden zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht verliehen!", warf mir Mello erneut zornig entgegen.

„Würdet ihr mir glauben, wenn euch L das bestätigen würde?", fragte ich gelassen und blickte abwechselnd in Mello und Matts Augen.

„Sicher… L würde niemals lügen. Er ist unser Vorbild und der beste Detektiv der Welt!"

Wow… die Nachfolger hielten einiges von ihm… er war wirklich wie ein Gott für sie.

Ich ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören und ging langsam zu den Zwei herüber.

Das Ganze lief ja wie geplant… ich konnte sie wirklich überreden mit mir zu kommen…

L würde definitiv bestätigen das ich B bin und somit hatten wir vorerst Ruhe. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich hoch gepokert habe, als ich mich als B ausgegeben habe, denn in Wirklichkeit wusste ich nicht, wie viele Buchstaben es gab… Glück gehabt. Durch die kleine Diskussion habe ich aber auch herausgefunden, dass L immer alleine arbeitet. Das musste ich dringend später besser verpacken… Blieb nur noch eine Sache die mich nicht in Ruhe ließ…

„Eine Frage habe ich allerdings noch an euch, während wir zurück zum Haus laufen."

Vorsichtig ging ich an den Zwei vorbei, die sich zu mir umdrehten und keine Anstalten machten mir zu folgen.

„Was?", fragte Matt ruhig, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Mello schnappte sich noch schnell seine Waffe und eine Tafel Schokolade vom Tisch und kam wieder zurück zu Matt.

„Wieso hast du neulich überhaupt bei L geklingelt? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Woher wusstest du, dass er zurzeit dort wohnt?"

Ich öffnete die Tür, trat auf die Gasse hinaus und nahm einen tiefen Zug der frischen Luft. Dies war bei weitem besser, und gesünder, als dieser Qualm.

Während wir die Straße entlang schlenderten, erzählten mir die Zwei, dass sich Matt in den Account von L gehackt hatte, da sie sich Sorgen machten, weil er sehr lange nicht mehr reagierte. So hatte Matt über die IP Adresse und anderen wichtigen Angaben, wovon ich keine Ahnung hatte und auch gar nicht mehr wirklich zuhörte, die Adresse herausgefunden. Da sie auch noch kurz daraufhin gebeten wurde, die örtliche Polizei bei der Mordserie in L.A. zu unterstützen, bot es sich an, bei besagter Adresse vorbei zuschauen. Sie wollten sich nur vergewissern, dass bei L alles in Ordnung ist, was durch das Öffnen der Haustür durch diesen bestätigt wurde.

Ich blickte zu Boden und dachte nach. M hatte also noch gar nicht mit den Ermittlungen in dem Fall begonnen… sehr gut. Sie wussten nicht das ich Beyond war… sie kannten auch meine Beziehung zu L nicht. Für M war ich lediglich B und ein Kollege von diesem. Perfekt…

Ich hob meinen Kopf, sah unser Haus näher kommen und drehte mich noch einmal zu den Zwei um.

„In dem Haus ist Rauchen verboten", ich sah zu Matt, dann zu Mello.

„Und Finger weg von den Süßigkeiten. Sie gehören L", befahl ich streng, legte dann aber ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Du bist echt merkwürdig B…", sagte Matt und strahlte mir dennoch entgegen.

Ich ging die wenigen Stufen nach oben, öffnete die Tür und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

„Bin wieder zurück L und schau mal wen ich mitgebracht habe."


	32. Lüge

Ich war gerade in Gedanken versunken, saß in der Hocke auf der Couch und lutschte an einem Lolly, als plötzlich die Haustür aufflog. Perfekt, ich musste dringend nochmal mit Beyond über die Sache mit der Verkleidung reden, ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei mich so anzuziehen.

„Oh schon da B…", mir blieb das Wort im Hals stecken, als ich noch zwei Gestalten hinter ihm entdeckte. Ich suchte schnell seinen Blick, der mir signalisierte, abzuwarten und nichts Unüberlegtes zu sagen.

„Hallo L. Ich habe hier jemand mitgebracht, den du sicherlich kennst.", versuchte Beyond mit gestellter Gelassenheit seine Nervosität zu überdecken. Doch ich merkte direkt, dass die Situation ihm ganz und gar nicht passte. Was zur Hölle war vorgefallen, dass er hier mit M hineinspazierte, als wären wir für ein Kaffeekränzchen verabredet… und wieso zur Hölle hatte er eine riesen Platzwunde an der rechten Wange?! Ich musste nun schnell reagieren und legte eine ernste Miene auf.

„Ja, das ist M oder auch Matt und Mello. Dich habe ich ja erst neulich gesehen.", sagte ich an Matt gewandt und nickte ihm zu. Die Zwei gingen an Beyond vorbei und kamen auf mich zu. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Bewunderung und Unglauben, als sie kurz vor mir stehen blieben.

„Also bist du tatsächlich L? Wieso seht ihr aus wie Zwillinge?", fragte Matt hoffnungsvoll und gleichzeitig irritiert.

„Ja, ich bin L… und er kopiert mich einfach nur gerne, weil er mich so bewundert…", gab ich knapp zurück.

„…aber häng das bitte nicht an die große Glocke, du weißt ja über unsere Regeln Bescheid."

„Du siehst trotzdem anders aus, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe…", murmelte Mello und ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Bin ich zu jung? Oder was hast du erwartet? Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dem Schönheitsideal nicht entspreche", sagte ich monoton, aber mit einem leicht genervten Unterton und beobachte, wie Beyond hinter den Zwei sich beherrschen musste nicht laut loszulachen.

Oh man… das konnte ja heiter werden… Er musste mir dringend einiges erklären!

Und als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, schritt er an den Zwei vorbei und setzte sich zu mir auf die Couch. Sag schon, was war hier los Beyond?

„Also L… Matt und Mello möchten gerne von dir bestätigt haben, dass ich B bin und von dir aktuell unterstützt werde."

Schlau, schlau… diese Aussage hatte Beyond perfekt verpackt. Er hatte sich also als B, einem Buchstaben, ausgegeben um eine Tarnung aufzubauen und gleichzeitig gesagt, dass ich ihn unterstützte. Hätte er gesagt, dass wir zusammen arbeiten wäre M sicherlich stutzig geworden, denn jeder der Wammys wusste, dass ich immer alleine ermittle. Da kamen mir die Worte wieder in den Sinn, welche ich damals auf seinem Steckbrief im Ordner gelesen habe:

 _„Name: Beyond. Hohe Intelligenz, anpassungsfähig, unberechenbar,…"_

Er war einfach ein Genie, er konnte unglaublich gut manipulieren und hatte eine unglaublich schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Respekt! Selbst M hatte er hinters Licht führen können. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ja, das stimmt was B gesagt hat.", gab ich als Antwort und ließ den Lutscher von der einen Backe in die Andere gleiten.

„Wieso ist uns kein B bekannt?", fragte Mello misstrauisch.

Sie mal einer an, doch nicht so naiv wie vermutet.

„Weil ich B höchstpersönlich auserwählt habe vor wenigen Wochen. Er ist ein Ausnahmetalent", flogen mir die Worte über die Lippe, ohne dass ich groß nachgedacht habe. Irgendwie war es auch die Wahrheit…

„Oh okay… wow, dann tut es uns leid B… Wir vergessen einfach alle was vorhin vorgefallen war", sagte Matt und zog Mello am Arm zur Haustür.

„Wir sind dann auch schon wieder weg, wir haben noch einiges an Arbeit vor uns. Sorry!", fügte er hinzu, öffnete die Tür und beide verschwanden so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.

„Was…war…das…nun?!", stammelte Beyond und sah mich irritiert an.

„Keine Ahnung… aber es war nicht normal… wir sollten sie trotzdem weiterhin im Auge behalten.", empfahl ich und legte meinen Arm um Beyonds Schultern.

„Und nun zu dir!", sagte ich gespielt böse, legte den Lutscher zur Seite und tippte mit dem Finger an seine rechte Wange.

„Was hast du getrieben?! Das ist ja echt eine üble Platzwunde…", fragte ich besorgt nach und drückte Beyond einen zärtlichen Kuss unter die Wunde.

„Das war Mello… der hat echt eine fiese Rechte. Und so Leute werden als Nachfolger für dich ausgewählt? Na, gute Nacht liebe Welt…"

„Mello wird zwar schnell wütend ist aber sehr intelligent und hat eine super Kombinationsgabe. Zusammen mit Matt, der ein Computergenie ist und eine unglaublich gute Beobachtungsgabe hat, sind sie wahnsinnig gut und für ihre Gegner äußerst gefährlich", erklärte ich Beyond und tippte geistesabwesend auf seiner Wunde herum.

„Autsch, pass doch auf L…", gab er zurück, stand auf und marschierte Richtung Bad.

„Ja, Matt hat deine Adresse herausbekommen, weil er dich gehackt hat.", rief er mir aus dem Bad heraus zu, dann hörte ich Wasser. Vermutlich reinigte er sich die Wunde und säuberte sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht.

„Matt hat mich gehackt? Wow… das hätte ich nie erwartet. Aber Beyond, wieso hast du überhaupt eine von Mello kassiert? Wie seid ihr aufeinander getroffen. Erzähl doch mal!", forderte ich ungeduldig, schob mir erneut den Lolly in den Mund und spielte mit meinen Fußzehen.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Beyond, mit sauberem Gesicht, ohne Make-Up und Kontaktlinsen wieder zurück und ließ sich neben mich in die Couch fallen.

„Lange Geschichte…", stöhnte er und sah zur Decke.

„Du warst doch gerade mal knapp eine Stunde weg?! Und du hast nicht mal eingekauft!"

„Puuuh, sie haben mich überfallen, in eine Gasse gezogen und wollten wissen, wer ich bin. Habe zuerst nichts gesagt und abgewartet. In ihrer Bude wurde Mello scheinbar immer ungeduldiger und hat mir dann das hier verpasst", er zeigte auf seine Wange, beugte sich dann nach vorne und griff nach einigen Trauben.

Ich beobachtete Beyond wie er plötzlich seine leicht rötlichen Augen schloss und vermutlich nachdachte.

„Beyond?", hakte ich vorsichtig nach.

„Ich bin daraufhin ausgerastet, habe mir Mellos Waffe geschnappt und hätte beinahe beide abgeknallt…", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus.

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt und ernst gemeint? Erneut kamen mir einige Worte aus dem Steckbrief in den Sinn:

 _„…, schnell reizbar und aggressiv, psychopathische Züge,…"_

Verdammt… wollte das Monster, welches vor so langer Zeit versiegelt wurde, etwa wieder heraus?!


	33. Trost

Beyond warf mir einen traurigen Blick zu, hob die Hände vor sein Gesicht und starrte auf diese, die anfingen zu zittern.

„L… hilf mir…", stotterte er kaum hörbar und einige Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

„Ich… will nicht… nicht wieder töten…", Beyond vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und weinte.

Was war plötzlich los? Wieso nahm er sich plötzlich alles so zu Herzen? Er hatte bereits getötet, ich habe das Überwachungsvideo nicht nur einmal angesehen, da ich nicht glauben wollte, was ich sah. Das Monster war bereits ausgebrochen, verschwand aber scheinbar, kurz nachdem er den tödlichen Schuss in seinen Bauch bekam. Ich habe gehofft, es würde sich nie mehr zeigen, doch ich hatte mich getäuscht. Vor wenigen Tagen, als ich seine glühend roten Augen sah, wusste ich, es war wieder da.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und griff unbewusst mit der rechten Hand an meinen Hals. Daran wollte ich einfach nicht mehr denken! Es war nun an mir, ihm zu helfen, dass er das Monster kontrolliert und für immer wegsperrte. Er musste es allerdings wirklich wollen, nur dann war gewährleistet, dass die Bestie nie wieder zurückkam.

Durch ein Schluchzen wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich blickte auf einen völlig aufgelösten Beyond, der nichts mehr von dem selbstbewussten und frechen Menschen hatte, der vorhin noch vor mir saß.

Und noch weniger hatte er etwas von einem Psychopathen!

Ich stand von der Couch auf, stellte mich vor Beyond und umarmte ihn einfach liebevoll.

„Ich helfe dir… das weißt du… du wirst niemanden töten… versprochen.", versuchte ich ihn mit leiser Stimme zu beruhigen.

„Diese Stimme in meinem Kopf… ich drehe noch komplett durch…", wimmerte er und erwiderte meine Umarmung.

Was meinte er genau? War diese Stimme dieses zweite Ich, was ich bereits vermutet hatte?

„Ich helfe dir, damit diese Stimme verschwinden! Du bist ein unglaublich kluger, netter und wunderbarer Mensch! Das schaffen wir, in Ordnung?", fragte ich mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln.

Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute mir mit seinen geröteten Augen, die noch voller Tränen standen, in meine. Beyond sah so unendlich traurig und verzweifelt aus… ja, verzweifelt traf es genau. Bei seinen Morden war er alleine, hatte keine Bezugsperson, er war verzweifelt und vermutlich überfordert gewesen…

Ich fixierte seine Augen… nichts Ungewöhnliches, ein leichter rötlicher Schimmer waberte durch die Tränen…

„Danke…", sagte Beyond und vergrub seinen Kopf erneut in meiner Schulter. Ich drückte ihn noch fester an mich und ließ meine Hand durch seine Haare gleiten. Langsam beruhigte er sich und er wurde immer stiller. Ich wusste genau, dass er es liebte, wenn ich ihm durch die Haare fuhr, dies merkte ich an der Reaktion seines Körpers. Beyond bekam zuerst eine Gänsehaut und dann wurde er ganz ruhig und genoss die Berührung.

Wir saßen einige Minuten in dieser innigen Umarmung, bis ich sie langsam löste, mit meinem Ärmel einige seiner Tränen wegwischte und ihn angrinste.

„Und jetzt möchte ich wieder den frechen Beyond hier haben, ja?"

Er grinste zurück, zog noch einmal die Nase hoch und stand auf.

„Bilde dir ja nichts drauf ein, dass du mich beruhigt hast. Das war eine Ausnahme.", sagte er neckisch und strich sich sein Hemd glatt.

„Ich weiß, du bist alt genug…", gab ich stichelnd zurück.

So verletzlich Beyond auch schien, er hasste es, wenn sein Stolz angekratzt wurde. Ich spielte also mit und ärgerte ihn einfach ein bisschen. Er brummelte, ging zur Haustür und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als ich mich etwas lauter räusperte.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Na, ich hab noch nichts besorgt von deiner Liste, oder?"

Verdammt, er hatte Recht. Zwar mussten wir uns erst einmal keine großen Gedanken mehr um Matt und Mello machen, aber wir wurden trotzdem noch gesucht, wegen der Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus.

„Hey Beyond, bleib du hier, ich mach das. Vielleicht werde ich dann auch etwas diese Kellerbräune los. Du hast heute schon genug durchgemacht."

Ich erhob mich von meiner Couch, streckte meine Hand aus und wartete. Beyond verstand, griff in seine Hosentasche und übergab mir die Kreditkarte. Danach schnappte ich mir meine weißen, ausgelatschten Sneakers, öffnete die Tür und ging nach draußen.

„Pass auf dich auf, bitte.", sagte Beyond, schenkte mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand wieder im Haus.

Ich stand einige Minuten einfach nur da und schaute in den Himmel. Wie schön sich die leichte Brise auf meiner Haut anfühlte. Meine Haare, die schon sehr lange nicht mehr Wind gespürt hatten, wippten leicht. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und füllte meine Lunge mit frischer Luft.

Ich sollte öfters mal ins Freie, so könnte ich auch Watari ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen, wenn er wieder da war. Er würde sich sicherlich freuen. Die Neuigkeiten mit Beyond musste ich ihm auch unbedingt erzählen, das interessierte ihn garantiert ebenso.

Ich setzte mich langsam in Bewegung und schloss ab und zu die Augen um das Gefühl, welches ich gerade hatte, zu genießen. Zum wiederholten Male versuchte ich den Gedanken, der sich mir aufdrängte zu ignorieren. Seit Beyond von dem Zwischenfall auf ihn erzählt hatte, ließ mich eine einzige Frage nicht in Ruhe. Alles was er gesagt hatte war plausibel, nur eins störte mich…

Wieso wurde er überhaupt überfallen?


	34. Traum

Ob es eine gute Idee war, L alleine nach draußen in die Stadt zu schicken? Immerhin hat er dies noch nie gemacht. Wahrscheinlich weiß er nicht, wie er auf blöde Kommentare reagieren sollte oder gar auf abfällige Blicke…

Ich war da schon ziemlich abgebrüht und mich berührte so etwas nicht wirklich, aber L…

Ach, der wird das Kind schon schaukeln, ist ja nicht so, als wäre er kein erwachsener Mann, der nicht mal für kurze Zeit alleine klar kommt…

Ich streckte mich kurz auf der gemütlich, großen Couch, auf die ich mich hingelegt hatte, dann verschränkte ich wieder meine Hände hinterm Kopf und starrte zur Decke.

Immer wieder kommen mir Bilder in den Kopf, wie L durch das Einkaufszentrum schlendert und das benötigte Zeug sucht… Ich kann mir ein freches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken…

Nur zu gut kann ich mir die ungläubigen Augen der Kassiererin vorstellen, die eine blonde, langhaarige Perücke, ein Lippenstift und ein Kleid über den Scanner zieht und in ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht eines jungen Mannes starrt, der gebückt, mit Augenringen und verwuschelten, schwarzen Haaren vor ihr steht.

Nun konnte ich mir nicht mal ein Kichern unterdrücken.

Dann wird mir plötzlich mulmig in der Magengegend…

Das wird L nicht auf sich sitzen lassen… garantiert nicht… ich denke ich werde mit Konsequenzen rechnen müssen, dass ich ihn verdonnert habe, das Zeug anzuziehen… aber ich bin bereit!

Ich schloss meine Augen und glitt sanft in die Traumwelt.

Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete ich wieder meine Augen und sah L, mit dem Rücken zu mir liegend, in unserem Bett. Schritt für Schritt ging ich langsam auf ihn zu, setzte mich aufs Bett und schmieg mich ganz nah an ihn.

Plötzlich merkte ich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, ich lauschte… und hörte… nichts!

Kein Atmen, keine leise murmelnde Geräusche… es war totenstill.

Nun verfiel ich langsam in Panik und drückte L nun fester an mich… keine Reaktion.

Okay… ganz ruhig Beyond… dies ist nur ein Traum… einfach aufwachen und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken!

Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich aufzuwachen, biss mir sogar kraftvoll auf die Unterlippe, aber nichts passierte.

Verdammt!

Manchmal könnte ich meine Neugierde verfluchen, denn ohne groß nachzudenken, fing ich an, L sanft zu schütteln. Ich wollte wissen, was hier los war. Was dieser Traum schon wieder zu bedeuten hatte. Wie erwartet reagierte L nicht…

Nun schnürte mir meine Angst die Luft ab und ich versuchte mich mit aller Kraft zu beruhigen.

Ich setzte mich auf, packte L erneut am Oberarm und rüttelte nun energischer an ihm.

Scheiße!

Mit meinem gesamten Mut überwand ich mich, ihn zu mir zu drehen und riss auch schon die Augen auf, als sich dieser Anblick in mein Gedächtnis fraß.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, rutsche ungläubig einige Zentimeter von ihm weg und krallte meine Hände in das Bettlacken. Schnell schloss ich wieder die Augen, wollte diesen Anblick vergessen… doch es war zwecklos.

Sein Kopf war leblos zur Seite gefallen, sein Mund leicht geöffnet… ein feiner Rinnsal von Blut lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel heraus. Die Augen vor Schreck geweitet und in seiner Stirn…

Ich petzte die Augen noch fester zusammen und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Alles ein Traum, es ist nicht echt. Gar nichts hiervon ist echt!

Doch das Bild brannte sich wieder auf meine Netzhaut…

Die unzählige Schusswunden in seinem Körper… in der Stirn… auf seinem gesamten Oberkörper ,von der Brust ab bis zum Bauch… so viele Schüsse…

Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein, ich lag doch eigentlich gerade auf der Couch in unserem Wohnzimmer.

Nun stand ich vom Bett auf und ging einige Schritte rückwärts.

Wach auf Beyond!

„Kein schöner Anblick, was?"

Ich wirbelte herum, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und dann erkannte ich die Person, die ich erst vor kurzem gesehen hatte.

„Mello?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Ich musterte ihn, er trug seine schwarze Lederhose und die ärmellose Weste, grinste mich aus stahlblauen Augen an und biss genüsslich in die Tafel Schokolade in seiner Linken. Plötzlich fixierte mein Blick seine rechte Hand.

Eine Pistole!

„Ja, so heiße ich. Wieso hast du L das angetan?"

Ich runzelte meine Stirn, seine Worte ergaben keinen Sinn.

„Ich habe nichts getan!", brüllte ich ihn an, als ich aus meiner Schockstarre erwachte.

„Doch hast du! Tu nicht so unschuldig du Bastard!", schrie mich Mello nun noch lauter an, kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und hielt mir die Waffe gegen meine Stirn.

„Du hast hier die Waffe, nicht ich! Wieso hast du L erschossen?!", fragte ich ihn so ruhig es mir möglich war, ich wollte ihn nicht noch mehr provozieren.

„Wieso stellst du dich nicht einfach Beyond und tust uns allen ein Gefallen? Du ziehst L nur in sein Verderben… und außerdem, hast du die Waffe."

Was redete er da für einen Unsinn?

Langsam blickte ich an mir herunter und erschrak. In meiner rechten Hand hielt ich dieselbe Waffe, wie Mello und plötzlich setzte mein Herzschlag aus.

Mein weißes Hemd war bespritzt mit… Blut…

Panisch stolperte ich wieder einige Schritte zurück, bis ich in meiner Kniebeuge die Bettkante spürte. Meine Jeans, mein Shirt, alles voller Blut!

Ich riss meine Hände vor mein Gesicht, begutachte die Handflächen, so viel Blut…

Nun fasste ich mir in mein Gesicht und spürte plötzlich die warme Flüssigkeit auf mir.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…

„Tja Beyond… es ist aus. Du bist schuld, dass L tot ist! Nur du! Ich werde es nun beenden…", teilte mir Mello, mit einem belustigenden Unterton, mit und kam erneut einige Schritte auf mich zu.

Kraftlos ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen, meine Arme sanken neben meinem Körper hinunter und ich hörte wie die Waffe aus meiner Hand fiel und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden knallte. Langsam schaute ich nach oben und sah in den Lauf der Waffe, die vor meinem Gesicht hing.

Ich habe es nicht anders verdient… ich bin ein Mörder.

Ich schloss erneut meine Augen, bereit meine Strafe zu erhalten und schon zerriss, der alles beendende Schuss, die Stille.


	35. Rollenwechsel

Ich saß senkrecht auf der Couch, als die Haustür mit aller Wucht zugeknallt wurde.

„Oh tut mir leid Beyond, wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Der Wind hat die Tür zugeschmissen", entschuldigt sich L und ich sah, wie er sich zuerst seine Schuhe auszog bevor er zu mir schlenderte.

Immer noch völlig außer Atem von dem Traum, wischte ich mir mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Völlig verschwitzt!

Als hätte ich einen Marathon hinter mir…

„Hey, nicht gut geträumt?", erkundigt er sich besorgt bei mir.

„So kann man es nennen…"

Ich schwang meine Beine von der Couch um L, mit seinen zwei Tüten, Platz zu machen und wischte mir nun mit meinem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Passt schon, danke…", gab ich atemlos von mir und stützte mich mit meinen Armen auf den Oberschenkeln ab.

Was hatte dieser Traum nur zu bedeuten? Ich ziehe L ins Verderben?

Ich sollte nicht so viele Gedanken daran verschwenden… denn es gab eine Sache, die in dem Traum anders verlief, als erwartet…

Ich hatte eine Waffe und habe Mello nicht erschossen… ich habe mich meinem Schicksal gefügt. Niemals wieder würde ich jemanden umbringen… egal wie aussichtslos die Lage war.

„Na gut, ich mach uns eben einen Kakao und dann zeig ich dir, was ich alles gekauft habe, ja?", sagte L lächelnd und wollte gerade zur Küche schlendern, als ich ihm am Handgelenk packte und zur mir zog. Ein kurzer, aber intensiver Kuss entbrannte zwischen uns. Nach wenigen Sekunden löste ich mich von L und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Setz dich, ich mach das", befahl ich und stand von der Couch auf.

„Danke! Du Beyond, ich muss dir echt viel erzählen. Ich glaube, ich werde nun anfangen selbstständiger zu werden."

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und hätte fast eine Tasse fallen gelassen, die ich gerade aus einem der Schränke gefischt hatte, als mich die Worte eiskalt trafen.

„Äh… schön… freut mich", antwortete ich perplex.

L und selbständig? Das passte irgendwie nicht… die Welt da draußen war gefährlich… das musste er doch am besten wissen! So eine wichtige Person wie er, durfte nicht einfach draußen herumlaufen.

Während ich zwei große Häufchen Kakaopulver in die Tasse gab und daraufhin die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank darüber laufen ließ, überlegte ich, wie ich es ihm am schonendsten erklären konnte.

Ich schnappte mir die zwei Tassen, lief wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sie auf den Tisch vor uns.

„Du, ich halte es für keine gute Idee…" gestand ich kleinlaut.

Ich entschied mich, es einfach direkt anzuschneiden, hatte schlicht keine Zeit um meine Bedenken schön zu verpacken.

„Wieso?", fragte L irritiert und starrte mich an.

„Du bist wichtig! Wenn dir was passiert, würde ich es mir nie verzeihen. Die Welt braucht dich… und nicht nur sie…", nuschelte ich und setzte mich wieder neben ihn auf die Couch.

Ich stellte mich schon innerlich auf eine lange und anstrengende Diskussion ein.

„Mh, ja vielleicht hast du Recht… Aber es war wirklich schön, wieder den Wind zu spüren. Es gab auch viele Menschen die mich freundlich begrüßten und mich anlächelten.", gab er gedankenverloren zurück.

Wow… keine Diskussion… umso besser! Scheinbar hatte er auch Glück gehabt und nicht so eine dumme Ziege, wie ich damals, getroffen.

So sehr mich dieser Erfolg freute, ganz zufrieden war ich nicht. Wieso ließ er sich so leicht umstimmen? Er schien so glücklich gewesen zu sein, als er alleine draußen unterwegs war. Wieso schmiss er dies alles hin, nur wegen einigen Worten von mir? Beeinflusste ich ihn schon so sehr?

 _„Du ziehst L nur in sein Verderben…"_

Das waren Mellos Worte in meinem Traum… aber wieso kamen sie mir gerade jetzt in den Sinn. Ich verdrängte den Gedanken, denn ich wusste momentan eh nicht, was der Traum zu bedeuteten hatte.

„L, ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass du gar nicht mehr rausgehen darfst. Du kannst selbst für dich entscheiden, ich wollte dir nur einen guten Rat geben, mehr nicht. Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, hast du verstanden?"

Kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen, musste ich auch schon Grinsen… ein Widerspruch in sich.

„Und außerdem hast du ja eine super Idee, damit können wir zusammen raus! Dann passiert auch nichts! Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, _Schatz_ ", fuhr ich fort und zwinkerte ihm zu.

L fing an zu lachen und warf mir nach seinem Lachanfall einen bösen Blick zu.

„Nenn mich nicht Schatz!"

„Hey, du hast angefangen, _Schatz_ ", wieder betone ich dieses Wort bewusst deutlich.

Unvorbereitet schmiss sich plötzlich L auf mich und fixiert meine Handgelenke neben meinem Kopf.

Oh Mist! Dies war ich nicht von ihm gewohnt und starrte ihn ungläubig an, versuchte zu verstehen, was er vorhatte.

„Tja Beyond, ich kann auch mal die Richtung angeben."

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört…

Er grinst mich frech an und hielt mich weiter auf dem Rücken liegend fest. Er beugte sich vorsichtig über mich, fing an einige Küsse auf meinem Hals zu verteilen. Behutsam schob er seine Beine links und rechts von meiner Taille und verhinderte so, dass ich mich weder viel bewegen, noch aufstehen konnte.

Die ganze Situation verwirrte mich, war ich es doch immer, der den dominanten Part in unserer "Beziehung" verkörperte, wenn man es so sagen konnte.

Doch nun beugte sich L über mich und ließ mir keine andere Wahl, als Abzuwarten..

„Hättest du nicht gedacht, dass ich auch anders sein kann, was?", fragte er amüsiert zwischen zwei Küssen.

Damit hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, denn ich war gerade extrem überrumpelt und wusste wirklich nicht, was hier gerade ablief. L hörte mit den Küssen auf, nur um kurz danach mein Ohrläppchen mit liebevollen Bissen zu liebkosen. Unweigerlich bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und ich spürte langsam, dass sich das Kribbeln in meiner Hose meldete. Sollte ich heute wirklich unterwürfig sein? Konnte ich das überhaupt?

Ein lustvolles Keuchen an meinem Ohr riss mich aus den Gedanken.

„Du sagst ja gar nichts mehr Beyond? Sprachlos?", ein freches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, genau dieses Grinsen, welches ich ihm eigentlich immer zuwarf, weil ich bestimmte, was als Nächstes passieren würde. Dieses Mal waren allerdings die Rollen vertauscht und ich lag nun unter ihm.

Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto interessanter wurde die Situation. Ich würde mitspielen und mich einmal gehen lassen. Wollte wissen, wie es ist, devot zu sein. Es passte zwar überhaupt nicht zu mir, aber wenn man nichts ausprobiert, kann man auch nicht sagen, ob es einem gefällt.

Vielleicht war L der gleichen Meinung und wollte heute experimentieren…

Also löste ich sämtliche Anspannung aus meinem Körper, welche sich unbemerkt eingeschlichen hatte, da ich anderes gewohnt war.

„Mach mit mir, was du willst. Mein Körper gehört heute nur dir…", hauchte ich lustvoll und schloss meine Augen.


	36. Interesse

Ich öffnete vorsichtig meine Augen, bemerkte, dass ich mit meinem Kopf auf Beyonds Brust eingeschlafen war und legte meinen Arm über seinen Bauch damit ich bequem mit meiner Hand über seinen Körper streicheln konnte. Ich schloss für einige Minuten erneut meine Augen und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Regelmäßig und ruhig klopfte sein Herz, welches mir eine innerliche Ruhe verschaffte. Ich dachte an die letzte Stunde, in der er sich mir voll und ganz hingegeben hatte…

Gewiss, war er nicht der Typ sich gehen zu lassen und nicht zu wissen, was ihn erwartete. Er musste eigentlich immer am längeren Hebel sitzen und bestimmen, was als Nächstes kam, aber heute war es anders. Er hatte mir bedingungslos vertraut und sich gehen lassen. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl gewesen… Noch nie hatte ich ihn so entspannt und ausgeglichen erlebt, wie vorhin…

Auch wenn es eventuell eine Ausnahme war, habe ich es nicht minder genossen.

Es war mal etwas anderes, selbst zu entscheiden was passieren würde, selbst auf Erkundungstour zu gehen und den Menschen vor einem zu erobern. Es war ein neues Gefühl für mich gewesen, aber je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto eher kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass ich es noch mehr liebte von Beyond erobert zu werden. Mich einfach fallen und überraschen zu lassen.

Ich seufzte glückselig, öffnete meine Augen und schenkte Beyonds Brust einige zärtliche Küsse. Meine Hand strich sanft über seine Bauchmuskeln und ich fühlte mit meinen Finger die Höhen und Tiefen. Egal was in Zukunft passieren würde, ich werde immer für ihn da sein…

Ich hatte endlich etwas, was es zu beschützen galt… und dafür würde ich alles machen.

„Ja… genau… dort…", murmelte plötzlich Beyond im Schlaf los und ich sah nach oben zu ihm.

Ich grinste, legte meine Hand auf seine linke Wange und strich mit meinem Daumen über seine Lippen. Ob er sich gerade eine zweite Runde gönnte? Ich gluckste leise, stütze mich ab und drückte nun meine Lippen auf seine.

„Aufwachen… wir wollen heute noch etwas unternehmen", flüsterte ich in Beyonds Ohr, nachdem ich mit dem Kuss fertig war.

„Mh?"

Beyond hob einen Arm zu seinem Gesicht und bedeckte nun mit dem Unterarm seine Augen.

Mein Blick fiel auf seine rechte Wange, auf der immer noch die verkrusteten Überreste einer Platzwunde prangte… eigentlich hätte man ins Krankenhaus fahren müssen um sie nähen zu lassen, was logischerweise aktuell aber nicht möglich war… dies würde sicherlich eine Narbe geben…

„Es wird in wenigen Stunden dunkel und viele Geschäfte machen zu. Steh auf oder ich muss dich wieder energischer wecken!", drohte ich ihm und legte meine linke Hand auf seine rechte Brust.

„Beyoooond?", fragte ich nun etwas lauter und grinste. Vorsichtig umschloss ich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen seine Brustwarze, beugte mich erneut über sein Gesicht und stupste seine Nase mit meiner an.

„Letzte Chance mein Guter", dachte ich, strich ihm mit meiner rechten Hand durch das feine Haar und ließ sie an seinem Hinterkopf ruhen.

„Sag nicht, ich hab es nicht probiert…", sagte ich belustigt und petzte ihn daraufhin in seine rechte Brustwarze, worauf er augenblicklich mit seinem Kopf nach vorne schoss und gegen meine Stirn prallte.

„Autsch!", brüllten wir gleichzeitig und hielten uns mit beiden Händen die Stirn.

„Was sollte das L?! Wieso tust du mir weh?!", fragte er mit einer kleinen Träne im Augenwinkel, die sich wohl von selbst, durch den Schmerz, gelöst hatte.

„So war das eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt… tut mir leid…", entschuldigte ich mich, wich mir ebenfalls die kleine Träne im Auge weg und rieb mir erneut die Stirn.

„Als ob ich nicht schon genug durchmachen muss… nun fügt mir auch mein Freund schmerzen zu…", sagte Beyond geknickt, hielt sich mit einer Hand die Stirn und mit der anderen seine rechte Brust.

„Jetzt tut mir nicht nur meine Wange weh, sondern auch noch mein Kopf und die Brust… danke auch…", meckerte er weiter und sah mich böse aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

Betrübt ließ ich meinen Kopf sinken, geplant war es ja wirklich nicht. Bestimmt dachte er, es war Absicht, aber warum sollte ich so etwas machen, bei dem ich mir selbst wehtue?

„Es tut mir wirklich leid…"

„Ist schon gut… aber bitte mach das nie wieder, bitte."

„Ja, kommt nicht mehr vor…", antwortete ich kleinlaut, beugte mich über seinen Körper und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine schmerzende Brustwarze.

„L… wir wollen heute noch in die Stadt, wenn du wieder so anfängst, wird das heute nichts mehr", sagte Beyond nun deutlich fröhlicher, als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Ich blickte ihm ins Gesicht und er schenkte mir jetzt sogar ein liebevolles Lächeln, schloss seine Augen und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Mh, wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht, aber die Stadt läuft uns ja schließlich nicht davon und…" begann ich und wurde durch einen fordernden Kuss von Beyond unterbrochen. Er umarmte mich, ich erwiderte seinen Kuss, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, um ihn besser an mich zu drücken, die andere Hand vergrub ich in seinem verwuschelten Schopf, mit diesen seidig, weichen Haaren.

„Ich werde dir nicht weglaufen L…", flüsterte Beyond in einer kurzen Atempause und vergrub daraufhin seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter.

„Ich werde an dir kleben, wie Erdbeermarmelade an meinen Fingern"

„Das ist schön zu wissen und ich werde dich beschützen… egal was passiert", erwiderte ich ihm und drückte ihn stark an mich.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten wir unsere Umarmung und Beyond stand von der Couch auf um seine Kleidungsstücke, die überall im Wohnzimmer verteilt lagen, einzusammeln. Wir beide hatten uns, kurz bevor wir einschliefen, nur unsere Boxershorts schnell angezogen.

„Wie zur Hölle kommt mein Shirt hier in die Ecke?", fragte er verwundert, beugte sich kurz nach unten und hob es auf. Ich tat es ihm gleich und begann meine Kleidung ebenfalls aufzulesen.

Als ich an meinem Fernseher vorbei lief, schaltete ich ihn an, griff nach der Jeans daneben und zog sie flink an. Dann trottete ich erneut zur Couch, hockte mich auf sie und starrte zum Fernseher. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, ein paar News anzuhören um wieder auf dem neusten Stand zu sein.

„Ich mach uns eben zwei Kakao. Möchtest du auch einen Toast mit Erdbeermarmelade?", fragte mich Beyond und verschwand in der Küche.

„Ja gerne, danke."

Gebannt schaute ich zum Fernseher und verstand erst nicht richtig um was es ging. Ich schnappte mir schnell die Fernbedienung vom Tisch und drehte die Lautstärke hoch.

„… dies ist bereits der 23. Tod durch Herzinfarkt. Bis jetzt waren nur Straftäter die Opfer dieses Mörders. Eine Krankheit kann ausgeschlossen werden. Die japanische Polizei arbeitet bereits mit der ICPO zusammen um diesen Mörder, der im Internet als " _Kira_ " geehrt wird, zu fassen. Für Hinweise können Sie sich…"

Die restliche Nachricht bekam ich nicht mehr mit, ich legte meinen Daumen an meine Unterlippe und begann am Daumennagel zu knabbern. Schon 23 Tote durch Herzinfarkt? Wie konnte so etwas möglich sein?

„Sooo hier dein Kakao und dein Toast L", teilte mir Beyond mit, als er sich neben mich setzte und Besagtes vor mich auf dem Tisch platzierte.

„Oh, du denkst nach? Was ist los?"

„In Japan ist ein mysteriöser Mörder namens Kira unterwegs und tötet Straftäter. Scheinbar hat er eine seltsame Vorstellung von Gerechtigkeit."

„Das klingt ja unheimlich… durch einen Herzinfarkt jemand töten können? Wie soll das gehen?", fragte mich Beyond.

„Genau dasselbe habe ich mich ebenfalls gefragt. Ich glaube, ich muss Watari doch aus dem Urlaub holen. Dieser Fall klingt äußerst interessant. Er muss der ICPO Bescheid geben, dass ich mich um diesen Fall persönlich kümmern werde."

„Oh, der große L wird wieder aktiv? Klingt ziemlich spannend, darf ich dir assistieren?", fragte mich Beyond begeistert.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf langsam zu ihm, schaute ihm tief in seine rotleuchtenden Augen, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und sagte:

„Nichts lieber als das B."


	37. Vorbereitung

„L und B treten in Aktion. Klingt irgendwie episch", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während ich in Gedanken verloren war.

„Ja… das haben wir uns als kleine Kinder immer gewünscht, weißt du noch Beyond?", fragte mich L freudestrahlend. Ich senke meinen Kopf und schaute auf meine Hände.

„Leider nein… wie gern wüsste ich es… mir fehlt meine gesamte Kindheit, wieso ich ins Wammys kam, wie ich aufgewachsen bin, wie ich dich kennengelernt habe, was für ein Typ Mensch ich überhaupt war… es fehlt einfach so viel…", gab ich bedrückt von mir und fing an, fester als gewollt, in meinen Handrücken zu zwicken. L legte eine Hand auf meine, drückte sie beruhigend und überreichte mir mit der anderen Hand meinen Kakao.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern…"

„Kein Problem, alles gut", antwortete ich, schnappte mir den Kakao und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Aber Beyond, du hast Recht. Es klingt echt episch. Wir Zwei werden gemeinsam den Fall lösen. Das Versprechen wir uns heute, okay? Unser erster gemeinsamer Fall werden wir zusammen erfolgreich meistern, ja?"

L drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und blickte mir fest in die Augen. Was ich bei ihm sah, dieses Funkeln, diese Flamme, er wollte diesen Fall wirklich mit mir gemeinsam lösen. Er steckte mich förmlich mit seinem Enthusiasmus an, deswegen legte ich meine unterste Hand auf seine und drückte sie ebenfalls.

„Versprochen! L und B werden den Fall lösen!"

„Genial! Damit ist es beschlossene Sache. Ich rufe heute Watari an, damit er sich umgehend um alles Wichtige kümmert."

L wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich ihn am Handgelenk packte und festhielt.

„Moment, Watari weiß noch gar nichts von mir… wird er das wirklich einfach so hinnehmen? M wollten wir auch weiterhin im Auge behalten und wenn ich mich noch richtig erinnere arbeitet N aktuell in Japan an einem schwierigen Fall. Vielleicht ist es genau dieser?"

„Der große B zieht den Schwanz ein? So klingt es zumindest gerade für mich", neckte mich L, drehte sich zu mir um und kniff mir in die Backe.

„Nein, ich meine…"

„Keine Sorge Beyond, ich erkläre Watari alles, zumindest das, was er wissen muss. Bis M registriert hat, dass wir nicht mehr in L.A. sind, dauert es auch etwas und das mit N bringe ich heute noch in Erfahrung. Keine Sorge", beruhigte mich L und streichelte nun sanft meine Wange. Ich ließ in los, schnappte mir mein Toast und legte mich gemütlich auf die Couch.

L schnappte sich ebenfalls seinen Toast, schlurfte zu seinem Laptop hinüber, hockte sich, wie man es von ihm kannte, auf seinen Stuhl und kramte aus einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches ein altes Handy hervor.

Innerhalb nur einer Stunde hatte er einige Telefonate getätigt, E-Mails geschrieben und sich durch unzählige Internetseiten geklickt. Irgendwann habe ich es aufgegeben, seine Schritte zu verfolgen und schloss deshalb meine Augen.

„So, fertig Beyond! In drei Tagen geht es nach Japan. Bis dahin können wir noch meinen Plan durchführen, sonst hätte ich ja alles umsonst eingekauft… auch wenn ich nicht wild darauf bin."

Ich schreckte kurz auf, war ich wirklich weggedöst?

„In drei Tagen schon? Wow, das ging schnell… und wie hat Watari reagiert auf mich?"

„Das lässt dich nicht in Ruhe, was?", fragte L grinsend und fuhr fort:

„Er schien sogar froh zu sein, dass ich nun Unterstützung habe. Watari hat mir nicht nur einmal zu verstehen gegeben, dass es für mich vielleicht von Vorteil wäre, nicht so alleine zu sein. Es gab aber bisher keinen, mit dem ich gerne zusammen gearbeitet hätte und der mit meiner Art klar kam, also vermied ich es."

„Oh okay. Was meinst du mit "deiner Art"? Ich hoffe nicht dieses kalte, gefühlslose Ungeheuer welches nur monoton reden kann, wie damals?", fragte ich, obwohl ich bereits die Antwort kannte.

„Leider ja…"

„Dann werde ich es zu verhindern wissen! Das macht mich nämlich auch wahnsinnig! Du willst doch nicht, dass ich durchdrehe oder?", fragte ich mit einem gespielt bösen Blick und L riss die Augen auf.

„Das war Spaß! Ich hab es nicht so gemeint… kam glaube ich gerade bisschen blöd rüber, sorry."

L schmiss sein Handy wieder in die Schublade, klappte den Laptop zu, stand auf und machte es sich neben mir bequem.

„Also drei Tage haben wir noch für uns. Wir wollten vorhin eigentlich meinen Einkauf begutachten, aber _irgendwas_ kam dazwischen…", sagte L sarkastisch, tippte mehrmals mit seinem Finger auf die Lippe und blickte unschuldig zur Decke.

„Ja… _irgendwas_ …", witzelte ich zurück und kniff L in die Seite, sodass er zur Seite zuckte und auf meine Oberschenkel fiel.

„Aus Beyond!"

„Ich bin doch kein Hund! Also ehrlich…"

„Keine Ablenkung jetzt, ich zeig dir was ich besorgt habe. Zuerst dein Zeug…"

L setzte sich wieder in die Hocke, schnappte sich die erste Tüte neben dem Tisch und leerte den Inhalt neben sich auf der Couch aus.

„Also ich habe hier eine schwarze Cargohose, ein rotes Kapuzensweatshirt und die kurzhaarige, braune Perücke."

Ich schnappte mir alle drei Teile und begutachtete sie, dann stand ich auf, zog mir das weiße Shirt aus und das rote Kapuzenshirt an.

„Wow, steht dir! Betont deine Augen", machte L mir ein Kompliment und sah mich strahlend an.

„Und es ist meine Lieblingsfarbe, genial! Gefällt mir echt gut."

Ich zog mir daraufhin die Jeans ebenfalls aus und hatte innerhalb weniger Sekunden die schwarze Cargohose an.

„Heiß", kommentiere L mein Outfit und ließ ein Pfeifen hören.

„Du hast echt Sinn für Mode… fühle mich damit sogar richtig wohl!", antwortete ich begeistert und ließ meinen Blick über mich schweifen. Als ich mich endlich satt gesehen hatte, ließ ich mich wieder auf die Couch fallen und blickte L mit einem frechen Grinsen an.

„Und was hast du für dich gekauft?", stichelte ich ein wenig, auch wenn ich es besser lassen sollte. Mir war klar, dass ihm das äußerst unangenehm war.

„Ach, nichts Besonderes…", versuchte er mir auszuweichen, doch ich griff nach der zweiten Tüte und leerte sie zwischen uns aus.

„Uuuh, eine schöne langhaarige, blonde Perücke, sogar leicht gelockt. Die wahr sicherlich nicht billig", kommentiere ich und griff nun nach dem Kleidungsstück.

„Oh wow, ein dunkelblaues, langes Seidenkleid? Zieh mal bitte an, ich will es an dir sehen!", forderte ich L auf und streckte ihm das Kleid entgegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, später siehst du es…"

„Nein jetzt… bitte", ich sah ihm tief in die Augen und er merkte, dass ich es ernst meinte. Ein tiefes Seufzen erfüllte den Raum, doch L stand auf, zog sich Shirt und Jeans aus und schnappte sich das Kleid.

„Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich mich vorhin nicht erst angezogen…", grummelte L vor sich hin und schmiss sich das Kleid über die Schultern.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich L an, nicht im Stande nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ich griff wortlos nach der Perücke und hielt sie ihm hin. Er verstand, packte seine Haare unter das beiliegende Haarnetz und warf sich die Perücke über.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Die Person, die gerade vor mir stand, war gerade noch L gewesen, aber nun?!

„Unglaublich…", rutschte mir endlich ein Wort über die Lippen.

„Du siehst echt bezaubernd aus und ich würde dich gerne direkt wieder flachlegen…", sprudelte es aus mir heraus. Der Anblick der sich mir bot war schwer in Worte zu fassen.

„Beyond, bitte… rede doch keinen Unsinn, das muss doch total albern aussehen…", gab L enttäuscht von sich und drehte sich zur Seite, doch bevor er sich die Perücke wieder vom Kopf ziehen konnte, stand ich vor ihm, umarmte ihn liebevoll und drückte ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du siehst wirklich scharf aus… und ich vermute, wenn du dich komplett fertig gemacht hast, wird es für mich sehr schwer werden, mich zurückzuhalten…", beichtete ich ihm und küsste ihn erneut.

„Danke… ich habe noch einen dünnen, goldfarbenen Gürtel mitgenommen, der passte so gut zu dem Kleid, ein dezenter Lippenstift, bisschen Schmuck, ein Ring und blaue Kontaktlinsen."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du ein Kerl bist?", scherzte ich nun doch und wurde mit einem bösen Blick bestraft.

L löste sich aus meiner Umarmung, schnappte sich die Tüte mit dem restlichen Zeug und verschwand Richtung Bad.

„Bin gleich fertig, dann können wir los, _Schatz_ ", brüllte er, noch bevor die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss flog.

Ich ließ mich lachend auf die Couch fallen, trank den letzten Schluck Kakao und blickte zur Decke.

„Bin gleich fertig…", äffte ich nach. Das sagen doch alle Frauen und stehen dann Stunden vor dem Spiegel.

„Wer's glaubt, wird selig…", flüsterte ich und fing erneut an zu lachen.


	38. Date

Nach einer gefühlten Stunde kam L endlich aus dem Bad und ich traute meinen Augen kaum.

Würde ich ihn so auf der Straße treffen, würde ich ihn im Leben nicht erkennen. Nichts ähnelte mehr an den exzentrischen Detektiven von heute Morgen. Vor mir stand gerade eine bildschöne Frau mit blonden Haaren, blauen Augen und einem hypnotisierenden Äußerem.

„L?", fragte ich und konnte mich nicht von dem Anblick lösen, der sich mir bot.

„Was? Tut mir leid, die Kontaktlinsen wollten nicht…", entschuldigte er sich und lächelte mir entgegen.

„Ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen: Wow…"

„Hör auf… das ist mir ja schon unangenehm Beyond…", antwortete L und ich erkannte einen Hauch von Rosa auf seinen Wangen.

Ich lief einige Schritte auf ihn zu, ging mit einem Bein auf die Knie und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

„Dürfte ich dich heute schick ausführen?", fragte ich mit einer honigsüßen Stimme und legte ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Innerlich musste ich grinsen, denn ich sah, wie L noch mehr errötete und sichtlich mit der Situation überfordert war. Er legte seine Hand in meine und drückte sie liebevoll, allerdings brachte er kein Wort über seine Lippen. Ich stand auf, umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den er erwiderte, danach löste ich mich von L, ließ seine Hand aber nicht los.

„Ich nehme das als ein "Ja, sehr gerne" auf", witzelte ich und drückte ihm ebenfalls seine Hand.

„Tut mir Leid Beyond, der Anblick eben hat mich irgendwie überrumpelt…", flüsterte L und ging Richtung Haustür.

„Du siehst mit dem Outfit auch echt heiß aus… oh, vergiss die Perücke nicht!"

„Stimmt, danke."

Ich beugte mich über den Tisch, griff nach meiner braunen Perücke, packte mit einigen sicheren Griffen meine Haare darunter und eilte wieder zurück zu L.

„Hey, dich würde ich aber auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen", neckte er mich, zwinkerte mir zu und streckte seine Hand nach mir aus. Ich packte sie, schnappte mir noch die Kreditkarte von der kleinen Kommode, ging an L vorbei und öffnete die Tür.

„Wenn du mich herunterstoßen würdest, hätte ich dich geschnappt und mit auf den Boden gezogen, _Schatz_. Ladies First!", sagte ich und symbolisierte ihm, mit einer einladenden Handbewegung, durch die Türe zu treten.

„Noch sind wir nicht soweit, dass ich dich über die Türschwelle trage", stichelte ich noch und konnte ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Was soll denn das jetzt heißen? Ich habe ja nicht darum gebeten… und außerdem… du bist der Mann, du musst dir etwas einfallen lassen, _Schatz_. Ich möchte einen besonderen und ausgefallenen Heiratsantrag. Ich werde mich mit dem Standard nicht zufrieden geben", konterte L und schritt an mir vorbei ins Freie.

„Hohe Ansprüche… sieh an."

Ich trat ebenfalls ins Freie, schloss die Türe hinter mir ab und atmete tief die frische Luft ein. Danach schnappte ich mir erneut die Hand von L und wir liefen die Straße entlang.

Während wir beide einfach nur den Moment genossen, zusammen draußen zu spazieren und auszugehen, machte ich mir auch einige Gedanken.

Ob er das Ganze vorhin wirklich ernst gemeint hatte? Erwartete er wirklich einen Heiratsantrag von mir oder hat er einfach nur meinen Witz gekontert? Ich konnte L in dieser Hinsicht einfach noch nicht genau einschätzen. Vorstellen konnte ich mir das nicht, dass er der Typ für eine Hochzeit war…

Und außerdem sollten wir eh noch einige Jahre warten…

Wir hatten zurzeit genügend um die Ohren, die Sache mit M, der Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus, meine Morde… aktuell war es schlicht und einfach gar nicht möglich an eine Hochzeit zu denken.

„Alles in Ordnung Beyond? Du starrst die ganze Zeit in den Himmel und sagst nichts. Wenn dir nicht wohl bei der Sache ist können wir gerne wieder zurückgehen", unterbrach L meine Gedanken, lächelte mir zu und musterte mich aus seinen blauen Augen.

„Nein ist schon okay, habe nur über Blödsinn nachgedacht. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde dich heute schick ausführen und wir werden einen schönen Abend haben!", beruhigte ich L und hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schau mal Mama, die Zwei sind ja total süß zueinander", sagte ein junges Mädchen und zupfte am Rock ihrer Mutter.

„Ja, mein Schatz. Das ist normal, wenn sich zwei Menschen lieb haben", erklärte die Mutter, streichelte ihrer Tochter über den Kopf und schenkte uns beim Vorbeilaufen ein freundliches Lächeln.

Als sie einige Meter Abstand zu uns hatten, beugte ich mich zu L und flüsterte:

„Mich würde ja interessieren, ob die gleiche Reaktion passiert wäre, auch ohne unsere Verkleidung."

„Mh, dies werden wir wohl nie herausfinden, aber trotzdem hat sie Recht."

Ich nickte stumm, zog mich wieder zurück und schaute die Straße hinunter.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen wir endlich an einer kleinen Fußgängerzone an, die voll war mit kleinen Läden, Cafés und Restaurants.

„Worauf hast du Lust?", fragte ich und sah zu L.

„Gute Frage, ich hatte schon ewig kein Eis mehr…"

„Dein Wunsch ist mein Befehl."

Ich verbeugte mich wie ein Butler und hielt nach einem geeigneten Eiscafé Ausschau.

Nach weiteren wenigen Minuten, hatte ich ein kleines Café entdeckt, welches ziemlich idyllisch am Ende einer kleinen Gasse, zwischen einigen großen Trauerweiden, versteckt war.

Ich ging zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, neben einen Springbrunnen, zog einen der zwei Stühle zurück, um meiner bezaubernden Begleitung den Platz anzubieten.

„Gute Wahl, danke", sagte L, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und legte seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel. Ich ging zu meinem Stuhl, machte mich ebenfalls darauf bequem und musterte dann L. Er verlagerte abwechselnd sein Gewicht von einem aufs andere Bein.

„Unbequem? Du solltest mit dem Kleid besser die Beine übereinander legen", kicherte ich und sah genau, wie L kämpfen musste, sich nicht in die Hocke auf den kleinen Stuhl zu setzen.

„Das schaffst du schon.", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern und schnappte mir seine Hand.

Er legte ein Bein übers andere, zupfte sich das Kleid zurecht und sah mir in die Augen.

„Keine Sorge, es ist alles gut."

Ich hob seine Hand zu meinem Mund, hauchte ihm erneut einen liebevollen Kuss zu und sah ihm tief in seine Augen.

„Oh, verdammt Beyond!", sagte L etwas zu laut und ich schreckte kurz zusammen.

Was war denn nun schon wieder passiert?!

„Was ist?!"

„Deine Augen…"

„Was ist mit mein…", und noch bevor ich die Frage beendet hatte, schoss mir die Antwort durch den Kopf.

„Du hast deine Kontaktlinsen vergessen…"


	39. Unbehagen

„Verdammt…", sagte Beyond und hielt sich eine Hand so neben das Gesicht, damit man nicht sofort in seine Augen blicken konnte.

„Keine Panik, es ist ja schon ziemlich dunkel, ich denke nicht, dass man die roten Augen sofort bemerkt", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

In diesem Moment kam der Kellner und fragte uns, ob wir schon wissen, was wir bestellen möchten.

Ich schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln und hob eine Augenbraue lasziv nach oben. Seine Aufmerksam sollte ganz auf mich gelenkt sein.

„Hallo mein Süßer. Wir sind zum ersten Mal hier und schauen uns noch die Karte an."

„Oh entschuldigen Sie Fräulein. Lassen Sie es mich wissen, wenn sie bestellen möchten."

Er verbeugte sich und verschwand erneut in dem kleinen Café.

„Hey, flirte nicht mit anderen Männern L…", sagte Beyond gespielt böse und kicherte.

„Alles nur für dich mein _Schatz_."

Beyond schnappte sich die Karte vom Tisch und ich tat es ihm gleich.

Ich überflog die verschiedensten Eisgerichte und mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Oh verdammt Beyond…"

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder? Du machst mir mit so Aussagen immer wieder eine Heidenangst. Irgendwann bekomme ich noch einen Herzinfarkt wegen dir…"

„Hör auf so etwas zu sagen… Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass es heute teuer werden kann. Da sind so einige Dinge auf der Eiskarte, die ich gerne probieren möchte", teilte ich ihm mit und sah mir daraufhin die nächste Seite der Karte an.

„Ist deine Kreditkarte… aber es könnte schon höchstseltsam aussehen, wenn eine bildhübsche, schlanke Frau so viel Eis in sich hineinschaufelt und trotzdem diese Bombenfigur hat", sagte Beyond und fing an zu lachen.

„Für den Anfang wäre ein Eiskaffee nicht schlecht. Mir springt da der Eiskaffee Cognac ins Auge."

„L… da ist Alkohol drin… ich glaube kaum, dass du den verträgst, wenn du davor noch nie Alkohol getrunken hast", ermahnte mich Beyond und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Sei doch keine Spaßbremse. Da wird schon nichts Schlimmes passieren."

„Ich trage dich später nicht nach Hause…"

Ich hob meinen Arm und in nur wenigen Sekunden stand der Kellner neben uns und nahm den ersten Teil der Bestellung entgegen. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte ich mein Eiskaffee Cognac und Beyond seine Eisschokolade Praline.

„Was ist da alles drin?", fragte ich ihn und beäugte sein Getränk.

„Kakao, Sahne, Pralinen und Schokosoße", antwortete Beyond und fing an, einen großen Schluck von seinem Drink zu nehmen.

Ich nippte nun auch an meinem Getränk und verzog sofort das Gesicht. Natürlich war dies meiner Begleitung nicht entgangen und er fing an zu lachen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, Alkohol wird nichts für dich sein, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören."

„Es ist nur gewöhnungsbedürftig… nicht schlecht", konterte ich und nahm einen zweiten Schluck, der nicht mehr so schlimm schmeckte.

Als wir endlich unsere Getränke leer getrunken hatten, griff Beyond erneut zu der Karte und überflog diese. Ich allerdings sah mir Beyond an, seine Nase, seine Lippen, die kleinen Grübchen, wenn er grinste und seine wunderschönen Augen. Den ganzen Abend hätte ich hier sitzen und einfach nur Beyond beobachten können, doch ihm fiel mein Blick plötzlich auf und er erwiderte ihn.

„Was schaust du L? Habe ich was im Gesicht hängen?"

„Ja… komm mal zu mir", wies ich ihn an und er beugte sich mit seinem Gesicht zu mir.

Ich umfasste es zärtlich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die zarten Lippen. Er schmeckte sogar unheimlich süß nach Praline und ich fing an, an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern. Er erwiderte den Kuss, zog sich aber dann wieder zurück zu seinem Stuhl.

„Wow… der Kuss hatte echt etwas… aber du bist doch jetzt noch nicht betrunken oder L?", flüsterte Beyond und musterte mich.

Ich stützte meinen Kopf in meine Hände und sah ihn einfach nur mit einem Lächeln an.

„L bitte… das war nur ein Eiskaffee mit bisschen Cognac. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?!"

Nun fing ich an zu kichern, wie schnell man ihn aus der Fassung bringen konnte, sollte ich das Spielchen weiter treiben?

Ich schnappte mir erneut die Karte und überflog sie nochmal zur Kontrolle.

„Weiß du auch, was du möchtest _Schatz_?", fragte ich Beyond und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Du machst mich fertig… ich sehe es schon kommen, dass ich dich nach Hause tragen muss… Wenn ich es nicht vorher gesagt hätte… aber ja, ich weiß was ich nehme."

Zum zweiten Mal hob ich meinen Arm, bestellte beim herbeigeeilten Kellner, der mit großen Augen wieder im Café verschwand.

Dieses Mal dauerte es deutlich länger, bis unsere Bestellung eintraf, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Unser Tisch war vollgestellt mit den verschiedensten Eissorten.

„Was hast du Beyond?", fragte ich ihn und sah mir sein Eis an, welches unglaublich lecker aussah.

„Erdbeer Banana Becher. Gemischtes Eis, frische Erdbeeren, Banane, Soße und Sahne."

Er schnappte sich eine obere Erdbeere und schmiss sie sich in den Mund, dann nahm er eine Zweite, legte sie sich zwischen die Zähne und kam zu mir. Ich biss die Erdbeere ab und er hauchte mir einen zärtlichen Kuss zu.

„Und was hast du nun alles bestellt? Nicht, dass es leicht übertrieben ist…", fragte er mich, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah vor mich auf den Tisch.

„Einmal eine Waffel Italia mit Kiwi, Erdbeeren, verschiedene Soßen und Sahne. Dann ein Crêpes, mit Eis, Früchten und Sahne…"

Ich nahm einen großen Bissen von der Waffel und fuhr weiter:

„Ein Mangia e Bevi…"

„Ein was?", unterbrach mich Beyond.

„Gemischtes Eis, Orangensaft, Sekt, frische Früchte, Sahne und Soße."

„Wieder Alkohol? Du bist ja jetzt schon leicht beschwipst…"

„Ach was! Und zum krönenden Abschluss Heiße Morellen… Vanilleeis, heiße Kirschen und Sahne."

„Also, wenn du das alles heute wirklich packst und noch selbstständig nach Hause laufen kannst, hast du einen Wunsch frei", sagte Beyond und grinste mir frech zu.

„Herausforderung angenommen!"

In der nächste Stunde schwiegen wir und ich sah, wie Beyond schon lange sein Eis gegessen hatte, als ich endlich bei meinen heißen Morellen ankam, die immer noch warm waren.

„Magst du auch was davon _Schatz_?", fragte ich ihn und hielt ihm ein Löffel mit Vanilleeis und einer Kirsche vor seinen Mund. Beyond nahm sie dankend an und beobachtete mich danach wieder weiter.

„Du bist echt ein Mysterium… wie konntest du das ganze Zeug überhaupt schaffen? Das Schlimmste ist ja, du nimmst nicht zu! Dafür beneiden dich bestimmt viele…"

„Ich brauche die Energie für…"

„Ja, für dein Gehirn, ich weiß es mittlerweile L", unterbrach mich Beyond und strahlte mir entgegen.

Ich aß die letzte Kirsche, er bezahlte und wir schlenderten händchenhaltend weiter durch die Stadt.

„Das war echt lecker und richtig schön, danke", flüsterte ich ihm zu und legte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Da hast du Recht. Bist du müde?"

„Nein, aber irgendwas stimmt gerade nicht mit meinem Kopf"

„Ach? Bestimmt der Alkohol… dann lass uns kurz dort drüben hinsetzen.", sagte Beyond und zeigte zu einer Bank in einem kleinen Park.

Es war schon dunkel und nur eine Laterne spendete uns ein wenig Licht. Menschen waren hier aktuell keine und wir hatten so wenigstens einige Minuten unsere Ruhe.

„Mein Kopf fühlt sich so… schwammig an…", versuchte ich ihm mein Gefühl zu erklären und ließ ihn erneut auf Beyonds Schulter fallen.

„Keine Sorge, dass vergeht auch wieder. Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.", tadelte er mich und streichelte über meinen Kopf.

Ich blickte in die Dunkelheit, die Konturen verschwammen leicht und ich fühlte mich gerade wirklich nicht sonderlich fit.

Mir kam hier auch gerade alles seltsam vertraut vor… _die Bank_ … _das Eis_ … _ein Park_ …

Der Tag, an dem **es** passierte…

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, blinzelte und starrte nach vorne zu einem kleinen Teich, der versteckt hinter einigen Bäumen lag.

 _Ein Teich_ …

Plötzlich überkam mich ein unbehagliches Gefühl… mir gefiel es hier ganz und gar nicht. Ob es nun am Alkohol lag oder nicht, konnte ich nicht sagen… aber ich wusste, dass ich hier weg wollte… um jeden Preis… und das, so schnell wie möglich.


	40. Haarscharf

„Ich will hier weg Beyond", flüsterte mir L zu und krallte sich in meinen Oberarm.

Ich musterte sein Gesicht und sah, dass er vor irgendetwas Angst zu haben schien. Mein Blick überflog die Umgebung, aber ich konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen.

Was war bloß los mit ihm?

„Beyond bitte, ich will hier weg… jetzt!", drängte er mich, stand auf und zog mich hinterher.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, finde es hier ziemlich ruhig und friedlich, aber in Ordnung."

Ich drehte mich um, stolperte über meine eigenen Füße und fiel Richtung Straße.

Alles verlief plötzlich in Zeitlupe…

Ich knallte auf den harten Asphalt, blickte panisch zur Seite, erkannte ein herankommendes Auto, welches eine ordentliche Geschwindigkeit drauf hatte und auf mich zu steuerte.

Scheiße!

Mein Kopf schmerzte plötzlich höllisch, ich petzte die Augen zusammen und krallte mich mit einer Hand in meine Haare, in der Hoffnung, der Schmerz würde nachlassen.

Das war es also… wieder einmal…

Ich sah, nach so langer Zeit, erneut einige Erinnerungsfetzen vor meinem inneren Auge.

 _„Verpiss dich und lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!", brüllte ich L entgegen._

 _Dann sehe ich nur noch einen schwarzen Mercedes, wie er mich erwischt, als ich auf die Straße laufe._

Nein! Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein…

Ich riss meine Augen auf, starrte zum näherkommenden Auto, welches bereits wie verrückt hupte, aber keine Anstalten machte seine Geschwindigkeit zu reduzieren.

Was ein Arsch…

Wenige Meter vor dem Aufprall spürte ich plötzlich einen schmerzhaften Griff an meinem Oberarm und ich wurde blitzschnell zurück auf den Gehweg gezogen.

Keuchend saß ich nun auf meinem Hintern, stütze mich mit meinem Armen ab und lehnte mich nach hinten, damit ich in den Himmel starren konnte. Mühsam versuchte ich meinen Atem zu beruhigen und mir klar zu machen, was gerade passiert war.

„Scheiße… Beyond…", stöhnte L neben mir, ließ sich ebenfalls auf den Gehweg sinken und legte seine Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Ich dachte, dass war's nun…", keuchte ich.

„Verdammt… genau deswegen hatte ich so ein ungutes Gefühl und wollte weg…"

Ich senkte meinen Kopf und blickte zu der blonden Schönheit neben mir.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Kannst du dich an **diesen** Tag gar nicht mehr erinnern?", fragte mich L, sah zu mir hinauf und ich sah kleine Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Oh… meinst du den Tag, an dem ich…?", ich ließ die Frage offen im Raum stehen und wurde auch direkt durch ein Nicken mit meiner Vermutung bestätigt.

„Leider nein…", ich ließ den Kopf sinken und fuhr weiter:

„Aber ich hatte wohl eben einen kleinen Erinnerungsfetzen, der mir durch den Kopf gejagt ist…"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie sich L mit dem Handrücken über die Augen fuhr und dann vorsichtig aufrichtete.

„Der Park… das Eis… der Teich… und die Bank. Weißt du…", er schnaufte schwer, streckte mir die Hand entgegen, die ich dankend annahm, und half mir so ebenfalls auf die Beine.

„… an **jenem** Tag haben wir zusammen auf einer Parkbank, vor einem großen Teich, ein Eis gegessen. Es entstand ein Streit und du bist weggerannt…"

Ich umfasste seine Hand und verschränkte meine Finger mit seinen, denn ich spürte, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel, über **diesen** Tag zu reden.

 **Über den Tag, an dem ich gestorben bin.**

„Ja… ich bin auf die Straße gerannt und wurde von einem Auto erfasst…" beendete ich seinen Satz, sah ihm ins Gesicht und hauchte L einen tröstenden Kuss auf die Wange.

„Themawechsel bitte."

„Wollen wir wieder nach Hause und den Abend noch gemütlich ausklingen lassen?", fragte ich spitz und wackelte lasziv mit meinen Augenbrauen. Ich wollte ihn definitiv ein wenig aufmuntern und gleichzeitig mich ablenken. L verstand sofort worauf ich hinaus wollte, boxte mir gegen den Oberarm, aber hatte scheinbar nichts gegen meinen Vorschlag.

Als wir endlich vor unserer Haustür standen, kramte ich den Schlüssel aus einer meiner Hosentaschen heraus, öffnete die Tür und stellte mich vor L.

„Lass mir den Spaß", sagte ich grinsend, trat seitlich neben L und hob ihn mit einem Schwung hoch in meine Arme.

„Ah! Pass auf Beyond!"

„Keine Panik, ich habe dich schon einmal so getragen. Du bist echt leicht…", ich beugte mich über sein Gesicht und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen, den er erwiderte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden lösten wir uns, ich machte einen großen Schritt über die Schwelle, schloss die Tür mit einem schwungvollen Fußtritt und setzte danach L auf der Couch ab.

„So, nun sollten wir vor bösen Geister unsere Ruhe haben.", kicherte ich, zog mir die Perücke vom Kopf und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Danach fuhr ich noch einige Male mit der Hand durch meine Mähne und ließ mich dann neben L auf die Couch fallen.

„Du siehst echt scharf aus…", teilte mir L mit und starrte mich mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich weiß, aber mach den Mund besser zu, es zieht ein wenig.", witzelte ich und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Ha! Warte nur ab…", flüsterte L in mein Ohr, stieg von der Couch auf und stellte sich direkt vor mich hin. Er schenkte mir einen lüsternen Blick und fixierte mich, während er nach seiner Perücke griff und diese ebenfalls auszog.

Moment mal?! Was hatte er vor?! Wollte L gerade ernsthaft für mich strippen?

Ich konnte es nicht glauben und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

Er wuschelte nun ebenfalls durch seinen schwarzen Schopf, schüttelte seinen Kopf und begann sich vom Hals aus abwärts zu streicheln. Seine Hände fuhren über sein Schlüsselbein, über seine Brust in Richtung Bauchnabel. Danach an seiner Taille wieder nach oben zu den Trägern seines Kleides.

Oh mein Gott… wie geil war das denn? Das Beste daran, es war alleine seine Idee und ich genoss den Anblick. Langsam spürte ich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in meinem Schritt und ich musste mich beherrschen nicht aufzuspringen und L direkt hier im Wohnzimmer zu nehmen.

Er streifte sich vorsichtig das Kleid von den Schultern, welches daraufhin zu Boden fiel, danach beugte er sich hinunter und sammelte das Kleidungsstück auf, wischte sich damit über die Lippen und entfernte somit den Lippenstift. L schmiss das Kleid zur Seite und kam langsam, nur in einer dunkelgrauen, karieren Boxershorts bekleidet, auf mich zu. Er beugte sich über mich und begann einige kleine Küsse auf meiner Stirn, dann auf meiner Lippe zu verteilen und arbeitete sich langsam zu meinem Hals, was mir ein wohltuendes Stöhnen entweichen ließ. Ich hob meine Hände zu seinem Körper, wollte ihn berühren, allerdings wurde ich unsanft weggeschlagen und ich blickte irritiert zu L hinauf.

„Nur gucken, nicht anfassen…", sagte er wollüstig, beugte sich neben mein Gesicht und knabberte zärtlich an meinem Ohrläppchen.

Ich bekam unweigerlich eine Gänsehaut und spürte, wie der Platz in meiner Hose langsam weniger wurde. Ob ich mich wirklich noch lange beherrschen konnte?

Als L sein Gesicht wieder vor meinem war, grinste ich ihn an, legte meine Hand an seine Wange und flüsterte voller Vorfreude:

„Zieh bitte deine Kontaktlinsen noch aus, ich möchte deine wahren Augen sehen, wenn wir gleich zur Sache kommen…"

„Ich weiß doch Beyond…"

Er schritt kurz zum Tisch, entfernte sich die blauen Kontaktlinsen und legte diese in das kleine Döschen. Danach kam er wieder zu mir, setzte sich rittlings auf meinen Schoß und sah mir erneut tief in die Augen.

„Viel besser…", gestand ich, umarmte L leidenschaftlich und wir begannen mit dem besten Teil des Tages.


	41. Besorgnis

Es war früh am Morgen, ich stand gerade in der Küche und bereitete L und mir einen Kakao zu, als erneut im Fernsehen von den "Kira-Morden" erzählt wurde. In den letzten Tagen hier in L.A. hörte man nichts anderes mehr in den Nachrichten. L war wie hypnotisiert, wenn darüber berichtet wurde und er begann jedes Mal an seinem Daumennagel zu knabbern. Es machte mich wahnsinnig, wie auch gerade jetzt, als ich ins Wohnzimmer trat und ihn mit einem lauten Räuspern aus den Gedanken riss.

„Tut mir Leid… der Fall interessiert mich einfach brennend… ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, wie er die Leute umbringt. Ich habe jetzt schon einen bösen Verdacht, dass es schwer wird, Beweise zu finden…", nuschelte er vor sich hin, nahm die Tasse dankend an und schlürfte, erneut gedankenverloren, am Kakao.

„L und B werden es schon schaffen! Einfach positiv denken!", versuchte ich L aufzumuntern und hatte auch ein wenig Glück, als er mich lächelnd ansah und den Kopf leicht schief legte.

„Wann geht unser Flug nach Japan? Wir haben gleich 5:45 Uhr, die Koffer sind zum Glück schon gepackt."

„Laut Watari geht unser Jet um ca. 7:15 Uhr."

„Unser Jet? Du hast einen privaten Jet?!", fragte ich aufgebracht, konnte es nicht glauben, dass er mir so etwas verschwiegen hat.

„Schlimm?"

Wie er da gerade saß! In der Hocke auf seinem Sessel, an der Tasse nippend und mich unschuldig anstarrend. Ich fasse es nicht!

Ich atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus um mich zu beruhigen. Wieso regte ich mich gerade eigentlich so auf?

Stimmt! Die letzten Tage habe ich mich so gestresst, da ich in Gedanken schon die wildesten Pläne geschmiedet habe, damit L nichts passiert, während wir am Flughafen und auf dem Flug sind.

Klar, ich konnte mir die ganze Zeit schon nicht vorstellen, wieso der große L mit einer öffentlichen Airline fliegt, aber ich hatte mir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht… sein Wohlbefinden war von höchster Priorität!

Tja, und jetzt lässt er die Katze aus dem Sack und schaut mich an, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt mit einem Privatjet zu fliegen… meine Güte…

„Beyond? Alles okay?"

„Jaaa…", antwortete ich genervt und trank den letzten Rest des Kakaos.

„Hast du Flugangst oder was ist los?"

„Neeeee…"

Doch nun dachte ich über meine Antwort nach und war mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Es war schon etwas komisch, in ein Flugzeug zu steigen und zu wissen, dass man eventuell nicht mehr lebend heraussteigen wird, aber das konnte auch mit einem Auto passieren… oder zu Fuß…

Ich schluckte schwer, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und sah erneut zu L herüber.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht… bin noch nie geflogen…", gab ich nun doch kleinlaut zu.

„Ach was!", L hüpfte leichtfüßig vom Sessel, kam auf mich zu und legte einen Arm über meine Schultern.

„Beyond schafft das schon! Oder besser gesagt B! Als Buchstabe musst du furchtlos sein und dich an Flüge sowieso gewöhnen. Es kann vorkommen, dass man innerhalb einer Woche einmal um die Erde gereist ist, weil verschiedene Länder um deine Hilfe bitten."

Er streckte seinen Arm vor mich, öffnete die Hand und bewegte sie so vor meinem Gesicht, als wollte er einen Regenbogen zaubern. Ich hob eine Augenbraue nach oben und versuchte diese Geste zu enträtseln, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben… man musste nicht alles verstehen, was von L kam.

„Ich kneife schon nicht, dafür freue ich mich viel zu sehr, zusammen mit dir zu ermitteln. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie fühlt es sich an, als würde ein Traum wahr werden."

L sah mich lächelnd an, boxte mir noch einmal kumpelhaft auf den Oberarm, ging nun zu seinem Stuhl hinüber und schaltete den Laptop an. Ich schnappte mir währenddessen die zwei Tassen, brachte sie zurück in die Küche und setzte mich, nachdem ich sie in die Spüle gelegt hatte, auf die Couch.

„Was machst du L?"

„Ich checke noch einmal kurz die E-Mails, ob vielleicht noch was Interessantes dabei ist."

Er überflog sie, kratzte sich gelegentlich am Hinterkopf und teilte mir in kurzen Stichpunkten einige Informationen mit.

„Oh, wir werden nicht mehr gesucht. Das Krankenhaus hat wohl die Suche aufgegeben."

Ich grinste, krallte mir einen der wenigen Lutscher, die noch übrig geblieben sind, und steckte ihn mir in den Mund. Es war doch immer wieder faszinierend, wie sehr mich das Lutschen beruhigte… Plötzlich grinste ich noch breiter, als ich die Zweideutigkeit meiner Gedanken merkte. Naja, egal!

„Oh Oh…", sagte L in einem Ton, der mir eine Gänsehaut verschaffte, aber nicht im positiven Sinne.

„Was "Oh Oh"?", fragte ich, fing an nervös auf dem Lolly zu kauen und fixierte den Rücken von L.

„M ist verdammt gut… ich habe sie echt unterschätzt…"

„Wieso? Was ist los?"

„M hat irgendwie schon herausgefunden, dass wir heute nach Japan reisen… die Zwei möchten sich mit uns treffen…"

„Das war bestimmt Matt… der Cheater…", gab ich knurrend von mir und zerbiss nun endgültig den Lutscher.

„M schreibt, und ich zitiere: _Wir möchten gerne über B reden, haben da etwas Interessantes herausgefunden. Es sollte in deinem Interesse sein L_."

„Die werden doch nicht jetzt schon wissen, dass ich Beyond bin… scheiße!"

„Wir sollten jetzt keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen… Ich schreib, dass sie um 6:15 Uhr hier sein sollen, dann haben wir noch genug Zeit um den Flieger zu erreichen. Sollte es unerwartet länger dauern, ist es kein Problem etwas später zu starten."

Ich war mittlerweile von der Couch aufgestanden und lief unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Mir wurde es richtig flau in der Magengegend…

So kurz davor, endlich weg von L.A. zu sein, weg von meinem grauenvollen Taten und mit L gemeinsam in Japan neu zu starten…

Doch nun kommt mir M dazwischen, raubt mir mein Glück… mein neues Leben…

Ich blieb stehen, sah zu L hinüber, dann zur Haustür. Mein Blick verfinsterte sich und ich konnte ein böses Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Hätte ich die Beiden damals einfach nur abgeknallt…", dachte ich und ließ meine Finger knacken.


	42. Vertrauen

Die Minuten verflogen geradezu, denn ich stand immer noch wie angewurzelt im Wohnzimmer und starrte zur Haustür, als es plötzlich dreimal laut an der Tür klopfte. Da waren sie… jetzt würde sich alles entscheiden. Ich musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, definitiv durfte ich ihnen nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich Panik vor einer Konfrontation hatte. Für sie war ich schließlich nur B… und nicht der Mörder Beyond. Da sie Ls Nachfolger sind, durfte ich sie genauso wenig unterschätzen. Sie würden mich beobachten, versuchen in eine missliche Lage zu bringen… sie würden auf einen Fehler von mir warten und dann zuschnappen. Ich kicherte leise, schritt zur Tür und drückte die Klinke langsam hinunter. Oooh M… ihr habt euch den Falschen zum Spielen herausgesucht. Ich werde gewinnen, egal mit welchen Mitteln.

Ich öffnete die Tür, blickte zuerst in Matts grüne Augen und dann zu Mello hinter ihm.

„Hallo M, lange nicht gesehen. Kommt doch rein."

Natürlich schenkte ich den Beiden mein bestes Grinsen, das hatten sich die Zwei wirklich verdient.

„L! Matt und Mello sind da, pünktlich wie versprochen."

Ich ließ die beide an mir vorbei, verneigte mich wie ein Butler und zeigte zur Couch, von der L gerade aufstand und den Zwei signalisierte, sich dort hinzusetzen. L hingegen ließ sich nun auf seinem Sessel in die Hocke nieder, schnappte sich einen Lolly vom Tisch und schob ihn sich genüsslich in dem Mund. Ich schloss noch die Tür hinter mir, schlenderte grinsend zu L, setzte mich auf die große Lehne neben ihn und verschränkte die Arme.

„Hallo M. Ihr wolltet euch mit mir Treffen und über B reden. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, wenn er dabei ist", sagte L monoton, musterte die zwei Jungs und ließ den Lutscher in seinen Backen hin und her wandern.

„Nein, absolut kein Problem", ergriff Matt das Wort und setzte sich nun neben Mello, der bereits, mit einem ziemlich miesen Gesichtsausdruck, auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte.

Ich beobachtete die Zwei genau… nur zu gut schwirrten die Worte von L damals in meinem Kopf herum:

 _„Mello wird zwar schnell wütend, ist aber sehr intelligent und hat eine super Kombinationsgabe. Zusammen mit Matt, der ein Computergenie ist und eine unglaublich gute Beobachtungsgabe hat, sind sie wahnsinnig gut und für ihre Gegner äußerst gefährlich."_

Definitiv musste ich auf der Hut sein, denn ich erkannte jetzt schon, wie Matt unbemerkt seinen Blick zwischen L und mir wandern ließ.

Nicht mit mir Freundchen, ich sehe was du vorhast!

Mello hatte zwischenzeitlich aus seiner Hose eine Tafel Schokolade gezogen, an dieser abgebissen und mir einige böse Blicke zugeworfen. Scheinbar brauchte er die Süßigkeit zur Beruhigung… genauso wie seine Waffe…

Oh ja, ich habe sie entdeckt Mihael, als du an mir vorbei gelaufen bist um zur Couch zu gelangen.

Die momentane Situation war zwar überhaupt nicht lustig und für mich ziemlich gefährlich, aber ich musste grinsen… dieses Spiel würde trotzdem spaßig werden. Eine richtige Herausforderung!

„Gut, was wollt ihr mir nun mitteilen?", fragte L mit ruhiger Stimme, ließ seinen Blick von Mello auf Matt gleiten und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.

„Weißt du, dass B Beyond ist?", fragte Matt einfach gerade heraus und blickte zuerst zu L, dann zu mir.

Ich wusste genau was er vorhatte, keine einzige Reaktion würde er von mir bekommen. Innerlich war ich zwar ziemlich überrumpelt, dass sie es wirklich wussten, aber allein über diese Erkenntnis, konnten sie mir noch gar nichts. Gelassen grinste ich weiter vor mich hin, konterte Matts Blick und wartete darauf, was L wohl erwidern würde.

Vielleicht hätte ich mit ihm wirklich vorher reden sollen, einen kleinen Plan entwerfen, aber ich vertraute L und er mir. Wir verstanden uns blind und würden dieses Hindernis gemeinsam meistern. Schließlich wartete unser erster Fall in Japan auf seine Auflösung. Egal was er sagen würde, egal was nun alles passieren würde, M hatte keine Chance gegen uns.

„Ja, so ist sein Name und weiter?", gab L völlig unberührt von sich, ließ den Lutscher wieder in die andere Backe gleiten und blickte weiter teilnahmslos zu Matt. Mello hatte bereits die halbe Tafel verzehrt, doch sein grimmiges Gesicht hatte sich nicht verändert.

„Gut… und du weißt auch, dass B der Mörder von den unschuldigen Menschen ist, die hier in L.A. getötet wurden?", knallte Matt die zweite Frage genauso eiskalt heraus, wie die Erste.

Scheiße! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Bleib ruhig Beyond… L wird das schon regeln… **wir** werden das schon regeln… weiter grinsen und ruhig bleiben…

Vertraue L….

„ _Hahaha, dass scheint ja richtig knapp für dich zu werden Kleiner. Du kannst dich von deinem Liebling verabschieden… entweder du machst was oder M wird dir alles nehmen!"_

Nein… nicht der auch noch… Beherrschung Beyond… du darfst dir nichts anmerken lassen verdammt.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen, dachte an L und öffnete sie wieder. Er bekommt es schon hin…

„Dies ist mir ebenfalls bekannt…"

Was?! Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden?! Wieso…?!

„ _Oh Oh Kleiner… ich glaube da hintergeht dich wer… Du solltest schnell was unternehmen. Krall dir die Waffe und… PENG! Hahahaha"_

Hintergehen?! L?! Vielleicht…

Nein! Niemals!

„Ach, aber wieso…?"

„Es hat einen Grund", unterbrach L, den sichtlich überrumpelten Mello in seiner Frage, der wiederum mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die ganze Situation scheinbar nicht glauben konnte.

„Und der wäre, wenn ich fragen darf?", fuhr Matt fort und ein wissbegieriges Funkeln blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„ _Das wird ja richtig spannend… Hach, und ich dachte schon es wird gar nicht mehr interessant! Ich bin ja ziemlich aufgeregt, was L nun zu sagen hat!"_

Nicht nur du Shinigami… nicht nur du…


	43. Geständnis

„Hey, was meinst du nun mit "es hat einen Grund"? Ich wüsste nicht, was einen Mord an Menschen rechtfertigen könnte", forderte Matt, stand von der Couch auf und starrte mir in die Augen.

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Beyond, der zuerst ein ziemlich schockiertes Gesicht zeigte, dann plötzlich die Augen schloss und ganz ruhig wurde. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen…

War es wirklich das Richtige die Sache nun so anzugehen?

Würde Beyond damit klar kommen?

Klar, es war etwas gewesen, was nur uns Zwei anging, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass M wirklich hinter alles gekommen ist, musste ich handeln. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen, blickte dann verstohlen neben mich und musterte Beyonds Gesicht.

War mit ihm alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte gerade tierische Schwierigkeiten seine Mimik zu deuten. Sie war gerade absolut… ausdruckslos…

Hätte ich mit Beyond vorher über diese Sachen reden sollen?

Moment! Was war das?!

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich erkannte ein Glühen in seinen Iriden. Das Rot war intensiver geworden und es sah aus, als ob kleine Flammen tanzten.

Hatte das zu bedeuten?! Oh nein!

Nur zu gut drängte sich der Tag in mein Gedächtnis, als Beyond vor meinen Augen die Kontrolle verlor… eigentlich wollte ich an diesen Tag nie mehr denken.

Ich sah weiter zu Beyond, der sehr ruhig wirkte, trotz dem Glühen… war das nun ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen?

„L?", wurde ich nun von Mello aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Der Grund ist, dass Beyond, so wie er hier steht, nicht der Mörder ist…"

„Hä, klär uns bitte auf", fragte nun Matt, hatte sich mittlerweile wieder in die Couch fallen gelassen.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch, sammelte all meinen Mut und biss den letzten Rest des Lutschers ab.

„Er ist… Schizophren… die Morde hat sein anderes Ich begannen…"

„Was?!"

„Ja… und gerade helfe ich ihm dabei, seinen inneren Dämonen zu kontrollieren. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach ausliefern für etwas, was er nicht getan hat… nicht bewusst… und außerdem schulde ich ihm was…", flüsterte ich die letzten Worte nur noch.

„Verdammt! Er ist ein Mörder! Mir scheißegal, ob er noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat oder nicht! Er gehört hinter Gittern und sollte für das gerade stehen, was er verbrochen hat!", schrie Mello plötzlich, war von der Couch aufgesprungen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Beyond. Dieser wiederum hatte den Kopf zu Boden gerichtet und schwieg…

Die Situation durfte nun auf keinen Fall eskalieren… Ich flehte innerlich, dass sich Beyond mittlerweile unter Kontrolle hatte. Vertrauen! Ich musste ihm jetzt einfach vertrauen…

„Ich werde für alles was Beyond macht, die Verantwortung übernehmen", sagte ich mit ernster Miene an Mello gewandt.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Wieso riskierst du so viel für ihn?! Du wirst doch erpresst von diesem Arsch!", Mello hatte in wenigen Schritten Beyond erreicht und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Lass L bloß in Ruhe du Wichser!"

„Ruhig Mello, lass ihn bitte los…", versuchte ich ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Hey B? Wieso sagst du plötzlich nichts mehr? Scheiße ertappt zu werden, was?!"

„Matt! Kannst du bitte deinen Freund beruhigen…"

Ich konnte mich nicht länger auf dem Sessel halten, stand auf, schnappte mir Mellos Handgelenk und versuchte ihn von Beyond zu lösen.

Verdammt! Die ganze Sache hier lief gerade ordentlich aus dem Ruder….

„Beyond… bitte bleib ruhig…", flehte ich innerlich.

„Mello, lass Beyond bitte los, das bringt so nichts. Setzt dich auf die Couch und wir reden weiter", versuchte Matt seinen Kumpel zu beruhigen.

Doch keine Chance, Mello war gerade so in Rage, dass er meine Hand wegschlug, Beyond am Hals packte und ihn nun gegen die Wand drückte.

Langsam fiel es mir sichtlich schwer, die Ruhe zu bewahren, da es mir in der Seele wehtat, wie Beyond da gerade festgenagelt wurde. Wieso sagte oder tat er rein gar nichts?

Das war nicht gut…

Plötzlich hob er endlich seinen Kopf, fokussierte Mello mit seinen leuchtend roten Augen und da war es… dieses Grinsen…

Nicht das freundliche, freche oder liebevolle Grinsen… nein… dieses Grinsen war böse…

Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Anblick und in meinem Hals bildete sich ein riesen Kloß.

Bitte nicht Beyond… bitte mach das nicht…

Er fing an zu lachen, hob langsam seinen Arm nach oben und hielt nun etwas gegen Mellos Schläfe, womit dieser wohl niemals gerechnet hätte.

„Hey Mihael. Ich glaube dein kleines Baby wollte mal dem guten B "Hallo" sagen", kicherte er, drückte den Lauf fester gegen Mellos Kopf und entsicherte, mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Daumens, die Pistole.

Scheiße! Das durfte nicht passieren! Ich durfte das nicht zulassen. Ich musste Beyond helfen!

„Was ist? Wer sagt denn nun plötzlich nichts mehr? Ich möchte dich höflichst darum bitten, meinen Hals loszulassen", sagte er mit einer honigsüßen Stimme, die aber keines Wegs freundlich klang, sondern eher fordernd.

Vorsichtig ließ Mello seinen Arm sinken, ging ein Schritt von Beyond weg und rührte sich keinen weiteren Millimeter. Ich wirbelte herum und sah, dass Matt mindestens genauso in einer Schockstarre verharrte wie Mello. Wieder drehte ich mich zu Beyond, der ein irres Grinsen auf seinen Lippen hatte und den Blonden mit der Waffe bedrohte. Das erste Mal konnte ich ihn in diesem Wahn sehen, ohne selbst in Gefahr zu sein. Oder war ich es doch?

Vorsichtig ging ich einen Schritt auf Beyond zu und stand nun neben Mello.

„Beyond? Hey… alles gut", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und ging ein weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, drückte dabei den Blondschopf hinter mich. Die Waffe war nun auf meinen Kopf gerichtet.

„Hey… beruhig dich…"

„Ich soll mich beruhigen?! Hahaha… nein… die da…", und dabei zeigte er mit der Waffe auf Mello und dann auf Matt:

„Die haben angefangen… sie wollten ein Spiel spielen… sie haben mich herausgefordert… ich werde gewinnen…"

Wie konnte ich ihn jetzt nur beruhigen? Es war schon vorher schwer genug gewesen M zu überzeugen, hiernach würde es unmöglich werden. Mein Plan war gescheitert, aber ich wollte Beyond trotzdem nicht verlieren… ich musste ihm vertrauen!

„Beyond? Sieh mir in die Augen!", befahl ich ihm, setzte alles auf eine Karte und umfasste mit meinen Händen sein Gesicht.

Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann wurden sie wieder kleiner und funkelten mich böse an. Im nächsten Moment schlug mir Beyond die Arme nach unten und richtete die Waffe gegen meine Stirn.

„Fass mich nicht an!", schrie er und ich schloss die Augen.


	44. Eskalation

Wie konnte er es wagen mich einfach anzufassen?! Mich so bloßzustellen vor M?!

 _„Gut so, Kleiner. Endlich bist du wieder zurück. Hahaha."_

„Beyond? Bitte…", flehte L mich an und hob die Hände abwehrend vor seine Brust.

Wie er mich aus seinen großen Pandaaugen gerade ansah…

 _„Beende es und du hast für immer Ruhe. Knall sie einfach alle Drei ab!"_

„Halt die Schnauze Shinigami! Ich kläre das alleine!"

„Shini…gami…?", stotterte L, riss die Augen auf und starrte mich ungläubig an.

Ich drückte die Waffe fester gegen seine Stirn, blickte zu Matt und Mello hinüber, die immer noch wie erstarrt an ihrem Platz waren.

„Es war echt schön mit euch… aber ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr auf die ganze Scheiße hier!"

Erneut sah ich L tief in seine kohlschwarzen Augen, die so unergründlich waren… so traurig…

Ja, pure Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in ihnen. Wieso war er traurig? Weil er endlich diesen kranken Schizophrenen in seiner ganzen psychopathischen Pracht sah?!

„Ich…", flüsterte L ganz leise, sodass nur ich es gerade so verstehen konnte.

„Was?!"

„Ich… vertraue dir…", und mit diesen Worten schritt er auf mich zu, drückte sich selbst die Waffe gegen die Stirn und breitete seine Arme zu einer Umarmung aus.

 _„Sie ihn dir an… wie er in sein Verderben läuft…."_

„Verderben…", wiederholte ich die Worte, plötzlich dröhnte mein Schädel und der Traum blitzte vor meinen Augen auf.

„Nein!"

Ich schmiss die Waffe einfach von mir weg, ging auf die Knie und hielt mir mit beiden Händen den schmerzenden Kopf.

 _„Ach Kleiner…nicht schon wieder… Ich habe echt keine Lust mehr! Sieh zu, wie du von nun an alleine klar kommst, wenn du dieses Mal stirbst bleibst du tot. Ich werde jemanden suchen, der Interessanter ist als du und es würdigt einen Shinigami an seiner Seite zu haben. Du wirst schon früh genug merken, was du nun verloren hast! Lebe wohl Beyond Birthday!"_

Alles in mir brannte, als wäre ich in glühende Lava gefallen. Jede einzelne Zelle in meinem Körper rebellierte… mein Körper fühlte sich plötzlich so komisch…so anders an.

Ich krümmte mich vor Pein auf dem Boden. Wie lange würde ich diese Folter noch aushalten ohne ohnmächtig zu werden?! Würde ich vielleicht sogar… sterben?!

Zwischen den Krämpfen voller Schmerz, die in jedem Muskel aufloderte, spürte ich plötzlich was Zärtliches. Eine wohltuende Wärme breitete sich von meiner Brust, über meine Arme, in jede einzelne Faser aus. Der Schmerz verschwand, ich öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah einen schwarzen Haarschopf vor meinem Gesicht.

„Ich dachte schon du brichst dein Versprechen, dass wir zusammen den Fall in Japan lösen…", hörte ich L liebevoll zu mir sprechen und jetzt erst begriff ich, was geschehen war.

Er hatte mich, in dieser gefährlichen Situation, einfach umarmt, mich beruhigt und mir… vertraut… Ich habe ihn nicht erschossen… er hat es genau gewusst, dass ich dies niemals tun könnte. Er hat mich endlich… **befreit**?

„L…", ich erwiderte seine Umarmung, versenkte meinen Kopf in seiner Schulter und schnupperte seinen Geruch, den ich so liebte.

„Alles gut Beyond. Ist nichts passiert. Du hast nichts gemacht…"

„L… ich…", ich brachte kein Wort heraus, meine Hände fingen an zu zittern und ich krallte mich in sein Shirt.

„Du hast es geschafft… jetzt wird alles besser…", tröstete mich L, wuschelte mir durch mein Haar und schenkte mir ein unglaublich warmes Lächeln, als ich zu ihm auf sah.

„Was ist das hier für eine Freakshow?!"

Ich löste mich nun komplett von L und blickte in die Richtung, aus der dieses Gebrüll gekommen war. Mein Blick fiel auf Mello, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht, uns anstarrte und in seiner Hand hielt er die Pistole, die ich eben noch weggeschmissen hatte… und sie war auf mich gerichtet…

„Was ist hier verdammt nochmal los?!", schrie er erneut und kam einige Schritte mit der Waffe auf mich zu.

„Beruhig dich!", versuchte ihn Matt noch aufzuhalten, aber die Vernunft hatte sich bei ihm gerade komplett verabschiedet.

„Ich knall dich ab! Du wirst mir kein drittes Mal drohen du Bastard!"

Plötzlich schob sich L vor mich, raubte mir die Sicht und baute sich vor Mello auf.

„Stop!"

„Geh zur Seite L! Hast du vergessen, dass er dich eben fast abgeknallt hätte?!"

„Nein, hätte er nie…"

„Red doch keinen Unsinn!", brüllte der Blondschopf noch lauter, kam vor L zum Stehen, die Waffe neben sich gesenkt.

„Lass ihn bitte in Ruhe… er wird das nie wieder machen…", versuchte L zu erklären und wich keinen Millimeter von meiner Seite.

„Bullshit! Geh zur Seite L!"

„Nein…"

„Ich sagte… geh zur Seite!"

Mello hatte L unsanft zur Seite geschubst, womit dieser überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, ging auf mich zu und hielt mir die Waffe direkt vor mein Gesicht.

„Na, jetzt spuckst du keine großen Worte mehr, was?!"

„Mello! Hör auf! Es gibt keinen Grund ihn jetzt zu töten! Dann sind wir nicht besser. Ich erinnere dich daran, dass wir Ls Nachfolger sind… Steck die verdammte Waffe weg!"

Doch das Flehen von Matt erreichte Mello nicht mehr.

„Sag Lebewohl, B…"

Plötzlich zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Schuss den Raum und hinterließ für einige Sekunden nichts als Stille…


	45. Ende

Die Stille war unheimlich, beängstigend und fühlte sich so unglaublich lange an.

Was war passiert? Hatte Mello gerade wirklich auf mich geschossen? Ich traute mich nicht meine Augen zu öffnen, ließ sie vorerst noch geschlossen und lauschte. Mein Blut rauschte ihn meinen Ohren, meine Finger waren taub und dann hörte ich es… _Badumm_ … _Badumm_ … mein Herz! Es schlug noch und mir fiel ein riesen Stein von diesem. Ich spürte auch sonst keine Schmerzen an meinem Körper, aber Mello konnte doch nicht so sehr verschossen haben?

Langsam wurde das Rauschen leiser, mein Herzschlag schob sich in den Hintergrund und dann hörte ich zuerst Matt, wie er nach seinem Kumpel rief.

„Mello! Wieso hast du das getan?!"

„Ich…Ich wollte doch nicht…"

Was ging da vor sich? Wieso stammelte Mello plötzlich, obwohl er mich doch eben noch töten wollte? Und dann schoss mir ein grauenhafter Gedanken in den Kopf. L!

Ich riss meine Augen auf, starrte ungläubig auf den Körper vor mir, wie er bewegungslos dort lag, und dann sah ich zu Mello.

„Du….Du hast….", stotterte ich, nicht im Stande einen richtigen Satz zu bilden. In meinem Körper brodelte plötzlich unvorstellbare Wut auf und ich musste mich ernsthaft zusammenreißen nicht hier und jetzt zu explodieren. Es gab nun definitiv Wichtigeres!

Ich schnappte mir L, zog ihn zu mir und drückte mein Ohr fest an seine Brust. Das weiße Shirt war an seiner linken Schulter und am kompletten Oberarm, durchtränkt mit seinem Blut, welches sich weiter Richtung Oberkörper ausbreitete. Das durfte nicht wirklich passiert sein! Wieso hat der Trottel sich vor mich geworfen?!

Langsam schloss ich meine Augen, versuchte alles um mich herum auszublenden und fing an erneut zu lauschen.

„Bitte L… Bitte, bitte, bitte…", flehte ich in Gedanken und drückte ihn noch näher an mein Gesicht.

 _Badumm…_

Oh Gott! War das…?

 _Badumm…_

Er lebt! Gott sei Dank, er lebt!

Ich vergrub nun mein komplettes Gesicht in sein verschmiertes Hemd, aber dies war mir gerade ziemlich egal.

„B?... Ist er…?", fragte Matt hinter mir vorsichtig und leise nach.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, war überglücklich über diesen beruhigenden, schlagenden Klang, dass ich kein Wort herausbrachte.

„Gott sei Dank…", keuchte Matt, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und senkte den Kopf.

Doch Mello stand immer noch wie erstarrt vor uns, ließ die Pistole auf den Boden fallen und brach dann auf seine Knie zusammen.

„Was… habe ich getan… er hätte…", dann schluckte der Blonde schwer und donnerte seine Faust auf den Boden.

„Hey… so einfach… bin ich nicht… tot zu kriegen…", flüsterte L kaum hörbar, hob seine Hand und streckte den Daumen hoch. Ich riss die Augen auf, blinzelte die Tränen heraus und sah ihn an.

„Idiot! Mach das nie wieder!", mahnte ich ihn, zog noch einmal meine Nase hoch, dann legte ich meine Hand auf seine Wange und schenkte ihm einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen. Dieser Kuss war so innig gewesen, da ich wirklich für einen Moment dachte, ich hätte ihn für immer verloren.

Ich bekam nicht mit, wie Matt mich musterte, trotz dieser Situation, leicht grinste und dann aufstand.

„Mello, komm. Ich denke wir sind hier fertig. Alles in bester Ordnung."

„Aber…?"

„Nichts aber… du hättest fast den größten Mist in deinem Leben gebaut! Ich hab dich sooft gewarnt, dass du diese verdammte Waffe nicht mitnehmen sollst. Du kennst dein Temperament!"

Matt wurde unglaublich sauer, packte Mello am Kragen und zog ihn hoch vor sein Gesicht.

„Sieht das nach einem Serienmörder aus?", dabei zeigte er mit den Finger auf mich, ich hatte gerade den Kuss gelöst und starrte verwirrt zu den Zwei. Mein Gehirn war noch nicht in der Lage, das alles zu verstehen, also beobachtete ich nur.

Mello sagte kein Wort, scheinbar kannte er Matt gut genug, dass er wusste, wenn es mal so weit kam, das der Rothaarige laut wurde, war der Geduldsfaden gerissen und man sollte besser die Klappe halten.

„Richtig erkannt! Ich vertraue L… er wird schon wissen was er macht, das hat er schon immer. Ich denke B wird gut auf ihn aufpassen, findest du nicht?!", Matt zwang sich ein Lächeln auf das rote, vor Wut kochende, Gesicht. Diese Frage duldete keine Widerworte, denn Mello nickte wie ein zahmes Wildtier und wich dem Blick seines Freundes, nach einigen Sekunden, aus.

„Wunderbar! Dann sind wir uns also einig. Es ist ganz alleine L's Entscheidung und wir mischen uns da nicht mehr ein."

Endlich ließ Matt den Blondschopf los, griff in seine Hosentasche und schnappte sich eine Zigarette.

Ich starrte immer noch wie gebannt zu den Zwei, ohne auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen.

Was war bloß los mit mir? Was ging hier gerade ab?

„Keine Angst, ich zünde sie erst draußen an. Viel Erfolg in Japan und pass weiterhin gut auf L auf… B…"

Und mit diesen Worten, drehte sich Matt um, öffnete die Tür und schritt nach draußen. Mello beugte sich vorsichtig zu seiner Waffe, hob sie auf und warf mir noch einen letzten Blick zu.

In seinen blauen Augen konnte ich keine Wut, Zorn oder sonst irgendwas sehen… nur eine ehrliche Entschuldigung, spiegelte sich in ihnen, was ich durch ein knappes Nicken, bestätigt bekam. Dann steckte er sich die Waffe in den Hosenbund, schnappte sich die restliche Schokoladentafel vom Tisch und folgte Matt ins Freie.

„Hey… zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht Beyond…"

Aus den Gedanken gerissen, sah ich zu L hinunter, der sich versuchte aufzusetzen und plötzlich mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht, zu seiner Schulter griff.

„Mach doch langsam! Du hast mir echt einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt… lass mal sehen", befahl ich, zog sein Hemd vorsichtig aus und begutachtete die Wunde.

„Glück im Unglück mein Lieber… Ist nur ein Streifschuss. Die bluten meist wie die Hölle, ist aber oft nichts Schlimmes."

„Aber es tut verdammt weh…", presste L hervor und versuchte sich erneut aufzurichten.

Ich legte seinen rechten Arm über meine Schultern und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Badezimmer, dort setzte ich L auf dem Badewannenrand ab und nahm mir ein frisches Handtuch, welches ich unter dem Wasserhahn, feucht machte.

Während ich vorsichtig begann, die Wunde und seinen Körper zu säubern, schossen mir die Worte von Matt durch den Kopf.

„Das ist wohl das Ende, was?", fragte ich mit einem hoffnungsvollen Ton.

„Scheint so… wobei es mir lieber gewesen wäre, diese Erfahrung hier nicht gemacht zu haben…"

„Das gibt definitiv eine schöne Narbe, so was wirkt draufgängerisch und cool, L. Jetzt bin ich nicht alleine…", kicherte ich, sah mir die gesäuberte Wunde noch einmal an und hauchte einen sanften Kuss gegen die Schulter.

„Pflaster drauf und gut", witzelte ich und schubste L leicht, was er lächelnd quittierte.

Doch plötzlich sprang er auf, rannte ins Wohnzimmer und rief:

„Verdammt wie viel Uhr haben wir Beyond?!"

Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr, folgte L ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich auf die Couch.

„Wir haben gleich 7:00 Uhr… in 15 Minuten schaffen wir es nicht bis zum Flughafen."

Unglaublich schnell, mit Oberkörper frei, wuselte L durch die komplette Wohnung, machte gleichzeitig einen Anruf, sammelte alle Koffer ein und stellte sie an die Haustür.

„Ähm, was hast du vor? Soll ich dir mit irgendetwas helfen?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Ja, bring mir bitte ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schrank…"

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist…", murmelte ich, holte ihm ein frisches Shirt aus dem Schrank und ließ mich erneut auf die Couch fallen.

Wie wollte er es in so kurzer Zeit noch zum Flughafen schaffen? Weit war er nicht entfernt, aber wir waren hier schließlich in Los Angeles… Viele Autos, viele Ampel… und zur jetzigen Uhrzeit war der Verkehr erst recht zum Haare raufen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden kam L zu mir, schnappte sich sein Hemd, beugte sich dann über mich und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Bist ja wieder richtig fit…", stichelte ich und zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

Doch mit einem Mal stahl sich, das gleiche freche Grinsen, auf L's Lippen.

„Lust auf eine kleine Wette?"

„Eine Wette?"

„Ich sage wir schaffen es pünktlich zu unserem Jet.", forderte er mich heraus und seine schwarzen Augen brannten sich in meine.

„Nie im Leben!"

„Wunderbar, Wette angenommen! Wenn ich gewinne, darf ich mir was wünschen!"

L schenkte mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, stand auf und ging zur Haustür.

„Wette angenommen… da bin ich ja mal gespannt…", murmelte ich und konnte mir ein siegessicheres Lächeln nicht verkneifen.


	46. Ankunft

Nach ungefähr elf Stunden Flugzeit, die in so einem Jet wirklich angenehm waren, landeten wir endlich in Tokyo, auf dem Flughafen Narita. Es war hier erst 10:15 Uhr morgens, in L.A. müsste es jetzt 18:15 Uhr sein, ungefähr 16 Stunden in der Vergangenheit… Ich kratze mich unbewusst am Kopf und lehnte diesen dann wieder in die gemütliche Kopfstütze.

L hatte fast den gesamten Flug geschlafen, war mehrmals mit seinem Gesicht gegen meine Schulter gefallen, bis ich ihm schließlich meine Oberschenkel anbot. Dort schlummerte er friedlich vor sich hin und atmete gleichmäßig. Hin und wieder war ich unbewusst mit meiner Hand durch seine Haare gefahren und hatte mal einige Strähne auf meinen Finger gezwirbelt. Aufgewacht ist er dadurch aber nicht… scheinbar hatte ihn die Schusswunde doch mehr zugesetzt, als er zugeben wollte.

Die Wette hatte ich übrigens verloren… der Kerl hatte doch tatsächlich eine Polizeieskorte bekommen und wir sind in nur wenigen Minuten am Flughafen eingetroffen.

Hätte ich das gewusst… naja… Was er sich dafür wünscht, wollte er mir noch nicht verraten.

„Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du es erfahren", hatte er mir, mit einem richtig dreckigen Grinsen, gesagt.

Als wir nach einigen Stunden endlich unser Hotelappartement beziehen durften, ließ ich mich erschöpft auf das riesige King Size Bett fallen. Erst jetzt merkte ich selber, wie müde ich doch war. Ich krallte mir das große Kopfkissen und zog es unter mein Gesicht. Ach, wie herrlich schön weich…

„Was ist los Beyond? Erschöpft?", fragte mich L belustigt, trat ebenfalls ans Bett und schien mich zu beobachten.

„Ja… du hast ja schon während dem Flug geschlafen…", nuschelte ich ins Kissen hinein und spürte plötzlich ein Gewicht auf meinem Rücken.

„L… was?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie L über mich geklettert war und nun mit seinem gesamten Körper auf mir lag. Er knabberte mir in mein Ohrläppchen, umarmte mich von hinten und streichelte zärtlich über meine Brustwarzen. Ich schloss meine Augen, konzentrierte mich nur auf seine Berührungen und musste mich anstrengen, nicht ins Reich der Träume zu gleiten. L begann einige Küsse von meinem Ohr aus, an meinem Hals hinunter, zu verteilen. So erschöpft wie ich plötzlich war, nahm ich nur am Rande war, wie er mir mein Hemd ein wenig hochschob und nun an meinem Rücken hinunter strich. Ich spürte an meinem Hintern, wie sich bei ihm langsam was regte. Mein Körper reagierte mit einem wohligen Schauer und einer Gänsehaut. Langsam wurden die Geräusche dumpfer, die Berührungen verschwammen zu einem kühlen Wind, der meine Haut streifte und dann wurde alles schwarz und still.

Als ich wach wurde, merkte ich zuerst, dass es draußen bereits dunkel war, dann sah ich neben mich und ein glückliches Lächeln strahl sich auf meine Lippen. L lag neben mir, eine Hand über meine Brust gelegt und kuschelte sich fest an mich. Sein Gesicht spiegelte die pure Zufriedenheit aus. Dann hob ich die Decke über uns ein wenig nach oben und riss die Augen auf.

Moment mal? Wann hatte ich mich denn ausgezogen?

Angestrengt versuchte ich mich an die letzte Momente zu erinnern bevor ich einschlief. L hatte mich verwöhnt… mich geküsst und gestreichelt… dann bin ich leider eingeschlafen.

Er wird doch nicht trotzdem weiter gemacht haben oder?!

Für einen kurzen Moment legte ich die Decke wieder über uns, starrte nach oben und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann hob ich erneut den Bettbezug nach oben und sah darunter, wie auch L komplett nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf, neben mir lag, ein Bein über meinem Oberschenkel gelegt.

Das hat er doch nicht wirklich gemacht? Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft hier alleine Spaß gehabt haben, während ich schlief! Ich hätte doch dabei aufwachen müssen!

Wieder ließ ich die Decke über uns fallen, drehte mich ein wenig zu ihm hin und legte ebenfalls einen Arm um ihn, damit ich L näher an mich drücken konnte. Meinen Kopf vergrub ich in seinen Haaren, schloss wieder einmal meine Augen und schlief erneut, mit dieser innigen Umarmung, ein.

„Hey…"

Mh, hatte ich da gerade jemanden gehört?

„Aufwachen…"

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen, musste sie allerdings direkt wieder schließen, da mich die Sonne so extrem blendete.

„Ach, endlich wach."

Behutsam versuchte ich es ein zweites Mal und blinzelte mehrmals bis sich meine Augen endlich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. Erst jetzt konnte ich erkennen, in welch riesigem Appartement wir hier wohnten. Dadurch, dass wir im 22. Stock waren, hatten wir einen wahnsinnigen Ausblick über Tokyo. Das komplette Schlafzimmer war mit einer wunderschönen Glasfront ausgestattet, was einem den Atem rauben konnte.

„Klasse, was?", fragte mich L, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, setzte sich auf und streckte sich einmal ausgiebig.

Ich tat es ihm gleich, streckte mich und ließ dann die Arme erschöpft auf die Decke fallen.

„Echt ein klasse Ausblick. Eine Frage L…"

„Was gestern passiert ist? Haha, war echt schön gewesen, wie du mir ausgeliefert warst… ich hätte eigentlich wetten können, dass du wach wirst."

„Was? Du hast nicht ernsthaft…?!"

„Also echt Beyond… was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Nein, ich habe aufgehört, als ich gemerkt habe, dass du eingeschlafen bist. Habe dich nur ausgezogen, weil man so doch gemütlicher schlafen kann, nicht?"

L zwickte mir spielerisch in die Seite, stand auf und schlenderte ins Badezimmer, welches an das Schlafzimmer angrenzte.

„Danke… tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin… es war wirklich schön, ich war nur so…"

„Du musst dich doch dafür nicht entschuldigen! Das holen wir schon noch nach.", brüllte er mir aus dem Bad heraus zu. Nun stand ich auch endlich auf, öffnete den ersten Koffer der mir begegnete und hatte auch direkt Glück. Ich schnappte mir meine schwarze Boxershorts, eine Jeans und eins der schwarzen Hemden, die ebenfalls im Koffer lagen.

„L? Woher kommen die schwarze Hemden? Dachte du hast nur Weiße? Ich nehme mir mal eins davon, ist das okay?"

„Klar! Habe ich einmal mit eingekauft, als ich uns die Kleidung für das Date gekauft hatte! Dachte vielleicht magst du nicht die ganze Zeit im Partnerlook herumlaufen. Wäre auch bisschen komisch, oder?"

„Ja… vielleicht…", nuschelte ich, zog mir alles geschwind an und ging zu L ins Badezimmer. Er stand immer noch komplett nackt vorm Spiegel und spritzte sich mehrmals kühles Wasser ins Gesicht. Als ich neben ihn trat, ließ ich meine flache Hand auf seinen Hintern sausen und grinste ihm frech durch den Spiegel zu.

„Hey… das tat weh!"

„Ach was! Konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.", gab ich zurück, beugte mich über das Waschbecken und ließ mir ebenfalls mehrmals Wasser übers Gesicht laufen.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Watari kommt heute vorbei und bringt uns alle Akten, Berichte und Informationen, die es momentan im Fall "Kira" gibt. Das wird auch unsere erste Aufgabe sein, alles durchlesen und das Wichtigste zusammenfassen"

„Was? Watari kommt?"

„Ja, jetzt lernst du ihn auch endlich kennen, ist das nicht genial? Also ich freue mich tierisch dich ihm vorzustellen."

„Ähm… ja natürlich."

Ob er positiv auf mich reagieren wird? Was ist, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich an L's Schusswunde schuld bin? Watari schien wie ein Vater für L zu sein…

Oh Gott, L will mich seiner, sozusagen, Familie vorstellen? Plötzlich wurde ich unheimlich nervös, machte den Wasserhahn zu, schlenderte zurück ins Schlafzimmer und ließ mich auf das Bett sinken.

„L, zieh dich mal bitte an, so gerne ich dich auch ansehe, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Watari direkt etwas Komisches denkt."

L kam aus dem Badezimmer, schnappte sich ebenfalls seine Klamotten, zog sie an und setzte sich neben mich.

„Ach, du musst dich nicht schämen oder nervös sein. Watari ist wirklich sehr nett und war immer für mich da. Er wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen!"

Das hoffe ich auch L…. das hoffe ich auch.


	47. Beyond

Ich saß gemütlich in dem großen Sessel des Appartements und nippte vorsichtig am heißen Pfefferminztee. Kurz verzog ich mein Gesicht, ließ weitere sechs Zuckerwürfel in den Tee plumpsen und begann erneut umzurühren. Mein Blick wanderte zu Beyond, ich schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen großen Schluck des heißen Getränks, welches nun die perfekte Süße hatte.

„Setz dich doch mal hin. Du machst mich total nervös mit deinem Herumgelaufe…"

„Ich bin nicht nervös L", gab Beyond zurück, blieb kurz stehen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Neiiin, überhaupt nicht", konterte ich sarkastisch und nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck.

„Aber jetzt ernsthaft… wieso machst du dich gerade so fertig? Es ist doch nur Watari."

„Ja, "nur" Watari… er ist immerhin so etwas wie ein Vater für dich!"

„Und? Ich verstehe da echt nicht, wo das Problem ist."

Beyond kam auf mich zu, setzte sich auf die rechte Lehne des Sessels, schnappte sich die Tasse und trank nun selbst vom Tee.

„Boah L! Da ist aber mehr als nur ein Zuckerwürfel zu viel drin", begann er zu meckern, drückte mir die Tasse wieder zurück in die Hand und stützte nun den Kopf in seine Hände.

Ich schnupperte kurz am Getränk, nahm den letzten Schluck, ließ den unaufgelösten Zucker in meinen Mund fließen und stellte dann die Tasse auf den Tisch vor mir.

„Ich fand ihn perfekt…"

Vorsichtig beugte ich mich ein Stück nach vorne, legte meine Hand auf Beyonds Rücken und räusperte mich dann.

„Erzähl schon. Wovor hast du Angst?"

Erst seufzte er, dann drehte er sich zu mir um und starrte mich an.

„Es ist keine Angst… ich bin einfach nur plötzlich so extrem unsicher. Ich weiß nicht wie viel er über mich weiß… ich weiß nicht, was ich auf simple Fragen antworten soll…"

Ich strich zärtlich seinen Rücken hinunter, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.

„Okay also pass mal auf Beyond. Watari kennt dich sogar besser, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Ein irritierter Blick traf mich, er rutschte von der Lehne hinunter und quetschte sich neben mich.

„Wie meinst du das? Gibt es etwa wieder etwas, was du mir noch nicht gesagt hast?"

„Ähm, ja. Also…"

„Du bist manchmal echt unmöglich L. Erzähl schon."

„Und zwar hat dich Watari damals ins Waisenhaus gebracht und dich mir vorgestellt. Er kennt dich seit du ein kleines Kind warst. Er erzählte mir, dass deine Eltern dich wohl misshandelt haben, dich in einen Keller gesperrt und niemals ans Tageslicht gelassen haben. Eines regnerischen Tages wurdest du auf der Straße gefunden, dein Körper war übersät mit blauen Flecken, Schnittwunden und einige Finger waren gebrochen. Vermutlich hatten dich deine Eltern irgendwann satt und dann, am besagten Tag, wohl ausgesetzt. Watari hatte dich damals gefunden, gepflegt und dir ein neues Zuhause gegeben. Du hattest damals vor allem möglichen Dingen Angst. Vor Berührungen, vor jeglichem Besteck, selbst wenn man dich nur ansprach, bist du jedes Mal zusammen gezuckt und hattest einen Anfall. Du hast nicht ein Wort gesagt, gar nichts."

„Ich hatte vor… Besteck Angst?"

„Ja, vermutlich wurdest du mit Messer und Gabel auch misshandelt, deine Schnitt- und einige Stichwunden sprachen dafür."

Ich machte eine kurze Pause, musterte Beyond, wie er mich mit ungläubig, weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Er schluckte einmal schwer, schloss die Augen kurz und nickte mir zu.

„Genaueres ist leider nicht bekannt. Deine Eltern hatten sich einige Wochen, nachdem dich Watari gefunden hatte, umgebracht. Sie sprangen gemeinsam von einer Brücke direkt vor einen LKW… kein schöner Anblick."

„Gerechtigkeit siegt immer, was?", flüsterte Beyond und lachte kurz in sich hinein.

„Sozusagen… ja."

„Ganz schön harter Tobak, nicht?"

Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und fuhr fort:

„Wie gesagt, du hast zwar langsam Vertrauen zu Watari gefasst, deine Wunden waren versorgt und größtenteils verheilt, aber gesprochen hast du weiterhin nicht. Tja, und dann hatte Watari entschieden, dass es vielleicht nicht verkehrt wäre, wenn du mit einem Gleichaltrigen in Kontakt kommst… mir."

Nun schenkte mir auch Beyond ein Lächeln, zwickte mir in die Wange und kicherte kurz.

„Weise Entscheidung. Ich bin verstört und er setzt mich zu einem Zuckersüchtigen, der neben seiner ungesunden Ernährung auch eine ungesunde Haltung hat."

„Das du darüber Witze machen kannst und lachst… Beyond wie er leibt und lebt", gab ich witzelnd zurück.

„Soll ich weinen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Also… die ersten Tage hattest du so viel Angst, dass du dich unter dein Bett versteckt hast, nichts gegessen und lediglich von Watari Trinken angenommen hast. Er beschloss, dass du da durch musstest, sonst hätte sich wohl nie irgendwas geändert."

„Ich sehe dich und verstecke mich unter einem Bett? Beste Idee überhaupt…"

„Nach einigen Tagen bist du hervor gekrochen und hast dich immerhin auf dem Bett unter einer Decke versteckt."

„Wow… eine Geschichte mit Potenzial verfilmt zu werden…"

„Ha-Ha… ich fasse mich kurz, sonst artet es wirklich noch aus und ich erzähle morgen früh noch."

„Ich bitte darum."

„Du hast wochenlang nicht geredet, dafür wurdest du plötzlich unglaublich aggressiv. Du warst zwar überdurchschnittlich intelligent, aber du hast plötzlich Dinge zerstört oder mit Sachen um dich geworfen, wenn du nicht das bekamst, was du wolltest. Watari und mich konntest du leider nicht manipulieren, deswegen wurdest du immer wütender, hast dich richtig hinein gesteigert und als du eines Tages von Watari dabei erwischt wurdest, wie du einen Vogel mit einem Stein von einem Baum heruntergeworfen und ihm dann die Flügel, mit einem Grinsen, gebrochen hast, wurdest du in eine Therapie gesteckt."

„Was zur…?! Aber…?! Wieso?!"

„Wir wissen es nicht, vielleicht hast du das brutale Verhalten deiner Eltern imitiert, weil du nie etwas anderes kennengelernt hast. Auf jeden Fall warst du einige Monate isoliert von jeglichen Menschen, auch Watari durfte dich nicht besuchen und als du endlich wieder bei uns warst, ich kann mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, als Watari mit dir an der Hand in mein Zimmer kam, warst du wie ausgewechselt. Wir wissen bis heute nicht, was die Ärzte mit dir gemacht haben oder welche Therapie du bekommen hast. Dein…", ich stockte kurz, öffnete Beyonds Hand und strich mit dem Finger über seine Handfläche.

„Dein…?"

„Dein Charakter… du hattest keinen Charakter mehr… du warst wie ein leerer Schwamm, der einfach alles in sich aufsaugte. Zwar hast du immer noch nicht gesprochen, aber du begannst an diesem Tag mich zu kopieren. Einfach alles… und einige Wochen nachdem du zurückgekehrt warst, hast du das erste Mal gesprochen."

„Und was habe ich gesagt?"

„L…", ich blickte nach oben, sah in Beyonds Gesicht und grinste.

„Du konntest meinen richtigen Namen scheinbar nicht aussprechen. Ich habe mich aber einfach so sehr gefreut, dass du überhaupt was gesagt hast, dass du mich weiterhin so nennen durftest. Tja, genau genommen hast du mir meinen Decknamen verpasst.

„Heftig…"

Ich nickte, umfasste wieder Beyonds Hand und drückte sie erneut.

„Du siehst, du musst vor Watari keine Angst haben oder dich unsicher fühlen. Er kennt dich sehr gut… er war genau so traurig, als du… du weißt schon… Er hatte damals jemanden verloren, der wie sein eigener Sohn war…"

Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises, kurzes Schluchzen, dann sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Beyond über das Gesicht fuhr und mich dann wieder ansah.

„Und wie kam ich eigentlich zu meinem Namen?"

Wir zuckten kurz zusammen, als es an der Tür zwei Mal klopfte und dann die Klinke nach unten gedrückt wurde. Ich stand auf, zog Beyond an der Hand nach oben und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, da seine Gesichtszüge entgleist waren.

„Diese Frage kannst du jetzt direkt der Person stellen, von der du ihn bekommen hast…"


	48. Wiedersehen

Watari hat mir meinen Namen gegeben?

Ich war wie ein Sohn für ihn?

Beruhig dich, einmal tief ein- und ausatmen, es kann gar nichts passieren!

Ich drückte unbewusst zu fest L's Hand, was er mir mit einem kurzen, beherzten Zurückdrücken signalisierte.

„Guten Tag L, ich hoffe ich störe gerade nicht."

Oh Gott, gleich wird es ernst… gleich steht Watari vor uns…

Huch, was ist denn gerade mit L los? Er strahlt ja über beide Ohren. Stimmt, er hatte ihn ja jetzt schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen.

Vorsichtig ließ L meine Hand los, lief zu Watari herüber und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Hey, nicht so stürmisch! Du kannst doch einen alten Mann nicht so drücken."

Beide begannen plötzlich ausgelassen zu lachen, Watari sagte etwas zu L, zog zwei Koffer in den Raum und schloss daraufhin die Tür hinter sich.

Ich stand die ganze Zeit im Raum, beobachtete den ausgelassenen und liebevollen Umgang der Zwei, doch leider konnte ich die ganze Zeit keinen Blick auf den alten Mann werfen, da L genau vor ihm stand und sein Rücken alles verbarg.

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust, ging einen Schritt auf die Beiden zu und räusperte mich etwas lauter. L wirbelte herum, ging einen Schritt zur Seite und winkte mich heran.

„Tut mir Leid, hab dich total vergessen… Watari, das ist…"

„Beyond…", unterbrach der alte Mann L und ging nun auf mich zu. Seine Augen blickte so liebevoll und gutmütig in meine, doch was war das? Bildeten sich gerade Tränen in den Augen? Wie soll ich ihn begrüßen? Ich hob vorsichtig die Hand, doch ich wurde von Watari so herzlich umarmt, dass ich meine Arme ebenfalls hob und ihn an mich drückte.

Ich hatte Watari noch nie kennengelernt, beziehungsweise konnte ich mich, dank dem Unfall, nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber diese Umarmung fühlte sich so vertraut an…. so bekannt, dass sämtliche Ängste, Zweifel und Unsicherheit plötzlich wie weggeblasen waren.

„Oh Gott Beyond… wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst…", seufzte der alte Mann, drückte mich noch einmal fest und schob mich dann direkt vor sich.

„Lass mich dich ansehen… wie groß du geworden bist! Ein richtig stattlicher Mann ist aus dir geworden!"

Er blinzelte die kleinen Tränen im Augenwinkel weg, musterte mich von oben bis unten und lächelte vor sich hin. Ich fühlte mich keineswegs unwohl… es war irgendwie schön, solche Worte zu hören… wie von einem Familienmitglied, welches man lange nicht gesehen hat.

„Oh, was ist mit deinen Augen passiert? Ich hatte sie so nicht in Erinnerung. Sind das Kontaktlinsen? Bei der Jugend von heute weiß man gar nicht mehr, was gerade modern ist… es geht alles so schnell…", sprach Watari weiter, ging an mir vorbei und setzte sich auf die große Couch.

L und ich folgten ihm und ich konnte kurz spüren, wie mein Freund mir sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Ich setzte mich erneut auf die Lehne und L nahm, wie man es von ihm kannte, auf dem großen Sessel Platz.

„Ähm, das sind keine Kontaktlinsen… die Augen sind so, seit dem Unfall…", versuchte ich zu erklären, kratze mich verlegen am Hinterkopf und sah zum Grauhaarigen.

„Ah, solange du keine Nachteile durch diese hast… aber sollte nicht schaden, mal zum Augenarzt zu gehen", er zwinkerte mir zu, lehnte sich zurück in die Couch und faltete die Hände, auf seinem Schoß, ineinander.

Ich sah kurz zu L hinunter, als dieser mich kurz in den Oberschenkel zwickte und dann mit einer Kopfbewegung von mir zu Watari deutete.

„Du wolltest ihn etwas fragen…", versuchte er mich zu motivieren und grinste mir dann noch einmal aufmunternd zu.

„Ach… ja… also…", stotterte ich, nicht wirklich im Stande die Frage zu formulieren.

Wovor hatte ich Angst?

„Na, was ist los Beyond? Dir liegt doch was auf dem Herzen, das merkte ich. Früher warst du doch auch nicht so verlegen."

Der alte Mann schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln, legte den Kopf leicht schief und schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen.

„Nun ja… ich würde gerne wissen, woher mein Name kommt?"

Endlich war die Frage raus, jetzt hieß es abwarten und lauschen. Ich war ziemlich gespannt, was Watari zu sagen hatte.

„Ach dein Name? Nun… bestimmt hat dir L erzählt, wie du ins Wammys kamst und dass ich dich damals alleine auf einer Straße gefunden habe… Du warst ziemlich schwach, hattest zahlreiche Wunden an deinem Körper und viele Dinge haben dir unheimlich Angst gemacht. Da keiner deinen wahren Namen kannte, habe ich dich auf Beyond getauft. Ich wollte das du fortan über deinen Ängsten stehst, deine schreckliche Vergangenheit vergisst und alles schaffst, was du dir jemals vornimmst und darüber hinaus. Das ist es, was der Name bedeutet. **Darüber hinaus…**

Ein starker Name für eine starke Person."

Watari lächelte ein wenig breiter, nickte mir zu und dann glitt sein Blick zu L.

So war das also… Beyond… jetzt, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, gefiel mir mein Name noch mehr. Klar, hätte ich gerne gewusst, wie ich wirklich hieß, aber wenn meine Eltern mich damals so sehr misshandelten, hatten sie mich auch nie geliebt. Wie sie mich damals nannten, wollte ich eigentlich doch nicht mehr wissen. Ich hatte im Wammys meine Familie gefunden. Eine Familie, die mich liebte, so wie ich bin. Mit all meinen Macken und Ticks. Ich kann wirklich glücklich und froh sein, dass sich mein Schicksal zum Positiven gewendet hatte, als Watari mich bei sich aufnahm…

„ Zufrieden mit der Antwort?", riss mich L's Frage aus meinen Gedanken und ich merkte, dass er meine Hand gepackt und leicht gedrückt hatte. Ich war gerade noch leicht perplex, deswegen nickte ich nur und grinste.

„Schön! Kommen wir nun zum unschönen Teil. Die Arbeit. Watari, hast du alle Akten, Informationen und Berichte dabei, die es aktuell zum Kira-Fall gibt?", fragte L und wirkte plötzlich ziemlich ernst.

„Natürlich. In den zwei Koffern dort hinten, ist alles drin, bis zum heutigen Stand, der bisherigen Ermittlungen, der japanischen Polizei. Sie werden übrigens morgen eine Konferenz mit Interpol haben, auf dieser werde ich erscheinen und ihnen mitteilen, dass L bereits an dem Fall arbeitet und dementsprechend daran interessiert ist."

„Wunderbar, danke Watari."

„So meine Lieben…", sagte der alte Mann, erhob sich langsam von der Couch, verbeugte sich vor uns und ging Richtung Tür.

„Ich werde dann jetzt zu meinem Hotel fahren und schon einmal alles für morgen vorbereiten. In einem Koffer befindet sich übrigens ein Laptop inklusive Mikrofon. Ich nehme stark an, du möchtest dich dann selber auf der Konferenz vorstellen, hab ich nicht Recht L?"

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut", L schenkte Watari ein warmes, freundliches Lächeln, nickte und verabschiedete sich so von dem alten Mann.

Danach stand er vom Sessel auf, schlenderte zu den zwei Koffern hinüber und brachte sie zum großen Tisch, in der Mitte des Raumes. Ich hüpfte ebenfalls von der Lehne, schnappte mir den ersten Koffer, legte ihn auf den Tisch und betätigte die Schnallen. Mit einem leisen Klicken, öffnete sich das Gepäckstück, ich hob den Deckel an um mir den Inhalt zu betrachten.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich diesen Berg an Papier, Mappen und Ordnern sah, die drohten, mir entgegen zu fallen.

L bekam meine Reaktion mit, lachte kurz auf und krallte sich die erste Mappe vom Stapel.

„Sooo… dann wollen wir doch endlich mal mit dem Ermitteln anfangen, nicht wahr B?"


	49. Arbeit

Seit Stunden durchwühlten wir die unzähligen Berichte, die uns Watari gebracht hatte, und mir dröhnte bereits jetzt schon der Schädel.

„Wie kannst du nur solange an solchen Fällen arbeiten ohne Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen?", fragte ich an L gewandt, legte die durchgelesene Mappe zur Seite und lehnte mich gegen den Couchrücken.

„Mh, weiß nicht… es ist spannend und macht mir Spaß. Eigentlich verbinde ich es nicht wirklich mit Arbeit…"

Ich seufze kurz, schnappte mir die nächste Mappe und blätterte sie kurz durch.

„Also scheinbar tötet dieser Kira nur Kriminelle und Schwerverbrecher… ist das nicht… gut?"

„Ja und Nein. Er denkt er tut etwas Gutes, aber woher nimmt er sich das Recht über andere Menschen zu urteilen? Macht es ihn nicht selber zu einem Verbrecher?", stellte mir L die Gegenfrage, legte einen Ordner zur Seite und griff sich ebenfalls den Nächsten. Es war der Wahnsinn, wie schnell er arbeitete und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten die wichtigsten Fakten aus den Berichten herausfilterte.

„Mh… schwer zu sagen. Ich kann es schon verstehen wieso er das macht, aber versteh mich da jetzt nicht falsch. Allerdings finde ich es auch scheiße, wie er vorgeht und wir sollten ihn wirklich schnell finden. Wobei ich mir immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen kann, wie er Menschen durch einen Herzinfarkt umbringt… Er kann ja schlecht zu der Person gehen und sagen: _Hey, du bist böse… stirb bitte an einem Herzinfarkt_ … das wäre albern…"

„Da ja hast Recht Beyond… aber wir müssen den Wahnsinn beenden… wer weiß, ob er nicht irgendwann auch unschuldige Menschen tötet…"

Es war nun schon spät abends, ich war bereits seit Stunden an meine Grenzen gestoßen und konnte mich nicht wirklich mehr konzentrieren. Irgendwann schien ich auf der Couch eingeschlafen zu sein, denn ich bekam nicht mehr mit, wie L mich in eine Decke einwickelte und mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen früh am Morgen in das riesen Wohnzimmer fielen, öffnete ich vorsichtig die Augen, bemerkte die Bettdecke über mir und spähte in den Raum hinein.

„L? Warst du etwa die ganze Nacht wach?!", fragte ich schockiert, setzte mich mühsam auf und begann meinen Körper erst einmal ausgiebig zu strecken.

„Ja… ist nicht das erste Mal, keine Sorge. Ich brauche nicht so viel Schlaf…"

„Das ist ungesund! Du weißt, dass du heute mit der japanischen Polizei und Interpol reden willst? Da solltest du schon ausgeschlafen sein… die Augenringe machen garantiert keinen guten Eindruck…"

„Sie werden mich gar nicht sehen."

„Wie? Versteh ich jetzt nicht…"

„Ich werde nur zu ihnen sprechen. Keiner kennt mein Gesicht und weiß, wer hinter L steckt."

„ Ach, stimmt… na okay. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir heute keine große Hilfe war. Magst du einen Kaffee?"

Ich stand auf, streckte mich erneut und ließ ein lautes Gähnen ertönen.

„Ja, gerne. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, dies ist dein erster Fall", sagte L, blickte einmal kurz zu mir und lächelte mir aufmunternd entgegen, als er sich auch schon wieder einer dicken Mappe zuwendete.

Während ich in der Küche auf die Kaffeemaschine wartete, machte ich mir doch einige Gedanken, über das bisher Gelesene. Kiras erstes Opfer wurde scheinbar in der Kanto Region gefunden, es handelte sich um einen Geiselnehmer. Die nächsten Opfer waren alles Kleinkriminelle aus derselben Gegend. Erst nach knapp zwei Wochen begann er Schwerverbrecher zu richten… selbst Inhaftierte. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, könnten wir mit einem einfachen Trick herausfinden, ob Kira auch in der Kanto Region wohnt… aber ich vermute mal, dass L meinen Plan nicht gut finden würde, da ich einen Verbrecher opfern möchte… ebenfalls sagt mir mein Bauchgefühl, dass es sich wohl um einen Schüler handeln muss… die Uhrzeit der Todeszeitpunkte waren alle spät nachmittags und abends. Ich sollte die Idee, aber erst einmal für mich behalten… noch sind es nur Vermutungen.

„Alles okay mit dir Beyond?!"

„Jaja, Kaffee ist gleich fertig. Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht", brüllte ich zurück, schenkte den fertigen Kaffee in zwei große Tassen, nahm das Schälchen mit Zuckerwürfel mit und ging zu L ins Wohnzimmer.

„Über was hast du nachgedacht?", erkundigte er sich, nahm die Tasse entgegen und schnupperte kurz an dieser. Ich stellte das Schälchen mit dem Zucker direkt neben ihn, da ich wusste, dass er es gleich brauchen wird.

„Noch nicht gezuckert!", warnte ich ihn direkt, nahm mir selbst drei Zuckerwürfel und ließ sie in meine Tasse fallen.

„Viel zu wenig Beyond… so kann man sich auch nicht gut konzentrieren. Da müssen mindestens acht rein", verkündete L, nahm sich einen Zuckerwürfel nach dem anderen und ließ diese in das heiße Getränk plumpsen, bis es nur noch eine zähe Flüssigkeit war.

„Passt schon… wenn ich so viele drin hätte, würde ich bis nachts im Kreis rennen und hätte zittrige Hände…"

„Wäre doch ein lustiger Anblick", neckte er mich und streckte mir sogar kurz die Zunge entgegen.

„Danke, ich verzichte, aber wenn du mir noch einmal die Zunge zeigst, wirst du es bereuen…", drohte ich spielerisch, nahm einen großen Schluck vom Kaffee und ließ mich auf die Couch sinken.

„Okay okay… auch wenn es mich interessiert, was du dann vor hast…", L räusperte sich kurz, nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck vom Kaffee und fuhr fort:

„Also, du hast über etwas nachgedacht. Um was geht es?"

„Naja, die Sache mit Kira. Ich hätte eine Idee, wie wir in lokalisieren könnten… aber es wird dir nicht gefallen…"

„Erzähl schon!"

„Also, wenn wir ihn glauben lassen, dass der große L in schnappen will und eine Live Fernsehübertragung senden, die angeblich weltweit ausgestrahlt wird, aber nur in der Kanto Region zu sehen ist, wird er bestimmt nervös. Und sollte er wirklich nur durch einen Namen und das Gesicht eines Menschen töten können, wissen wir schon einmal, dass er in dieser Region lebt."

„Der erste Mord war in der Kanto Region… sehr gut Beyond…"

L schob sich seinen Daumen an die Lippen und begann daran zu knabbern, dies tat er immer, wenn er extrem stark nachdachte.

„Ich verstehe auch warum mir dieser Vorschlag nicht gefallen wird… du willst jemanden opfern, richtig?"

„Ja, aber wir könnten ja einen Schwerverbrecher benutzen, der sowieso vor der Hinrichtung steht. Sollte er überleben, könnte man ihn ja freilassen…"

„Du willst einfach so ein Menschenleben opfern? Auch wenn es ein Verbrecher ist… du wärst dann wie dieser Kira… ich weiß nicht…", er schaute zur Decke, lagerte sein Gewicht abwechselnd von einem aufs andere Bein und schien zu überlegen.

„Naja, das Problem ist auch der Name. Wir bräuchten jemand, der irgendwo in seinem Namen ein L hat, damit das Ganze auch echt wirkt und er wirklich glaubt, dass der Meisterdetektiv im Fernsehen erscheint", ergänzte ich und beobachtete ihn genau.

„Verstehe…"

L legte nun seinen Finger an die Lippe, schien noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, stand aber dann plötzlich auf und setzte sich, mit seinem Kaffee, neben mich.

„Solange es noch nicht nötig ist, würde ich ungern einen Straftäter opfern… auch wenn er sowieso hingerichtet wird. Wir wären dann nicht besser… sei mir nicht böse, aber so etwas mache ich nicht.

„Kein Problem L… war nur ein Vorschlag."

Ich nahm einen großen Schluck des Kaffees, merkte, wie er sich gegen mich lehnte und seine Augen schloss. War wohl doch erschöpfter gewesen, als er jemals zugeben würde.

Er wird schon wissen was er macht und wie er den Fall lösen wird… ist ja nicht sein Erster.

Und außerdem ist es L, der große Meisterdetektiv. Ich grinste, legte meinen Kopf gegen seinen und merkte nicht, wie ich selbst weg döste.


	50. Offenbarung

Es war bereits spät am Mittag, als ich plötzlich aufwachte und auf der Couch aufschreckte. Ich blickte mich irritiert im Appartement um und fand nicht das, was ich suchte. Wo war L?

Kurz streckte ich mich, stand auf und lief zuerst zur Küche.

„L?!"

Keiner da… vielleicht im Bad? Ich klopfte kurz an der Tür und ging dann hinein.

„L? Wo bist du?"

Keine Antwort.

Aaaach, vermutlich ist er auf der Konferenz! Nein, Moment… er hatte doch gesagt, er geht nicht persönlich hin, sondern redet nur mit den Leuten.

Ich sollte mir jetzt nicht meinen Kopf zerbrechen… ich werde wohl auf ihn warten müssen…

Könnte ja in der Zeit etwas Sinnvolles machen und die restlichen Berichte durchgehen.

Erneut schlenderte ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, öffnete den zweiten Koffer und wollte gerade einen Ordner herausholen, aber darin war keiner.

Hat L etwa alles alleine durchgelesen und bearbeitet? Na toll!

Super Beyond… du bist echt eine riesen Hilfe gewesen…

Mh, was könnte ich sonst machen… war doch ziemlich öde so alleine in einem riesen Hotel. Vielleicht könnte ich auch einfach mal Tokyo erkunden, zumindest die nähere Umgebung.

Ja, das klang nach einer guten Idee!

Ich schnappte mir die schwarze Cargohose und mein rotes Kapuzensweatshirt, welches mir L damals gekauft hatte, zog diese flott an und wuschelte mir kurz durch die Haare. Wenn ich jetzt schon mal raus gehe, sollte ich nicht unbedingt genau wie er herumlaufen. Auch wenn es blöd klang, es könnte vielleicht ein Risiko sein, wenn ich ihm so sehr ähnlich sehe, wieso auch immer, aber wenn ich es vermeiden konnte, wieso sollte ich es dann nicht machen? Ich zog mir die Kapuze über meine Haare, schnappte mir noch die Zutrittskarte für das Appartement und trat hinaus auf den Flur. Nachdem ich mit dem Aufzug in die Eingangshalle herunter gefahren und dann hinaus auf die überfüllte Straße getreten war, atmete ich die frische Luft ein.

Es war ziemlich kühl, es nieselte leicht und eine leichte Brise wehte mir entgegen. Trotz allem schien die Sonne und machte dieses Wetter für mich zu etwas Besonderem. Ich liebte dieses Wetter irgendwie! Man schwitzte nicht, die Luft roch so herrlich frisch und es war einfach angenehm.

Während ich so durch die Gegend schlenderte, fühlte ich mich richtig wohl… hier in Japan kannte mich keiner, ich wurde nicht gesucht und ich konnte diesen Spaziergang richtig genießen. Das nächste Mal musste ich L dringend mitnehmen, dann könnten wir uns gemeinsam einen schönen Tag machen…

Doch vorher mussten wir wohl den Fall lösen, damit er auch wirklich abschalten und es dann auch genießen konnte.

Ich blickte in ein Schaufenster und sah etwas, was ich unbedingt kaufen musste, L würde sicher nicht damit rechnen und ich bin jetzt schon auf sein Gesicht gespannt.

Als ich nach einigen Stunden endlich den Rückweg angetreten war, stand ich nun vor der Tür des Appartements und zuckte zusammen. Mist! Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, L eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, dass ich unterwegs war und er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Oh weh… ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er noch nicht zurück war… das würde Ärger geben. Ich zog die Karte durch den Schlitz, öffnete die Tür, nachdem das grüne Lämpchen aufleuchtete und blieb direkt wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Wo zur Hölle warst du?!", brüllte mir L von drinnen entgegen, kam auf mich zu und zog mich, am Handgelenk, ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hob mein Geschenk schützend vor mich und schenkte ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln.

„Ach…", seufzte er, nahm das Geschenk entgegen und umarmte mich.

„Tut mir leid… war keine Absicht… die Plüsch-Erdbeere scheint dir zu gefallen ja?"

„Ja… danke. Kann ich mich gemütlich drauf setzen oder mein Kopf dagegen lehnen, wenn du meinst loszuziehen ohne Bescheid zu sagen", neckte er, gab mir einen Kuss und zog mich weiter zur Couch.

„Aber ich könnte auch auf dich sauer sein! Wo warst du überhaupt?!", konterte nun ich.

„Es ist doch etwas anders verlaufen als gedacht… die NPA hat mir nicht vertraut… und ich war…"

„Die NPA?", ich unterbrach ihn mit dieser Frage.

„Die National Police Agency. Ich war gezwungen mich einer kleinen Gruppe zu zeigen… sie meinten ich könnte genauso gut Kira sein… dies ließ ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen. Nach einer gründlichen Überprüfung von Watari, trafen wir uns in seinem Hotel mit den sechs Mitgliedern. Leitender Chief ist Soichiro Yagami, ein sehr ehrenwerter und seriöser Mann. Ich vertraue diesen Menschen, gemeinsam leiten wir nun die Kira Task Force, die sich allein auf diesen Fall spezialisiert hat."

Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und konnte nicht fassen, was ich eben gehört hatte. War es wirklich möglich, dass er den ganzen Tag tatsächlich schon so viel auf die Beine gestellt und erledigt hat?

„Ich dachte du zeigst dich niemals…"

„Ich war leider gezwungen… nach all dem was ich in Erfahrung gebracht habe, muss ich leider so handeln. Ich bin auf die Unterstützung angewiesen"

Ich lehnte mich zurück, atmete schwer aus und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust.

„Ich weiß… ich war jetzt keine große Hilfe… aber ich hatte gehofft, dass dir meine Unterstützung reicht…"

„Bist du etwa verärgert?", fragte mich L erstaunt, legte die Erdbeere zur Seite und beugte sich zu mir.

„So kann man es sagen… vielleicht auch etwas enttäuscht…", schmollte ich weiter und drehte meinen Kopf von L weg. Doch dieser lehnte sich noch weiter über mich und hauchte mir einige Küsse auf den Hals, sofort bekam ich eine Gänsehaut.

„Hör auf L… bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung dafür…"

„Was? Mein Beyond ist nicht in der Stimmung dafür? Das macht mir Sorgen!", stichelte er, begann nun am Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und ich würde bald nicht mehr widerstehen können.

„Nein… lass es…", ich drehte ihm meinen Rücken zu, doch dieser dachte nicht einmal daran, aufzugeben. Er legte seine Arme über meine Schultern und umarmte mich somit von hinten.

„Du bist für mich eine riesige Unterstützung. Dank dir kann ich jetzt auch mal abschalten und an was anderes denken. Das ist mir sehr wichtig."

Er drückte mir einige Küsse hinters Ohr, knabberte hier und da zärtlich in meinen Hals und ließ seine Hände seitlich, an meiner Taille, heruntergleiten. In meiner Hose begann es mittlerweile zu kribbeln und ich konnte nicht mehr still sitzen.

„Ich habe noch einen Wunsch frei…", flüsterte er wollüstig in mein Ohr, schob seine Hände unter mein Sweatshirt und streichelte über meine Bauchmuskeln.

„Ach… und der wäre?"

„Lass mich dich jetzt verwöhnen… ich möchte mich bedanken…", hauchte er kaum hörbar hinter mir, glitt mit einer Hand zu meiner Brustwarze und zwickte zärtlich an ihr.

Meine Beherrschung hatte sich verabschiedet, ich stöhnte auf und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Seine andere Hand wanderte hinunter zu meiner Hose, öffnete geschickt den obersten Knopf und verschwand unter meiner Boxershorts. Es fühlte sich echt so gut an, es war schon länger her, als wir zuletzt ein wenig Zweisamkeit genossen hatten, also drehte ich mich zu ihm um, begann einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, hob ihn auf meinen Schoß und begann ebenfalls über seinen Körper zu streicheln. Er saß nun rittlings auf mir, bewegte seinen Hintern gegen meine Hüfte und ich spürte, wie ich mehr und mehr erregt wurde.

Ach, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, war ich doch in Stimmung…


	51. Annährung

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen war L sehr häufig im Kira- Hauptquartier, arbeitete dort bis spät nachts und kam dann meist erst lange nach Mitternacht wieder zu mir ins Hotel. Er wollte nicht, dass man von mir erfährt, ich war sein Ass im Ärmel, wie er mich gerne beruhigte, wenn ich wieder wütend wurde und anfing eine endlose Diskussion zu starten.

Ich sollte eigentlich nicht böse auf ihn sein, er wollte schließlich mein Bestes…

So verbrachte ich die Tage im Hotel vor dem Laptop und forschte viel nach, beobachtete die Nachrichten und schrieb alle möglichen Hinweise auf.

Und dann kam dieser eine Abend, als L früher als erwartet wieder ins Hotel kam und erst einmal kein Wort wechselte… Ich hatte mir damals sichtlich Sorgen gemacht, war dies doch sehr untypisch für ihn und dann sprach er die Worte aus, die er von diesem Tag an, sooft sagte:

„Ich glaube Light Yagami ist Kira"

„Wer ist das?", fragte ich nach, schaltete die Nachrichten stumm und blickte zu L.

„Es passt einfach alles auf ihn…"

„L?"

„Tut mir leid. Light Yagami ist der Sohn von Soichiro Yagami, dem Chief der NPA und Mitglied der Kira Task Force. Habe sicherlich schon mal seinen Namen erwähnt."

„Ah… und wieso sollte gerade der Sohn eines Polizisten so viele Morde begehen?"

„Er hat einen skurrilen Gerechtigkeitssinn… vielleicht denkt er, dass nur er gerechte Urteile richten kann. Womöglich hält er sich sogar für einen Gott."

„Mh… wie sicher bist du dir bei ihm?"

„Sehr sicher…"

Wenn sich L so sicher war… hatte er bestimmt Recht damit…

Ich lehnte mich kurz zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf und dachte nach.

Das große Problem war nun der Beweis.

„Und der Beweis?"

„Das ist die Herausforderung… ich vermute auch, dass ich deine Idee von damals, anwenden werde. Ich möchte bestätigt haben, dass er aus der Kanto Region kommt. Ich werde diese angebliche weltweite Übertragung erst dann ausstrahlen, wenn Light zu Hause ist."

„Gehst du wirklich soweit?"

„Er zwingt mich dazu… Ich habe sogar schon einen Kandidaten. Lind L. Tailor. Ein Schwerverbrecher, der in einer Woche hingerichtet werden soll. Sollte er diese Übertragung überleben, werde ich ihn freisprechen lassen."

Ich blickte zur Decke, schloss meine Augen für einen kurzen Moment und ließ mir seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen.

L wollte wirklich jemanden opfern, nur um eine Bestätigung zu bekommen? Hatte er nicht damals meinen Vorschlag abgelehnt, mit der Begründung, dass wir dann nicht besser wären als Kira?

Naja, es war leider auch meine Schuld, ich hatte immerhin diese "wunderbare" Idee…

„Wann willst du die offizielle Kriegserklärung verkünden?"

„ Morgen Abend", antwortete L, setzte sich neben mich und klappte den Laptop vor mir zu.

„Was?"

Ich war irritiert, sah ihm in seine schwarzen Augen und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Ich würde gern mit dir die nächsten Tage besprechen… was ich so vorhabe. Mein Kopf schwirrt voller Gedanken und Ideen. Eigentlich weiß ich jetzt schon, was alles passieren wird."

Ich weitete meine Augen vor Bewunderung, starrte ihn weiter an und nickte nur.

Wie konnte er jetzt schon so weit Bescheid wissen?

War dies seine Gabe?

Seine Last, die er zu tragen hatte, als Meisterdetektiv?

Seine Bestimmung?

Eine unheimlich große Bürde lastete auf seinen Schultern und nur er alleine musste sie tragen.

Bis jetzt…

Wir haben uns wieder gefunden… das Schicksal war uns wohlgesonnen gewesen.

Klar, wir hatten die letzten Monate auch unsere schweren Zeiten. Dabei denke ich ungern an die Sache mit Matt und Mello zurück.

Alles hätte so schnell enden können, nur eine kleine Unachtsamkeit… ein kleiner Fehler.

Es durfte uns einfach kein Fehler unterlaufen, nicht jetzt. Kira war die größte Bedrohung, die die Menschheit je erlebt hatte und sie musste gestoppt werden.

L und B waren dazu in der Lage… wir würden es schaffen. Wir mussten nur gegenseitig auf uns aufpassen, dass uns niemals ein Fehler passieren würde.

Die Ausstrahlung verlief nach Plan… Kira hatte Lind L. Tailor ermordet… vor laufender Kamera. L hatte sich am Ende zu Wort gemeldet und verraten, dass es sich nicht um eine weltweite Live- Übertragung handelte, sondern nur in der Kanto Region ausgestrahlt wurde. Er hatte ihm noch mal vor Augen geführt, dass das, was Kira tat, böse ist. Die Morde hatten nichts mit Gerechtigkeit zu tun.

Die Wochen danach fokussierte L seine Ermittlungen auf Light, wartete auf einen Fehler seinerseits, doch er war clever. Leider sehr clever, denn er ließ sich absolut nichts anmerken und so war L gezwungen Phase Zwei seines Plans auszuführen. Er wollte sich Light, also Kira, sogar direkt zeigen, würde ihm sogar sagen, dass er L ist und mit dieser Offensive hoffen, dass dieser nun nervös wurde und ohne Nachzudenken handelte.

Mir gefiel das alles ganz und gar nicht… ich fand L riskierte einfach zu viel. Geduld war hier viel wichtiger, aber er war in diesem Fall sehr angespannt und wollte das Morden einfach so schnell wie möglich stoppen.

Ob ich ihm vielleicht beherzter zureden und versuchen sollte, dass er sich nicht einfach so vor Kira outete?

Ich beschloss weiter auf L ein Auge zu werfen, hier im Hotel, als sein Ass im Ärmel, zu ermitteln und rechtzeitig einzuschreiten, wenn er dabei war einen großen Fehler zu begehen.


	52. Fehler

Ich hatte mich erfolgreich Light angenähert, konnte mit ihm direkt in Kontakt treten und habe mich ihm sogar als L vorgestellt. Sein Gesicht damals, sagte mir mehr als tausend Worte, er hatte versucht eine Gefühlsregung zu unterdrücken, aber er war nicht schnell genug gewesen. Ich hatte schon früh die Vermutung, dass Light Yagami, Kira ist. Die Falle mit Lind L. Tailor hatte Beyond und mich in der Region bestätigt und die Zeiten der Tode, wiesen auf einen Studenten hin. Als diese Vermutung in der Kira Task Force gefallen war, änderten sich plötzlich die Zeitpunkte. Dies war ebenfalls ein geheimer Plan meinerseits gewesen, um meinen Verdacht immer weiter zu bekräftigen, denn somit konnte ich ebenfalls herausfinden, dass Kira Zugriff auf polizeiliche Akten und Vorgänge hatte. Die Idee mit den Kameras und Wanzen in seinem Zimmer war nur noch zum Verunsichern gedacht. Ich wusste schon lange das Light Yagami Kira war und Beyond stimmte mir zu.

Das große Problem war ganz einfach der Beweis… schon damals in L.A. hatte ich so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, dass dies nicht einfach werden würde.

Vor wenigen Tagen, wurde ein ominöses Video an Sakura-TV gesendet, einem japanischen Nachrichtensender. In diesem meldete sich ein neuer Kira zu Wort und erklärte, dass er mit dem ersten Kira in Kontakt treten möchte. Er wollte ihm helfen, sie würden sich ihre Shinigamis zeigen und er hätte die Augen.

Ich wäre ja fast aus allen Wolken gefallen, als ich dieses Wort gehört hatte.

Shinigami…

Doch Beyond hatte mir vor einigen Wochen endlich sein großes Geheimnis verraten. Wieso er lebte, was diese Augen sind und wie gefährlich sie wirklich waren.

Er erzählte mir ebenfalls von einer unheimlichen Stimme und das sich diese, als Todesgott ausgab. Die Gestalt dahinter, hatte er niemals kennengelernt, aber ihr hatte er zu verdanken, dass er nach dem Unfall im Park wieder lebte.

Wie das alles möglich war, ist ihm weiterhin ein Rätsel und er konnte sich das bis heute nicht genau erklären.

Scheinbar war Beyond damals in Redelaune gewesen, wollte mir womöglich auch helfen und erklärte mir sogar das Geheimnis seiner roten Augen.

Er konnte durch bloßes ansehen, den Namen und die restliche Lebenszeit jeder Person sehen. Dieses Geständnis hatte mich ziemlich schockiert, ich dachte sogar für eine Sekunde darüber nach, meine verbleibende Lebenszeit zu erfragen, aber ließ es bleiben. Ich bezweifelte sowieso, dass mir Beyond dies einfach so gesagt hätte, er hatte mehrmals erwähnt, dass es für ihn eine Qual sei, all die Menschen zu sehen, wie der Tod langsam näher kam und man einfach nichts dagegen machen konnte. Unaufhaltbar und Unausweichlich.

Durch diese Information von Kira 2, wie wir ihn nannten, und das Wissen von Beyond über die Augen, war diese neue Person unheimlich gefährlich geworden. Kannte sie das Gesicht eines Menschen, konnte sie diesen auch töten. Der ganze Fall wurde immer mysteriöser und unheimlicher, als er es ohnehin schon von Anfang an war.

Mein Plan war nun, mich an Light zu heften, herauszufinden was er in seiner Freizeit machte und mit wem er sich eventuell traf. Light würde garantiert Kira 2 treffen wollen, dieser wäre eine Bereicherung für ihn und würde ihm bei seinen Hinrichtungen sehr hilfreich sein.

Als ich heute zur Uni bin, an der Light studierte, hatte mich Beyond noch einmal gewarnt und mir eine Maske überreicht, die mich schützen sollte, wenn Kira 2 in der Nähe war. Sicherlich würde mich Light bald diesem neuen Killer vorstellen, er brauchte meinen Namen.

Wie ironisch, dass er ihn im Prinzip schon wusste… zumindest zur Hälfte.

Ich wartete, auf einer Bank hockend, gerade im Hof der Universität, da ich Light vor einigen Tagen mitgeteilt hatte, dass ich ihn gerne treffen würde. Es war gefährlich und sehr riskant, aber ich musste einfach herausfinden wer Kira 2 war, ich durfte die Maske einfach nicht abnehmen.

Genüsslich ließ ich den Lutscher von der rechten in die linke Backe wandern, und blickte zur großen Tür, aus der er bald heraustreten musste. Beyond hatte gebeten dabei zu sein, aber es wäre zu auffällig und ich wollte, dass er lieber im Hotel weiter ermittelte. Wir hatten die Tapes von Kira 2 an Sakura-TV konfisziert und ich bat ihn heute, einige Proben und allgemein, genauere Untersuchungen zu den Sprachnachrichten in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Endlich kam mir Light entgegen, ich winkte ihm zu und stand vorsichtig von der Bank auf.

„Ach, hast du schon lange gewartet Ryuzaki?", fragte er, stellte sich neben mich und lächelte mir entgegen. Ryuzaki war ein anderer Deckname von mir, ich wollte, dass er mich in der Öffentlichkeit so nannte, was er auch netterweise tat.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Wie war der Unterricht?"

„Informativ… du wolltest mit mir über etwas reden?", gab Light direkt zurück, legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte mich aus seinen kastanienbraunen Augen. Wie unschuldig diese wirkten, das passte überhaupt nicht zu diesem Massenmörder namens Kira… aber dennoch war ich mir sicher, dass er es war! Gerade wollte ich antworten, als ein lautes Gebrüll eines Mädchens mich unterbrach.

„Light!"

Ich wirbelte herum, sah eine junge Frau, die gerade angerannt kam und wild mit dem Arm wedelte und dann, schwer atmend, neben Light stehen blieb. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, welches zu zwei Zöpfe zusammengebunden waren, blaue Augen und ein sehr niedliches Gesicht.

„Was willst du hier Misa?", fragte dieser irritiert und schien für einen Moment überfordert mit der Situation. Doch in einem winzigen Moment, flogen seine Augen zu mir, dann erneut zu der jungen Frau.

War dies Kira 2? Konnte so ein anständig, aussehendes Mädchen wirklich Kira 2 sein?

„Ich wollte dich einfach nur begrüßen. Ich bin gerade zufällig in der Gegend gewesen für ein Fotoshooting", erklärte sie mit einer ziemlich hohen, quietschenden Stimme und strahlte Light über beide Backen an. Dieser musterte zuerst Misa, blickte dann erneut zu mir und schenkte dann wieder ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Und in diesem kleinen Blickaustausch konnte ich es sehen! Dieses kleine, boshafte Grinsen in Lights Mundwinkel. Bestimmt ist es ihm unbewusst herausgerutscht, aber es war da. Nun war ich mir sicher… vor mir stand wirklich Kira 2!

Jetzt durfte ich unter keinen Umständen meine Maske abziehen… sonst war dies mein Todesurteil. Dass ich dies nicht zulassen durfte, stand außer Frage, denn ich habe bis jetzt noch nie bei einem Fall versagt und ich hatte es auch dieses Mal nicht vor.

„Misa? Die Misa Amane?", fragte ich erstaunt, natürlich wusste ich jetzt wer es war… Sie war ein berühmtes Modell und auch eine ausgezeichnete Sängerin. Sie war ziemlich bekannt hier in Japan, erst neulich habe ich durch Zufall im Fernsehen von ihr gehört, als sie mit ihrem neuen Album einen Durchbruch feierte.

„Ja, die Misa-Misa. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen…", sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und wartete scheinbar auf eine Antwort. Ich hielt ihr meine Hand hin und schüttelte sie vorsichtig.

„Das ist Ryuzaki… ein komischer Kauz", antwortete Light für mich, grinste zuerst mich an, dann Misa.

„Möchtest du nicht die Maske abnehmen? So ist es doch ziemlich unhöflich oder?"

Natürlich wollte Light, das ich jetzt mein Gesicht zeige… wie offensichtlich…

Vergiss es Light-kun… garantiert werde ich jetzt nicht die Maske abziehen.

„Ja, würde dich echt gerne sehen!", sagte Misa, griff blitzschnell nach meinem Schutz und wollte sie gerade hochschieben, als jemand, in einem ziemlich hohen Tempo, auf mich zu gerannt kam. Meine Augen weiteten sich, ich blickte panisch zu ihm, dann zu Misa und Light.

„Ryuzaki… da bist du… ich muss… mit dir reden…", keuchte er, blieb neben mir stehen, beugte sich vor und stützte sich erschöpft auf seinen Oberschenkel ab.

Scheiße! Das war überhaupt nicht gut…. Gar nicht gut! Wieso hatte Beyond nicht seine Maske an?

„Oh, wer ist das Ryuzaki? Er sieht ja genauso aus wie du!", teilte Light erstaunt mit, musterte Beyond genau und sah dann erneut zu mir.

„Das ist… mein Bruder Rue…", gab ich schnell zurück, beobachtete Light und Misa genau. Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte ich einen roten Schimmer in ihnen sehen.

Verdammt!

Beyond… wieso bist du nur ohne Maske hier aufgetaucht oder hast nicht einfach auf mich gewartet…?

Doch nun sah ich auch in Beyonds Augen ein Funkeln, er starrte zu Light, dann zu Misa. In seinem Ausdruck spiegelte sich die pure Verwirrung.

„A-Aber…", stotterte Misa, wurde aber von Light unterbrochen und kurz umarmt.

„Misa, wir sehen uns heute Abend, ich muss jetzt gleich zur nächsten Vorlesung. Bis dann."

„Na klar Light mein Schatz! Bis heute Abend."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, hüpfte fröhlich hinfort und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

„Also dann Ryuzaki, wir sehen uns die Tage… wäre super, mal wieder nach der Schule, zusammen einen Kaffee zu trinken. Nur wenn es dir Recht ist natürlich."

Light hatte ein unglaublich falsches Lächeln aufgelegt, hob die Hand zur Verabschiedung, drehte sich um und ging.

Ich beugte mich zu Beyond, zog ihn nah an mein Gesicht und zischte ihm böse zu.

„Wo ist deine Maske?!"

Ich betonte jedes einzelne Wort besonders und musste meine aufkommende Wut mit größter Mühe unter Kontrolle bringen.

„Meine Ma… scheiße! Tut mir unheimlich leid, aber ich hab herausgefunden wer Kira 2 ist! Ich wollte es dir unbedingt mitteilen!"

„Beyond… ich weiß wer Kira 2 ist…"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er mich an, wollte gerade losplaudern, doch ich legte meinen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Nicht hier, lass uns zum Hotel."

Als wir endlich in unserem Appartement ankamen, zog ich die Maske ab, schmiss sie auf die Couch und ließ mich selber in einen der Sessel nieder.

„Beyond… Misa Amane ist Kira 2… und…"

„Das Mädchen von eben? Ja du hast Recht…", begann er los zu plaudern, ohne groß nachzudenken was vorhin eigentlich geschehen war.

„Die Stimme ist genau die Gleiche wie auf dem Tape. Ich habe die Verzerrung geglättet und konnte so an die wahre Stimme auf diesem gelangen. Danach war es ein Leichtes ein Programm drüber laufen zu lassen und nach Übereinstimmungen im Internet zu suchen. Tja, ich kam auch auf Misa Amane. Berühmtes Modell und Sängerin. Zu einfach mit so einer bekannten Stimme", teilte Beyond mir freudestrahlend mit, stellte sich vor mich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und weißt du was? Ich konnte es auch mit meinen Augen sehen! Sie war der erste Mensch ohne Lebenszeit! Ich weiß nicht wieso… aber... Moment… der Junge neben ihr… er hatte auch keine Lebenszeit! War das Light?", fragte er, aber ich hörte schon lange nicht mehr zu. Ich presste meine Hände seitlich an meinen Kopf und versuchte das Durcheinander zu ordnen.

„Heißt das… Kira hat wirklich Kontakt zu Kira 2 aufgenommen? So wie du vermutet hast?"

Ohne überhaupt auf seine Aussage einzugehen, rasten mir so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, ich konnte dich glauben, was geschehen war…

Beyond war in größter Gefahr! Kira hatte nun seinen Namen…

„Beyond… sie hat dich gesehen… ohne Maske…", schoss es unbewusst aus meinem Mund und als ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge von Beyond, sein Mund öffnete sich, seine Augen blickten leer geradeaus und er realisierte wohl erst jetzt, was passiert war.


	53. Abschied

„Wieso? Sag mir einfach nur wieso?!", fragte L, lagerte unruhig sein Gewicht von einem aufs andere Bein, legte den Kopf hinter seine verschränkte Arme und rang scheinbar mit sich.

„Ich…"

„Ja, was _ich_?!"

„Ich habe nicht nachgedacht…", gab ich kleinlaut von mir, stellte mich vor L und legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern. Ich spürte wie er ganz leicht zitterte, dann riss er seinen Kopf nach oben und sah mich, mit kleinen Tränen im Augenwinkel, fest an. Sein Blick war gerade schwer zu deuten, es war eine Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung. Aber wieso?!

Ich beugte mich leicht zu ihm hinunter, wuschelte kurz mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und ließ sie danach weiter auf seinem Kopf liegen.

„Hey… es wird garantiert nichts passieren…"

„Du Idiot… du verdammter Idiot!", plötzlich schrie L richtig los, schlug mir meine Hand weg und ich wich einen Schritt zurück, da ich ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt hatte.

„Wochenlang habe ich dich versucht zu beschützen… dich nur darum gebeten in diesem blöden Hotel zu bleiben, dich nicht zu zeigen… und was machst du?! Du ignorierst meine einzige Bitte… _Es wird garantiert nichts passieren_ …", äffte er mich nach und sah mich zornig durch seine tränenverschleierten Augen an.

Er hatte im Prinzip Recht… Ich konnte nichts erwidern, starrte ihn nur stumm entgegen und mein Kopf fühlte sich plötzlich so leer an.

„Du verfluchter Dummkopf…", wimmerte L, brach ab und sah resigniert zu Boden.

Wie konnte ich wirklich nur so dumm gewesen sein? Ich hatte mich Kira ohne Maske gezeigt…

Ein winziger Fehler… sollte das wirklich meinen Tod bedeuten?

Eigentlich hatte Kira keinen Grund gerade mich zu töten… L hatte mich einfach nur als seinen Bruder Rue vorgestellt. Ich sollte eigentlich keine Gefahr für ihn darstellen…

Oder…

Er würde es einfach aus Spaß machen… einfach um L zu quälen… aber das würde ich niemals zula…

 ** _Badumm_** **…**

Dies war das letzte Mal, dass mein Herz geschlagen hatte…

Und dieses Mal würde es keine neue Chance geben… ich spürte es.

Dies war endgültig mein Ende…

Alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen, Ich fiel in mich zusammen und L hatte mich gerade noch gepackt, bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Er sah mir erneut fest in meine Augen und ich konnte keine Wut oder Verzweiflung mehr sehen… Nein… sondern nur die pure, unendliche Traurigkeit hatte sämtliche andere Gefühle verdrängt.

Hatte er es geahnt?

„Wir werden gemeinsam den Fall Kira lösen! Wir haben es uns versprochen!", schrie L und umfasste mich stärker.

Ich sah ihn nur an, keine Kraft mehr überhaupt etwas zu sagen…

Meine Augen schlossen sich langsam, eine Träne presste sich an meinem Augenwinkel ins Freie und rollte an meiner Schläfe herunter.

„Beyond, du kannst jetzt nicht hier sterben! Wir sind so kurz davor! Ich brauch dich verdammt! Wage es ja nicht hier zu sterben!"

L brüllte mich an, umfasste mich erneut fester und drückte sein Gesicht auf meine Brust.

„BEYOND!"

Der schwarze, wohltuende Schleier nahm mir die Sicht, ich hörte nur noch L bitterlich weinen…

So viel Traurigkeit… ich wollte ihm niemals so etwas antuen…

Ich wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen… Ich wollte es so sehr…

Es war doch nur ein einziger, winziger Fehler…

Die letzten Monate waren die Schönsten in meinem Leben und ich genoss jede einzelne Sekunde mit ihm…

„Geh… nicht… bitte…", flüsterte er und vergrub nun sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

Doch leider war unsere gemeinsame Reise hier zu Ende…

Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich noch ein letztes Mal gemeinsame Momente:

Die Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus…

Unser gemeinsames, erstes Date…

Die Aktion, als er mir sein ganzes Vertrauen zeigte und ich endlich von meinem Dämonen befreit wurde… dem Shinigami…

Als er für mich eine Kugel von Mello abgefangen und mir somit mein Leben gerettet hatte…

Jeden schönen Augenblick, als wir einfach nur L und B waren und gemeinsam ermittelten…

Und…

… die Zweisamkeit…

… die innere Verbundenheit zwischen uns…

Ein letztes zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen.

Ein schöneres Ende konnte ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, als in seinen Armen zu sterben.

„Nein… Beyond… bitte… bitte lass mich nicht alleine…", schluchzte L und ich spürte noch ein letztes Mal seine warme Wange, die feucht vor Tränen war, an meiner eigenen.

Es tut mir so leid L… ich hätte gerne noch viele Jahre mit dir verbracht… das kannst du mir glauben… Ich werde auf dich warten, aber du wirst jetzt weiterleben… für mich… und den Kira-Fall lösen… und den Beweis finden… ich glaube fest an dich…

Du wirst für immer in meinem Herzen bleiben, niemals könnte ich dich vergessen…

 **…** **denn ich habe dich so sehr geliebt…**

 **The End**

 _An dem Tag, als Beyond starb, starb auch etwas tief in L. Er fühlte nichts mehr, lachte nicht mehr und war geradezu besessen, den Kira-Fall zu lösen. Er verschloss sich allem, einzig Watari stand ihm noch nahe. Er verfiel in alte Verhaltensmuster, hatte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, sprach monoton und zeigte keine Gefühle mehr. Nie mehr, würde er jemanden in sein Herz lassen. Es war auch nicht mehr möglich, denn es war zerbrochen und konnte nie mehr heilen. L schwor sich, alles Mögliche in Bewegung zu setzen und alle Mittel zu nutzen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, um Kira zu überführen und ihn eigenhändig zum Schafott zu führen, selbst wenn er dafür Opfer bringen musste._

 _Das schuldete er Beyond, denn er hatte ihn so sehr geliebt…_

 _Und erst dann, wenn er es endlich geschafft hätte, könnte er ein wenig Ruhe finden… dann würde er endlich zu Beyond zurückkehren… denn er wartete sicher auf ihn…_


End file.
